Perseus Jackson And The Forethought Five
by RM-JG-TE Fanfiction
Summary: Left alone, hunted, scared, that was the life of Perseus Jackson before he was found by the Titan Prometheus and the Goddess Hestia. Adopted by the Titan, how will Percy fulfill the prophecy, along with the Forethought Five he begins his adventure to save Olympus but most importantly, his new family, even if it kills him. Starts before LT.
1. Chapter 1: Prequel

**AN**

**Roy: Hello one and all and welcome to my first Percy Jackson story titled Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five. Basically this story is about Percy being adopted by Prometheus and he was adopted into Prometheus' small little group of demi-gods and others.**

**Jake: Yeah this is just a little test run and we'll still update our other story more often. Percy will be five at the beginning of this and we'll make a timeskip for Camp Half-Blood just in time for the Lightning Thief.**

**Roy: Yes and Prometheus is not evil here. He holds no grudge against Olympus and he is ignored and not wanted on Olympus but he is not being hunted either. He has a hidden group of six (including Percy) half bloods which he trains.**

**Jake: Don't flame, no pairing yet but we'll take suggestions.**

**Roy: Now that's done, all I have to say is that we do not own PJO and HOO. All is on Rick R.**

**Jake: Enjoy and don't rush us. We were inspired by Anaklusmos14. Cheers to him!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five**_

_**Prologue Part 1**_

A small fire year old boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes woke up inside an abandoned building after a long night. He escaped home after his mother had been put into a coma by his step father after shielding from being hit. He stayed by his mother's side for two days at home but when he heard a man's voice in his head say "**Run child, run before its too late.**"

He had been startled off his seat and he had taken whatever he can and tried to flee. He was worn and beat from being beaten for the past two days but he managed to escape his home but not before kissing his mother's forehead and saying goodbye. On the way out he spotted his step father, Gabe, holding a knife and a half empty bottle of booze.

Percy hated to leave his mother but he knew it was for the best. He managed to sneak away out of his house and live on the street for about three days but after that he was being chased by some weird looking monsters for two days. One eyed men, large bloodthirsty dogs and some snake ladies.

He managed to avoid and escape them but he was still being trailed. Young Perseus ran out of food in that short time but whenever he woke up, he found a serving of home cooked food by his side which he ate gleefully every day. Whenever he was in a tough situation, the voice that had warned him would give him some advice which he would follow and take him to safety.

One time he followed the voice's instruction on where to hide and creep after being stalked by some snake women. He managed to escape without any injuries and another time, the voice led him to a small metal dagger that could somehow kill the monsters and turn them into dust.

There was this time where saw some time where he saw three people who were being attacked by the monsters, one girl was a teenager that had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that looked like they were filled with electricity. She wore some black clothes and a leather jacket and she wielded a menacing looking spear and shield that seemed to scare the monsters whenever they looked at it so he decided not to look at it. The other guy who had a head of sandy blonde hair and a pair of sky blue eyes that were dead serious and calm looked around the same age as the girl. He wore a green and blue shirt and a pair of jeans that matched his sneakers. He used a sword that looked like the same material as my dagger and skillfully used it against the snake lady. Finally there was this little girl who looked the same age as Percy; she had long blonde hair and beautiful stormy grey eyes. She wore a baggy shirt and some shorts as she held a dagger similar to his.

The voice had told me to stay away from them no matter how much Percy wanted to go with them but Percy trusted the voice more than myself so he followed it and walked away hoping that they would be fine.

He silently prayed to that voice everyday thanking it for the help. Now he had just awoken on the dusty floor after he had slept on a cardboard sheet. He gripped the dagger in his hands and turned to see a plate of toast, roast beef and mashed potatoes that filled his nose with the delicious aroma.

Percy had eaten the food and filled him right up. He gave a small burp and said "Well another day another survival."

The five year old groaned as he got up since his body was covered in dirt and wounds and he hasn't had a good bath since forever. It had been two weeks since he left home and no one had come looking for him meaning his mother hadn't awoken yet and his step dad was probably lazing around as usual.

Percy hated that man since he always beat his mom whenever she tries to defend him causing her some really bad bruises and wounds. He thought running away would help but the monsters just kept coming. Percy didn't know how long he'd last but he hoped the voice would guide him.

He closed his eyes and prayed "Please, whoever or whatever you are, please help me. I don't think I can last anymore."

The young lad got up and placed an ear on the door he had sealed up and listened closely for some noises. Last night he was chased by some crazy demon thing that wanted to eat him. He had locked himself in and hoped she'd leave and not come back but now it was all quiet and it seemed pretty okay to out.

Percy pushed the desk table and the chairs away from the door and silently peeked out of the room looking left and right of the abandoned building as if he expected something to pop out. He felt the weight of his bag as the voice in his head said "**Nothing is there child, it is safe to come out."**

Percy sighed and left the room silently crept out of the door and into the building's hallway. The sea green eyed boy walked out of the building into the open New York streets. No one had noticed him come out except a tall man who just raised a brow at him. Percy didn't make eye contact and walked away.

Most people mind him since it's not normal to see a five year old having a large knife on his side all alone on the street. He didn't want to make eye contact since the monsters could look like a regular person at times but the voice said "**It's safe Perseus, there is no need for worry. Continue your trek.**"

Percy quickly walked away and had his hand on the dagger on his waist. Always cautious, always careful, that was his life now, he couldn't afford to be careless because one wrong move can get him killed.

Percy looked across the busy street as he stood among a crowd and when the cars stopped, across the street he saw a large man with one eye with a massive dog beside him grinning evilly at him. Percy flinched and turned to run as the one eyed man and the dog raced after him.

He zigzagged through the streets and small alleys but he heard the large dog howl and the large man roar and different cries came and he felt them roaring after him in search of blood. His blood.

The young boy came into a dead end and had his back against the wall. The tall man had his dog beside him while two similar looking men stood beside him while in front of him there were two good looking women who hissed at him.

"We have you now sea spawn," said the taller lady. "We Empousa love a good hunt and my boys here are hungry aren't they?"

The one eyed men and their dogs growled hungrily as she took a step forward. Percy drew his dagger and said "Stay back! I'll kill you!"

The taller woman lunged at him as she transformed into a monster that had a goat leg and a metal leg while her fangs were bared as her claws were extended as she leapt at him. The voice quickly said "**Stay firm lad, side step to the left and strike back!**"

Percy quickly drew his dagger and followed the voice by dodging the monster's attack by going left and striking down with his dagger causing her to explode into dust as the dagger made contact. The other monsters hissed and growled as Percy nervously took a menacing step forward with his dagger and said "T-That's right! S-Stay b-back!"

The other woman hissed and transformed as she growled and said "You killed my sister! Cyclopes! Kill the sea spawn and then we'll feast!"

The tall one eyed man set his dog free and the large beast attacked him by lunging at him but Percy dodged and managed to stab it causing it to explode into powder but the second one got him pinned by tackling him and growling at him.

He kicked and struggled but the monster's weight was too much and could see the monster dog's sharp teeth and menacing red eyes glare at him as the monster readied to bite while the others closed in. Percy closed his eyes and said Bye mom, love you."

Suddenly, he felt the weight off him and golden dust was covering his clothes as Percy saw two people standing before him. One was a tall woman who looked about eighteen with long beautiful brown hair and eyes of fire. She was in a long and graceful robe as she gave the boy a soft smile.

The man was tall, well gigantic as he was taller than the one eyed men. He wore a tuxedo and his eyes were misty grey as he looked at him as if he looked into his mind and soul. His black hair was in a short ponytail while face was all weird as if some animal had clawed his face and body for years. His stoic expression turned into a small smile as he held a large battle axe that had a similar metal head as my dagger in his right hand.

The weapon looked like a masterpiece, it was double edged and it was beautifully crafted with designs and on the handle was the inscription 'Προνοητικότητα και Πνεύμα' (Forethought and Spirit)

The man helped him up and said "Are fine boy? Don't worry you'll be safe now."

Percy instantly recognized the voice as the one in his head. The man gave him a kindly grin while the woman dusted the dust off him and said "You'll be fine child, stay behind us."

The monster lady hissed at them and said "Step aside immortals! This is above the ancient laws and you are not allowed to do this!"

The brunette woman glared at her and said "I am prohibited beast, but he isn't,"

She pointed at the tall man and the monster said "I thought you despised Demigods Titan?"

He held the axe in a battle read position and said "I don't but I hate watching them come and go, especially special ones like him."

The woman snarled as the sent two other dogs at the tall man but the axe wielding man swung his axe at the dogs and destroyed the dogs in mid air turning them into dust in one swing of the axe. The one eyed monsters growled and charged at him but the tall man met the closest one with a grab to the neck and snapped it in one fluid motion and he swung his axe to the second one's side making it explode into dust and the third one was killed by a leaping slash to the face with the axe.

The monster lady hissed and said "You will regret this Titan! He could be the child of the prophecy for all we know! Will you deny your brothers?"

He scowled as his free hand set ablaze and said "Yes I would"

He pointed his burning hand towards the monster and a bolt of fire strikes her and caused her to explode into dust. Percy gasped as the man turned around and gave him a warm smile and said "It's over now,"

The woman looked at him and said "What now cousin? What will happen to him? He is strong and I think he could be the child of the prophecy."

The tall man let go of his axe and it disappeared into a column of fire, he scratched his head and said "He is Hestia, I can foresee that. I do not know what to do. Sending him to Camp will just end up with that bastard Zeus striking him down."

The woman named Hestia gave Percy a pat on the head and said "I could be his patron and he would be my champion, take him with you Prometheus and have him join your group. I'm sure Fecilia would be glad to have another sibling."

Prometheus raised a brow and said "My group is called the five for something. But maybe he could be the leader while the five follow him. I accept cousin, he will be your Champion and I will raise him to be my son along with the others and he will become the leader."

She nodded as Percy grabbed her robe and said "Excuse me, thank you for saving me but who are you two?"

The woman grinned at him as her fiery eyes looked at him and said "My name is Hestia child, Goddess of the Hearth."

Percy smiled at her and said "Who are you sir?"

Prometheus gave a smile and said "My name is Prometheus child, Titan of Forethought. Will you come with me? You will have a home and a family to be with."

Percy grinned and said "I would like to go with you."

Prometheus held his hand and said "It's settled, you will now be Perseus Jackson, Leader of the Forethought Five."

With that, the Titan opened a portal and the three of them stepped through.

**AN**

**Roy: How was that? Hope you like it. That's our first PJO fic and we hope we did well.**

**Jake: Yeah and next time will be the introduction and the second part of the prologue. No flames please and the pairing is still unknown for me.**

**Roy: As do I my friend, please review and tell me what to think if I should continue this or not.**

**Jake: Yep, that's all for now, Champion's Legacy new chapter will be up soon.**

**Roy: Later guys! Thanks for inspiring me Anaklusmos14! This is Roy Markov…Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2: Prequel Part 2

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Roy Markov here with a new Chapter of PJFF, that's what I like to call it.**

**Jake: Thanks to PercyJason for being my 1****st**** reviewer! Thanks also to the other reviewers and I'll answer.**

**Eltigre221: Yeah, Raised by a Titan is different. Here are the members of the Forethought Five in this chapter.**

**Perseus Jackson Rules: Sally is fine but Comatose, she will be awakened soon but not too soon.**

**Roy: So just the 2****nd**** part of the prologue and then shit will go down. New Poll on my profile for the pairing, check it out!**

**Notice: HOO and PJO are not mine!**

**Enjoy**

_**Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five**_

_**Prologue Chapter 2**_

**Percy's POV**

Prometheus, Hestia and I stepped out of the giant swirling portal and we seemed to be as a bay just before a river of some sorts. People were all around, well if I could call them people, they looked like spirits who just floated around aimlessly while at the base of the river, there was a boat where a handsome African American man in a good looking suit stood as he held an oar.

Hestia huffed a bit and said "I don't think my brother appreciates having a Son on Poseidon in his domain don't you think cousin?"

Prometheus gave a small chuckle and said "Worry not Hestia, Hades and I are on good terms since I am some sort of marriage counselor for him and Persephone, they seem very thankful for my advice and if he was against it he would have already sent something to us as soon as your Perseus here has stepped into his domain."

I tugged at Prometheus' suit and said "Umm, Lady Hestia, Lord Prometheus, where are we?"

Hestia gave me a soft smile and patted my head as she said "No need to call me Lady Hestia my Champion, just Hestia if you would. We are in the Underworld little Percy."

"Underworld? Son of Poseidon?" I echoed,

Prometheus gave a small smirk and said "The Underworld Perseus is where all the dead souls go to be judged but first we need to cross the River Styx before we could get to my home. Hestia said Son of Poseidon meaning your dad is the God of The Sea meaning Hestia is your Aunt and you can breathe under water, have water powers, yadda yadda yadda."

I peeked over to the river and before I could stumble and fall, Prometheus grabbed me by the collar, pulled me back and said "We wouldn't want you to take a swim now would you. We cross the river by taking a ride with the nice man over there."

He pointed at the African American man who gave me a small wave. I gripped the dagger on my waist and said "Why can't I swim there?"

Hestia pinched my cheek and said "You're full of curiosity aren't you little hero? Prometheus will like you. You can't take a swim there since it'll burn your soul away and you wouldn't like that would you?"

I shook my head and said "I don't want that Auntie Hestia. So will the nice man give us a ride?"

Hestia tugged me along as Prometheus stood before Charon and the man said "Prometheus, Marriage Counselor of Olympus, how can I help you?"

Prometheus clenched his fist and said "Charon, little tour guide of the Underworld, care to take me and my cousin for a ride?"

He put a hand to his chin and said "Maybe I could if I had a bit of…persuasion."

I looked at Hestia and said "What does persasion mean?"

She poked my nose and said "Persuasion Perseus, per-sua-sion. Persuasion means to convice the person but in Charon's terms, he's asking for money."

Prometheus narrowed his eyes and said "Now see here you bony bag of dirt. I need to get home and-"

Suddenly from behind us, a column of black flames erupted and a man with snow white skin, a stone cold face and pitch black eyes that gave me the shivers. His hair was medium length and he wore black silk robes that looked like faces were appearing and disappearing from it and his hands were holding a classy obsidian cane.

Hestia, Charon and Prometheus took a bow so I followed and the man said "No need to bow sister, cousin. Who is this little one? Another of your demi-god followers Prometheus?"

Prometheus gave him a tough yet warming handshake, a small smile and said "You could say that cousin; he is more of another son for me."

Hestia gave the man a hug and said "He is a son of Poseidon we found brother; we plead you to accept him here in your realm as well."

The man gave me a look that could have killed me there but he scowled and said "So Poseidon breaks his oath as well huh? Sounds about right, why should I sister? I allowed Prometheus to bring in that Son of Zeus and why should I bring a Son of Poseidon?"

Prometheus gave him a pleading look and said "Hades, cousin, please allow him to stay here with us. He is the child of the Prophecy, the fate of the world rests on his shoulders when the time comes and yet his power as a child is great, far greater than anyone's power at this age in a few millennia. He could be the only hope for Olympus."

The man called Hades gave me a soft look and said "Why should I help Olympus? All three of us are shunned there so why should we help?"

Hestia gave him a meaningful look and said "Brother, he could help your children soon too so please give us the permission. There are many other reasons like his hardships in life and I know to most Gods this means nothing but he is also your nephew and my Champion."

His face softened and said "Fine, but he is the last spawn of any of my brothers that will end up here alright?"

Hestia and Prometheus gave him thankful looks and said "Thank you brother, best be on our way."

He held up his hand and said "Worry not sister, cousin," Hades threw a small pouch of something at Charon and the African American man caught it, peeked inside and bowed as he said "Thank you my Lord. Alright! Lord Hades has been generous! Free ride now!"

All the other ghosts took a ride on the boat after me, Hestia, Hades and Prometheus went in and Charon transformed into a deathly horrifying corpse that made me quiver in fear and hide behind Prometheus as I had my dagger ready. He chuckled as Hades said "My, this one is braver than the rest. Maybe is he is special Prometheus."

"He is cousin," replied the Titan "I can clearly foresee that"

Hades gave a chuckle, ruffled my hair and said "I usually trust your foresights cousin so I will agree on this. Welcome to the Underworld Nephew."

I experimentally bowed and said "T-Thank y-you L-Lord H-Hades."

He gave a smile at Hestia and said "Respectful as well, train him at your hardest Prometheus."

The rest of the ride was silent until Prometheus twirled a pen in his hand and said "Looks like you have your Uncle's favor Perseus. Good, that is good, he is one of your many families Percy, you'll meet your brothers and sisters back at home."

Brothers and sisters? That would be so cool. I grinned at him and said "Thank you for taking me in Uncle, I won't let you down."

He grinned and said "Hestia's Champion and already a loyal son? Very well Perseus, I'll hold you to that but I can clearly see your mind. You seem distressed."

My shoulders slumped and said "My mom is still at home with my butt of a step dad, I don't know if she'll be fine."

Hades put a hand on my shoulder and said "I will send spirits to watch her nephew, I only met you today but you seem to be my favorite nephew since Theseus. You love your mother very much; you have the makings of a good hero."

I smiled sadly as Hestia said "Don't worry Pereseus, your mother will be fine but for now, you have to enjoy your time with your siblings."

The boat then stopped and we all stepped off the boat, I saw large three headed dog while all the other spirits formed one line as they were being shepherded by three flying women. One of them flew to us and said "Lord Hades, Lady Hestia, Lord Prometheus, you seem to have a sea spawn, allow me to take him for you."

Hades waved his hand and said "No Alecto, this one has my favor; you will not touch him and tell the Underworld that he will be of importance to me, Hestia and Prometheus."

She bowed and flew away as I was clutching my dagger while my knuckles turned white. Prometheus calmly said "Worry not, no one will touch you."

I relaxed and we came into a fork in the road where there were three paths, the right was on the way to some plains that were on fire and horrible screaming came from there. The left one led to a wheat field like the ones on cartoons where people aimlessly walked while the middle path led to an island where music was being heard from.

Prometheus wrinkled his nose and said "Well cousin, thank you for your aid. We'll being going now."

Hades nodded and said "Take care sister, cousin. Train hard nephew and I hope we'll meet again soon."

He vanished in as he got swallowed by his own shadow. I starred as I muttered "Cool"

Hestia chuckled and said "He really liked you my Champion, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you his blessing soon and then you'll be able to do that too but I think you'll like your powers too."

I was about to reply when Prometheus cracked his knuckles and said "I would agree as well to that. I sort of foresaw that as well but for now, let's head on home."

We took the path to the left and after a few minutes of walking in the fields, we came across a large house. It was beautifully designed, it was marble and stone and it looked warm and cozy. Prometheus pushed me a bit on my back and said "Go on, it's your home now too."

We opened the door and we were met by two kids around the same age as me, one was a boy and one was a girl, they tackled Prometheus with hugs and said "Daddy!"

The boy was taller than me by a bit and he had two wooden swords on his back that looked like it should be on his side but they were too long and it would be weird if he put it on his sides since they were longer than his legs. He had blonde hair that had trails of black in it and he had happy azure blue eyes that matched his expression. He wore a golden yellow shirt and shorts while his feet were barefoot.

The girl was shorter than me by a bit and she had a small stick by her side, she grinned at Prometheus and she looked pretty cute. She had long pink hair that was tied into a long braid and she wore a grey shirt and shorts while she was also barefoot.

Hestia chuckled as Prometheus hugged them both and said "Jakeron! Tadi!" (Pronounced as Jack-ron and Ta-di)

The two squirmed out of his grip and said "Hi dad! Hi Lady Hestia! Who's that?"

I gave a shy wave as Prometheus said "He's your new brother. Jack, Tadi show him around while I get us ready for dinner."

Hestia giggled and said "I'll help cousin, anything for my Champion and his siblings."

The two immortals walked away as Jack slung an arm over my shoulder and said "What's your name? My names Jakeron Metrius Rider, Son of Zeus or in other words, the lightning dude, call me Jack! I'm four years old; my birthday is June 15 and welcome to the family!"

I gave a smile at his friendliness and said "My name's Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. You can call me Percy."

He gave a laugh and said "Come on Tads, introduce yourself!"

The pinkette gave me a happy smile and said "My name's Tadiala Genieve Corona, Daughter of Hecate the Goddess of Magic and Legacy of Nike, Goddess of Victory! I'm four years old and you can call me Tadi! Welcome Percy!"

I grinned as Jack said "We should introduce him to the others! Where are Allen, Talon and Fecilia?"

She clapped her hands and said "Oh I know! Allen is always at the library and Talon and Fecilia are in the arena I think. We should go to the Library first since it's the closest."

Jake groaned and said "Allen? Really? Fine, if you want to get bored to death be my guest."

She pushed him playfully and said "That's mean Jack! Allen is okay, it's just because you don't like picking up books."

He rolled his eyes as they both dragged me by the hands to where ever. I instantly liked these two and I felt that we could be great friends. They brought me up the stars and went left and ran through a long hallway and went into the farthest door into a massive library.

My jaw dropped as Jack said "Close your mouth Perce, you don't want a bug to fly in there."

Tadi giggled and said "Nice place huh? You can find almost anything about anything here."

I nodded as I scanned the room as Jack tugged my arm and said "Come on, I think I know where Allen is."

They dragged me to what seemed like a maze of shelves but we came into a large clearing where there was a fire place, imported carpet, tables and large lounge chairs. On a lounge chair was a guy with brown skin and black hair. He wore a red shirt and grey shorts as his face was covered by a book.

I looked at the title and it read 'Thief Lord'. Jack walked up to him, slapped the book out of his hand and said "Hey Allen, we have a new brother!"

He scowled at Jake and saw that he had a pair of crimson rimmed glasses on his face and he was kind of stuck in this scowl. He rolled his eyes and said "Could have just told me Jackeron, hey brother, my name's Allen Raymond San Jose, I'm five and I'm a Legacy of Athena Goddess of War and Strategies, Legacy of Ares God of War and my father is Hermes, God of Thieves and Travel."

I shook his hand and said "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I'm same age as you, this place is awesome."

He nodded and gave a small smile as he spun around and said "Welcome to my world brother, hopefully you're nothing like Jack and you pick up a book. If you do, we'll get along fine."

Jack shoved Allen a bit and said "Hey! I do read a book!"

"Right," he monotonously said "Name one Jack"

He was silent as Allen gave a confident smirk but Jack grinned as Allen's eyes widened and he tackled Allen and they started wrestling, I tried to step in but Tadi held my arm and said "Don't worry, they don't act like it but they are the best of friends. Jack is from California while Allen is form the Philippines. Both were forgotten by their parents so Prometheus took them in like I was. I come from England but I was a street kid."

I nodded as Allen pinned Jack and the blonde said "I give! I give! I give!"

He let go as we all gave a laugh and Allen said "Now that's over, maybe we can go check on Fecilia and Talon."

Jack got up and said "Yeah! They're at the arena!"

Jack, Tadi, Allen and I ran and we came into a large room where it looked like a gladiator coliseum but a whole lot smaller but it was still pretty big. In the arena, there were two figures that seemed to be fighting.

Allen had a small book in his hands and said "Looks like Talon and Fecilia are going at it again. Take a look; I'll finish this chapter first."

We sat down in the stands as Allen started to read, the girl, looked about eight or seven and she was using a pole weapon that had a large knife on its tip while the guy was using a large and heavy looking two handed sword. The girl had white and black hair and it was in a ponytail that was tied up as it went down, she had fierce grey eyes as if there was grey fire in it. She wore a green shirt and shorts while she kicked the boy in the chest sending him back a few feet.

The guy looked at her with fiery red eyes that looked like they were a reptile's and he clenched his hand on the sword in his hand as it gleamed in the light, right then I realized that it was scales not metal. He had messy black hair like mine and his skin was tanned and tough while he wore a black shirt and jacket as he wore white dragon designed shorts.

He growled as he sucked in some air and Jack was on the edge of his seat as he said "Oh boy here it comes!"

He breathed and a torrent of flames shot towards the girl whose spear head started glowing white and when she pointed forward, a blast of white energy came out as she yelled "Prometheus Cannon!"

The blast plowed through the fire and strike the boy in the chest but he staggered back and charged at her as they parried and returned stabs and strikes with their weapons. I gasped and said "Wow! He can breathe fire! How can he do that?!"

Allen had his face to his book as Jack said "Well you see Talon is a-"

He was interrupted when Allen and Tadi slapped the back of his head as the glasses wearing boy said "Not our place, ask him later."

We watched as the girl feinted a strike to his right and attacked to his left and expected to stab his shoulder but the weapon cut through the shirt and revealed a patch of black scales as the weapon bounced off and he striked forward but she was too fast and she recovered as she spun around to evade and smashed the butt of her spear causing him to crumple to the ground and she pointed the spear to his throat.

Allen closed his book and said "Match is over, Fecilia wins…again."

Jack stood up and said "What! She won again! I thought Talon would win for sure!"

Allen made a sarcastic face as he said "No Jack, Talon won since he has Fecilia pinned."

Tadi and I giggled as Jack grinned and said "Really? He wo-Hey!"

All three of us laughed as Tadi said "Come on, let's meet them!"

We made our way down as Fecilia helped Talon up and he said "Dang, I was close wasn't I and I finally used my fire breath."

Fecilia made a fanning gesture and said "I guess but that was more of a bad breath attack."

He narrowed his eyes and said "Hey! Not cool!"

She giggled as she saw us approach and said "Hey! Who do we have here?"

I hid behind Tadi and Jack as Allen said "New sibling Fecilia! Son of Poseidon and his name is Percy or Perseus Jackson!"

She ruffled Allen's head and said "Hello Percy let me ask you this. Who is Perseus?"

I froze and quickly said "H-He w-was t-the guy who k-killed t-the Kraken with the s-snake l-lady's head?"

She giggled and said "Close enough Percy that was way better when Talon was first here."

He scowled and said "Hey!" he pushed her away and said "What's up little brother, my name is Tailon Draco West, Son of Godric and Legacy of Hephaestus God of The Forge and Fire, call me Talon!"

"Godric?" I questioned,

Allen shoved Jack away and said "Godric is a legendary dragon that could sometimes take human form."

Fecilia nodded and pushed Talon away and said "Exactly why he's called Lizard Breath, my name's Fecilia Maria Valtes, daughter of Prometheus."

I raised a brow and said "You're not like us? Not adopted?"

She nodded and said "Prometheus is my real dad, I am his first daughter and child therefore I am a demi-titan."

I was about to reply when a large blaze appeared in front of us and Hestia's face appeared and said "Hello kids, treating young Perseus well?"

Fecilia bowed along with everyone else so I did too and Fecilia said "Yes my Lady, Percy is treated well, he is acquainted with the rest of his siblings."

Hestia giggled and said "Very well, no need to bow, the siblings of my Champion are like children to me as well."

Talon bowed and said "Thank you my Lady, why did you call?"

She laughed and said "Dearest me I forgot, I meant to say that dinner is ready!"

Jack brofisted with Allen and Tadi laughed with Talon as Fecilia said "Thank you my lady, we shall be there shortly."

The fire died away as Fecilia grinned at me and said "Champion of Hestia? Amazing little brother."

I laughed nervously as Jack screamed "Dinner time! Wooh!"

We all raced after him as we laughed and made jokes on the way, soon enough we reached the dining table where Prometheus sat at the head of the table while Hestia was beside him and said "Children take a seat!"

Allen tapped the seat beside him as if inviting me while Jack did the same, the two boys growled and at each other while Fecilia yanked at both their ears causing them to cry in pain. Talon and Tadi snickered as I sat beside Fecilia's seat. The table was empty as I said "Excuse me, where's the food?"

Hestia smiled kindly and clapped her hands as a massive thanksgiving feast appeared before us. Turkey, cheesecake, salad, mashed potatoes, ribs, juice, macaroni and cheese and many more appeared on the table. Everyone's eyes widened as we drooled and Hestia gleefully said "Dig in!"

We all started eating and as we were eating, Prometheus clapped his hands and said "Children, I have an announcement!"

We all looked at him as he stood up and put both hands on my shoulder and said "Welcome your new brother Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Champion of Hestia, he will be the leader of the Forethought Five!"

I cringed and expected everyone to resent me right then but they all went to me and gave me a hug and said "Hail the Son of Poseidon!"

They all scattered from me and Jack said "My new brother is the leader of us? Sweet! I'll follow you all the way man and I'll be your right hand man and be way better than Allen."

The brown skinned boy hi fived me and said "Yeah right! I'm with you as well brother. My sword, shield and bow are by your side."

Tadi grinned at me and said "We'll be with you every step of the way."

Talon winked at me and said "Well little bro, I'll be a better elder sibling then Fecilia that's for sure and I'll even give my life for you."

Fecilia punched his jaw and said "No way Lizard Breath! Percy we will be with you till the end!"

Prometheus smiled happily at his united family as he raised his glass and said "Welcome to the family Percy!"

The rest did the same and said "Welcome to the family!"

I looked at all their smiling faces that had no trace of jealousy and resentment as I sighed and promised myself, I would protect my new family, no matter what it takes, I will protect them. I will not let them fall because of me and I will make Prometheus proud and I will be the best hero there could be. Even if it kills me…

I grinned at Prometheus and said "Thanks Dad!"

**AN**

**Roy: Percy only if you knew. So how was this? Most people don't like OCs as main characters but hope you'll accept this one. Don't worry the characters from the series like Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe, Nico and Bianca, Luke, Beck and Selina, will also be important no sweat!**

**Jake: Yeah so we have a poll now for the parings, go check that out please! No idea what to do! Like the OC's parentage? Hope you do! Also you guys want an assholic Son of Poseidon at camp? Yes or no?**

**Roy: This is it for now and thanks for reading! Next chapter will be timeskip to Titan's Curse. Please review and tell us what you think! This is Roy Markov…Signing off…**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission 1

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! New chapter here since Jake slapped me until I updated this.**

**Jake: Yep, give the public what they want.**

**Roy: Riight… Now this chapter will timeskip to Titan's Curse. Pairing is still undecided so I will make all girls for the possible pairing like Percy for now. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Eltigre221: Love your reviews as always! Zoe is in my top three choices too! But the thing with her and Artemis might make them OOC if I overdo it, considering it.**

**Sorry that username is taken: Yeah I know, people will hate me for that but they will be as important as everyone else.**

**PercyJason: Thanks! Good idea!**

**Jake: Thanks for the reviews and support! **

**Notice: PJO and HOO are not ours.**

**Enjoy**

_**Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five**_

_**Chapter 1: Reveal**_

**Percy's POV (Timeskip 9 years)**

I slashed and hacked at my blonde opponent with my special blade that was given to me by my sixth birthday by my patron Hestia, Riptide. My shield, Will Protector, blocked another one of my blonde opponents' dual sword combos. I found an opening and kicked him in the knee as I bashed his face with my shield causing him to stumbled back and wipe his bleeding lip in pain.

My opponent twirled his Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold alloy blades in his hands and said "Good move Perce, no matter how fast I am, I can't match you."

I crouched a bit and said "Don't think so, you can do better than that!"

He leapt at me and said "You're right, let's see how you handle these!"

His alloy blades crackled with electricity as he swung right and left with speed and power pushing me into the defensive. I waited for my opponent to go to make an opening for me but he was moving too fast as he said "That all you got Perce? Is Blondie going a bit too fast for you?"

I grinned and said "Not really"

I pushed him back with my shield after brining both of his electric blades in a deadly arc. He staggered back because of the lack of balance as I twirled Riptide in my hand and smashed the side edge of my shield to his chest and I spun around him to smash the hilt of my sword behind his head causing him to crumple to the ground.

He coughed and gagged on the ground and said "Okay you win, dang it I'm falling behind you again."

I helped my friend up and said "Come on Jack, don't be so down. Last week you just beat Perseus during Lord Hades' weekly heroes training."

He put his swords back at the scabbards on his sides, stretched his arm and said "I know I did but I can't fall behind, I hate that."

I smirked and said "Alright but maybe if I call Tadi here you'll cheer up."

Jack's face turned red as he turned away from me and said "Hell no! Perce that's not cool!"

Jack was now fourteen, the same as me but I was turning 15 in a few months. He was now a bit shorter than me but he was still tall in his own right. He was now lean and muscular with all our training and he had his usual golden shirt but now he wore a military camo jacket over it and he wore a pair of jeans. Over the years he grew up and started having feelings for Tadi, he is now constantly training to become stronger and faster.

I laughed out loud as Will Protector shrank back into a watch and Riptide turned into a pen. Will Protector was given to me by Prometheus during my 6th birthday and it could defend against any attack as long as my will was strong and I had the courage to believe. Riptide was given to me by my Patron Hestia as well on that day and she said that it was a legendary blade that originated from my home, the sea. I now wield these weapons everyday while Jack now uses two alloyed swords. Both were a combination of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold and they were specially created to conduct electricity from anywhere.

I was still laughing when a girl's voice said "Call me for what?"

We both turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl with long pink hair in a one braid tie and her purple eyes glared at me and Jack. She was wearing a pink shirt with a orange blazer. She wore boots on her feet as she stepped towards us, I grinned at her and said "Hey Tads, nothing, just training with Jack as usual."

Tadi was now 14 too and she really grew up. She was now as tall as Jack but I think her boots help her. She is not an expert magic user and she isn't half bad at sword fighting either. She now uses as Blessed Silver Wand that Prometheus gave her during her birthday.

She raised a brow when Jack then started to stuttered "Hey Tadi, what you up to? How was today? I like your dress. Where's Talon? How's your training going?"

Jack kept going on and on as I shook my head sadly while Tadi pulled out her wand and pointed at Jake as the point started to glow white and she said "Incantare: σιωπή!"

Jack suddenly clutched his mouth as it seemed glued shut. He struggled to speak but Tadi and I just laughed out loud. Jack rolled his eyes as Tadi said "Well that's one problem done, I'm going to ask Prometheus something now. Bye boys."

She walked away from us as another voice said "That is pathetic Jack."

We turned and saw a large brown skinned guy who had his arms crossed as he walked towards us. He wore a pair of crimson red glasses covering his eyes and he wore a red and black striped shirt and a red cardigan covering his body. He had a bow slung on his back and a lighter was hanging by a chain on his waist. The guy smirked at Jack and said "I swear to the Gods that you are getting worse every day with her."

I grinned and said "I know Allen, what happened to the confident Jack Rider?"

He struggled to speak and Allen put a hand over his mouth and said "Incantare:μιλώ!"

Jake opened his mouth and started shouting "I don't see you trying to get a girlfriend Allen!"

He just shook his head and said "I don't need one, I'm not looking for one and I don't think I will."

Jack grinned devilishly at him and said "Looks like somebody is gay."

Allen glared at him and said "Shut up Sparky, so Percy, how about you? Any girls that caught your eye?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Dude, we live in the Underworld; most of the girls I see are Tads and Fecilia. I see them as sisters and nothing else so I don't think I'm ready to see anyone yet."

He gave me a high five and said "Bachelors for life right Perce?"

I returned the gesture and nervously said "Maybe?"

Jake finished stretching and said "I don't know about you guys but I think I want to go take a break. Speaking of which where are Fecilia and Talon?"

Allen had brought out his energy bow and landed a bulls eye on the distant target and said "Talon is busy somewhere while Fecilia was just finished with training. She's on her way here now as we speak actually."

"How do you know that?" I inquired,

He sarcastically said "I can foresee it."

A voice then said "It's not good to mess with Dad like that."

We turned and saw Fecilia walking in the arena with her Guan Dao by her side. She wrinkled her nose as she got close and said "Why not a little work out huh? Allen and Jake together could be fun but how about you little brother? One on one?"

Fecilia was now nineteen, same as Talon. She wore a black jacket over her grey shirt. Her weapon was now taller than her and the head was crafted with Wyvernstones, gems harder than diamonds that can only be found inside a Dragon's heart.

I extended Riptide and said "As you say sister."

Jack and Allen stepped away as Fecilia and I circled each other with our weapons ready. Her spear head glowed white with energy as she said "I'll make the first move,"

She twirled her weapon and swung it at me as I dodged under and tried to get through her defenses but she pulled back and dealt a swift, blunt blow to my right thigh causing me to wince a bit but I recovered and slashed across her chest but she ducked under and slammed the butt of her weapon on my chin causing me to bite my tongue and stagger.

Allen and Jack winced as they said "Ouch"

I wiped my lip as my sister expertly twirled her spear around and stood it by her side as she said "Come on leader; hit me with all you've got."

I smirked at her as Riptide was set ablaze in Greek Fire and I said "Gladly"

I swiped Riptide from a distance making a bolt of fire fly towards her but she spun her staff around and deflected the fire and she repeated this until I stopped and lunged at her with my weapon ready. She blocked my strike and kicked me back but I recovered quick and dealt a good knee to the gut like I had done with Odysseus. After the staggering kick I gave an uppercut to her with my shield and making her stagger back, I disappeared into my shadow and reappeared in hers and grabbed her by the neck and held the blazing Riptide to her throat.

She dropped her weapon and said "I yield, little Percy has come far."

I let her go and said "Yeah, I never would have thought I would ever defeat you but I guess Lord Hades' blessing for shadow travel and undead minions helped huh?"

Jack and Allen applauded loudly as they approached me but we were interrupted when a voice said "Well, well, well, nice job Perce, she needed a little deflating."

From the entrance, a figure zoomed out and loomed above us. It was humanoid yet it had black scales and dragon wings. It held a mighty dragon scale weapon in his hand as it landed before us. It grinned at us exposing his razor sharp teeth but he closed his eyes and he transformed into a young good looking nineteen year old with messy black hair, reptilian eyes and tanned skin. He grinned at us exposing his massive canine teeth. The guy was Talon and now he was the same age as Fecilia, he mastered his dragon powers and he can now transform into one, use his fire powers and change his skin into impenetrable scales.

Fecilia growled at him and said "Shut your trap Talon, not like you could do any better."

His dragon wings retracted to his back as he slung on his jacket again and said "Because I know Perce will beat me, he **is** the leader of our little group."

I blushed a bit and said "Guys knock it off; we're special in our own right."

Tadi re appeared in a flash of white light and said "He's right you know. All that matters is we are here to follow Percy our leader."

They all looked at me as I nodded. Over the years they have come to fully respect me to become their leader, I grew stronger in my given powers of Hestia my patron and I was very adept in Lord Hades' blessing as if I was a son of Hades but I refused to use my birth father's powers in battle since where the hell was he whenever my mother and I were beat up.

Allen yawned and said "Well real touching moment we have here huh? All I'm wondering is when will we ever get a real mission? All our life, we spent it training, practicing and learning under Prometheus and several fallen heroes. We are more than ready and I am wondering when will we be able to prove ourselves?"

"A quest you request children?" said a voice. "A quest you shall receive"

We turned and saw a large column of fire that turned into a pale man in kingly robes. My eyes widened as I bowed and said "Lord Hades"

The rest of us bowed as he said "Rise, there is no need for this, I consider each of you my children so there is no need."

We got up as Jack politely said "What brings you to visit Lord Hades? Hero training isn't until two days from now."

His face hardened as he said "That is not why I am here Jack, I need to speak with your father, I am in need of his assistance."

Fecilia nodded and said "Yes Lord Hades, follow us if you would."

Fecilia led the way as Hades pulled me aside and said "My nephew how have you been?"

I grinned and said "Fine Uncle, training at my best as always and becoming the leader I try to be."

Hades smiled softly and said "This mission I will issue will be important, do you remember the children I had I told you about?"

I remembered the two kids, Nico and Bianca and said "Yes Uncle, is it time?"

He nodded solemnly and said "Yes it is my nephew,"

We stopped at the meeting room entered it slowly, inside we saw Prometheus sitting at the head table with a book in his hands and said "Lord Hades, what pleasure do me and my children have to deliver?"

He nodded and said "I need your assistance Prometheus,"

He took a seat as we all did and he said "My children, Nico and Bianca, as you know are now free of the Lotus Casino and are now at a boarding school called Westover Hall. My minions report to me that Demigods from Camp Half Blood are closing in to retrieve them and also monsters from Kronos' side are rising."

"Kronos?" questioned Fecilia,

Hades nodded solemnly and said "Yes niece, my father is rising once more and he plans on destroying Olympus and every demigod on earth."

We all looked at Prometheus and he said "I'm sorry I kept this information from all of you, especially you Percy. You see half a century ago, there was a Prophecy called the Great Prophecy, it is very ominous and it calls for a hero to save the world."

Jack nervously said "Dad, you said Percy was the child of the Prophecy, how does it go?"

Prometheus gave us sad looks as he scanned each of us. He sighed as Hades gave him a nod and he said the prophecy.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice to end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

I was speechless, everyone was. I was the child of this so called prophecy and judging from how it looks, it just practically said that I would die. Everyone looked at me sadly as I got up angrily and said "This is it!? I'm destined to die! That's all it is for me?!"

Prometheus got up and put a hand on my shoulder and said "Look Percy-"

"Don't Percy me Prometheus," I continued. "You all kept this from me? All these years? So I'm just some tool to use to save Olympus? The home of those beings who threw us away?!"

Prometheus gripped my shoulder harder as he sternly said "Look, if you will blame anyone, anyone at all blame me. Not your Patron, not your brothers, not your sisters, not your Uncle but me. I kept this from all of you, not just you. I'm sorry Percy but Prophecies always have double meanings so hope is still there I can foresee that."

I softened up, looked at everyone who was surprised at my outburst and said "I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what came over me."

Fecilia nodded and said "No worries brother, if it was me I would feel the same too."

Allen shrugged and said "It can have double meanings Perce, believe in that."

Jack then said "Yeah bro, we'll keep you safe no matter what."

"Even with our lives," replied Talon and Tadi,

Hades smiled softly at me as I sighed and nodded and said "I'm sorry father, what is the mission then uncle?"

Prometheus sat back down and said "I need you six to go retrieve my children before the Campers or Monsters do. I hope all six of you are up to it."

"Yeah!" replied all of us except me who was still a bit distressed,

Prometheus chuckled and said "Looks like we accept Lord Hades, we will leave when you tell us to."

He nodded and said "I will tell Alecto to bring you there in an hour, be ready and do not disappoint me."

With that he vanished in his shadow as all of us got up and Prometheus said "Alright, this is your first mission and you will prepare your belongings. Remember, standard equipment are communicators, ambrosia and nectar. Agreed?"

"Yes sir!" we replied,

With that we all scattered to ready our things but Allen and Jack went to me as we walked to our rooms and Allen said "Look Perce, you're still fourteen, there's still two more years and by then we'll figure something out."

I nodded and said "I appreciate it guys really but for now let's focus on completing our first mission."

With that, I went into my room to get ready.

**LINE BREAK**

We were all set, all of us were ready. We had our packs ready, weapons, communicators in our ear and all we needed now was the transportation. I was sitting in the corner of our waiting room waiting for the others when suddenly a large flame appeared in front of me and a kind face smiled at me.

"Lady Hestia," I greeted,

"Percy," she started "I believe you are on your first mission, I wish you luck and for that I grant you these."

On my lap appeared a belt of ten to twelve throwing knifes that seemed to be glowing green. I attached it to my waist and she said "Those knifes are made to explode with Greek Fire, you can will to them to detonate or not with you powers and they restock every five hours."

I gave her a smile and said "Thank you my Lady,"

She frowned and said "Perseus, what is the matter? I feel some distress in you."

I sighed and said "I…found out about the great prophecy."

She gasped and said "Look Perseus, its not-"

"I understand Lady Hestia," I interrupted her, "It is not till two more years, hopefully something happens by then."

She nodded and said "As you say my Champion, stay safe and good luck Percy."

With that, the fire died down and my siblings entered the room, they were in their modern clothes as Jack said "All ready here how about you guys?"

Jack was in his standard golden shirt but he had a bumblebee jacket over his shirt and his swords were probably in their scabbards attached to his back. Tadi wore a pink jacket, grey shirt and jeans as her boots looked newly shined and she had her wand on her waist and she had a pouch of Mistform cards on her other side of her waist. Fecilia was in her usual clothing of grey clothes but she wore a black jacket over herself now probably guessing it was cold in the mortal world and her Guan Dao, Crystal Cutter, was hanging on her waist in its clicking baton form.

Fecilia nodded as she spotted me and said "Wow Perce, nice knifes."

I twirled on in my hands and said "Just a gift sister,"

Tadi giggled and said "Lady Hestia spoils you brother."

I rolled my eyes as I said "Hey, where's Allen and Talon?"

Allen then came in with a book in his hand and said "Ready, just had to sharpen Rage Wrecker a bit."

Allen was in a usual red shirt and red striped jacket while he wore black sneakers and black gloves on his hands while he played with his lighter, that was secretly Rage Wreker, and on his wrist was a baller that would be his shield and on his other wrist as a bracelet that was his bow.

Jack stuck his tongue out and said "Sharpen it all you want, my lightning will fry any monsters ass!"

Fecilia pinched his ear and he said "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Not cool sis!"

She let go and Allen said "Serves you right,"

He glared at him as Tadi stepped in between hen and said "Okay that's enough, no more fighting guys, save your strength for later."

Prometheus walked in the room and said "I see you are all ready but where the in Zeus' name is Talon?"

Just then the floor above us collapsed and fell down to this floor without anyone being hurt. On the wreckage lay Talon with his sword, Drake Destroyer, is his right hand. Fecilia and Prometheus glared at him as Allen and Jack started to crack up.

Talon was in a black shirt and black jeans as his clothes were dusty and white with rubble. He grinned with his large canine teeth showing and he grasped his weapon Drake Destroyer in his hand.

"Hi" he said,

Prometheus crossed his arms as Fecilia then shouted "What the hell Lizard Breath! How did you manage to screw this up!"

He got up, dusted himself and said "I accidently dropped Drake Destroyer; you know how heavy he is."

True to words, Drake Destroyer was very heavy. It weighted around several tons and only Prometheus and Talon could lift it. One reason was they were both absurdly strong and the second is that Talon is naturally strong due to being a dragon's offspring.

Prometheus shook his head and said "I'll fix it while you are gone, remember these are the objectives. Number one, return Bianca and Nico here. Number two, evade and avoid any mortals, follow Percy's orders. And number three, make it back alive. Got it?"

"Yes Father!" we replied,

Just then Alecto came in soaring into the room and hissed "Are you ready Demigods?"

I cracked my knuckles and said "Let's do it"

Prometheus then threw a round object as it opened into a large portal, he nodded at us and said "Stay safe my children,"

With that, Alecto and us walked in the portal to who knows where and believe me; we will succeed in our mission.

**AN**

**Roy: That's it for now. 1****st**** mission and soon they will meet the campers.**

**Jake: Pairing is still undecided so vote! I will close the polls after the upload of the fifth chapter.**

**Roy: Alright, bye for now. This is Roy Markov…Signing off…**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Somehow Accomplished

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Roy here with the new chapter of PJFF, thanks to the reviewers!**

**Jake: Nice job on this chapter Roy, hope it catches some attention. The poll is still open for two more chapters so vote! Leading one right now is Calypso so vote!**

**Roy: Alright, I don't know if this is any good but I hope you like it. I put a twist on the lightning thief plot a bit and shook it up a few notches but its pretty good. Thanks PercyJason for the suggestion!**

**Jake: All for now, I'll write the next one.**

**Notice: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

My siblings and I stepped out of the portal and we were greeted by a cold blast of winter air. I shivered a bit under my jacket as Alecto landed beside us, Jack stretched his arms, looking very pumped while Allen had his usual cowl on as he just pushed his glasses up, flipped a page on his pocket sized book. Tadi shivered a bit and breathed into her hands and Fecilia just seemed firm and unaffected by the cold winter wind.

Talon had his weapon in its snowboard form on his back as he shivered and said "Great Godric its cold, where do we head to?"

Fecilia rolled her eyes and said "Stupid, I can't believe you didn't bring a jacket."

He threw his hands frantically in the air and said "I didn't know it would be this damn cold! I was never a fan of it anyway."

Talon blew a small torrent of fire on his fireproof hands while Jack slapped his hands and said "Dude! We might get spotted!"

Allen rolled his eyes and gave Talon his jacket as he said "Take it, the cold doesn't bother me anyway."

Talon slipped it on and said "Thanks bro, so where to now?"

Alecto nodded and said "My master's children are inside, find them and return them here, you can call for me mentally if you need me to get them."

We nodded as she soared into the air and Tadi said "Mission one guys, let's roll."

I opened the door in front of us and saw a court full of people in casual clothing. The banner above the court read "December Dance" but with our Dyslexia and ADHD we could never be sure. We stayed as a group while a man with short grey hair and he wore a black military style uniform with a red trim. He looked pretty normal until I saw his eyes and they were pretty startling, one was brown and the other was blue.

He eyed us suspiciously and said "Excuse and who are you children?"

Talon sniffed the air silently as I snapped my fingers and said "We're students her who are just late for the dance."

He looked blank as he said "You are just students who are late for the dance."

He shook his head and said "Come on, I swear teenagers this day, always late. If I find another late group like that one with the rude girl I'll blow a fuse."

A woman approached and said "Doctor Thorn! We need your assistance for something."

He left us alone as Talon's reptile eyes narrowed as he said "He smells like a monster, watch out for him alright guys?"

We nodded in agreement since Talon was like our monster seeker. We sat on a table while Jack went for the bathroom as I said "I think I found Uncle's children."

We all glanced at who I was looking at and saw a young boy with pale skin and onyx eyes and black clothing. The girl beside him had the same pale skin and black eyes but most of her face was hidden under her hair.

Fecilia nodded and said "Right, they look like him alright; I can also feel their power radiating from them. Maybe someone should go check it out a bit just to be sure."

Allen was about to get up when I held his arm and I said "No worries Allen, I got this."

He shrugged, flipped open his book as I got up and walked towards the food table to get a bite but the main reason I was heading there was to get a closer look. I walked towards a table but not before I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground. I got up and said "I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

The person I ran into was a girl and she got up, dusted herself and said "It's my fault too, I wasn't really looking."

She was a girl who looked the same age as me; she looked like a typical California girl with her blonde hair being tied in a ponytail and her tanned skin. She wore a simple shirt over herself and a pair of jeans as she had owl shaped earrings hanging by her ears.

She looked strangely familiar with her stormy grey eyes looking at me as I said "No problem,"

She was about to reply when a guy with black hair and blue eyes slung a shoulder over her and said "Annie baby, come on let's dance."

I rolled my eyes at the guy's attitude, they were probably some mortals who studied here and he was probably the resident douche judging by his gestures. His cocky voice, grin and hand movements, only by that I already read his being. Not only that but I noticed a familiar sense of energy and then I realized, these two were demigods, probably form Camp.

She glared at him and said "Back off Herk, sorry I gotta go."

He glared at me and followed the blonde away. I took a cup of punch from the bowl, sipped it slowly as I glanced at the two kids, Nico shuffled some cards in his hands while Bianca took a sip of her drink. I read their lips and it went something like this.

Nico: Hey sis, how about a game?

Bianca: I don't know Nico, I'm not good at that game and I'm a bit tired that's all.

Nico: Really? I didn't see you dance with anyone, how about that guy over there. He looks okay, he's just drinking a bit and he doesn't seem occupied.

Bianca: Nico! I don't even know him!

Nico: Your loss sis, you'll never know till you try it.

I nearly choked on my drink when I realized he was talking about me, I wiped my lips and took the opportunity to get closer to them and said "Hi there."

Bianca looked up at me and said "Oh, hi!"

Nico grinned at me and said "Hey dude! Who are you? Never seen you before."

I raised a brow and said "The name's Peter I just don't go to school, I always hated going here but I never realized there was such a pretty girl here."

Bianca blushed a bit as Nico laughed. I wasn't adopted by the Titan of Crafty Counsel for nothing. I held out my hand and said "How about a dance then?"

She was about to take my hand when I was dragged away someone. Bianca and Nico giggled a bit as I was being dragged away. As soon as I was at a distance, I was turned around by my captor and I was met by a pair of azure eyes. I glared at him as he said "Perce! No flirting with mortals right?"

I flicked his forehead and said "Dude that was them! That was Uncle's children!"

He face palmed and said "Oh shit! Oops!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Nico and Bianca who were being approached by Doctor Thorn. I narrowed my eyes and said "Jack that's the monster! Call the others I'm going in!"

He nodded as he sped away and I ran through the thick crowd to get to the two siblings. When I got to their position, they were gone and at the far end of the gym, I saw them being held by the scruffs of their necks like kittens by Doctor Thorn as the exited the area.

I growled as I ran through the crowd and opened the door they exited with. I pressed the earpiece on my ear and said "Forethought Five, do you read me? Package has been swiped, Demigods and Monsters mobilized, recon mission critical, retrieval begins now."

I heard five voices reply "You got it,"

The halls of the school were silent but when I listened closely, I heard two gruff voices say "He already has the two, they will be delivered to the general but we've better get out of here before **they** come along."

The second voice said "Right, for now let's just stand guard for anyone else."

I predicted that they would be by the next corner so I decided to go for stealth. I picked up one of the throwing knifes on my belt and flipped it in the air. I kicked the littered soda can on the ground across the hall as it made a clattering sound. I heard one of the monsters grunt and said "Stay, I'll look."

I waited patiently as I leaned against the lockers and when the monster came to view I hesitated a little. It was one of those large one eyed men who kept hunting me when I was a child, this one was in just ragged clothes as he had a club in his hands. I grinned slyly and whistled. As he turned to me with his club in hand but before he could realize anything, my knife was already implanted in his eye and he fell to the ground without a word. I walked over, snatched my knife from his eye before he exploded into powder and said "One down one to go."

I peeked into the shadows and saw that there was a shadow casting beside him. I decided to go for an accurate shot so I cast my shadow, threw one of my knifes in and when I peeked again, the monster was nowhere and my knife was on the floor surrounded by golden powder.

I retrieved my knife and peeked out the door and I was then attacked by three Dracanae with spears and shields. I immediately pressed the button on my wristband and it extended into my shield, Will Protector, it was beautifully crafted and designed with its deep blue color and intricate designs and the inscription of 'Will' and 'Protect' glowed at the back. I drew Riptide from my pocket and stared down at the three monsters, I started off by throwing two throwing knifes at the ground and willing them to blow up causing the three to scatter. I probably alerted more monsters but I probably alerted where I was to my siblings, I engaged the first one in a series of strikes but I eventually overpowered her in a feint to the body but I just then swiped her head clean off as she blew up into powder.

The second and third one tried for me tactically but I just disappeared in the shadows of the night thanks to Uncle Hades' Blessing and re appeared behind them as I set my blade on fire with Hestia's Blessing and cut the closest one in half and I stabbed the other one with the shadows causing them both to disappear immediately.

I sighed and eyed my surroundings as I peeked into the shadows and saw Doctor Thorn leading the two siblings to a cliff. I raced in after them but I realized the thick grove to the cliff was filled with monsters, I should wait for my siblings but I would be too late by then.

As I sped through the forest, I saw Tadi vaporizing and casting spells at the nearby monsters. I approached her and sank Riptide into the back of a Hellhound that would have gotten the jump on her and destroyed it. She wiped the sweat off her head and said "Thanks Perce, the others are clearing out the monsters they're meeting. Any idea where they are?"

I nodded and said "By the cliffs, come on. Stay by me I'll handle this."

She nodded as we started to sprint towards the cliffs. I saw sparks of lightning that was probably Jack and some spurs of fire that would hopefully be Talon. When we came to the clearing we saw Allen shielding himself from Doctor Thorn's onslaught of poison darts. It turned out Thorn was a Manticore, I clutched my sword as Thorn noticed us and held a knife to Nico and Bianca's faces and said "Stay away Demigods or I'll kill them!"

Allen took a daring step forward and said "Back off beast, its either you let them go or I'll sink my arrows one by one on your ugly ass face!"

He growled and said "Legacy of War, you're so naïve. The great stirring is in motion and there is no stopping our master. Step away now before you hurt yourself, look you're surrounded."

We turned and saw Jack, Fecilia and Talon with their weapons in hand, mosters followed them from behind and then we were cornered, a large group of Cyclopes, Hellhounds, Dracenea and a Manticore versus us. The odds weren't looking so good as my siblings stopped near me and Tadi and said "Perce! We can't take them! There's too many of them!"

I silently cursed while Thorn's tail swished around and Allen said "You think this is over? We can take them all on! We're the Forethought Five!"

I grinned at Allen's courage but I knew this can't help us for long. The Manticore laughed and said "Really Son of Theives? Well then, attack!"

As soon as the first Cyclops took a step, he fell to the ground with an arrow lodged in his skull, not just any arrow, a silver arrow. Thorn yelled for an attack but monsters started falling by the dozen and Allen, being the brave and selfless soldier he was, drew his bow and shot two crimson energy arrows at the Manticore's shoulder's, making him drop the knife and roar in pain. Allen then lunged at him with his hunting knife ready and when he got close enough to the stunned Manticore, he pushed Nico and Bianca away to us as he yelled "It's the Son of Forethought you dick! Go!"

The Manticore grabbed my brother as his red eyes blazed with fire; the monster shot three spines towards my brother where he was stabbed at his shoulder body and neck. Allen still went on as he raised his hunting knife and said "For Prometheus!"

My brother fiercely stabbed the Manicore in the chest as the beast roared in pain, wrapped his tail around my brother and fell down the cliff.

"NO!" I yelled,

All of us watched in horror as my brother and the monster fell down the cliff. A Dracanea roared behind me as my sword burst into flames with my rage. Everyone looked full of anger as they drew their weapons and charged at the horde of beasts.

I stabbed Riptide on the ground as a crack on the ground appeared and five skeleton warriors came up to guard Nico and Bianca as I set Riptide ablaze. I threw two exploding daggers at the group while they decreased in numbers and charged in. In battle, I saw preadolescent girls in silver camo clothes as they cut down the monsters one by one with a rain of silver arrows as they hid in the forest. I slashed a Hellhound in half as I kick the Cyclops in the face with my blazing leg, crushing its skull. I threw more knifes at the monsters as I demolished any monster that came my way, all my siblings I saw, they growled in rage as they remembered our fallen brother.

Fecilia was spinning her weapon around severing monsters and smashing their heads. She looked at Allen as her intelligent and special little brother but now he was gone she fought relentlessly. She killed anything in her path that was a beast.

Talon was in full Wymorph form (Dragon form) as he deflected any attack with his dragon scales and he severed any monster in one swipe of his giant blade. He ripped a Cyclops in half with his bare hands as he calmed his teeth on a Dracanea's neck severing it and he killed an entire pack of hounds as he burned them all in a torrent of red hot flames.

Jack was not his usual self since he saw Allen fall down since he fried, killed stabbed and swiftly dealt with any beast that came his way. He stabbed both his electric swords into a Cyclops' face and stomped on it to the ground. None were spared as the enraged Son of Zeus called down a storm of lighting that demolished any beast in his way.

Tadi had tears in her eyes as she summoned all of her Mistforms that ranged from Automations, Monsters and Self Fighting Weapons. She cast destructive spells that caused mass mayhem among the beasts and she yelled as she vaporized a group of Dracanea in one massive blast spell.

Soon enough, the monsters were all wasted into nothing into a large amount of golden dust. I breathed heavily as me and my siblings looked solemn and angry. Nico and Bianca were shocked as we saw from the cliff a figure fly up with a figure in its arms. All our eyes widened as we realized it was the Manticore and the unconscious Allen was in his arms as he flew away. Jack raised his swords to call on some lightning but I raised my hand and said "No! Allen will be fried!"

He dropped his sword as the figure soared away, from behind us; I heard the girls in forest approaching so me and my siblings stood protectively between Bianca and her brother. She then said "W-Whats g-going on?"

My siblings stood ready as I noticed something gleaming on the floor. I picked it up and saw that it was Allen's lighter or sword, Rage Wrecker. I grasped it tightly as we were on the edge of the cliff when fifteen to twenty girls came out with their bows drawn. They crouched and pointed them at us as a beautiful girl with a silver tiara on long silky black hair stood beside a twelve year old looking girl with auburn colored hair and a breathtaking face walked past them and stood in front of us. The black haired girl glared with her volcanic rock black eyes as she said "Drop your weapons, unless you want to become a pin cushion."

We dropped our weapons in surrender as I nodded at my siblings. The auburn haired girl seemed to scan us slowly as Jack and Talon growled under their breaths.

"We surrender"

**AN**

**Roy: Wow! Allen is gone for now but will he be saved?**

**Jake: This is it for now, next chapter is mine. Go check out our other story if you're a Pokemon lover. BTW read Anaklusmos14's one shot! Its so beautiful it made us nearly cry.**

**Roy: Exactly so for now read and review please! I'm aiming for a twenty this chapter. Next chapter begins the shit that will go on. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Parents

**AN**

**Jake: Hello guys! Jake Gorven here! Here's a new chapter of PJFF! Roy is busy with our other story so it's just me for now. Vote and vote since I will close the poll one day after this is uploaded! Zoe and Annabeth are tied with Thalia one vote behind! Replies replies**

**Eltigre221: Allen could be fine or maybe not? Just keep reading XD**

**Aesir21: Read my mind**

**Jake: Okay that's it for now, enjoy and please review! It helps us write! Thanks for the 25+followers and 15+favorites**

**Notice: PJO and HOO are not mine!**

_**Chapter 3**_

**No POV**

"We surrender"

Jack was still growling under his breath as the two girls approached the siblings. The taller one was still glaring at them with her lava stone eyes and said "Smart move boy, stand down girls."

The girls lowered their arrows as Percy looked her in the eye, looked at the twelve year old girl and said "Lady Artemis,"

The siblings bowed along with the two Hades spawn that followed. They rose up again and their leader said "I'm sorry for this Lady Artemis."

"For what?" said the Goddess,

"This," replied the leader "I swear on the Styx we will surrender after this but for now,"

Percy shoved Nico and Bianca off the cliff, everyone except Fecilia grew shocked expressions on their faces but then they saw a figure rise up, holding the two Demigods. The figure was Alecto and she was now safely flying away.

Artemis scowled at Percy and said "That was a stupid move boy, but I hold you to your oath. Who are you five?"

Percy nodded and said "My name is Perseus Jackson, my sisters and brothers need not to be known."

She glared harder and said "Why have you come here?"

"I have come to retrieve my siblings and that was accomplished but one of my brothers were taken," spoke Percy sadly,

"Then all five of you shall come with me to Olympus," demanded the Goddess,

Percy looked at the goddess intently and said "My siblings have done no harm, take me alone. I am the leader."

Jack spoke up and said "No take me! I am the one that's dangerous!"

Fecilia blacked Percy and said "My Lady just take me for questioning instead."

Each of the siblings defended Percy and Artemis eyed the siblings, completely awed at their devotion to each other. She cleared her throat as Percy said "Please, I need to do this. Stand down."

They took several steps back as a voice was heard from behind the lines of archers, "Who tried to screw up **my** quest?"

The ranks parted and the guy with black hair and electric blue eyes appeared out of the lines with a bolt looking spear in his hand. He clutched it tightly as it glowed with electricity and from behind him followed a girl around the same age as him; she wore black punk clothes with chains hanging by her night black jeans. She uneasily followed the boy as the lieutenant scowled and hissed "Shut up **boy**, Lady Artemis is speaking!"

He walked past her, pointed the bolt at Percy and said "Who are you huh?"

Percy raised a brow and seriously said "None of you business,"

The boy growled as Artemis put two fingers to her temple and said "Herk, please stop. I know our father sent this as a combined quest but do not make me turn you into a jackelope."

The boy stood back in defeat and fear as Tadi muttered "Stupid boy"

He threw his weapon at Tadi who looked very startled and surprised as everyone else. Jack acted quick and caught the bolt in mid air and inspected the weapon. Percy, Talon and Fecilia glared at the boy who had a shocked expression on his face as he said "That's impossible! That thing will fry you if you touch it unless-"

"Enough!" said the angry goddess,

She pointed at the owner of the bolt and said "Give him back his weapon and we'll take off into Olympus."

Jack tossed him the weapon and growled "Nice spear jackass"

The boy threw a fist at Jack but Percy caught it, twisted his arm and said "No one. Attacks. My. Siblings."

Percy kicked the boy in the stomach and axe kicked him behind the head and then crushed his right hand under his foot. The boy crumpled to the ground injured and dizzy. Percy looked up at Artemis and said "Sorry Lady Artemis, I needed to make it known that no one touches my siblings."

She nodded apprehensively and said "Zoe, Phoebe, set up camp. We'll be back."

The goddess clapped her hands together as shackles appeared on the siblings' arms.

In a flash of light, the goddess and the five siblings' teleported outside the throne room of the Gods. Jack huffed as Talon growled under his breath. Fecilia admired the architecture while Tadi was still a bit frozen from earlier.

Artemis led the five siblings along inside the throne room where eleven Olympian Gods sat on their thrones. Apollo and Hermes were conversing with each other, Ares sharpened his knife, Aphrodite powdered her nose, Athena read a book, Dionysus drank what looked like a bottle of Pepsi, Hephaestus tinkered with something in his hands, Poseidon eyed the group curiously, Demeter had her arms crossed and Hera and Zeus sat beside each other.

Artemis sat on her throne as Zeus bellowed "Who are you and why have you intruded on one of Olympus' quests?"

Percy dropped his shackles to the ground like all his siblings did and said "We are just a group of humble demigods oh great Lord Zeus."

He hadn't noticed the sarcasm in his voice and said "How did you do that! Who is your father?"

All the siblings eyed each other and said "We can do that since we were taught, Prometheus is our father."

Zeus rose from his throne with the Master Bolt in his hands and said "The Titan? That weaseling coward has his group of Demigods?"

Percy scowled and said "Well that Titan is our father! He's no weasel or coward and he's more of a warrior than that so called War God!"

Zeus raised his bolt and said "Insolent aren't you!"

Suddenly from the far side of the room appeared a large shadow where two figures emerged. One was tall, pale and dressed in robes while the second was a little eight year old girl with fires for eyes. They walked into the throne room and Zeus said "Hades, Hestia, what brings you here?"

Hades scowled at Zeus and sarcastically said "I came to stop by just to drop off a batch of cookies and flowers aren't that right?"

Some Olympians chuckled while Zeus narrowed his eyes and said "State your business."

Hades crossed his arms and said "Prometheus' son has done me a good favor today. I am just here to say that the boy is under my protection brother."

Zeus' eyes widened as Hestia said "He is also my Champion brother, he is also under mine."

Hades nodded at the group while Hestia hugged her champion before she took a seat with Hades on the temporary thrones. Zeus sat back down and said "Artemis! What happened during your hunt?

She nodded at her father and said "During my hunt with the three heroes from Camp, your two children and the daughter of Athena, there was a large amount of monsters and two prominent monsters were the Minotaur and the Manticore."

Some of the god shivered as Artemis continued "There was a struggle and the Daughter of Athena was captured by the Minotaur. In the forest, the battle raged on and we defeated all the monsters but the Manticore escaped after being attacked by some unknown demigod who was a part of this group and was captured."

Everyone was silent while Athena gasped Ares grumbled and muttered "Weaklings who got captured."

The siblings glared at Ares while Zeus sighed and said "Those two rising means that the more powerful ones are not too far behind. Who was this demigod? What of Herk and Thalia?"

Artemis replied "Your son has a wounded ego and body while Thailia is fine. Perseus put him in his place."

"You dare attack my son! Who are you to do that!" bellowed the god of thunder,

Hades raised his hand and said "That is information not for you brother and-"

"If you would allow me Uncle," stated Percy, "I and my siblings are willing to reveal ourselves."

Hades and Hestia gave them soft looks as Percy nodded at his siblings and said "We will now reveal ourselves."

Fecilia stepped forward and said "The captured one was Allen Raymond San Jose, Legacy of Athena, Ares and Son of Hermes."

Athena looked a bit sadder knowing not only her daughter but her Legacy was gone. Ares looked unaffected while Hermes' face dropped in sadness as he said "Allen I'm sorry." Fecilia then continued "I am Fecilia Maria Valtes, Daughter of Prometheus."

The Olympians eyed her dangerously but Hades and Hestia glared at them and they backed down. Talon cracked his fists and said "My name is Tailon Draco West, Son of Godric, and Legacy of Hephaestus."

Hephaestus scanned him like a machine while Athena said "Godric is a legendary dragon, he is said to be the son of the dragon Draco who is now a constellation. Very powerful monster."

Tadi stepped forward and said "My name is Tadiala Genieve Corona, Daughter of Hecate and Legacy of Nike."

The gods just watched her step back and then Jack glared at Zeus and said "Jakeron Metrius Rider! Son of Zeus!"

Hera glared at Zeus dangerously while Zeus gave his son a meaningful look. He opened his mouth and said "Son, I didn't know-"

"I don't want to hear it!" said Jack with tears in his eyes, "I go on my first mission and I find my father with two children. One is his favored and while I was left on the streets you gave me no attention."

Zeus watched as his son walked away and Percy stepped forward and said "As much as I hate it, my name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

Zeus glared at Poseidon who said "Perseus my son I-"

Percy threw a knife that narrowly missed his head and said "Shut up Poseidon, I am no son of yours. My father is Prometheus; he has cared for me, watched for me, and raised me in you ignoring absence. My own mother suffered because of you!"

Poseidon's face dropped as he said "No my son! The Ancient Laws-"

"You know what about the Ancient Laws," stated Percy "It is just some excuse for your ignorance, I am no son of yours and you are no father of mine."

A tear dropped from his face while Hades and chuckled at his brothers' reactions to their sons. Zeus growled and said "I want to hear about this, what are these demigods and demi-titans doing together?"

Another portal opened and a tall man in a suit came out and said "Allow me to speak Zeus; I will begin from the beginning."

Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena and Dionysus glared at Prometheus who embraced his 'children' and said "I'm sorry about Allen; he's alive that I can say but I cannot foresee what will happen to him."

The siblings nodded as Prometheus said "Ten years ago, I found Talon along the streets of Arizona after he was thought to be a demon of some sorts with his power over fire."

The gods grumbled as Prometheus continued "My daughter and I saved him and took him in; my own daughter treated him with love and affection as if he was her own brother. Then I had realized, some demigods needed help and I should be there."

"Jack and Allen were found together after two years of constantly being on the run. The smell of Jack and combined with Allen's legacy and father proved too much and monsters swarmed them but they held their own. I took them in and soon after, along the streets of England, Tadi was there working as a street magician at the age of four, so I took her in as well."

The gods listened intently to his story as he continued "But I kept my eye on young Perseus for a while, he was different. He was strong, powerful and independent at a very young age, he ran from home to protect his mother who is in a coma and he lasted with a dagger alone for a month."

The gods were surprised at Percy's story while as the tale went on, Poseidon's gaze saddened even more as Prometheus said "I eventually took him in as my own and the leader of my group called the Forethought Five. Each has a destiny in the future while Percy here is the child of the prophecy."

The room was silent as Ares said "This punk? I bet he couldn't hurt a fly he's so weak like that captured Legacy of mine!"

The siblings, Hermes, Athena and Hades blasted the god with their own energy attacks until he laid crumpled on the ground unconscious, none of the Gods acted up afraid of Hestia, Hermes, Athena and Hades. Apollo went over to heal him as Percy spat "Call me weak but insult my brother! He was honorable and brave! Honest and true! A better soldier than what you call most of your children!"

Prometheus coughed a she said "Lord Zeus, I know you think the Prophecy means Thalia but look again and it simply describes, **he.** It means the hero is a boy not a girl so she is off the list and next in line is Perseus."

Zeus nodded and said "I don't believe you at times you crafty Titan but for now I believe you. If he is of the prophecy, he must stay at camp. All in favor of not killing them?"

Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon voted for their safety while Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hera went against. Zeus nodded and said "Majority wins! They will stay at camp for now!"

Percy eyed his father as he mentally said "**Perseus, you must go. That is the way to save your brother, other than that, if you do not agree they will strike your siblings down**."

The siblings nodded and said "We accept,"

Zeus nodded and said "Artemis I need you for a special mission on your own. Speak with me after this meeting."

Artemis nodded as Zeus said "This council is dismissed"

Zeus tried to go near Jack but the boy just stormed away. Tadi followed him while Talon and Fecilia flanked Percy as Poseidon walked up to him and said "Percy, son, I'm sorry, forgive so that I may-"

"Look," said Percy, "Do you have any other children?"

He stopped as the green eyed boy said "Save it, I'm out."

Percy walked away slowly as Hermes approached him and said "Perseus, please save my son, if he hates me I'm okay with it but please save him."

Percy, Fecilia and Talon nodded as Fecilia said "He is a brother to us Lord Hermes, he will be our priority."

"Believe it Lord Hermes," stated Talon "Allen will be saved I assure you."

He vanished in a pillar of light as Hades approached them and said "I thank you for saving my children, I'm sorry about your brother but I will help in any way I can."

Percy nodded in thanks and said "Thank you uncle,"

He vanished in a pillar of fire as Hestia gave me and my two siblings a hug. She smiled softly and said "Take care my champion."

She kissed Percy in the cheek before disappearing a pillar of fire. Prometheus gathered us up and said "I know this has been a blow to all of you but remember, stay together and have each others' backs. I can foresee something great happening and I wish you luck my children."

He vanished away as Artemis approached us and said "Lets go"

**AN**

**Jake: Not my best chapter, sorry but I tried my best. If they're a bit OOC I', sorry! I hope I did good though! Please review it helps us a lot in writing! We got 20 reviews! Yeah! How about a 25? Please?**

**Once again, sorry if this chapter sucks! Vote on the Poll! See ya for now! Jake Gorven out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Camp

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! Roy Markov here and its my turn for a new chapter of PJFF. Announcement! Poll has been closed and the winner is Zoe Nightshade with 11 votes I think. So we will be following in our idol, Anaklusmos14's footsteps into making a Percy/Zoe Fic!**

**Replies**

**Eltigre221: You'll see, haha thanks!**

**Level136Combat: Percy will be paired with Zoe**

**Perseus Jackson Rules: The others hate them too except the ones with Minor God parents like Tadi or Talon who is in contact with his father, the ones who has it at the max level of hate is Percy, Allen and Jack.**

**Aesir21, Pollex, Guest: Thanks!**

**Without further ado, here's the new chapter and we'll see a bit of combat her I hope.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO is not ours! Rick Riordan owns it!**

**Enjoy**

Artemis stood side by side with the four demi-gods and one demi-titan and breathed in as they were surrounded in a pillar of light and they were transported back into her tent. The teens looked at her as Artemis cleared her throat and said "One of you get my Lieutenant Zoe; a female would probably be best."

Tadi got up and walked outside as Artemis sat on her seat and said "Perseus, I need to speak with you."

Jack, Fecilia and Talon stood protectively over him as they stood firm against the Goddess' glare but Percy moved them aside and said "Its fine guys, remember what father said, Artemis is one of the most respected Olympians, if it was that ass Ares or Dionysus I would understand."

Jack took a seat beside Percy as he sat beside Artemis and said "Fine but I don't like it."

Fecilia sat down silently as Talon lounged and inspected his sharp dragon talons. Artemis put her hands together on her lap as she said "I heard from the meeting that you survived a month on your own? With a dagger alone?"

Percy nodded and said "Yes Lady Artemis but I had some help from Prometheus through my thoughts and Hestia whenever I had nothing to eat."

She still had the blank expression on her face as she said "Why did you run away from home? Not much kids your age back then ran away for no reason, demigod or not."

Jack, Talon and Fecilia tried to speak out since this was a touchy subject for Percy but he already started "My mother, Sally Jackson, was a great woman, she was kind, loving and an ideal mother but since Poseidon knocked her up and I was born, she knew monsters would plague me but she married a mortal with such a foul smell that it overpowered mine. As I grew up, I learned the world was not all peaches and cream, at the age of three I got my first scar on my side thanks to a hot knife from my step father and at the age of four I was beat by my step father after he had raped my mother in front of me."

Artemis clenched her fist as Jack and Fecila's face hardened and Talon's claws dragger across the table. Percy's face was sad yet angry as he continued" When I was five, on a fateful day, my mother was hit aside and her head was banged against the kitchen counter form protecting me, the memory is still fresh since I should remember the scene, blood dripped from her head, my shirt splattered with blood as I tried to cover her wound and a few seconds after that my step father left me sitting there, crying as he carried her away to a hospital. My mother was brought back home after a day and she was under a coma, even today she remains asleep but my step father, he was dealt with, slowly and painfully thanks to Allen and his torture tactics. She is not being taken care of by her sister."

Artemis looked at Jack who was giving his brother a pat on the back while Fecilia sighed and Talon was picking something out of his sharp teeth. The Goddess snapped her head to the tent entrance as Tadi and Zoe walked in. Zoe bowed and said "I was called Milady?"

The Goddess nodded as she said "Everyone leave except Zoe and Percy,"

Jack and Fecilia hesitated but they were dragged away by Talon and Tadi. Zoe sat down away from Percy and said "What is it Milady?"

Zoe glanced at Percy who watched Artemis as he waited for a reply, his sea green eyes that were lined with golden lines. Being the lieutenant she was curious on whom this group was and she pondered about who they really were. Artemis opened her eyes and said "Zoe, my father has ordered me to hunt a special monster that has not been spotted for a long time. You and the hunters will head to Camp-Halfblood along with Perseus and his group."

The Huntress got up and said "Milady we can help you hunt this beast! I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to go to that camp especially with a **boy** like this one!"

She pointed at Percy who sighed and said "With all due respect Lady Artemis I don't want to travel together as well since this may end with some conflict especially with my brother Jack and that son of Zeus Herk."

Artemis tapped the table and said "You two will travel together and will keep the peace between the hunters and the demigods."

Zoe glared at Percy and said "Who are they even Milady!?"

The Goddess nodded at her and said "Their group name is the Forethought Five and Perseus here is the leader. They are a group organized by the Titan Prometheus and Perseus is Hestia's Champion. The others identities are yours to discover on your own.'"

Zoe was shocked and said "Prometheus the Weasel! A Titan! Milady for all we know they can-"

Percy growled and calmly said "Don't call my father a weasel. My father has cared for us since childhood and he is a very capable warrior. Don't even begin to call my siblings traitors, we have no love for most Olympians but we would never side with evil."

Artemis watched Zoe and Percy glare at each other as she said "Zoe that is enough, having relations to a Titan is nothing now; you of all people should know that."

Her head dropped a bit as Artemis watched the both of them sit down and said "You shall treat their group with respect Zoe, especially Perseus."

"Milady why have you-"

"Worry not my friend," said the Goddess. "My views on men have not changed but this one is special, he has been through a lot and would rather die than hurt a woman."

Zoe was silent as Artemis telepathically said "**His mother was beat and raped in front of him and he resents males who hurt women and males who are arrogant beyond themselves.**"

The lieutenant huntress nodded at her mistress and said "I shall inform my sisters. I suggest you tell your siblings as well."

Percy smirked and said "Glad me could get along,"

She rolled her eyes as Artemis, Percy and she exited the tent to find Jack, Fecilia, Talon and Tadi pointing all their weapons at the hunters who were notching their arrows at them. The two campers had their weapons ready as well pointing at the Forethought Five.

Artemis called to her hunters and said "Hold your fire!"

"Guys! Drop it!" said Percy,

The groups lowered their weapons as the bigger huntress Phoebe came face to face with Talon with what looked like a panty in her hand and said "We found one of Chloe's underwear in their bags! One of these assholes is just the same pigs men can be!"

Talon growled and his sharp teeth came to view as he barked "Does it look like I'm some pervert? I rather spend my time cleaning Jack's room than steal one of your underwear!"

"Yea-Hey!" followed Jack,

Artemis glared at Talon and said "Is this true **boy**?"

Fecilia stood beside Talon and said "I know Talon, he may be annoying and competitive but he's no pervert, especially to the Hunters of Artemis."

Talon nodded in agreement slightly annoyed as Phoebe glared at Fecilia and said "Then explain how we found it there!"

Fecilia gripped her weapon harder until her knuckles turned white and said "I don't know! It doesn't mean you swore off the company of men it means that you just go jumping to conclusions like an angry gorilla!"

The huntress growled and said "Says you! You want to go girl? Huh? You want to get at it?"

Fecilia twirled her spear around and said "If you're up to it!"

"Stop!" shouted Percy, "Fecilia, sis, please stop. I know you're protecting Talon but remember what father said! Try to stay out of fights!"

She lowered her weapon and said "Fine, for you Percy but if these hunters accuse any of us again, don't expect me to back down."

Artemis called to her hunters and said "Enough! You all will travel to Camp-Half blood together. Lord Zeus has issued me a mission that I will do alone."

The hunters erupted into complaints and arguments but Artemis held out her hand as Zoe said "I do not like the idea as well but we must follow Lady Artemis' orders, even if it involves some distasteful men."

"Hey!" erupted the boys,

"She wasn't talking about you," muttered Artemis,

The boys wondered what she was talking about as Artemis led them to an open area. On the way there, while Percy was walking, he was approached by the female child of Zeus who had the deeper shade of eyes and said "I'm sorry about your friend, I hope he's okay."

Percy held Allen's lighter in his hand and said "He'll be fine, this is Allen I'm talking about, smarts of Athena, strength of Ares and speed of Hermes, perfect soldier. How about your friend, the blonde, how'd she get caught?"

"Her names Annabeth," said the daughter of Zeus. "It all happened so fast, when the two demigods we were supposed to retrieve were gone, Herk made us charge in the forest and it all happened so fast, I was occupied with a Cyclops while Herk just took off to find the Manticore even if he saw Annabeth get grabbed by the Minotaur, the bastard ran away into the forest. I hope she'll be fine especially since one of our friends is on the other side. Hopefully he doesn't hurt her. My name's Thaila by the way."

"No last name?" inquired Percy,

"I don't usually use my last name but if you want it its Grace, Thalia Grace. How about you?"

"Perseus, Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy. So your brother over there, he's well..kind of…"

"An asshole?" inquired Thalia. "Don't worry I hate him too, I'm actually glad you deflated his ego a bit."

Percy chuckled as Thalia said "So what's your little group about?"

He raised a brow and said "We're the Forethought Five while I'm the leader of it. My father calls me the Forethought Leader since I'm the leader of our group."

"Father?" asked Thalia, "Who's your father?"

"Prometheus," answered Percy,

Thalia gasped as Percy wrinkled his nose and said "He's my adoptive father, my real father is well, take a guess."

The daughter of Zeus starred into his sea green eyes and said "Poseidon…"

Percy was taken back a bit and said "How'd you know?"

She scratched her head and said "I have a friend back at camp with the same eyes as you minus the golden rims, how'd you get those?"

"Friend huh? So Poseidon had other kids," muttered Percy. "I got them since I'm Hestia's Champion."

She nodded in awe and said "I think we're here."

We stopped at a large clearing and Percy stood next to his siblings watch as the sun rise up and Thalia said "The sun?"

They looked at Artemis who face palmed and said "Apollo,"

The thing that looked like the sun closed in on us but it was so bright they had to look away. When it stopped there, right in front of them, was a golden Maserati. The car shined in natural light and the door lifted open and out came a guy who looked as old as Talon but he had sandy hair, a cocky smile and he wore a sleeveless shirt, jeans and loafers. Thalia's jaw dropped and said "Wow,"

"You ladies need a ride?" said Apollo cockily,

Artemis stepped up and glared at her twin as she said "Ground rules Apollo, no talking, flirting, or even looking at my hunters, you will take them all safely to camp or I will personally send you and your chariot down to Tartarus got it?"

"Alright sis relax!" replied the sun god, "Now where's my new favorite batch of half-immortals?"

Apollo spotted the five siblings as the five nodded and said "Lord Apollo"

He waved his hand and said "Just Apollo dudes, you all seem pretty awesome. Especially you Percy, I want to see you in action soon."

Percy smiled a bit and nodded as Jack pointed at the car and said "Sweet ride dude, how will we fit?"

Apollo snapped his fingers as the car turned into a public school, school bus. He grinned at us and said "Hop in,"

Tadi grinned and said "Awesome morph spell, I've got to get the recipe for that."

The two campers went in first then the hunters and then finally the Five, Percy sat alone while Tadi sat beside Jack and Talon sat beside Fecilia. Talon fidgeted nervously while Jack was sweating bullets. Percy could only chuckle at their discomfort but then Zoe sat beside him since no seats were left.

Percy coughed in his hand and said "Want the window seat?"

The huntress just took the window seat without a word. Percy looked away from her and muttered "Nice talking"

After some final words and a slap from Artemis, Apollo finally boarded the ship and he stood near the driver's seat as he said "Welcome guys, there's going to be a special treat today since Percy will be driving the Sun Chariot."

The hunters looked at Percy annoyed while Herk looked at Percy with envy. Jack laughed along with Tadi while Fecilia and Trevor just laughed a small bit. Percy shook his head and said "No disrespect here but I rather not."

Apollo's face turned a bit sad and said "Oh well, little sis how about you?"

Thalia's eyes widened as she sat on the driver's seat and Apollo instructed her "It's the same thing with a regular car, the pedal, wheel and brakes but you push to go down and pull to go up and you want to even out your distance."

She nodded nervously as she stepped on the gas pedal and the bus shot forward. Zoe and I leaned left and right to balance themselves while all the others tripped and staggered from left and right from Thalia's driving.

"Watch out sis, that towns freezing over there." Said Apollo nervously,

Thalia was panicking while Percy fell on the aisle after a sharp shake of the buss and Zoe fell on top of him. Percy's eyes widened as Zoe glared at him, got up and kicked his stomach causing Percy to grunt in pain.

Percy slowly got up and said "T-Thalia, take it easy!"

The girl was seemingly locked out of her surroundings as she struggled to keep under control. Jack was now just floating in the air a bit thanks to his powers to avoid being tossed around. Tadi moved left and right while everyone else was doing the same. Percy and Jack snickered when they saw Herk's face get smashed on the glass and then the aisle.

Soon enough, after the agonizing 20 minute trip, Thalia safely landed the sun chariot in the center of camp. Campers crowded the bus as we stepped out, Thalia's face was pale and scared as she hyper ventilated. Jack and Talon kept hi fiving each other and talking about how awesome the ride was while Tadi and Fecilia rolled their eyes and muttered something about idiots. Zoe and the hunters exited next with her looking very calm and collected while not even fifteen minutes ago she was being thrown around inside the bus. Herk exited and was greeted by a crowd of guys with swords at their sides, probably sons of Ares. Lastly Percy came out and with a grin on his face.

A large half man, half horse approached the group and Apollo transformed his car back into a Maserati as we waved at the campers and said "Well Chiron, take care of them! Later guys!"

Apollo zoomed off into the air while Percy watched Chiron approach. Chiron raised a brow and said "Who are you?"

Zoe stepped up and said "These are the Forethought Five, and the leader here is Perseus Jackson, the boy with black hair and green eyes."

Percy nodded as Chiron acknowledged him, he spotted Thalia and Herk as he nervously said "Annabeth, where is she?"

Thalia looked glum as she said "She's captured Chiron, along with one of Percy's brothers."

Chiron looked mournful as a symbol appeared above each of the five's head except for Tadi and Fecilia. For Jack, it was a lightning bolt, for Talon it was a flaming hammer and for Percy it was a green trident. The campers gasped as Jack scowled and said "How dare that bastard claim me."

Percy had a scowl on his face as well and said "I know Jack, it's frustrating too. Let's give them a piece of our mind the next time we see their faces."

Talon raised a brow as he said "I got a flaming hammer on my head don't I? Well shit, thanks gramps."

Chiron bowed along with some of the campers and said "What are your names?"

"Percy Jackson, Jake Rider and Talon West" replied Percy,

Chiron called to the campers and said "All hail Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon! Jack Rider! Son of Zeus! Talon West! Son of Hephaestus!"

Talon raised a hand and said "Legacy"

Chiron nodded in agreement as he looked at the two girls and said "Who are your immortal parents?"

Tadi nodded and said "Daughter of Hecate,"

Fecilia narrowed her eyes and said "Daughter of Prometheus,"

The campers gasped as Herk said "I'm brothers with that weakling! Just great when I thought Thalia was pathetic enough. There's even a weak minor demigod and some Titans kid. We better get rid of them before they turn like the others!"

Some campers mutter in agreement but Percy stood beside his siblings and said "My siblings and I are no traitors, our father, Prometheus is no traitor as well, if you all treat us as normal demigods, we will remain loyal to Olympus, we swear on the Styx."

The other siblings nodded in agreement as Chiron said "My name is Chiron, the camp trainer. What are the girls' names?"

Tadi bowed and said "My name is Tadiala Corona while my sister is Fecilia Valtes,"

Chiron nodded and said "You may stay at the Hermes Cabin for now if you'd like."

The two girls nodded as Chiron said "Get ready campers, tonight we'll have dinner and have the occasional hunters versus campers capture the flag! Ready in you cabins and in an hour will be dinner then there will be the games after!"

Percy and his siblings gather together and said "Remember guys, rules, pick no fights as much as possible, keep a low profile and please Fecilia, resist from breaking anyone's arms, legs or back."

She smirked as the group scattered away.

**Fecilia's POV**

Well shit I was stuck at the Hermes Cabin but at least I was with my little sister Tadi. We were still pretty bummed out from losing Allen but we all knew he would be fine, he was smart and there was a small chance that he could get himself killed.

With the help of Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, we stopped in front of a really worn out cabin. It was simple looking but at the door there was a symbol of caduceus plastered on the door. We entered the cabin and saw that it was filled with boys and girls. We were approached by a skinny boy with curly brown hair, like Allen he had upturned eyebrows and sarcastic eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. He smiled at us and said "Hey new guys! My name is Travis Stoll and I am the counselor here along with my brother Connor. Who're your parents?"

"Prometheus, " I replied, "Tadi here is a Hecate"

He paused for a bit and said "No problem here, I'm cool with you being a demi-titan. Well hello there Tadi."

She raised her wand and said "Back off before I incinerate you."

I chuckled as Travis backed away a bit and said "Welcome to the Hermes Cabin, I'll show you to your rooms and well, try to make yourselves at home."

As far as I could say, this place was a mess. It was packed with people and the rooms were filled with about three to five people each. Tadi leaned next to me and muttered "This place is a dump,"

"I know right," I replied "Even Jack's room looks better than this."

We both giggled at that and we stopped in front of a door that read 21. Travis opened it to reveal three beds with a messy room and floor. The closet was messed up and it smelled like week old underwear. There was a guy with brown hair and green eyes, he had a lanky build and he had a splash of freckles on his face. He dusted his clothes as he held a card in his hand and he noticed us.

Travis nodded at him and said "Hey Al, this is Fecilia and Tadi your new roommates."

He nodded and said "Alabaster C. Torrington, Son of Hecate at your service."

Tadi grinned and ran over to hug her half brother while Travis shrugged and said "Sorry about the room, the best I could find. Al usually keeps this clean but how it gets dirty, I'll never know. Dinner is in a few! See you!"

I watched as Alabaster looked at Tadi incuriously and said "Do I know you?"

"I'm your sister!" replied Tadi "I'm a daughter of Hecate too!"

The two siblings hugged again as Alabaster said "Finally someone to share magic, runes and spells with! Do you know any unique ones?"

"Do I!" replied Tadi "Do you know the flaming combat automation mistform recipe?"

"No Way!" said the boy, "I don't know that! Teach me that and I'll tell you how to make the human mistform spell."

"Deal!" replied Tadi,

I shook my head and said "This will be a long day,"

**Talon's POV**

I was guided to what looked like a mini factory, as a legacy of Hephaestus, I had an affinity for forging weapons and I had quite a way with machines but being a son of a legendary dragon also helps quite a bit with combat and survival.

A guy called Argus, the dude with a million eyes from mythology, led me there and I entered the building. A comfortable blast of heat blasted my face as I entered and I felt a familiar warmth and security.

I gripped Drake Destroyer in my arm as a snowboard as I took a few steps and a guy called "Look out!"

A rapid spinning blade flew towards me and would have decapitated me from my neck if I hadn't turned my neck area into dragon scales. The machine bounced off me as I caught it in mid air. I inspected it as a guy who was almost as tall as me with dark skin and curly hair walked up to me and said "Hey! Are you a Hephaestus kid?"

"More like a grandson," I said "Name's Talon,"

"Talon huh?" said the guy, "Nice name, mine's Charles Beckendorf but everyone just calls me Beckendorf."

We shook hand as he said "Nice claws man, so you'll be crashing here?"

"Yep," I said, "Got anything for me?"

"Sure but first, a tour."

He led me deeper into the forge as I saw more people doing stuff. One was tinkering with a device, one was hammering a piece of metal and another was cooling a newly made sword.

Beckendorf picked up a sword and said "These are the forges, there's some scrap metal around here and you can forge anything you want. As a matter of fact, you'll need a weapon for Capture the Flag. Lets go make you one."

I shook my head and said "Dude I'll just call you Beck alright? I already got a weapon."

I took my weapon from snowboard form from under my arm as it transformed into my large sword. Beck's jaw dropped as he said "Wow man! That's a sweet weapon! What's it made of?"

I shrugged and said "Dragon scales, to be specific, Volcano Creeper scales. Toughest there is and it's the most heat conductive."

He admired the weapon in my hand and nervously said "You can use fire?"

"Nah" I replied "I breathe it though"

He nodded in relief as he extended his hand and said "You mind if I take a look?"

I tossed it to him as he gave an oof, I laughed a she said "Dang this thing is heavy, how do you lift this are you some sort of Cyclops or something?"

I shook my head and said "Cyclops, no. Dragon, yes."

He looked at me in surprise as I grinned at him and showed my sharp teeth and dragon scales. Beck gave me back my weapon and said "Sweet deal Talon, I'll show you to your bunk."

I nodded at him and said "Lead the way Beck,"

He grinned at me as he pressed a button on the wall and said "Jake! What's the nearest available bunk?"

A voice from the speaker said "Bunk 17 Beckendorf!"

"Thanks!" he replied, "Follow me!"

I hung Drake Destroyer on my back as I followed beck to a normal looking wall with a panel. He pressed a key combination and said "Here's your bunk Talon, the key is 1-9-7-3. You can change it if you want and this one has some pretty cool mods."

The wall flipped open into a single bed. The bed looked pretty cool with a large TV, gaming console, music player and other things. Heck there was even a mini-fridge with some soda in it. I felt one of my sharp teeth with my claws and said "Thanks Beck, pretty awesome bunk, I think I'll go check it out."

He shrugged and said "Have fun, dinner is in a bit. Catch you later bro!"

Beck walked way as I lied on my bed and pressed a button, to my surprise it became a back massager and as it was vibrating I grinned with my sharp teeth and said "Awesome"

**Jack's POV**

I followed some random camper who brought me to the Zeus cabin. Well it was big, probably as big as his or his other son's ego. I scowled as I saw the intricate designs. The entire thing was white marble and the entrance had two large pillars.

I raised a brow and wondered "**What are the others doing right now?**"

I felt my swords at my back and stepped inside the cabin. It looked like a bank and I wondered how people could see this as any form of home. One reason is that there was a large statue of my bastard father with a bolt in his hands and I saw so tempted to smash it. Another one is that it was the middle of the day and it was as cold as hell. The final and most annoying part was that there was no bathroom, why the fuck would they not put a bathroom in this place, was my dad such a dumbass that he forgot to put a shit-and-piss system?

I rolled my eyes as I spotted that ass Herk shining his bolt spear. I carried my pack on my bag as he said "Hey! Hey you!"

I gave him a sideways glance and said "What do you want?"

He stood up, pointed the spear at me and said "I'm just warning you, I'm the top son of Zeus here and no one can beat me."

I glared at him and said "Like I give a shit, if there's anything I'd rather be it's a son of Zeus, it's a burden and a pain that's all it is."

He ran a hand through his black hair and said "Sure, you just say that since dad favors me more than you."

I lost it and yelled "I don't give half a Pegasus'' ass about Zeus damn opinion! I'm my own man and the opinions that matter are my friends not some dumbass half brother of mine who has an ego as large as this cabin!"

He pointed the spear at me and threw it but I used my secret ability and transformed into pure lightning to avoid the attack and reappear behind him to grab his neck and throw him forward.

I clenched my hands and said "All you've got little brother?"

Herk picked up his spear and said "You have no idea what I can do!"

Herk lunged at me with his spear ready but I closed my fists and transformed into a lightning energy being. I flashed behind him, blasted him with voltage and tackled him back and forth at high speeds that were hard to keep up with.

I grinned inwardly since the Zeus Cabin would make a good arena because of its size but then he caught me off guard with a wild swipe to the left and made me trip to the ground. I growled and said "I'm getting tired of this."

Herk clutched his spear and said "No wonder dad dint give a fuck about you, you're a freak!"

I blasted him with voltage and quickly kicked away his spear and stepped on his chest. I pressed harder as I drew one of my alloy swords from my back as he struggled for air but I glared at him and raised my blade but a voice said "Stop! Jack don't do this!"

I turned and saw my half sister, Thalia giving me a pleading look. I gave her a abrupt nod as I kicked Herk's rib and said "Try that again I freaking dare you."

He coughed, got up and left the cabin as I took a far sided bed and placed my bag there and started to check my inventory. I checked my Ipod and skimmed through my Green Day songs as my half sister said "I'm sorry about Herk, he's a bit of an ass. He always claims to be better but at using spears, I'm way better than him."

I gave her a angry look and said "So I suppose you're like him too?"

She looked offended and said "No, never in my life. You see, I used to be a tree."

I nearly laughed and said "A tree?"

She nodded and said "It started when Herk was brought to camp by father almighty himself. As a kid his age, I had to fend with Annabeth and Luke."

He said the last name with a tinge of sadness but she continued "At Half-Blood Hill, a large swarm of monsters nearly got us but I held them back and I nearly died but dad turned me into a pine tree."

I laughed as she glared at me and said "Herk was accused of stealing Poseidon's Trident but it was actually Luke my friend, he is now siding with Kronos. He took back the Trident with the help of Annabeth and Grover a satyr but he took all the credit, Herk 'returned' the weapon and my dad bestowed onto him a replica Master Bolt."

I rolled my eyes as she said "Next one after that, Annabeth told me he dragged them to the Sea of Monsters and once again freeloaded and took credit for the return of the Golden Fleece which turned me back to human."

"Great story," I muttered "I was on the streets with Allen since we were three but we were found by Prometheus and trained to be a part of the Forethought Five. I got better and uncovered a secret ability that turns me into pure energy of lightning."

She looked awed as I said "It takes a lot out of me but my speed really spikes up. I got a family now and a great dad, all I could ever ask for and now my objective is to protect our leader and brother, Percy."

She smiled softly at me and noticed my phone and said "Green Day little brother?"

I smirked at her and nodded as she said "I think we'll get along fine little brother. Get along real fine."

**AN**

**Roy: Extra long chapter! So how will Percy's cabin impression be? How was this chapter? Please like it! So poll is closed and Zoe won thanks to all the voters!**

**Please review and I will update faster. This chapter might not be full of action but please review! Percy will be up next and the future will be revealed a bit.**

**Please review! This is Roy Markov…Signing off…**


	7. Chapter 7: Game Time

**AN**

**Jake: He guys! Jake Gorven here with a new chapter of PJFF! We got like 1k+ views in one night, 30+follows 40+favorites and 35+ reviews! Thanks and keep reviewing since that'll keep us writing.**

**Repiles:**

**Pollex: They call him Herk since his namesake is Hercules. So his real name Hercules Maxwell.**

**Lord Jace: You got it!**

**Eltigre221: I swear you're my number one favorite reviewer! I got something planned for Herk and Percy don't worry. Btw she already does.**

**Fantomfaire: Glad I got ya! Keep reviewing and you'll get more updates!**

**Guest: Dude, if you were abandoned by you parent, wouldn't you curse? And also they're teens, what teen doesn't swear?**

**Aesir21: Glad you like it!**

**Now that's over, time for Percy's POV and the capture the flag along with issuing the quest. Some action here and I will shake up the prophecy a bit. Just to keep Zoe alive and get removed from the hunters.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours, Rick Riordan owns them and I thank him for the awesome stories!**

**Enjoy**

**Percy's POV**

I stood there in the middle of the camp as I watched my siblings part to their cabins. Allen's lighter felt heavy inside my pocket as I remembered what my father told me before he left. No one else heard it since it was a confined message.

**Flashback**

**I stood a few feet away from my siblings as Prometheus slung an arm over my shoulder and said "May I borrow you for a second Perseus,"**

**I nodded as he dragged me away and said "Son, look, when I told Zeus that Thalia was not child of prophecy, I lied, and she could be if she makes some wrong choices. Son I need you to watch out for your siblings and yourself since I can foresee a quest being issued."**

**My eyes drifted to my siblings and said "So the daughter of Zeus could be the child of the prophecy?"**

"**She is," confirmed Prometheus "But it will be you if things go the way I foresee it. Try to be careful and guide her since her Fatal Flaw, along with all children of Zeus, is ambition. All I'm saying is that you should watch out and be mindful of your abilities."**

**I nodded as he joined Hades as they walked through a portal back to the Underworld.**

**Flashback End**

I shuddered as I wondered how could things turn to me, I shook my head as Chiron, the Camp Trainer, put a hand on my shoulder and said "Perseus I need you to come with me."

He looked at me nervously as I gave a small smile and said "Relax Chiron, the Demigods in the Underworld speak highly of you, you have my respect."

He nodded as I was led to the largest building in the Camp next to the Zeus Cabin. Chiron opened the door and said "Our director needs to speak with you."

I raised a brow and said "The old drunk Dionysus? Why?"

Chiron shrugged and said "I do not know but it would not be wise to refuse."

My hands ran through my hair as I sighed and said "Lead the way"

He guided me through the large house and as I saw pictures of famous demigods through the ages. Famous people, politicians, athletes and even generals. Will Protector was glowing a bit as Chiron opened a door and there was a chubby man with curly brown hair wearing a leopard spot Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. He sipped a can of Pepsi as he looked at me with a bored expression.

Chiron gestured me to a seat and said "Perseus take a seat"

I slipped into a seat and said "Just Percy Chiron"

He nodded as Dionysus out down his can and said "Perseus, as you know I am-"

"The great Lord Dionysus," I said with sarcasm,

It looked like he didn't catch my sarcasm and smiled a bit as he said "Yes, I am. My father Zeus has informed me that I had better warn you, keep in line and do not betray the Olympians in any way."

"Alright," I replied quickly. Honestly I want to get out of here and meet my 'sibling' at the Poseidon Cabin. Dionysus looked a bit taken aback and said "R-Really? Just like that? At the throne room you seemed a bit snappy and-"

"Are we done here?" I asked Chiron,

Dionysus and Chiron raised a brow and said "Yes, you may now go, do you know where the Poseidon Cabin is? I can take you there."

I got up and said "Sure Chiron, I'd like that."

My legs carried me out of the big house and Chiron led me to the Cabin, we were walking on the path when Chiron said "So Percy, you are a Son of Poseidon right?"

"No," I replied, "I was born one but raised as a Son of Prometheus,"

Chiron looked at me and said "You remind me so much of an old hero here"

"Who?" I inquired,

"Luke Castellan," he said as he looked at the distance. "He was a Son of Hermes, great hero, a master swordsman and a brave heart. His flaw was that he didn't believe his immortal parent didn't love him as did most of the traitors."

I thought about how much I hated Poseidon and I wondered if Prometheus didn't find me then I would have been killed. My hands clenched into fists and I said "How about the blonde camper? Annabeth?"

He looked mournful as he said "Dionysus has forbidden any rescue missions since he said the she is only one demigod. She is like daughter to me and I do not like that even if it is the will of the Gods."

My eyes narrowed as I said "Look Chiron, if it means that much to you we'll save her as well. My brother was captured and I intend to take him back. Annabeth seemed like a nice girl and we swear on the Styx that we will save her."

Thunder rumbled above as Chiron looked uneasy and said "You should not promises you might not be able to keep."

I shook my head and said "Chiron, I never make promises we can't keep. I'm their leader and I speak for all of us when I say we will fulfill our promise."

"Thank you," he said,

We stopped in front of a large sea themed cabin that stood next to the sea. I raised a brow as Chiron said "Well here you are, please relax until dinner. I'll send someone to get you and your sibling."

Chiron galloped away as I cracked my knuckles and said "Kids of Poseidon huh? Maybe they're as egotistical as that Herk kid."

I entered the cabin and saw it designed with shells, corals and six beds were littered around but only one seemed to be used since its sheets were ruffled. I turned my head curiously left and right until I heard a clang coming from the next room, I crept over there as silently as possible with Riptide ready in my hand but as soon as I got there I felt a bang on my face and I fell downwards as I started to lose consciousness.

All I saw before drifting to my dreams was a pair of green eyes and a voice saying "Sorry!"

**Dream**

**I stood in a large room that seemed like there was only one point of light and I walked over there to see a tall blonde struggling as he tried to carry something over his head.**

**His sandy hair was wild and his scarred face was beaded with sweat as he grunted and groaned as he struggled under the weight of the object. From the darkness, a figure was pushed into place, a teen with black hair, dark skin and red eyes and glasses and I realized this was Allen.**

**His shirt was ripped and tattered as he had a bit of bruises on his face and his right lens was cracked. I ran to meet him but he didn't seem me until he saw the guy struggling underneath and my brother said "Oh crap, another one captured, here, let me take that, any more and you'll die."**

**He leaned in and the guy struggled a bit to say "Don't! T-To Heavy!"**

**Allen's eyes narrowed as his and got a determined glint in his eyes as he said "No, I'm stronger physically and I can take this more than you, move."**

**My brother moved him out of the way and struggled under the object's weight but he managed and said "Hurry, the guards aren't here, escape and find help."**

**The blonde just chuckled as he got up and a gruff voice from the shadows said "Well done Castellan, we will tire this one out and then it will be the girl and then the Goddess."**

**The voice sounded tough and commanding as it came from what I figured as an authority figure and the blonde said "Shame this one was a brother of mine, I could have convinced him to join but Annabeth is still unconscious and we may not be able to hold the Goddess back any longer."**

**The voice boomed in laughter and said "I am amused by your doubt boy, I am the strongest warrior, do not underestimate me. Take your leave."**

"**Yes General," replied the boy as he walked away from Allen who's red eyes were blazing with fury as he said "You son of a gorgon! Get back here! If I had my blade I'd gut you!"**

**I knelt beside Allen as I saw his face dripping with sweat but I knew he could still keep this up, he growled and grunted as I looked at him and said "Stay strong brother, we're on our way"**

**The general chuckled as he said "Worry not puny demigod, I'm sure help is on the way but I doubt they'll even make it."**

**The scene slowly faded away as I watched my brother struggle against the weight of the object.**

**Soon after the scene faded, it looked like time had skipped, Allen was now looking very, very exhausted as his cracked glasses were slipping off his face and his body was shaking as it trembled to collapse.**

**A girl with blonde hair, who I recognized as Annabeth, was pushed into the light and she saw Allen struggling. She looked at him sadly and said "Who are you? I've seen you at the rescue mission but I never caught your face."**

**Allen grunted and said "A-Allen, this might be a bad time for a conversation."**

**She nodded as Allen fell to one knee and she moved closer to him as he said "No, stay back. This might crush you."**

"**No" said Annabeth, "I'll take it for you,"**

**Allen was no coward but he knew his limits, he let her take the weight as he said "I'll try to get help, I think I may know who and what this is all about-"**

**He was silenced as three spikes pierced his left stomach area as blood dripped down. His eyes dimmed as he dropped down unconscious, I could tell that he was close to dead and he was just hanging on to dear life now.**

**Annabeth struggled against the weight as she looked shocked. Out of the shadows, Luke came out with a sword in his hand with the Minotaur and the Manticore flanking his sides. He had a small smile on his face and said "Tie him up, he's lucky he is my half brother."**

**Annabeth saw Luke and said "L-Luke! W-Why did you do this!"**

"**It's for all Demigods Annabeth," said the blonde, "Not for me or myself"**

**My hands clenched into fists as I watched the two monsters drag my brother away as if he was a garbage bag. I growled as another figure was pushed into view and I realized that this was Lady Artemis.**

**She was beat and bloody with Ichor as she got up and the booming voice said "Artemis, why for a hunting Goddess you were quite easy to surprise."**

**She growled and said "It won't happen again!"**

"**Really now?" said the voice "First though I would think that you'd want to help this girl first, I know you cannot resist to help a Maiden in need."**

**She glared at the darkness but she got under the weight and carried it as Annabeth collapsed on the ground, she was a lot physically weaker than Allen and she could only last a few minutes max.**

**Artemis struggled under the weight of the sky and Luke said "I'll take her for now."**

"**Why?" said the voice "I understand you wanting to keep your brother alive but why is this of importance?"**

"**She could still be used," said Luke in a nervous tone,**

**He carried Annabeth away as the scene faded into darkness with the voice laughing and Artemis struggling.**

**Dream End**

I shot up awake as I clutched my shirt and my heart was beating like a jackhammer. I felt a bandage around my head as I remembered that I was in the hell bound Poseidon Cabin.

My hand crept into my pocket as I felt Riptide in pen form in there and then I remembered what happened, the entering, the clang, the knockout, the dream and waking up. I sat down slowly as I felt my head ache a bit, whatever hit me must have packed a punch.

I wrinkled my nose and checked my watch. 5:oopm it read. My eyes widened and I thought "_I got knocked out? For three hours? What the hell?__**"**_

My legs brought me up as a small girl about the age of ten with black hair like mine appeared out of the other room with her hands occupied with a large shield. I raised a brow as her green eyes widened and said "Thank the Gods you're awake!"

She pushed me back down and felt my head as she said "I am so sorry!"

I put her hand away and said "What exactly happened and who are you?"

She put her shield down as she sat on a chair and sat in front of me and said "I'm Ara Mesalini! I'm a daughter of Poseidon; you have the same eyes as me so are you my brother?"

I was taken back a bit since I didn't expect a happy and adorable 10 year old girl and said "Yes, I am, my name is Percy and your name is Ara meaning rain."

She embraced me and said "I have a brother now! Thanks Dad!"

I grumbled a bit but I couldn't stay angry at her, she was ten and she was nothing like what I expected. She grinned at me and said "So if you're my brother do you have water powers like daddy? I can do a little but I'm not that good."

She tried lifting some water out of the nearby fountain and failed as she frowned but I smiled at her and said "I do but I don't like using them, but I do have some other awesome powers."

"Like what?" inquired the ten year old,

I held my hand out as it roared in red fire, then yellow, blue and then Greek. He mouth dropped open in surprise and said "Cool! Can I do that too!"

I shook my head as she pouted sadly as I grinned and said "You see sis I'm Hestia's Champion so I can do that kind of thing."

Suddenly the clock dinged and said "Oh no! We're going to be late and with two minutes left!"

I grinned at her and said "Hold on to your brother Ara, I'll show you another one of my powers."

She hugged me tightly as we were surrounded in shadows to get sent to the Dining Hall but before we got transported I grinned and said "Maybe Poseidon did one good thing after all."

**-Line Break-**

**No one's POV**

By the time Percy had shadow travelled to the Dining Hall's doors, thanks to Hades' blessing, with Ara, most people were already in and Ara said "That was awesome! It felt like I was flying in the wind and we were really fast!"

Percy chuckled as he opened the door and saw most of the campers eating and conversing with each other. Percy saw Talon eating with the Hephaestus kids and laughing, he saw Tadi speaking to a guy with brown hair as they traded their cards while Fecilia ate her food slowly, Jack was silently eating while Thaila spoke to him and Herk was surrounded by some Ares kids as he bragged. Percy raised a brow as Ara dragged him to the Poseidon Table and said "We can only eat at our cabin tables. Let's go grab some food and eat!"

Percy got some blue Coke with some Sausages, burgers and blue waffles. Ara and him sat on the Poseidon Table as she looked at him with a weird expression as the little girl said "Blue food?"

Percy stopped chewing and said "Oh, sorry if its weird, I always liked blue food, my mom always made me some when I was a kid."

Ara frowned a bit and said "I miss mom,"

"Same here," replied Percy, "What happened to her?"

Ara looked like she was close to tears and said "She died of sickness and I was always beat up by my uncle and aunt. I ran away but Annabeth and Thalia found me and brought me here."

The green eyed boy remembered his own mother and said "My mom is in a coma thanks to my stepdad and he always beat me up before."

She looked shocked and said "What about her now? Does your step dad still have her?"

"No," he replied darkly, "She is safe but my stepdad? Well let's say he won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"He went to jail?" asked Ara,

"Something like that," said Percy as he remembered designing his stepfather's own personal Fields of Punishment segment that he, Allen and his uncle Hades made. He really wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore.

The two siblings ate as Jack got up from his chair with Thalia and sat down on the Poseidon Cabin's table. Percy raised a brow and said "Dude you do know this is against the rules."

"Not really," answered Jack, "I asked Chiron and it was just not much people from other cabins hang around each other so it's cool. Who's the little girl?"

Percy grinned as Ara shyly waved at him and said "Jack meet Ara, my little sister, she's the only other daughter of Poseidon."

She smiled as Jack gave a grin and said "Hey Ara, my name's Jack."

Ara smiled back and said "Hi, I'm Ara."

Jack laughed and said "I guess we both like our sisters even if they are form our bastard fathers. How's about we go call the others here?"

Percy shrugged as Jack whistled and the three scattered siblings looked at them, got up and sat down on the table. Tadi was with the brown haired guy and Fecilia was just following as Talon walked over with a dark skinned guy with curly hair.

Jack eyed the guy Tadi was talking to with a glint of jealousy in his eyes as Percy said "Hello brothers, sisters, care to introduce your friends?"

Tadi smiled widely and said "Guys say hi to Alabaster, he's a child of Hecate too! Isn't that cool!"

Alabaster nodded as Jack sighed a bit in relief while Talon slung an arm over his new friend and said "Say hey to Charles Beckendorf, counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, I call him Beck though."

He grinned and said "Hey guys,"

Jack grinned at them and said "Say hey to my sister Thalia, she's as awesome as me and not as egotistical as Herk."

She laughed and waved as Tadi and Fecilia rolled their eyes at Jack. They all looked at Percy as he held Ara close and said "Say hi to Ara, she's my little sister."

The others greeted her as Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground and said "Campers! Today we will have the traditional Hunters vs Campers Capture the Flag! It will begin in thirty minutes! Best you get ready!"

Charles got up and said "Hey I better set up the cabin, later Talon."

He walked away as Thaila and Alabaster got up and said "We have to ready ourselves too. See you!"

Ara got up and said "I need to fix up my armor; I may need some time, bye brother!"

The five siblings were left alone as most of the campers left. Percy glanced an eye on Zoe, the leader huntress, as she rallied her troops and walked out of the hall. Percy crossed his fingers as he said "I need to tell you guys something?"

"Sure bro" replied Talon,

Percy sighed and said "I had a dream; I was well kind of knocked out."

"Knocked out?" asked Tadi, "No way! The great leader of the Forethought Five knocked out?"

Percy nodded sheepishly and said "By Ara actually."

Jack, Talon, Tadi and Fecilia burst out laughing as the eldest girl wiped a tear from her eye and said "Wow Perce, congrats on that."

He glared at each of them as they all calmed down. Percy turned serious again as he said "My dream was where there was this blonde guy who had a scar across his face was carrying something that looked really heavy. I think his name was-"

"Luke" said Percy and Jack at the same time,

The four siblings including Percy starred at him incuriously as Jack said "Thalia told me about him, how about you Perce?"

Percy nodded and said "I saw a picture of him and Chiron told me, all I know that he was a Son of Hermes that turned bad. So as he carried the thing, Allen got pushed into the scene, he was being stubborn and carried the object not knowing he was going to be tricked. He was left carrying it for some while and then the Annabeth girl carried it for him but then Allen was shot almost dead by the Manticore as he was dragged away."

Jack emitted a static field as Talon growled and his claws dented the table. Fecilia yelled and said "What! I swear on the Styx that when I get the chance I will kill that Manticore!"

The sky rumbled as Percy nodded solemnly and said "Next, Lady Artemis, who was beat and captured took the sky since she had to help Annabeth, the dream ended with her struggling."

Tadi looked sad as she said "We need to tell someone about this."

Percy and everyone else nodded as Percy said "We will but first lets show these guys what the Forethought Five can do. Alright?"

"Right!"

-**Line Break**-

The campers stood on the other side of the forest as they stood ready for the game. Thalia had her armor on as she went beside Percy and said "Hope you guys are as good as I heard."

"Why is that sis?" inquired Jack who had just finished strapping on his final greave.

"Because we have a really long loss streak."

"Really?" asked Talon "How long?"

"87 to none" said Thalia glumly,

Fecilia twirled her spear around as her white armor shined and said "Let's shake things up a bit then."

Thalia nodded as Herk came coming in with his group of campers behind him and said "Alright losers, let's start with the Ares, Athena cabin backing up a bit as Hephaestus and Hermes attack the sides while Apollo is for back up. Demeter, Aphrodite and everyone else guard the flag."

Percy glared at him and said "Why are all the least battle capable ones guarding?"

Herk scoffed and said "All out offense is how we should go right boys? So the weakest should guard while the strongest charge."

The Ares campers cheered as Jack stepped up and said "Not the best plan at all, if Allen was here his strategies would blow you all away."

Herk glared back as his spear elongated into a bolt and said "Well your stupid captured brother isn't here isn't he? So follow my orders since I'm leader of this camp!"

Percy then said "No you're not. Try to follow my way today, let's see how it plays out."

Herk had enough and threw his bolt at Percy but Jack caught it in midair as he handed it to Percy as he threw it to Herk as it blew up on his chest with him unconscious on the ground with his chest smoking. Everyone was shocked while some campers like Beckendorf, Travis, Thalia and Ara grinned as Percy said "Oops, I just wanted to return it to him. Anyway so here's the plan, by the way, this plan comes from my brother Allen."

Percy explained it as they all nodded in agreement and the horn sounded. The campers went to position as Percy drew Riptide, released Will Defender and said "Charge!"

The five, Ares, Athena charged as the games begin. They scattered as the five stayed together, a group of hunters sent silver arrows in the air as three charged forward. Talon's wings shot in front and deflected the arrows like they were nothing and he engaged the three in combat.

"Go!" said Talon as he dodged a knife swipe,

The siblings nodded as Percy noticed some of the side attackers were being pushed back. He nodded at Fecilia, Tadi and Jack as they parted from him to join the fight.

As soon as he leapt past the creek, he was running and teleporting with shadow travel until he reached the hunters flag by Zeus' Fist. It shone with a silver color in the light and as Percy approached it the big burly girl called Phoebe appeared and said "Well boy I guess it's you and me."

She drew two of her hunting knifes as Riptide was set ablaze and Percy said "I guess it is."

She lunged forward with her knifes ready and Percy's weapon clashed with hers. She quickly swiped left and right as Percy realized that these hunters were not like these campers, they were good.

Percy spun and tried to sweep her feet with his leg but she leapt and kicked his face causing him to stagger back. Percy wiped his bleeding lip as the huntress twirled her knifes. Percy took two throwing knifes and detonated them in front of Phoebe as she leapt forward as Percy was forced again onto the defensive.

Percy learned that she was all about offense and boy she was good at it. Percy countered with his sword and shield and she cut a part of his body as the knife went through his black and gold armor and he grunted as Phoebe kicked him back.

The huntress smiled and said "All you've got?"

"Just testing," said Percy

He charged forward with full offense now and he swung Riptide up and down as he dodged her swipes. Percy grinned as he got into rhythm and he kicked some fire to her face causing the huntress to take a step back and then Percy spun in a circle as the butt of his blade slammed the back of her head causing her to be knocked unconscious.

Percy grinned as he said "Sorry girl, I gotta go."

He swiped the banner as he ran back and as he closed in on the creek he saw Zoe, with the camper's banner in hand rushing past everyone with great speeds. She dodged a blast form Tadi, a bolt form Jack and she even knocked out several campers on her way but when Talon came face to face with her he held his weapon and said "End of the line huntress,"

"Not today boy," she replied

Talon swung his heavy blade down as it dented the ground. Zoe threw a hunting knife at him causing him to shield his face with his wing but Zoe leapt on his wing and vaulted over him as we both crossed the creek at the same time.

We stood back to back with the creek keeping our distance as she said "Nice job boy, not many get past Phoebe."

"Not bad as well girl, no one could outsmart Talon like that." replied Percy

We turned and gave each other soft smiles as we heard a voice behind her. We turned and saw a long dead corpse surrounded by green smoke. The corpse hissed as everyone saw it say:

_**Five shall go west to the Goddess in chains**_

_**One shall be lost in the land without rain**_

_**The bane of Olympus shows the trail**_

_**Campers and Hunters together prevail**_

_**The Titan's Curse one must withstand**_

_**And one shall perish by a parents' hand**_

Zoe looked shocked as the corpse crumpled and fell on the ground. Jack rolled his eyes and said "That one sounds like fun,"

The hunters glared at him as Chrion said "Cleary a quest has been demanded and Zoe will lead this quest. All the counselors and I shall talk about it tonight."

Zoe followed Chiron as he gestured to Percy and said "Perseus, will you follow us?"

Chiron led Zoe and I to the big house meeting room where my siblings and the counselors were there. They were all looking very nervous as Chrion said "You have all heard the quest, what will we do now?"

Zoe spoke up and said "If not for that line I would only take the hunters but this quest calls for us to work together then who will it be? Phoebe and I together will compensate enough, who are the other three?"

"I will go," said Talon, "You'll need some strength there I'm sure of it,"

Zoe begrudgingly nodded since she thought Talon was a capable warrior but she still didn't trust him because of the incident before camp. Thalia nodded and said "I will go, Annabeth is there."

Chiron nodded and said "Who will be the final quest member be?"

"Me of course!" said Herk who had awoken form being hit by his own bolt, he seemed to not remember anything as he said "You'll all need the best of the best to save a Goddess and who's better than me?"

"Perseus," said Zoe, "Clearly he is the perfect match, Lady Artemis respects him enough and I will accept that if I have to."

Percy nodded and said "Lady Artemis has been kind; it would me my honor to help."

Herk was outraged as he said "What! You'll take that unwanted sea spawn other than Zeus' favorite child!"

He fell down unconscious and smoking as Jack's fingers crackled with electricity and said "He was getting on my nerves again."

"Will heal him please?" said Chiron,

"Can we leave him?" asked the Apollo counselor

Some nodded as he reluctantly healed Herk. Percy nodded at Talon as Chiron said "It is decided then, you will leave at first light tomorrow. May the Gods be with you and good luck."

**AN**

**Jake: How was it? Hope you like it! Please review!**

**So they are tied in capture the flag and I made Talon, Phoebe, Thalia, Percy and Zoe go and yes it is still Percy/Zoe pairing. Me and Roy already thought of something to get her out of the hunters don't worry. So Percy has a sister named Ara, hope you liked that.**

**So I will write faster if you review! We're at 38 and if we get 50 we will love that! Please review and please stay tuned! The prophecy will take some big twists and the story as well, please helps us by reviewing!**

**This is Jake Gorven signing off…**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**AN**

**Roy: Hello readers! I am back with a new chapter and the beginning of the quest up until some point. I'm glad you guys like it and each update I give I get like a 1k views! Thanks!**

**Replies**

**Eltigre221: Wait and see my friend**

**Fantomfaire: I loved your review! I got a plan in for her and Jake helped too!**

**Pollex: Just wait and see, Jack always screws him up and I find that funny as hell.**

**Aesir21: Thanks! Allen is a Legacy of Athena and Ares**

**Enjoy this chapter and review please!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours! Rick Riordan owns it!**

Percy slipped his watch on his wrist as he felt Riptide in his pocket, the quest would begin soon and it would only be a few hours till Argus drove them to D.C. where they would ride some trains till they reached California where they guessed Mount Orthys is since it would be on the opposite side of the country.

The son of Poseidon cracked his knuckles as the sun started to rise and Ara woke up to see her brother sling his bag over his shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and said "Percy, where are you going?"

Percy wrinkled his nose as he smiled at his half sister and said "I got a quest sis, train hard and stay near Jack and my other siblings till I get back."

She sat up and said "What are you going to do?"

Percy stopped for a second as he slipped the throwing knifes in his belt and said "I have to help the hunters with something, I've got to save my brother too."

The daughter of Poseidon gave her brother a hug and said "Good luck Percy, keep safe and please come back."

Percy's mind relayed some lines from the prophecy and said "Sure Ara, I will."

"Swear on it," said the little girl, "Swear on the Styx that you will come back alive,"

Percy sighed and said "I swear on the Styx,"

Thunder rumbled as Ara was still attached to her brother as she said "Good, I don't want to lose my new awesome brother."

Percy smiled softly as he gave her a small hug back and said "Thanks sis, get back to bed. Remember what I said, stay near Jack and the others, stay away from Herk and train hard."

She nodded as she slipped back into bed and proceeded to sleep. Percy exited the cabin to find Talon landing in front of the cabin with his night black dragon wings fully extended as he landed on the ground.

His wings retracted back into his back as he smiled with his fangs showing and said "Hey Perce, ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said the Son of Poseidon,

Talon rolled his shoulders as his snowboard hung vertically behind his back under his pack. He gave him a serious look with his red reptilian eyes and said "So what do you think the prophecy meant? I gave it some thought and I had some outcomes in mind."

Honestly, Percy could tell that he was worried and Talon also knew that his little brother was too. The half-breed dragon had pondered about what that meant and maybe it could mean that his father might kill him since some dragons do eat their kids and why would this be any different but what did make it different was that he was afraid to die, he felt as if he wasn't ready but he would protect his brother at all costs.

Percy on the other hand wasn't afraid of death, he had lived in the underworld his whole life and he had no fear of dying. His only obstacle was not being able to protect what he was fighting for and what that was is what his Patron had said was the most important thing to protect, his family.

The troubled teen would often ponder about his siblings' needs rather than his own. He would train night and day to not only grow stronger but to fend for himself and protect his family. Despite the serious question, Percy cracked a small smile and said "No clue bro but if it's some monster we'll kick its ass right?"

Talon grinned as his fangs came into view as he said "Of course, old Talon will protect you little brother."

Percy stuck his tongue out at his brother as they walked to the big house where Jack, Fecilia, Tadi, Thalia and Chrion were waiting along with the two hunters. Phoebe looked angry and annoyed since she would be travelling with a pair of boys but Zoe looked calm and collected as the two boys approached.

Jack greeted his brothers as Fecilia said "Watch out for each other you two."

Percy nodded at his half-breed brother and said "I think we'll be fine, I'll keep him in line while he does the same."

Taid hugged her brothers and handed each a card as she said "Take one each, it's a two part spell, maybe you'll need it."

Percy read his card as it read άλογο (horse) while Talon's read μέταλλο (metal). The two brothers slipped the card in their pockets and said "Thanks Tads"

The pinkette smiled happily as Jack, who looked like he was dressed for combat, held both of his brothers' shoulders and said "Please take care you two, especially you Perce, and please save Allen and watch out for Thalia."

Jack glanced at his sister who was in her usual punk rock outfit that involved a Green Day shirt, leather jacket, worn black jeans and running shoes. Percy nodded and said "Sure Jack, we'll save Allen of course. Thaila will be watched by us too."

The blonde nodded as Percy said "But you have to watch over Ara, train her a bit huh? You're the next best sword trainer I know next to me. Allen can teach but when he does he acts like a son of Ares, tough and strong. Please help her?"

Jack nodded with a faint smile on his face and said "Sure, good luck brothers, stay safe."

The three siblings made some distance as Chiron gathered the group of five together and said "Good luck on your quest heroes please do take caution."

Phoebe scowled at the two boys and said "Late as usual, typical boys."

Thalia rolled her eyes as her ears were pounded by her earphones and Zoe merely stayed silent. The two hunters were in their usual hunting clothes that shimmered a bit in silver and their bows hung ready at their backs like Allen. Argus, the multiple eyed guy, opened the van and we all stepped in.

First were Percy and Talon who went to the back and then Zoe and Phoebe who took the front while Thaila rode the shotgun seat next to Argus. The van drove off as Talon and Percy watched the cam disappear behind them.

Talon leaned back a bit as he pulled out a large chunk of wood and said "Take a nap Perce, dragons don't need much sleep anyway. DC is still a long way to go."

Percy nodded as he felt himself drift away to sleep as Talon started to carve with his claws.

**Dream**

**Percy felt like he was dragged once again from a peaceful sleep to another weird dream. This time he saw two people running and stopping behind a large rock. The sky was dark and stars littered the sky making it shimmer.**

**The man was large and burly with a tunic with what looked like a lion's skin draped on his back. His hand was being held by a girl with dark black hair as they breathed heavily as they scanned the area which was a beautiful, breathtaking garden.**

"**Running is not needed," said the large man, "Thousands of monsters have fallen to my bare hands, this one is no different."**

"**No" said the girl, "Ladon is too powerful even for someone like you hero. The only other way is with my father's path."**

**The girl's voice dripped with concern and affection while the man chuckled and said "Your father seems dangerous,"**

"**He is," confirmed the girl seriously, "You will die if you do, and outsmarting him is the best option."**

**The man smiled at her with a sparkly smile and said "Then help me pretty one,"**

**Percy learned from his voice that he cared not for the girl like she did to him. He was only using her and Percy hated men like these. His hands clenched into fists as the girl gave into his voice and nervously looked around as she took a hairpin from her hair and breathed on it as the bronze hair pin began to glow a faint color.**

**She handed it to him and said "Take this, use in the fight. It was given to me by my mother Pleione, an ocean goddess, her power and the ocean is within it, my immortal power. After this I will probably be disowned but please take me with you."**

**The man held the pin in his large hand not even noticing what she said and the girl continued "Make a weapon of it if you must,"**

"**A hairpin?" asked the man in an amused voice, "How will this slay such a mighty beast like Ladon pretty one?"**

"**The pin may not be able to but if you spin it, try it." Said the girl,**

**The girl's voice was sad as the man spun it in his hands as it became a bronze sword that glowed faintly in the darkness. The man held it and tested it out as he said "A wonderful blade, I often use my hands alone but such a fine weapon deserves a name,"**

"**Anaklusmos is its name," said the girl, "The current that takes one by surprise,"**

**The man smiled glumly as the rock behind them got smashed and from the rubble, a large form of a creature with a hundred head appeared. The mighty Ladon, Guardian of the Golden Apples of Immortality roared before the man as its green scales were faintly seen in the darkness.**

**A battle between the two waged until Ladon lied on the ground defeated thanks to the blade the woman had given him. As soon as he finished, the man walked past the girl as if she wasn't there and the girl fell to her kness crying.**

**Percy moved closer and his jaw dropped as he saw Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of Artemis.**

**Dream end**

Percy woke up with a start as Talon made an uneven cut to the gladiator statue he was carving. Talon growled as he snapped the flawed figurine in half within his hands as he said "You okay Perce?"

Percy nodded as is chest was beating heavily. Zoe and Phoebe turned and said "Had a nightmare boy?"

The huntress was clearly mocking him as Thalia glared at Phoebe while Zoe gave her friend a small glare and said "Phoebe stop,"

The huntress shrugged as Percy leaned back with Talon and Thalia growling and glaring at Percy. The Son of Poseidon put a hand on the half-breed's shoulder to calm him down and the half dragon sighed as he threw the broken figurine out the window.

Argus stopped as Thalia turned and said "We're here,"

The campers and hunters exited the van as Argus drove away. The group rode a train to Chicago where they would ride a train to California. They stopped in front of the Smithsonian Mall of Museums and sat inside the fast food area as Thalia wagged five tickets in her hand and said "We have a while till the train leaves, what do you guys want to do? Wait where's Percy?"

Phoebe scoffed as she said "Probably ran off, this is why boys are so useless and stupid."

Talon growled at her dangerously as Phoebe said "What are you glaring at _boy_?"

Talon's claws extended as he said "If you would give it a break my brother would actually want to be here! I don't care if you batter me all you want with your insults and words, believe me I've had enough of it, but if you keep bad mouthing Percy like that keep this in mind. He is my little brother and leader, if you think I'll let you keep doing this and then you've got another thing coming _huntress_."

Phoebe scoffed and said "You two are nothing but worthless _boys__**,**_ you aren't good for anything but being monster bait but being the smelly pigs you are I'd say you'd make great bait."

Talon growled louder as his skin started to turn to scales and Thalia said "this is why I rejected to join the hunters, you are all so bent on hating men yet some of them actually are pretty good people."

The two non hunters were looking menacingly at Phoebe who still looked stubborn and looked at her superior for support but then Zoe scowled and said "Phoebe that is enough! Perseus and the dragon boy have been trainer by some of the best from what I have heard, even some fallen heroes like Theseus and Achilles, I will not having you drive away two powerful assets. I have had enough of this with you looking for a fight with these boys, our lady herself told us that we have to give them respect especially Perseus. If you wish to contribute to saving Lady Artemis then do something else than this, it has grown tiresome. So Perseus and the dragon boy is a part of this quest whether you like it or not."

The huntress looked at her friend with anger and betrayal in her eyes as Talon smirked and got up as Thalia looked shocked. The half-breed lazily said "I need to take a breath,"

The half-breed walked out of the fast food store to see his brother scanning his weapon in pen form very slowly. He approached him and said "Hey Perce, don't worry about the huntress, we talked to her already."

Percy got snapped back into the world as he held Riptide out and said "Oh, that. It was no problem Talon, don't mind her."

Percy looked left and right as Talon sniffed the air and said "They're here. I smell Dracanea, Cyclops and something powerful."

Percy nodded as he put a hand on his brothers' shoulder as the dissolved into the shadows. The two followed them into the Museum of Natural History and into a dinosaur exhibit room. Talon growled at the large bone T-Rex and said "T-Rex my ass, this is a Sybaris."

Percy narrowed his eyes and nodded as they saw Luke, the scarred blonde boy, with a girl around the age of 14 with a brown hunting uniform that matched her brown hair. The brothers peeked into the monsters' conversation as a large man in Greek clothing holding a javelin.

"We have them my lord," said one of the Dracanea,

"Good, now plant them," said the large man,

The Dracanea planted something in the ground as they watered them. Talon's eyes twitched as he said "Uh oh, that's bad news."

Percy watched as several hands shot out of the ground and nine skeletons like warriors came out of the ground. Percy held his breath as his brother growled. The large man chuckled and said "Mortals, never knew they had dragon teeth."

The large man turned and said "Luke, do you have it?"

"Yes general," replied the boy, "Riley give it to me,"

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Here, it was from the lieutenant Zoe="

"DO NOT MENTIONE HER NAME!" bellowed the man,

The girl shoved something into Luke's hands as he glared at her and handed it to the man. The man gave it to the warriors as they passed it around and he said "They now have her scent, they will never stop until she is dead along with her companions. Separate the daughter of Zeus from them, the beast will follow her."

As the man was about to reply, the man turned and said "We have eavesdroppers in the darkness! Lock down the structure!"

"Crap!" said Talon,

Three Dracanea approached them as Talon burned them to Tartarus with one powerful breath of fire. Percy nodded at him as he glared at Luke with absolute hatred, the blonde looked at his friend and said "Riley, hunt with the Spartus."

The girl whistled and a large winged creature flew down in front of her. The monster had a head of an Eagle while it had a body of a Lion. Its wings were large and its claws raked the floor. Riley, the girl, rode the saddle and said "Hunting time Chain, sick'em."

Percy vanished along with Talon through the shadows and appeared in front of the fast food area. Talon and Percy ran to the girls and Talon said "Leave! Now!"

"Something scary made you piss yourself _boy_?" asked Phoebe in a mocking voice,

Talon scowled as Percy said "No games please! In the museum, Talon and I saw some giant man they called the general, some girl called Riley was called to hunt us from Luke's orders. They gave a piece of your cloth to the Spartus Zoe."

Zoe's eyes turned serious as she nodded at them and said "We need to leave. Now."

They got up and saw six Spartus walking in the front door. Percy turned and said "Other way,"

Zoe nodded and ran out following Percy along with the others as they were led into an alley. Talon growled and said "We need to move!"

Percy stabbed Riptide on the ground as twenty skeleton warriors came out and stood ready as Percy said "Hold the Spartus off, do not let them pass."

Talon nodded and said "Good idea Perce,"

Talon snipped one of his nails off with his fangs and planted it in the ground as a skeleton dragon came out of the ground. Percy smirked at Thalia and said "Ever wondered what Dragon nails could do?"

The monster roared as Talon growled back at it and the monster looked back in understanding. Talon nodded and said "These won't hold them for long, let's go."

They snuck past the fight as the Skeleton Dragon stomped on one of the warriors but it just literally pulled itself together and fought back. Percy led them to the alley and said "Over here, we'll lose them along this way."

The group slipped into the Natural Air and Space Museum where the room was almost clear of people. Zoe breathed heavily as Thaila said "What the Hades was that?"

Percy's face hardened and said "Thalia you're my friend but don't use our uncle's name like that."

She nodded as Talon said "What's the plan?"

Phoebe growled and said "What's next is we find out what exactly is going on!"

Percy sighed and said "Look, long story short, we spotted some monsters, followed them, found their little meeting, got caught, got hunted and here we are!"

Thalia looked shaken as she said "Luke! You said Luke was there!"

Talon nodded and said "Yep, pretty boy was the one who sent them after us,"

Thalia looked angry as she said "Someone must have been spilling information then, how else would they know we were here."

Zoe nodded and said "A spy? In camp? It's a possibility; they also must have gotten a piece of my uniform."

As soon as Percy could reply, a voice "Kitty!"

A huge shadow appeared from the entrance and the group turned to find a lion as large as a pickup truck. Talon's skin started turning to scales as he said "I always wanted to battle you, hello Nemean Lion."

The lion roared at them as Talon's wings shot from his back and he roared like a dragon. Talon growled as the lion pounced and Zoe said "Split up until we learn how to kill it!"

The lion landed on Talon with a body slam but the half-breed lifted it and threw it on a displayed Black Bird Fighter but even with the display destroyed, not a scratch was seen on the beast.

Talon growled and smirked as Percy looked at his cousin and said "Well cousin, it's time to dance."

The daughter of Zeus looked a bit shocked but then smirked and activated Aegis on her wrist and said "Let's roll,"

The two Demigods rushed at the beast as Talon swiped his massive weapon at the beast but it just bounced off its pelt. Percy threw some fire at the lion's face causing it to stagger but even at a swipe of the now flaming Riptide, the pelt still resisted the blows.

Thalia jabbed her electrified spear at the monster's leg but it just annoyed it without any damage and lunged at her but not before Talons stepped in and smashed the blunt side of his massive sword on the monster's face.

Thalia sighed and said "Thanks Talon,"

"No prob," replied the half breed,

Percy watched as Zoe and Phoebe rained arrows by the dozen at the monster but still it proved ineffective. The monster swatted Talon aside as he crashed on the debris, Thalia shoved Aegis to the monster's face but it just roared back and knocked Thalia aside.

Percy looked at his two friends and said "Thalia! Talon! Dang I need a new plan,"

The son of Poseidon rolled aside as the lion lunged at him. The lion turned and roared as its pink maw came into view. Percy raised a brow as his brother got back up and said "Perce! Double combo time!"

He gave it a chance as they crossed their weapons and they started to glow white, the two siblings pointed their fists at the beast and said "Prometheus Cannon!"

A powerful white beam blasted from their fists and made the giant lion fly acroos the room and crash against the wall. Thalia grinned as Percy and Talon hi fived each other. Zoe looked surprised as Phoebe gave them a grudging nod.

Their victory was short lived as the beast got back up again. Talon face palmed and said "Fuck! How do we kill this thing!"

Thalia twirled her spear and said "If it breathes, we can kill it."

Percy held them back as the lion charged at them. He looked at them and said "I have a plan, I need you to be the bait guys, Talon you're the most qualified, I promise I won't let you die so trust me."

"You need not say more little brother," said Talon,

Percy nodded and said "Go!"

Thalia and Talon charged at the monster and when the lion came close, Thalia threw her spear and it just made the lion tip its balance as Talon, in a burst of speed, used his wings to fly forward and tackle the beast to the wall. The monster bit Talon's arm as he held its arm and twisted it causing it flail and to open its mouth wide in pain.

Percy signaled the hunters and said "In the maw! Now!"

A dozen arrows sank in its mouth as three exploding throwing knifes went in as well. The lion stopped flailing and stopped moving as Talon let go and it fell to the ground as it slowly dissolved into golden dust.

Soon, all that was left was a lion skin pelt that glittered in the light. Talon gripped his bleeding arm and said "Nemean Lion's pelt."

Zoe gestured to the skin and said "Take it Perseus,"

"Why?" questioned the green eyed boy, "You killed it,"

"No" said Phoebe grudgingly, "Your plan, your reward,"

Percy took the skin and said "Talon, could you light that fire?"

The half breed raised a brow and blew some fire at a trash can where fire roared and blazed; Percy held the skin and threw it in the fire to everyone's surprise. Zoe's jaw dropped as she said "Why did you do that?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly and said "Gods draw energy form sacrifices right? I guess Lady Artemis could use a pick up right about now,"

Zoe, Phoebe and Thalia watched as the pelt burned away while Talon had his arms crossed and said "Hey, expect the most selfless things from Percy, he's our leader for a reason. If it was me I would have kept it."

Percy walked away from the fire as he noticed his brother's arm and said "Got a bad bite bro,"

Talon looked at his arm and said "Its nothing,"

"You'll die of blood loss man, give it here." Said Percy,

He took his brother's arm and put his hand over it as his hand glowed golden and the wound faded away. Talon twisted his arm and put his sword back on his back and said "Thanks Perce,"

Thalia's eyes widened as she said "How'd you do that?"

Percy smiled at her and said "I'm Hestia's Champion; the hearth has the power to hurt or heal."

Thalia nodded as Percy shot his head to the left and said "We need to go, still running from crazy Spartus right?"

The group nodded as they saw a Griffin flying overhead, Percy looked at them and said "I can shadow travel us there, hold on."

"You have Hades' blessing too?" said Thalia,

Percy nodded in reply as they got engulfed in shadows. The Griffin perched on the wall and its female rider scoffed and said "Damn, I played with our food, might as well have killed them but meh, what Luke won't know won't kill him."

The group appeared on the rail tracks and Percy spotted a train that read 'SETTING SUN RAILWAYS' Percy nudged Talon and said "Plan change, we're taking that one now, come on."

The rest looked mystified and followed anyway and got on the train with no trouble whatsoever. Talon looked around and said "Nice choice Perce!"

The room was filled with high end cars. Ferraris to Lamborghinis, Talon looked around like a girl going shopping. Percy laughed as Talon said "We might be here a while so lets chill. I call the Ferarri! Cherry Red Wooh!"

He hopped in the cherry red Ferrari and looked very excited while everyone took their own rides. Percy closed the door behind his chosen black Lamborghini and sighed. A voice behind him said "Hello friend,"

He nearly jumped out of his seat and turned around to see Apollo sitting on the back seat with his feet propped up on the other headrest.

"Setting sun railways," laughed Percy, "Apollo,"

He smiled and said "Hello Percy, call me Fred for now, you know how Zeus is with quests."

Thunder rumbled as Percy nodded and said "Thanks for the help Fred, you saved our hide there."

The sun God nodded and said "No problem, helping my sis with that pelt was pretty cool Perce. I owe you and your brother a lot too, going through a cross country trip with man haters."

Percy shrugged and said "Talon is cool with it, as am I, they don't seem to bad but the only one who gets me is Phoebe."

"Her?" questioned Apollo, "Zoe is who you should watch out for, and she's the coldest of the cold."

Percy looked mystified as Apollo cracked a smile and said "Unless she's got the feels for a certain demigod."

Percy narrowed is eyes as Apollo smirked again and said "Well, I guess you'll get a visit from a hunter with a certain spot for a certain demigod."

Percy was about to reply when the car door opened and Zoe Nightshade sat beside him. He nervously played with his throwing knifes until she said "Are you sure were going west."

"Pretty sure," replied Percy,

"What makes you say that?" asked the huntress,

"A friend told me," said Percy,

"No games Perseus," scowled Zoe,

"Setting Sun Railways," answered Percy,

Zoe froze for a second and then said "Apollo,"

"His name was Fred, there was no Apollo here." Spoke Percy,

Zoe his her chuckle but gave a small barely unheard snicker but Percy heard it and grinned as she got back to serious and said "Okay, I just had to know."

She reached for the door but Percy grabbed her hand and said "Wait,"

Her eyes were angry but not until Percy pulled out his pen and said "Here this is yours,"

Her eyes widened as she felt it in her hands and said "W-Why a-are you returning this?"

"It's yours," answered Percy as he shrugged, "If I didn't give it back to its owner it would be stealing,"

Zoe was shocked as she said "You know?"

Percy nodded sadly as he said "I had a dream about it, if it means anything Heracles was a asswipe, even now."

She smiled a bit as Percy tilted his head as she said "Sorry, I kind of lost it when you called him an Asswipe."

He smirked and said "I don't lie unless needed to,"

Zoe's face turned serious as she said "You need this weapon at least for the quest."

Percy shook his head and said "Don't worry about it, look, I have more weapons than I need, this one is rightfully yours."

His hands wrapped around hers as they parted after a large heating sensation caused them to part. "You are different," muttered Zoe,

"What?" asked Percy,

"Most men wouldn't have returned it because it was the right thing to do," said Zoe, "I can see why my Lady respects you."

Percy nodded and said "Glad I'm a fully intact male,"

She smiled and turned serious as Percy said "Your father is Atlas, is it not? He's the general."

"Problem?" scowled Zoe,

"I could care less, I am a son of Forethought," answered Percy,

The huntress looked glumly at the floor and said "You thought about the prophecy?"

"They have double meanings Zoe," countered Percy,

"Fate is note changeable," answered Zoe,

"Then I won't allow it," said Percy, "You will survive, I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled as Zoe looked serious as she felt the need to leave and left the room but she had the deep feeling of dread inside of her but yet, she felt elated.

**AN**

**Roy: How was this? Hope you like it! Please review!**

**So quest is halfway done and I hope you liked the fights and I will put the twists into plan at the next chapter with Jake. Please review it really helps us! I swear and please keep viewing! Lets reach 55 reviews!**

**Percy is awesome, Zoe is too and I am Roy Markov…signing off…**


	9. Chapter 9: Lost In The Land Without Rain

**AN**

**Jake: I'm back! Special guest here from Roy Markov since he has no training today.**

**Roy: Hello, welcome back!**

**Jake: So this chapter is going to be fun and twists start going on, btw we are so sorry if this sounds like Altered Destinies! We absolutely love and respect Anaklusmos14 and would never try to plagiarize him but this just came to us during class and we put this story together and we have no intention at all to copy him.**

**Roy: Again we are terribly sorry if it does but this will take a whole different turn that Anaklusmos14's stories. May not be as good as his but hopefully you like it.**

**Jake: Reply**

**Fantomfaire: No idea, I told Roy to do that one**

**Eltigre221: Just read and find out,**

**Aesir21: Thanks!**

**Roy: So here we go and we do not own PJO and HOO! Enjoy!**

Percy and the group were riding the truck Talon had 'borrowed' from the streets a few hours back. He took it as soon as they came down the truck but he was disappointed to leave the cherry red Ferrari. The half breed had wired the car and said "This would have been easier if Allen was here,"

Percy nodded and remembered how good Allen was at stealing and hacking. Talon had fixed it up and they had been on their way to San Francisco. The trip had been long even thought it was only for a few hours and Phoebe didn't make it any better but she did tone down a bit.

Phoebe, Thalia and Zoe were at the back of the truck while Talon and Percy were sitting up front. Phoebe was sharpening her knives while Thalia was playing around with her bracelet. Talon was sniffing outside as he drove silently and Percy glanced at Zoe who was silently gazing at the distance and he noticed how good she looked in the light.

Percy bit his tongue and held back the thoughts as he remembered the promise he made Zoe, she was his friend now and he considered them as family and he would never let anything happen to them. He slouched a bit and felt his pocket for Riptide whenever he did when he was nervous but he remembered that it wasn't there.

Talon noticed his brother's discomfort and said "You okay Perce?"

Percy looked at the girls and said "Yeah, just fine Talon."

"Doesn't look like it," said the half breed, "Dragons can smell fear and anxiety and dude, and you reek of it."

"What? Anxiety?" asked Percy,

"Both," replied Talon as he smirked,

Percy rolled his eyes as Talon's claws dragged against the steering wheels leather and he said "So what's going on in your head Perce?"

Percy couldn't keep things from his siblings and said "I just have this feeling that something will happen and maybe I can't keep all my promises,"

Talon shrugged and said "Don't be like that, think positive, we'll save Allen and we'll get back,"

"What about the prophecy?" asked Percy, "It said that we would lose one in the land without rain, I have no idea what that means but it doesn't sound good. It could mean I could lose you, Phoebe, Thalia or Zoe and even if it was Phoebe I would feel bad."

Talon relaxed his shoulders and said "Nobody will die, hopefully. I would rather die than fail in protecting you though; I promised Fecilia that I would."

He looked at the distance as the half breed remembered the girl he grew up with. Percy had noticed that Talon's approach to Fecilia wasn't anything brotherly and she reacted the same way. Percy knew his brothers had something for their sisters but Percy grew up with them as his sisters but Jack and Talon didn't and he knew Tadi and Fecilia didn't as well.

Percy smiled a bit and said "Sure Talon, what else did you promise her,"

"Nothing else really," said Talon nonchalantly, "Just one promise that both you and I would make it back,"

Percy watched as Talon dropped the subject and he pulled something out of his jacket and it was the Mistform card Tadi gave him. Percy had the horse card while Talon had a metal card. He threw it at Percy who caught it and said "Why are you giving this to me?"

Talon winked at him and said "As I said, if anything happens to me, you'll need everything you can get."

Percy slipped it inside his pocket along with the horse card and said "Thanks but I don't want to lose my brother though,"

"I'll try my best Perce," said Talon, "Either way, I'll want to save your butt."

Percy laughed as the car nudged forward and back as Talon sniffed the air again and said "Hmm…maybe it was nothing. So Perce what did you and Miss Nightshade talk about last night?"

The son of Poseidon froze as Talon raised a brow and his reptile eyes looked at his sea green ones and said "Well?"

"How did you know?" asked Percy,

"Ears of a dragon," said Talon proudly, "But I couldn't hear what you guys talked about though,"

Percy fiddled with his golden obsidian crane ring and said "Well how should I start,"

He gave Zoe a glance and saw the three girls asleep and said "Well she asked me first on how I knew we were going west and I told her it was Apollo and one thing led to another and then I learned Zoe Nightshade was a Hesperide and I gave her Riptide. Remember when father said that there was a banished Herperide, that one was her."

"No way," said Talon, "That was her? I remember Father saying that she got banished because she violated the rules, and why would you give away Riptide? It was like your favorite weapon!"

The green eyed boy nodded and said "She did, but it's not what you'd think. What she did was help a guy who betrayed her in the end. As in she literally gave up her immortal power which was Riptide to help the guy beat Ladon but in the end the guy just left her,"

"No wonder she hates guys and it's no surprise for you to do something so noble." said Talon, "Who's the douche?"

"Heracles," growled Percy,

Talon hung a bit as the truck bounced which caused the girls to bounce a bit in their sleep. The girls stirred but stayed asleep as Talon growled and said "That guy is a shame for all demigods everywhere, Legacy or not."

Percy nodded as Talon sighed and said "Take a snooze Perce; we're still a long way to go."

Percy nodded and slowly dozed off into sleep while Talon sighed and looked at the night sky and said "Rest well brother,"

-Line Break—

Percy woke up the next morning with light running through his eyes. He yawned and got up and saw that they were at the side of a road and everyone was up and about. He stretched, got out of his seat. The sun shone brightly as he saw the hunters, Thalia and Talon taking inventory. Talon noticed him and grinned with his sharp teeth while Zoe gave him a nod and Phoebe gave him no attention.

Thalia tossed aside a chocolate bar and said "So sleeping beauty is awake,"

Talon ran a hand through his messy hair and said "Hey Perce, car ran out of gas and we kind of have to walk now. Don't worries it's close and since you're up, care to you know."

Talon's eyebrows bounced as Percy chuckled and said "Sure bro, how about you guys, any meals in mind?"

Thalia raised a brow and said "I'd have a cheeseburger,"

Zoe looked skeptical and said "I don't know what you mean Perseus but I'd have a egg sandwich if I could,"

Phoebe scoffed and said "As if the food will appear out of nowhere, I'd want a roasted pork sandwich with bacon crisps then like that'll ever happen."

Talon smirked slyly and said "The usual bro if you'd please,"

Percy clapped his hands and the food appeared before the respective people's hands. In Talon's hands appeared a large steak which he ripped apart and scarfed down in record time. Thalia held the burger and said "How'd you do that?"

The two hunters looked amazed as Percy said "It comes with being Hestia's Champion, I can summon any homemade food."

Percy clapped again and a hot dog sandwich appeared in his hands which he ate while Phoebe and Zoe reluctantly ate their food. Thalia finished and said "That was awesome Percy,"

Zoe ate her final bite and said "I don't want to admit it but that's the best one I've ever had."

Phoebe remained silent as Talon burped in his hand and said "Aren't you going to thank my brother huntress?"

"You're crazy half breed," growled Phoebe,

Talon clenched his fists as his knuckles whitened but I put a hand on his shoulder and said "No Talon, relax."

Talon shrugged off his brother's arm and said "No, I have had absolutely enough of this huntress, she's bashed us again and again and mad this supposed teamwork quest into a nightmare. I know you can handle it Perce but I have had just about enough of this huntress not giving you the respect you deserve especially after saving our hides yesterday!"

Percy was about to step in when Phoebe crossed her arms and said "Why should I? All you men are the same; I say you deserve what's coming to you."

Talon's claws extended while Phoebe drew one of her knifes, the half breed growled and said "You do not want to fight me huntress,"

"Of course," said Phoebe, "You'll just humiliate yourself Dragon Child,"

Talon was about to bark back when we heard a caw from behind us. Talon drew his weapon as Zoe drew her bow and said "We have company,"

A winged figure loomed over us until Percy's eyes widened and said "Move!"

The group leapt out of the way as the creature smashed the truck and the monster screeched and its rider had a crossbow ready. A girl with brown hair and a brown hunting uniform that had a crescent moon on her chest sat on the monster and said "Hello, I finally caught up with you. Pretty impressive work with the Nemean Lion but I'm afraid your quest ends now."

Talon drew his weapon as it dented the ground and said "Who are you?"

The girl nodded at us as the Griffin's claws smashed the truck even more and said "My name is Riley Casonus daughter of Selene, and this is Chain my mount. I am what you call a Griffon Rider and I am an expert hunter."

Zoe glared at her and said "A Titan then,"

"Half Titan" corrected Riley, "I am only half titan huntress but I joined the side of Kronos for my mother,"

"Your mother is with the Titans?" asked Phoebe,

Riley's gazed dropped and said "She has faded no thanks to the moon goddess and you hunters. Who would need a moon titan when there's a hunting moon goddess but I am fighting with her kind as should you cousin,"

Zoe's glare hardened as she notched an arrow and said "Never,"

"Suit yourself," said Riley,

She whistled and the nine Spartus appeared out of the ground and she barked "Kill them!"

Talon's wings extended as he followed Riley to the sky while Percy twisted his ring and a grey blade that was blazing with fire appeared in his hands. Will Defender sprung into action as Thalia readied herself.

The huntresses readied their knifes as the Spartus charged. Percy nodded at Thalia and said "Keep your guard up! Talon will keep her away from us but we're on our own against the Spartus."

Thalia nodded as she blocked a swipe from the warrior and three arrows were lodged in its head but it still swiped back. Percy came in and severed its head from its body in a swipe of his grey blade and he dug his blade on the monster's chest causing it to disintegrate.

Thalia looked shocked as Percy said "I was delivered a blade from my Patron that would be able to kill these things thanks to Uncle's blessing."

Thalia nodded as she said "Let's go!"

The two cousins took on the incoming Spartus while Zoe and Phoebe drew their weapons as two Spartus closed in on them. Zoe went back to back with Phoebe while she twirled her knifes and said "For Lady Artemis!"

The two huntresses clashed against the two warriors as Zoe drove her knifes on the Spartus' skull while Phoebe knocked her opponent away with one kick to the chest but the monsters recovered and returned with equal fury. Zoe dodged an attack while Phoebe was kicked down and the monsters raised their weapons to strike down but then shadows stabbed the skeleton warrior's bodies and confined them and then two disintegrated to dust in one swipe of Percy's blade.

He helped Phoebe up while Zoe looked at him and said "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet," replied Percy, "I need to help Thalia and Talon inst looking so good,"

Thalia was in combat with several Spartus while the group came in to help her. Talon was in mid air and dodged three arrows from Riley's automatic crossbow and blew a torrent of fire at the Griffon who dodged the fire easily.

Talon growled and said "Not bad, let's take this to the ground."

"As you wish," replied Riley,

She clicked her crossbow and fired a single arrow at Talon who blacked it with his wings but then it blew up and caused him t stagger in the air and when his vision returned he was gripped in the neck by the Griffon's claws and was held to the ground by the neck.

Talon squirmed and struggled but the bird hybrid was too strong while Riley chuckled and said "We're here aren't we,"

Talon was now chocking until he gripped Drake Destroyer in his right hand and swatted the monster on top of him away as he breathed heavily and got up. Riley eyed him and said "You'll pay for hurting Chain."

She gripped her necklace and a spear that was double pointed on both sides that had medium size, razor sharp crescents on each end glittered in the light. Talon covered his skin in scales as they clashed weapons.

The girls was obviously skilled as she watched Talon's raw attack strength by guiding the weapon to the ground and delivering some punishing blows to Talon and his body causing him to weaken by the second.

The half breed growled and swiped his two handed sword to the right and followed up a spinning kick which landed on Riley as she flew back thanks to Talon's superior speed. Talon smirked as she was caught in mid air by a brown blur and then she was sitting her griffon who screeched in sight of its prey.

Talon sighed as he dodged a swoop of the Griffon and said "Percy! How are you doing!"

Percy dodged a Spartus' thrust and slammed it away with Will Defender and said "Not so good!"

He ducked as Zoe kicked a Spartus away and Phoebe had just severed a Spartus in half but they just kept reforming. Thalia had defended herself as she tried to fight back and slowly, the group of heroes were being overwhelmed.

Percy watched as Talon leapt back as he defended himself with his sword from the Griffon Rider's arrows. The six remaining Sparus closed in with their weapons ready as Riley rode her Griffon as it slowly closed in on them on the ground.

Riley had her crossbow in one hand and spear in another. She smirked as they closed in and said "You see heroes, your quest was doomed to fail. Sparti, kill them!"

The Spartus closed in slowly as Percy looked at the three girls and said "Zoe, Phoebe, Thalia, grab on to Talon. Talon get a few feet up and then we'll dash. Be ready,"

Zoe looked uneasy as Talon's wings extended and Thaila grabbed on as Phoebe looked angry and said "Are you crazy boy! I'd rather die!"

Talon looked pissed as Percy gave her an angry eye as his eyes widened and he pushed her out of the way as one of Riley's arrows pierced his side. Phoebe looked stunned as Talon grabbed her and Percy said "Talon now!"

Talon looked unsure as he zoomed in the air and Percy yelled and stabbed his sword on the ground and golden fire exploded in the area around him as the Sparti were caught in the explosion and Riley's eye widened as her Griffon and her flew away.

Percy then dashed away with Talon and the girls above him and as they ran, the Spartus pulled their burning selves together. Riley landed again with an annoyed look on her face as her Griffon growled. She ruffled the feathers on its neck as she said "I can't believe they got away again Chain. Spartus, pull yourselves together and after them!"

Percy grunted as he limped away from the battlefield and when they were far enough. They took cover behind a pile of rocks and Talon landed with Phoebe looking at Percy. Percy was leaning on a rock as he clutched the arrow and yanked it out.

He breathed heavily as she said "He saved my life,"

Talon looked at her disdainfully and said "That's Percy for you, need a hand?"

Percy shook his head and covered the wound with his hand as it closed up. Percy sighed in relief as Thalia said "Those Spartus were crazy! We couldn't take them on!"

Talon nodded and said "And that Riley girl, she's something else. She is well trained and pretty strong too,"

Zoe looked over the rocks and said "I think we lost them for now, at least Perseus managed to take down three of them,"

Percy relaxed his shoulders as the wound fully closed and said "No problem, we should probably get a move on, those things might catch up to us, and besides, I think we're close and all that's left is a junkyard and then we'll be at San Francisco."

Talon nodded as he helped Percy up and Phoebe looked a bit shy as she said "Look, Perseus, I'm sorry for everything and I hope we can still cooperate for this quest."

Percy smiled and said "Sure, no problem."

Talon looked at her with his arms crossed as Phoebe said "I'm not apologizing to you half breed,"

Talon showed his sharp teeth in a smile and said "As long as you respect Percy, we can be good."

Zoe nodded at their reconciliation and said "Now let's get a move on,"

They peeked above the rocks to be greeted by a long black sleek limo that from the driver's seat. A man in a suit came out and he looked familiar to the two brothers as they realized who the man with the mischievous eyes was.

"Lord Hermes," said the group as they bowed,

He waved his hands and said "Thank you but I am merely here to deliver a message. Also I want to help you save my son, and hopefully both of them."

Zoe looked unimpressed as she said "What is your message Lord Hermes,"

Hermes looked unsure as he said "I'm afraid the message is just for Percy,"

He had his arms crossed as he gestured to the back of the limo and said "Head on there Percy, I'll take you and your friends there to the junkyard don't worry."

Percy looked uneasy as the three girls and Talon entered the middle part of the limo and Hermes nodded at him as he went back inside the driver's seat. Percy stepped inside the back part and as he turned he saw a woman who seemed to shimmer and change form.

Her hair was long, brown and silky as her face was perfect and her eyes were like volcanic rocks and changed once again to a different one as it frequently changed. Percy raised a brow as he noticed that she looked quite a bit like Zoe Nightshade.

The woman closed her mirror and said "Hello Percy I finally reached you, I kind of had to wait out on your fight with the Spartus since there's the Ancient Laws and all that."

Percy narrowed his eyes as he said "Aphrodite,"

She smirked and said "I'm glad you recognize me Perseus, I would like to have a little chat."

"A chat?" inquired Percy,

Aphrodite smiled slyly as she said "You had me pretty interested in you and your group Perseus, you and your siblings have quite the love stories."

Percy looked flabbergasted as she continued "You brother, the blonde one, he is so shy with the pink haired one it is so cute and adorable while watching your dragon friend argue with the demi-titan of Prometheus is just a really adorable way of them to show their love to each other."

Percy's eye twitched as he said "What?!"

She didn't stop and said "But you're story is the most interesting, liking a person who has sworn off men! That is so adorable and the best part is that it is a forbidden love! Just like Helen and Paris!"

Percy's mouth was wide open now as she ranted on and on while Percy shook his head and said "Wow! Wow! Wow! What are you talking about Lady Aphrodite?"

She squealed and said "You don't even realize it yet that is adorable! All I'm saying Percy is that be prepared for your life to be very interesting."

The son of Poseidon remembered most of his life and said "No thanks Aphrodite,"

She smiled seductively and said "Oh no I'm sure you'd like this and it will be very entertaining for me. Besides, we could have a little fun first before-"

Percy slid away from her and said "No thanks, I'm good."

She laughed and said "Just kidding Percy,"

Percy sighed as the car stopped and she said "I guess it ends here, so remember Percy, be prepared,"

Percy exited the car after she winked at him and as soon as he stepped out, the car drove off. Trevor and the three girls looked at him as Zoe said "What happened Perseus?"

The sea green eyed boy remembered his conversation with the Goddess of Love and said "It was Aphrodite; she had a message for me that's all."

Talon nodded as Thalia said "No time for that now, we've got to go."

Percy nodded as they entered the junk yard. The area was littered with all kinds of items that ranged from car parts, scrap metal and even weapons like swords, bows and arrows.

Talon looked shocked as Zoe had her bow was drawn and she said "Junkyard of Hephaestus, everything that's here must be defective since it's here."

Thalia dropped a bow as Zoe scowled and said "Do not touch anything!"

Talon took a step back as he saw a large metal foot and said "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know," replied Percy, "And I don't want to find out,"

The five nodded as they walked in silence but as they saw the exit. Thalia grinned and said "Cool! The exit is there!"

Suddenly from the mountains of trash appeared the six Spartus who had their weapons ready and suddenly the ground shook as a large metal automation appeared. It was bronze and was equipped with some weird looking stuff and as it drew its blade, the sound was so horrible that all five covered their ears in pain.

"Talos!" shouted Phoebe,

"It can't be!" said Zoe, "It's too small and it must be a prototype!"

The thing swiped its blade down as the five dodged it and Talon yelled "You call that large hunk of metal small!"

Zoe scowled and looked nervous as the Spartus closed in and Percy said "We stand together!"

The group stayed together as Talos made a weird sound and the Sparus charged. Talon smashed three away with his blade and leapt away to evade Talos as Percy threw fire at the large metal beast and Thalia engaged two Spartus in combat. The two huntresses made it rain arrows but they just harmlessly off the automation's skin.

Everyone's eyes widened as Talon raised his blade above him and it blacked a downward swipe of the massive automation and sweat beaded his face as Talon growled and said "I'll hold him off! Percy kill the Spartus! Only you can do it!"

Percy nodded as Talon knocked Talos off balance as it crashed on a mountain of metal and Percy engaged two Spartus in combat while the three girls took on the other three. Percy ducked and parried a swipe of the warrior's blade and impaled it on its head causing it to explode and he leapt above the second one to scorch the second one in golden fire and rip it apart with the shadows as he turned to see the three girls in combat.

Zoe stabbed the shoulder of a Spartus while Thalia impaled her electrified spear on a Spartus' body but it just hissed and attacked back but Thalia plucked her spear and dodged it. Phoebe had managed to subdue a Spartus but it was still alive.

Percy rushed in and quickly dispatched the Spatrus Thalia had bather with a swift stab to the back and he killed Phoebe's Spartus by stabbing its head and before Zoe could be hit with a spear, Percy severed it in half and drove his blade through the warriors mouth for it to explode into dust.

Zoe sighed as Percy and the two looked at Talon who had his scales and wings out as he tackled Talos back. The half breed growled as Talos targeted his brother and the girls as he blew fire at it as a distraction. Percy's eyes widened and said "Scatter!"

The four scattered at Talos' stomp and Percy threw exploding knifes at it as automation took no damage. Zoe and Phoebe resorted to the bows once again but it was useless as Thalia even cast lightning at the machine which hummed angrily.

They were cornered into a mountain of trash as Percy growled while Talon said "Percy! Take them! I can handle this!"

"No!" said Percy, "I won't let you!"

"Sorry little brother," said the half breed, "I'm the older one, leader or not, I have to be followed now go!"

Talon roared as he tackled the automation with his dragons' strength and they crashed on the ground. Talon spotted Talos' energy core underneath his armor and Percy guided the girls away as he gave his brother one more look as Talos struggled to get up. A tear fell from Percy's eye as Talon pushed the automation down again, raised his giant blade that was glowing with energy and said "For Prometheus you hunk of junk!"

He impaled his glowing sword on the core as the machine lit up. Talon looked at his brother one last time and winked with his sharp toothed smile as Percy said "Hit the deck!"

The four took cover as Talos exploded in a massive boom. Parts flew everywhere as Percy got up with some injuries while Thalia got a sprained ankle. Zoe had some cut and bruises while Phoebe looked okay if not for her looking wounded.

Their hearts dropped as Talon was nowhere to be seen in the wreckage. The parts and metal were scattered everywhere that they couldn't tell if he was vaporized or smashed. Percy choked a sob as he spotted Talon's blade on the ground next to a severed Talos' arm.

Percy stood before the blade as the girls were silent. Percy felt a tear fall from his face and said "One shall be lost in the land without rain,"

Thalia put a hand on his shoulder as Percy picked up the now light blade since its master was gone. The large sword's blade was still warm while the dragon scale hilt and Wyvern Stone gem dimmed.

Percy held the blade as Phoebe and Thalia scouted the area and said "There's no body,"

The son of Poseidon wiped the tears out of his eyes as Zoe did something that surprised everyone. She gave Percy a hug as he stepped back a bit and he hugged her back as he started to cry.

Zoe and Phoebe had felt what it was like to lose someone who was like a sibling to you, they had lost sisters through the years to the monsters and now Perseus had lost someone dear to him. Zoe sighed and said "I'm sorry,"

He parted from her still teary and said "He was a hero, not some half breed monster but a hero."

The three nodded as Percy slipped the blade on his back and walked out of the junkyard to find a desert and he said "What now? The city is still a while from here."

As if on cue, the right pocket glowed as he held the two cards of metal and horse as he put them on top each other like Tadi would and threw them. In a flash of light a vintage, cherry red Ferrari was in front of them and Percy sniffed and said "Thanks Tads, Talon would have loved this,"

Percy rode shotgun while Thalia would drive. Zoe and Phoebe were silent in the back while Percy heard some kind of call from his side but when he looked there was nothing there.

Thalia noticed it and said "What was that?"

"Was that a cow?" asked Percy,

The two hunters shrugged as Thalia began to drive and Percy leaned by the door as he gazed out of the window and said "I already lost one of my brothers, I won't lose another. Allen I will save you, hold on brother, by Talon's blade I will save you."

**AN**

**Jake: How was this? Talon is DEAD! WHY!**

**Roy: But dude remember-**

**Jake: Stop! Okay so how was this? The end of the quest closes in and please review! We are at 55 reviews and I find that awesome! Hope you liked this chapter and please review for faster updates.**

**Roy: But dude the twis-!**

**Jake: Shut up! So hope you enjoyed and please review! This is Jake Gorven signing off…**


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Accomplished

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys! So I'm back with a new chapter! Some guys loved the last one while some were sad since Talon died well that's the story and just roll with it then. This will get interesting I swear on the Styx.**

**So we got 65 reviews! Ten in one chapter? Most I've got so far so thanks! M Jake and I appreciate it and we are inspired to write more. So this chapter will begin the more weird twists and stuff and this might end in a cliffhanger so watch out.**

**Replies:**

**Eltigre221: Yeah, it was sad but I don't know how they'll react about Talon since it isn't written yet. Thanks for the review!**

**ImmortalHeroineOfOlympus: Go to Pic manager or Avatar to change your pic.**

**Pollex: Smarty, just read and see.**

**To all who wanted Phoebe dead instead of Talon: We decided it this way and just keep reading and I swear this will be fun.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours, Rick Riordan owns it and we thank him.**

Zoe was silent as the grief and misery still emitted inside the car after the loss of one of the quest members. The huntress had noticed Percy was silently gazing out the window as if he was in thought with his weary pair of eyes. She sighed as Phoebe leaned back and Thalia was silently driving as they came close to a crossroad.

Percy leaned forward and said "Thalia stop,"

The daughter of Zeus braked at the road side, turned to the three of them and said "What?"

Percy looked back and said "I think we need to get a bit of help,"

"For what?" questioned Phoebe,

"For the monster Lady Artemis was hunting," said Zoe as if she was in a revelation. "Perseus if we need this knowledge how could we possibly acquire it?"

"Easy," said Percy, "My father introduced me and my siblings to a friend of his who respects the value of information as much as he does."

"Who is it?" questioned Thalia,

"Nerus," said the two huntresses and the demigod,

Thalia raised a brow and said "Isn't he some old guy who is super smelly and you need to catch him for information?"

The son of Poseidon face palmed and said "Yeah but don't call him that, he's a pretty nice guy."

"So you think he'll just give you the information by walking up to him?" asked Zoe questioningly,

"Pretty much," answered the male with a shrug,

They all agreed as Thalia took a left and drove to the port of San Francisco. The drive to San Francisco had been rather uneventful with the tension and Percy was still weighed with the grief of the loss of his brother. As they drove into the city, people gave them several looks of awe, jealousy and even shock as they saw a vintage car being driven by a fifteen year old. As soon as they got close to the docks of San Francisco, Thalia parked in a secluded area as the four exited the car and as soon as they stepped out, Thalia leaned on the car and said "Not bad for a teen driver huh?"

"Not bad," said Percy with a smile, "But I guess we had no choice but with Zoe being an old lady and everything, she would be more qualified."

Phoebe looked shocked as Thalia laughed, Zoe gave him a glare and said "Scout the area, let's go."

Suddenly the car glowed bright as they covered their eyes to find two cards shimmering on the ground. Percy sighed and picked up the cards as he felt his brother's sword on his back as a snowboard. He had felt that he had to stay strong as Talon would want him to be, not a weakling that he had sacrificed his life to save.

Percy walked alongside Zoe in front while Thalia and Phoebe talked behind them, Zoe had her hands in her pockets as she said "What is with you Perseus? A few hours ago you were as glum but now you are making jokes?"

Percy felt the snowboard as a person looked at him weirdly for lugging around such a thing at this area and said "My brother wouldn't want me to mope around; he'd want me to finish what we started,"

Zoe nodded and said "That is wise Perseus, I too have lost many sisters throughout to centuries I have been in the hunt and I know what you feel, I sense Phoebe does too."

Percy glanced at Phoebe who was speaking to Thalia and said "I already lost one brother. I won't lose another,"

Zoe gave a small smile as Percy raised a brow and said "Your attitude to me, why are you nice? Apollo told me that you hated men and I could tell as well."

She slipped her hands out of her pockets and said "Lady Artemis wanted us to treat you with respect and we shall, also you have been quite the opposite of what I expect with men, you gained my respect, not demanded it."

Percy smiled softly and said "Thank you Zoe, I once thought as well that the hunters were just a judgmental group of girls who hated men for having a different organ. I was wrong, you had your reasons as I did, my father was a woman beater and you, you were betrayed by a worthless excuse for a demigod."

She gave a slight unnoticeable smile as she said "Right, and to think, you're my first male friend."

"Really?" inquired Percy, "Is that why you hugged me?"

Zoe merely nodded and said "Is that what friends do, is it not?"

Percy looked uneasy as he nodded and was a little disappointed when Thalia said "There's the pier!"

The huntress and the male turned and saw the California shoreline that highlighted the Golden Gate Bridge from this view. Percy nodded as he pointed to an old man sitting alone by a hobo fire trying to keep himself warm.

Zoe started to walk as Percy stopped her and said "Wait, I'll do it. He'll swim off if you do it but I'll need a disguise."

Thalia and Phoebe went silent as they both snapped their fingers and walked over to the nearest trash can and dumped it over Percy's head coating him in smelly garbage. Percy's eye twitched as Zoe and the two girls started laughing.

Percy wiped the grime out of his eyes and said "Thanks I guess, I'll be right back and when I give the signal, follow."

The three nodded as Percy slowly walked towards the old man and when he got close enough and said "Care to share the fire friend?"

The man just meagerly nodded as Percy willed the fire to roar stronger as the older man's eyes widened as he smiled at Percy and said "Perseus, the son of my friend Prometheus, what can I do for you?"

The champion of Hestia set himself on fire as the garbage burned away from his body until he was clean and said "I need some information Nerus,"

The immortal waved his hand over the fire and said "Anything for my friends' son. Especially his favorite, where are your other siblings?"

Percy's expression darkened a bit as Nerus sighed and said "I see, alone on this quest aren't you? Who are your companions son of Forthought?"

The son of Poseidon was about to reply until he just decided to signal to the three irls and as they approached Nerus nodded and said "Tow huntresses and a daughter of Zeus, quite a group. So what is your needed information my friend?"

Percy decided to be polite and gave him a drink of Apple Juice out of thin air and said "I need to know what was the monster Artemis was hunting. You of all people should know and I think it's easy enough for you."

The immortal sipped his drink and said "I do, it's right over there,"

The man pointed by the bay where a half cow half serpent creature was floating. It looked really gentle and docile but the two huntresses and Percy's face darkened as Phoebe said "It can't be,"

"This is bad…This is really, really bad." said Percy,

Zoe nodded and said "The Ophiotaurus. It has been reborn."

"It has," replied Nerus, "You now see the value of the Goddess' hunt?"

Thalia shook her head and said "What is that thing and what does it have to do with all this?"

"Thalia," started Percy, "The Ophiotaurus is a legendary beast; it says that the person who sacrifices its entrails will have the power to bring down the Gods. When it first happened, your dad got lucky and stole away the entrails before they were sacrificed but now it's back and it is very valuable."

Thalia looked shocked as thunder rumbled above the nearby Mount Tam and Nerus nervously looked to the mountain and said "It draws close, you best be on your way. Take this boat across the river, stay safe and good luck my friend."

Percy nodded as he rode the boat with the three girls and as they were sailing off, Nerus shouted at him and said "Perseus! Your brother is-"

The rest was lost in the wind as Percy slammed his fist on the mast in frustration. What did Nerus want to say about his brother? Was it Talon? What about him, isn't he dead? Percy felt uneasy as he was on the boat since he was on Poseidon's territory and he leaned on the mast as the crossed on the boat.

Thalia sat on the side and said "Does Nerus even own this boat?"

"I don't know," replied Percy, "I'll send it back later don't worry,"

Zoe was silent all the way until they were closing onto the Titan Stronghold. When they reached the shore, they got off the boat as Percy touched it and said "Return to your owner,"

The boat sailed away as Phoebe raised a brow and said "What did you just do?"

"I can will it to do anything," said Percy, "It's a Poseidon thing,"

They nodded as they started to get to the road that would lead to the entrance on the Mountain. When they were on the path, Zoe was still silent as Percy nodded at her and said "Zoe, relax"

She held her breath and said "It draws near, my fate."

"It won't happen!" said Percy, "I swore on the Styx that you'll survive! I lost one friend here and I won't lose another! I will save you, Allen and Annabeth!"

She was shocked by his outburst along with Phoebe and Thalia while the larger huntress said "What promise?"

"I said that I wouldn't let her die," said Percy, "She said that she will die since it is what the prophecy said that she would die by her parents hand and her father is Atlas, the general."

"What!" exclaimed Thalia, "Your father is Atlas!?"

Zoe glared at her as Percy said "No problems please, she was under Artemis for millennia, I think and trust her enough."

Thalia nodded as Phoebe said "We're here, the Garden of Hersperides."

Zoe looked at the tree on the center of the garden as it was surrounded by a large green dragon. She looked uneasy as she said "Home sweet home,"

The garden was breathtaking and suddenly five figures shimmered in front of us as the tallest one had tears in her eyes and said "Sister,"

Zoe was teary as well as she was hugged and greeted by the five nymphs. Percy, Phoebe and Thalia were shocked as Zoe pulled away and said "My sisters,"

The middle one smiled and said "Hello Sister Zoe, we are glad you have returned,"

Percy raised a brow and said "What am I missing here? Didn't you banish her for violating the rules?"

The smallest one shook her head and said "No, we love our sister very much and it pained us to see her leave but all was caused by Heracles and her immortality was removed due to breaking her oath."

Zoe smiled and said "I have missed you sisters,"

The smiled and said "As did we,"

The huntress looked serious and said "Would you help us take down father?"

The tallest nodded and said "Yes, as you know the entrance is by that tunnel behind Ladon but it is guarded,"

"Can't we sneak past it?" asked Phoebe,

"No" said the middle one, "Not only is it guarded by the dragon, it is also guarded by the Griffon Rider. She is a fearsome warrior and she is not to be underestimated."

The four remembered the huntress Riley and cringed under the thought of the most powerful monster alive and one of the strongest warriors of the opposition guarding the entrance to where they would face an even tougher opponent.

Percy sighed and said "Thank you for the information, we must manage."

The five nodded and hugged Zoe again and disappeared as the said "Good luck sister, please stay safe."

Zoe readied her bow and said "What's the plan?"

Percy scanned the area and said "This is the plan; we can't outrun or sneak past them so here is the best option."

After the plan was explained, Percy started his part and crept to Ladon who was sleeping and evading the sight of its multiple awake eyes. Percy picked two throwing knifes from is belt and said "Hey ugly!"

He threw the two knives and detonated them in front of the beast, signaling Riley who came out of the cave riding her Griffon and crossbow in hand. She smiled at Percy and said "All alone now? So I guess the Sparti managed to kill your friends, shame, I wanted a rematch with the dragon boy."

Percy grit his teeth as Ladon got up and hissed at him while Riley hovered above him. He gripped another knife and said "Now!"

He threw it in the air as the knife exploded like a flash bang, blinding all of Ladon's eyes and the sight of Chain and Riley as it rained arrows. Percy leapt out of the way as dozens of arrows rained on the monster while Chain managed to evade the rain but was struck with a lightning bolt thanks to Thalia causing the monster to roar in pain.

Ladon growled and staggered as the pain kicked in and he lunged at Percy who dodged by rolling and running away with Ladon right behind him. Chain landed to care for his rider but Riley gained her bearings and blocked Thalia's jab of her spear with her crossbow as she kicked her and got down and readied her own spear.

The twirled it as Thalia was flanked by Phoebe and they engaged each other in battle. Riley crossed her spear with Thalia's while she blocked Phoebe's knifes with her crossbow and shot a volley of arrows at her as she dodged.

Thalia gave more force as Riley smirked and slid under to thrust her spear at Thalia's stomach, giving her a deep crescent wound but she held it in and gave her a good head butt that made her off guard and Phoebe tried to impale her with her blades but she twirled and smashed the blunt part of her spear to the huntress' head to knock her aside and she hit Thalia's head with the butt of her crossbow.

The two girls got back up to see their opponent smirking and said "I have to spare you Zeus spawn but the huntress, well, she can die."

Phoebe roared as she charged at Riley with renewed vigor while Thalia lunged back in with equal determination. Meanwhile, Percy ran through the garden with Ladon on his tail and demolishing anything in his way.

Percy leapt over a large rock that Ladon smashed through and Percy kept running while Zoe led him to their vantage point. Zoe stood in between two large rocks and said "Perseus! Here!"

Percy nodded and waved to Ladon and said "Hey ugly! I've seen a way better dragon than you and his name is Talon!"

The dragon roared as Percy leapt in between the rocks to land on Zoe and Ladon was stuck in between. The monster struggled as the rocks started to crack and Zoe pushed Percy off her and said "Now Perseus! Whatever you have in mind make it count!"

Ladon snapped and reached for them as Percy and Zoe crawled back with the rocks starting to crumble. Percy took two cards from his pocket and threw it in the air above Ladon's head where a cherry red Ferrari appeared and smashed on top of Ladon's head knocking the monster out cold. Percy sighed as Ladon fell unconscious with its large reptile tongue out while Zoe helped him up and said "Good plan,"

Percy gazed at the sleeping reptile and the smashed Ferrari beside it and said "Waste of the car though, Talon would have loved it."

Zoe nodded as she spotted the two girls being defeated by Riley and said "Perseus! We need to help!"

Percy and Zoe rushed in with their weapons ready as Riley's eyes widened as she ran towards a rock, vaulted over it and leapt as she was caught by her mount and she flew away.

"She got away," said Thalia as she struggled with her injury,

Phoebe nodded as she grasped her broken arm and said "We nearly didn't make it there, she was way too skilled."

Zoe looked concerned and then relieved as Percy healed their wounds and they sighed in relief. Percy looked serious as he said "Come on! Let's go."

The group of four crept inside the entrance as Thalia saw the Goddess and said "Lady Artemis,"

The Goddess was struggling underneath the weight of the sky and Percy drew him blade and said "I'll get you out of here Lady Artemis,"

The Goddess looked at us and said "N-No! T-Trap!"

"What a surprise!" boomed a voice, "They made it past Ladon and Riley, I must commend you on that but sadly you all must die."

Lights blared on as the general, Atlas, stood with his Greek clothing beside Luke who had a cape on his back as his sword gleamed on his side. Beside him stood the Manticore and the Minotaur who were beside Allen and Annabeth who were both in chains.

Allen was on kneeling position as his clothes were ripped and dirty and his wound was still open while he looked close to dead. His glasses were broken while his wrist was his shield and on the other was his bow. Beside him was Annabeth who was trying to tend to his wounds but proved to be ineffective.

Percy growled as the general said "I'm sorry but now it's time to die,"

Luke stepped forward and said "Thalia, come with us, you know the Gods have always hated us, we can bring them down, with the help of the Ophiotaurus we can do it. Just will it to appear."

Thalia looked uneasy as she nervously looked at her companions and she glared at Luke and said "No Luke, this isn't right."

Luke looked crestfallen as he said "I'm sorry then,"

He drew his blade as the Minotaur and Manticore flanked his sides. Percy gripped his sword and said "I need to get Allen; we need another powerful warrior here."

He nodded at Zoe who drew her bow and the general said "Ah my traitorous daughter, here to save your mistress huh? Good luck, Luke attack!"

Luke pointed his sword at Thalia and charged as six Dracanea fell from above and joined the fight. Phoebe and Zoe quickly engaged the bigger monsters while Percy was tailed by the six Dracanea. Thalia had sprung Aegis from her wrist and was now locked in deadly combat with Luke.

The Titan laughed as he said "A good show, run demigod, run!"

Percy leapt and propelled himself forward like a rocket by launching the fire from his wrists making a distance from the monsters and he landed in front of Annabeth who was trying to treat Allen.

Percy kneeled and said "Annabeth, step aside please."

"Who are you?" asked the Daughter of Athena,

"Perseus Jackson," replied Percy. "Stand back,"

He swiped his blade at all four chains and they shattered like butter. Percy knelt down and started to treat his brother who, in a few seconds, opened his eyes and gasped. Percy sighed as he hugged his brother but Allen picked a knife from his waist and threw it behind him to kill a Dracanea who would have sneaked up on Percy.

Allen smirked and said "Hey Perce, thanks for coming."

Percy looked at him with a smile as he treated Annabeth and said "I need you two to help against the Minotaur and Manticore, the general won't join until we defeat his minions unless he sees fit."

Allen and Annabeth nodded as she drew her dagger while Allen felt his side pocket and said "Oh no,"

Percy tossed him the lighter and said "I think this is yours, come on!"

The three charged at the five Dracanea and destroyed them all in seconds. Percy had severed two in half and decapitated them at the same time while Annabeth had swiftly dealt with one by stabbing its neck while Allen, in full strength, engaged the remaining two and defeating them swiftly with some good sword moves.

The boy pressed his broken glasses up and said "That's done, we better help them."

Percy nodded as Allen and Percy charged to the Manticore while Annabeth went to help Phoebe with the Minotaur. Percy glared at the Manticore and said "Get ready to be destroyed monster,"

The monster's right eye shone a bit as he said "I doubt it half blood."

He shot three spikes at Percy who blocked it with his sword while Zoe ran and delivered a swift swipe to the monster's knees and crippling him while Allen ran forward with his blade and smashed his shield on the monsters face knocking him back.

The Manticore growled as he lunged at Percy who dodged and cast a fireball that burned its stomach. The monster winced as Allen came from behind and slashed down as the monster's tail came off.

The Manticore fell forward with the loss of its main weapon and Allen said "A weaponless monster is a dead monster,"

The Legacy of Athena kicked the monster in the face and stabbed his sword in its chest making it disappear into golden dust. "Good Riddance," said the Legacy,

Zoe nodded and said "Perseus, we need to help Lady Artemis,"

He was about to reply until Atlas got up in full battle armor and readied a javelin in his right, Percy cursed silently as he said "We need to take care of Atlas first, he'll kill us all."

Zoe nodded as Percy rushed beside Atlas and the Titan said "Demigod, have you come for your death?"

Percy got into fighting position and said "Nope, I guess you have."

Percy swung his blade at Atlas who blocked it with his javelin and Percy cast a wall of fire in front of the Titan who fearlessly went through it and tried to impale Percy but he deflected it with his shield and swung his blade again to be blocked once more.

Atlas chuckled and said "Pretty good for a demigod but is this all this generation has to offer?"

He overpowered Percy and knocked him forward and he raised his javelin but red and silver arrows pierced the chinks in his armor, enraging the titan to see Allen and Zoe with their bows drawn.

Phoebe and Annabeth were still against the Minotaur while Atlas leapt at the two bow users and swung his javelin. Allen had blocked the strike with his shield but still flew back but Zoe had been hit with a punishing blow causing her to fly back to some reoacks and they fell on her.

Percy looked shocked as Allen got back up and tried to dig Zoe out while Atlas chuckled and said "Shame,"

Percy roared and attacked Atlas with renewed vigor actually landing blows and damaging him but the Titan fought back as well and Percy impaled his right thigh with the shadows causing him to stagger and Percy leapt to slash his face but Atlas was still too strong and knocked him aside with his hand.

Percy got back up and coughed up blood as he saw Zoe out of the rubble not looking too good while Atlas was distracted by Phoebe and Allen who were raining arrows on him while Annabeth tried to tend to Zoe.

The son of Poseidon spotted Artemis, ran over to her and said "Give me the sky My Lady,"

"No boy," replied Artemis, "It will crush you,"

"Never mind that please," said Percy, "Save my friends, it is all I ask."

Percy severed her chains and took the weight of the sky while Artemis got up and drew her hunting knifes. Percy felt like he was being crushed by a thousand loaded trucks but he held his breath and carried the weight as his vision blurred.

He could see Artemis kick Atlas away from the demigods and engage him with her hunting knives ready. She growled as Atlas said "The huntress again?"

"It won't end up like last time Titan," said Artemis, "Demigods, aid me."

Allen and Phoebe readied their weapons as Artemis lunged at Atlas swiftly with her knifes, dealing some damage while Allen blocked a javelin swipe and stabbed his leg and Phoebe leapt over him and shot three arrows that sunk in a chink of Atlas' armor.

The fight was going well enough until Atlas quickened a bit and slammed Allen away into Phoebe as they crashed back. They were fine but unable to join in again as Artemis engaged Atlas with ferocity in her movements.

She delivered blows to him in a graceful and majestic manner while Atlas blindly swung around. Percy felt the weight of the sky becoming unbearable as he got onto one knee and grunted.

Atlas got a lucky blow and made Artemis fall down. She talked to me in my head and said "**Ready Perseus,**"

I didn't know what she meant until Atlas raised his javelin and said "First blood in the new war!"

She then smirked and spun around and got up kicking Atlas off balance as he staggered towards me, I smirked as I was knocked out of the sky's weight locking Atlas under there.

"No!" shouted the Titan, "Not again! NO!"

Thalia had defeated Luke and he saw that the plan had failed; he ran out of the mountain and leapt off to be caught by a brown blur. Thalia growled as she looked at us with relief.

Artemis sighed and looked scared as she saw her fallen huntress on Annabeth's side. Zoe was coughing blood as Percy, Artemis, Thalia, Allen and Phoebe approached her. Annabeth looked at them sadly and said "She won't make it,"

"She's right," said Allen with a solemn expression, "Broken ribs, hemorrhaging, internal bleeding, crushed lungs, it doesn't look good."

Percy and Atremis fell on their knees as Artemis put her best friend's head on her lap and said "Zoe, I'm so sorry."

"No my lady," said Zoe, "It was not your fault, we did all we could and we did save you as the quest asked for,"

"At what cost," said Phoebe, "You and Talon? The losses are too much Zoe!"

At the moment Allen herd that he froze and looked at Percy with a sad expression as Percy nodded. Allen's eyes widened as head dropped his head in grief while Zoe had tears in her eyes and said "It doesn't matter, we have completed out mission."

Artemis was now crying along with everyone else as Zoe closed her eyes and gave her last breath. Artemis put her finger on her head as she started to glow until Percy said "NO!"

Artemis looked shocked as Percy knelt at Zoe and said "I promised she would survive this! I swore on the Styx and I will deliver!"

Artemis' eyes widened as Percy put his two hands on her chest as his hands glowed golden and started to glow. The area grew warm as Percy started to glow and he said "I lost my brother here and I won't lose another friend."

The Goddess was silent as everyone watched Zoe glow like Percy and the light died down. Artemis was crying as she said "Perseus you mean well but she is gone, she will have her own place in the stars."

Percy sighed and lied on the ground breathing as a voice said "I don't want to leave yet milady, I don't want to be with Orion up there."

Everyone gasped in surprise as Artemis and Phoebe hugged Zoe and Allen helped Percy up to sitting position. Artemis was crying tears of joy as she said "H-How?"

Percy shook his head and said "I do not know Lady Artemis; I just tried to heal her."

Zoe smiled as she sighed but Artemis had a skeptical look on her face as she said "Z-Zoe, my blessing. It's gone."

**AN**

**Roy: OOOHHHH! How was the blessing gone? All will be explained next time by the Titan of Forethought himself during the Olympian Council next chapter.**

**How were the fights? Please like them and I think it was pretty good too anyway especially with Ladon, I laughed there.**

**Allen is back, Zoe is alive but how? Phoebe is alive, Annabeth is too and Thalia is alive but Talon is still gone. What will happen on the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out! **

**Reviews will help us write faster! Please review!**

**This is Roy Markov signing off…**


	11. Chapter 11: A Change In Fate

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! Jake Gorven here and we're back with a new chapter of PJFF! We have got a really bad internet and horrible grades so updates may not be as fast…for me…Roy is smart I'm stupid so yeah hahaha.**

**Replies:**

**Pollex: It's too early for that hahaha.**

**Anaklusmos14: HOLY CRAP YOU SAW OUR STORY! WE FREAKING LOVE YOU MAN! Thanks for the review and that comes from both of us and we really love your stories! We're glad you liked it and stay tuned and we hope to not disappoint!**

**Eltigre221: Yeah the way Ladon was dealt with was all Roy, he's more creative than me but at least I have a girlfriend hahaha**

**Aesir21: Thanks!**

**Now that's over with we are so glad that we were viewed by Anaklusmos14 himself! Thanks man! So please enjoy this chapter and please, do review**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Enjoy**

"Z-Zoe, my blessing. It's gone"

Everyone was silent as Artemis held Zoe's shoulders. Percy noticed that the silver glow in her eyes was now gone and replaced with gold. All was silent as the Legacy of War said "You're right, unlike the other huntress, her eyes aren't silver anymore but how?"

"All shall be explained my son," said a familiar voice,

All of them turned to the source of the voice and saw a tall man in a suit and his misty grey eyes were fixed on them as he stood on his feet with a bronze cane in his right hand. His suit was purple and ready as his scarred face looked at the trapped Titan and then at the group.

"Father!" said Allen and Percy,

The Titan embraced his children and said "Hello boys,"

"Father," said Percy, "Talon is-"

"I know," said the Titan with a sad expression, "My eldest son, gone"

The three embraced again and parted with sad eyes as Prometheus looked at the four girls and said "Niece, girls"

Artemis raised a brow and said "Prometheus, what brings you here?"

Prometheus opened his mouth to reply until the trapped Titan yelled "Brother! Help me please! We shall deal with these demigods and goddess together and we will rule the earth once more!"

The Titan of Forethought gripped his cane tightly and said "Why should I aid you brother? You hurt your own children while unlike me I treat them with care."

"She was a traitor to me brother!" yelled Atlas, "You're a traitor as well now aren't you, you weasel!"

Prometheus slammed his cane on the ground as it grew into his bronze battleaxe and he said "Do not call me that **brother**, you call me a traitor but what did you do when you sent our own brother to his death! This is why I left our kind; you all disgust me, you and father to be exact."

The Titan struggled under the weight and said "Epimet-"

Prometheus moved as swift as lightning and had his axe head to his brother's throat and said "Do not mention his name Atlas, you are not even worthy to mention his name, all you and father have ever done is call him stupid and useless yet he gave his life for you two but did you honor him?"

"I-"stuttered the Titan,

"No, you didn't! You even used and tricked our own sister's remaining child into your side! Her mother was a gentle titan and she means no harm to anyone yet you made her remaining child join your side with lies and deceit." Spat the Titan of Forethought,

Atlas was now speechless as Prometheus looked as angry as he could be and said "You don't deserve my help, you and father deserve to rot in Tartarus"

Atlas was now growling and was about to retort when Prometheus turned form him as he said "σιωπή! (Silence)"

Atlas' mouth seemed glued shut as he struggled to speak and carry the sky. The group looked at the Titan with mystification except for Percy, Allen, Zoe and Artemis. Prometheus sighed as Annabeth said "Your brother and sister? Is it Selene and Epimetheus?"

Prometheus nodded and said "Yes, they are daughter of Athena. My brother Epimetheus was always looked down on because of his lesser intelligence but he had a good heart. My sister Selene was the Moon titan and she was gentle and kind as the simple flowers on the sides of a garden."

"What happened to them?" questioned Thalia,

The Titan's face darkened as Percy said "My father doesn't want to speak about it, I'm sorry."

"Alright," said Artemis, "What brought you here Prometheus?"

The Titan's face eased up as he said "I have come to fetch you from the quest, you do know what day it is today? Thalia? Artemis?"

The demigod was silent as Artemis said "The Solstice Meeting! We must reach there now! We cannot afford to waste another year of preparations especially with Kronos' rising."

Zoe was still silent as she looked at her hands and Prometheus said "I shall explain everything niece, but for now, we are all called to Olympus."

Prometheus pulled a round purple sphere from inside of his suit and threw it a few meters away where it expanded into a swirling portal. Percy coughed into his hand where blood was marked and Zoe did the same and she too was coughing blood.

"Interesting," said Allen,

Artemis handed each of them a flask of Nectar which they both drank down the Godly drink and they both sighed in relief. Prometheus nodded and said "Let's go, we're late."

Thalia stood beside Annabeth as they went through the portal and Artemis had Zoe and Phoebe beside her as Prometheus gave Atlas one more glare and put his left hand on Percy's shoulder and said "Let's go children,"

The three went through the portal and found themselves inside the throne room of the Gods. Prometheus had his axe back into a cane and he leaned on it as Percy scanned the room and he saw the Gods being scattered and lazy as usual.

Apollo was listening to music until he saw Percy and waved while Hermes saw his son and smiled at him while Allen just gave him a hard glare and turned away. Zoe and Phoebe stood beside Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Allen as Artemis grew into her godly form and sat on her throne as Zeus stopped arguing with Hera and said "I thank you for saving my daughter demigods but I have had reports on a massive disturbance on the course of events. Tell me what happened?"

Prometheus rose up and said "Allow me Lord Zeus,"

The God's paid no attention to the speakers as Artemis growled and said "Listen up! The meeting is on and pay attention!"

The Gods flinched and paid attention as Percy leaned in to Allen and said "Now I know why she's so valuable in these meetings."

Allen nodded as Prometheus slammed his cane on the ground and said "The quest had been simple enough, retrieve Artemis which was clearly a success but at what costs? The dangers had been great; they had to face nine Spartus and a Talos prototype but they narrowly escaped thanks to the bold sacrifice of my son Talon."

Hephaestus dropped is head in shame as Percy and Allen glared at him while the council was silent. Prometheus nodded sadly and said "They got some information from a friend of mine and it turns out that Thalia's choice she needed to choose whether she will join Kronos' side by sacrificing the Ophiotaurus' entrails or not."

"But you said she wasn't the child of the prophecy," said Zeus with an edge in his voice,

Prometheus stood firm and said "I lied, she was but she made the right choice to not do it but temptation will come again and again unless she stops aging. Speaking of which, when these quest group got to Mount Tam they had to deal with my sister Selene's only remaining daughter Riley who they scared off after defeating Ladon thanks to Percy's plan."

The God's looked at Percy in awe as he just nodded and said "I couldn't have done it without any help form Zoe, she knew the garden like the back of her hand."

Prometheus nodded at Zoe who was still silent and said "They defeated both of them and entered the cave to rescue Artemis where they found her underneath the weight of the sky."

The Gods looked at Artemis with shock as she nodded at them and Prometheus continued "The four took on the traitor Luke, the Minotaur and the Manticore as they rescued my other son Allen and Athena's daughter Annabeth."

Athena looked at Percy thankfully as he nodded and said "No problem my lady,"

Prometheus' face darkened as he said "Then my brother Atlas stepped in where he easily defeated the demigods and knocked them aside. PErseus saw it that they could not win so he took the weight of the sky for Lady Artemis while she, Allen and her larger huntress took on Atlas and made him take back the weight of the sky by knocking him over Perseus."

"You carried the weight of the sky?" asked Hermes, "But how?"

"I do not know myself Lord Hermes," said Percy, "I just wanted Lady Artemis to save my friends."

The Titan in the room looked around and said "My son had taken the sky for Artemis while she, her huntress and my other son dealt with Atlas. As soon as the battle was over they rushed to see on how Miss Nightshade is but in actuality, she was destined to die as the prophecy stated and she did."

The Gods' looked at her as Zeus slammed his bolt and said "Then how is she alive then?"

Prometheus went silent as Ares said "If she is destined to die, then I would be glad to finish her for you."

Artemis glared at Ares and said "I won't let you kill her!"

Ares scoffed as Allen groaned and Thalia whispered "I find it hard to believe he's like your grandpa or something."

Allen nodded and said "Thank the Gods I got Athena's attitude."

Percy smirked and glared at Ares as Prometheus looked against the wall and a swirling portal appeared and three people stepped out. There was a tall man in robes and two old shriveled up women in blue clothing.

The tall, pale man smiled at the group of demigods and said "I shall take it from here my good friend,"

Prometheus bowed away and stood beside his children as the pale man eyed the king of the Gods as Zeus said "Hades, what are you doing here? You aren't allowed to join these council meetings."

Hades rolled his eyes and said "Really? Maybe I wasn't informed because I wasn't able to make it to those **other** meetings."

Zeus growled as suddenly the hearth's fire blazed and Hestia appeared and said "Please brothers, now is not the time especially with father's rising."

Hestia hugged her champion and then Zeus said "Why are you here Hades? With two of the Fates no less."

Hades had a straight face on as he said "Allow me to shed some light on the situation brother,"

The two Fates walked up while one held a pair of menacing scissors while the other one looked at her sister knowingly. Hera leaned in and said "What is this brother?"

Hades crossed his arms and gestured to the Fates while the one with scissors held it up while the one holding nothing held two strings, one was crossing her arms as she held the scissors. Artemis raised a brow and said "What is this?"

The one with the strings, Lachesis the Fate of Life, nodded and said "These two strings represent Zoe Nightshade and Percy Jackson's life lines. As much as we cut the huntress' life line, it reforms together thanks to Perseus bounding themselves together with his power."

Zoe looked at Percy who was just as clueless as she was and Demeter said "Really? Care to show us then?"

Artemis was about to protest when Atropos suddenly snipped the black one in half but nothing happened to Zoe as the string bound itself together once more. The two Fates nodded and said "She is now tied with the Demigod named Perseus Jackson and their strings are forever united, she will only die when he does and it is not Jackson's time yet, he has a prophecy to fulfill."

"But what of Zoe being a huntress? How did she lose my blessing?" asked Artemis,

Prometheus stepped and said "This may be hard to explain but to put it simply, she is not longer a huntress."

"What!?" exclaimed the huntresses in the room,

"You're kidding, right dad?" asked Percy,

The Titan shook his head and said "I'm sorry Perseus but I'm not joking. She is no longer a huntress,"

"How is this possible?" asked the maiden Goddess of the Hunt, "She is still a maiden and she had not broken her vows."

The Titan of Forethought nodded and said "She hasn't, but she has died. Your huntress' vow clearly states that your huntresses will lose the blessing if they break their vows or die in combat, am I correct?"

All the Gods nodded in agreement as Artemis looked at Zoe who looked at her own hands in disbelief as she was taken from her home and Prometheus said "She has died and you can only give your blessing once so sadly, she is now no longer a huntress."

Zeus looked at Prometheus with an eye of anger after still being lied to by the Titan and said "This does not matter to me but about my daughter, you lied to me and she is still the child of the prophecy and her birthday is tomorrow where she will make a **very** important decision."

Thalia stepped up with a serious expression and said "I won't have to,"

"What? Why?" asked Percy,

Thalia looked at him and said "The prophecy is not about me Percy, it's you. You are more capable of this than I am Percy but I'll be here right by you seaweed brain."

Zeus looked stunned as he said "Daughter, how will you avoid it."

Thalia glanced an eye at Annabeth and said "Zoe is no longer a huntress and I think there's an opening for the hunters is there not?"

Artemis looked taken back as Zeus said "Daughter, consider carefully that-"

"It is my choice," said Thalia, "I intend to push through with it."

Zoe sighed as Artemis nodded and said "Come with me,"

The two walked out of the throne room as Zoe was approached by Percy, Annabeth, Phoebe and Allen and she said "I can't believe it, I'm not a huntress anymore."

Phoebe gave her a hug as Percy looked ashamed and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would be like this."

Phoebe stopped away as Zoe said "It matters not anymore Perseus, it has been done but I knew your intentions were true."

Percy looked uneasy as Artemis came back with Thalia shimmering a silver glow in her body and eyes. Zoe walked up to her, handed her the tiara and said "Watch for our sisters Thalia, you are now the new lieutenant."

The daughter of Zeus nodded as Thalia bowed to the Gods and stood beside Percy as Zeus said "Now that is out of the way, the prophecy now falls to my brother's son Perseus. There will be two more years until the prophecy will be fulfilled and we are now to take action for the war to come."

All the Gods nodded as Zeus said "What should be the first order of business?"

"How about we rush and fight them while they're still weak?" asked Ares,

The council disregarded him as Allen raised his hand and said "If I may,"

The lord of the Gods nodded as Allen said "I have heard from the monsters while I was captured that a cruise ship full of monsters sail the seas and some of the Minor Gods are changing sides. I suggest that we hunt down any monsters that could join and check on the other Titan's cells and make sure the other God's loyalties are straight."

Hermes and Athena looked proud at the descendant while Ares scowled and said "That's pretty stupid, I can't believe you're my legacy, I expected you to be bolder and braver than that."

Allen scowled and said "Well **Grandfather**, I don't like being a soldier who doesn't even know what the word rally means. I thank whoever gave me Great Grandmother's knowledge instead of yours."

Ares looked like he was ready to explode while Athena growled at Ares along with Hermes as he shrunk back into his throne. Zeus put a hand on his chin while Poseidon said "What the boy says is wise, like a great advisor, he asks for us to do what we can for now before we do anything major."

Zeus nodded and said "What do you have in mind?"

Allen was on a roll while Percy smirked along with his father and said "I suggest Lord Poseidon to cast hell on that ship while some Gods could check the other Minor Gods. Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo could hunt the monsters as they drive their chariots across the sky."

Apollo raised a brow completely agreeing with the idea while Zeus nodded and said "Very well! We shall follow what you have suggested."

"But father what now of Zoe?" asked Artemis,

"She will have to join the Camp; I wouldn't like another Half Titan inside the Camp but my daughter seems to trust her enough so she will come with Perseus and his group to the Camp." Said Zeus,

Zoe looked even more destroyed as she learned that she would be staying at Camp Half Blood. Percy felt guiltier by the minute as he watched Zoe break down into a depressed shell. Percy walked up to Zoe and stood by her and said "We'll take care of you there we promise,"

Artemis looked sad as her old lieutenant cried in her hands. Zeus slammed his bolt again and said "Meeting Adjourned!"

The Gods started vanishing as only few were left. Hermes tried to approach Allen while he just gave him a small nod and he actually minded him after learning his father actually wanted to save him. Athena and Annabeth met up with them and conversed for as Artemis pulled Percy aside while Prometheus spoke to his niece and she said "Perseus, I trust you'll take care of Zoe?"

He nodded and said "Yes I will it was my fault this happened to her and she is now practically linked to me, my siblings and I will treat her the best we can."

She nodded and said "Thank you, also, thank you for the sacrifice and I'm sorry for your loss."

The then flashed away in a column of light as Hades winked at him and vanished and Hestia kissed her champion's cheek and said "Good Luck Perseus, don't forget to call."

She vanished in a pillar of fire as Prometheus approached them and said "Ready my boy?"

Percy nodded as Zoe was still silent. The Titan handed him a round sphere and vanished into mist as Percy held the sphere and Annabeth said "What's that?"

"It's a Thought Sphere," said Percy, "You can open a portal to anywhere just think about the place,"

He threw it against the wall where it shattered and a portal appeared. Percy nodded at his brother as he took his somewhat 'Aunt' past the portal and Zoe was blank and silent as Percy said "Are you ready Zoe,"

"As I'll ever be," said the huntress

Percy sighed once more as he felt Drake Destroyer warm up in his back on how he would tell his siblings. He nodded at her and said "Let's go"

**AN**

**Jake: Wow, rather uneventful really but I think it was pretty good. Do you guys like Riley as a character? Just asking?**

**So Zoe is not a hunter anymore since she's tied to Percy now and they are on their way to Camp Half Blood. Who is the traitor or traitors? What will happen next? Will there be capture the flag? Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**This is Jake Gorven signing off….**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Forgotten

**AN**

**Roy: So sorry for the late update! We have been a bit tied with school lately and our other story. We are trying to keep up and hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**Replies:**

**Phoenix1592: Thanks! Let's just see how the camp time plays out.**

**Aesir21: Thank Jake for that**

**Eltigre221: Things will change; some might not be seen coming. Just keep reading and watch the surprises king in soon.**

**Asd: Just read on and get ready for a surprise,**

**So here it is, enjoy and bear with us.**

**Notice: PJO and HOO are not ours, Rick Riordan owns it.**

The group of half-bloods exited the swirling portal revealing a tall hill where a pine tree that had something gold was perched on it stood and a brownish dragon coiled around the tree as it snored and smoke poured from its nose.

Annabeth hefted her bag as she sighed and said "We're back, I can't believe it's only been four days."

Allen crossed his arms and glared at the tree top with his still broken glasses and said "What's with the dragon?"

Annabeth pointed at the tree and said "That is Thalia's Tree, about a year ago it was poisoned and we had to get the Golden Fleece which we got from the Sea of Monsters last year thanks to Clarisse, Herk, Ara and I. Herk didn't do much but get knocked out while Ara, Clarisse and I actually did work and we managed to defeat Polyphemus and take the Fleece as we saved a satyr Grover."

Allen nodded and said "Whose Clarisse and Ara?"

Annabeth gestured her head to the hill and said "Clarisse is probably the only good Ares kid here who doesn't follow Herk around like a bug to light and Ara is a daughter of Poseidon."

Allen turned to the portal where Percy and Zoe just stepped out of. Percy was looking very much messed up as his face was concerned, worried and nervous at the same time. He was standing beside Zoe as his hand was on the snowboard that hung on his back.

Zoe on the other hand looked much worse as her hunter's uniform no longer had a silver glow to them and her eyes were lost and depressed as she tried to look composed and collected but she was just barley hiding her massive discomfort only for Percy and Allen to notice it.

The Legacy of War scoffed and said "If he's egotistical and I want to see Jack fry him."

"Too late," said Percy, "He already did,"

Allen snickered as Percy tried to sound cheery and said "The douche actually was Zeus' favorite,"

"Jack isn't going to be happy about that," said Allen

"He isn't," said Percy, "He fried him thrice in the one day we were here."

Allen smirked as Zoe looked composed as Annabeth said "Let's get going."

The four walked up the hill as they passed the dragon and Percy walked past it as he said "Hello,"

The Dragon hissed in greeting as Allen inspected it closely and said "This dragon is well grown, Talon would see some improvement to this but I say he's pretty good."

The dragon hissed once more and Percy raised a brow as Annabeth said "Down Peleus, I'm sorry he's not fond of new people."

Percy and Allen stepped back a bit as the sun started to rise and the dragon hissed at them once more. The two brothers felt a pang of guilt as they saw the dragon hiss and its sharp teeth were shown reminding them of their fallen brother.

Percy led the silent Zoe along as they stood on top of the hill and the four gazed over the camp where the sun was now rising over. Percy waved a bit at the rising sun and the light shone a bit brighter and Allen gazed over the camp and said "This is it? Well it's not bad that's what I can say, the positioning isn't made to withstand attacks but the architecture, it's amazing."

Annabeth stood beside him and said "It isn't made for one; the Camp is guarded by magical borders that monsters can't go through so I say it's pretty safe."

Allen shook his head stubbornly and said "Fine but still, if there is a chance of an attack, this place won't last long."

The daughter of Athena shrugged and said "Hopefully there won't be an attack, come on, let's head on down."

The four walked down the hill where Jack and Fecilia were standing. Jack was in a blue shirt and shorts as his swords were on his back as usual and Fecilia was in a shirt and jeans combination while her spear was in her hand.

The two sibling's face lit up as they saw Allen looking a bit hurt but looking pretty fine. The two ran and hugged their captured brother as Jack said "You son of a gun you made it!"

Allen hugged him back and said "Thanks to Percy though bro."

Fecilia hugged her brother and Percy and said "Thank the Gods you're safe."

Percy gave a nervous smile while Annabeth and Zoe stood back and nodded as Allen looked solemn while Fecilia had a smile on her face and looked behind them and said "Where's Lizard Breath? He deserves a hug too but I won't like it."

The four didn't react as Fecilia frowned and Jack said "Percy, Allen, what's going on?"

Percy took the snowboard form his back as it transformed into Talon's weapon and he held it gingerly as Jack and Fecilia's eyes widened in revelation. The white haired girl had tears trickling down her face as she hugged her little brother Allen who also had tears in his eyes. Percy looked down on the weapon and said "He's gone,"

Jack was shaking as a pillar of light appeared behind them and a cheerful pinkette appeared and said "Allen! Pecry! You're alive!"

She hugged both of them as she saw Allen and Fecilia crying while Jack had his eyes closed as he shaking. Tadi's cheerful face turned dark as Percy had tears dripping down his face and she saw the weapon in his hands.

She started to sniffle and tear up while Jack opened his blue eyes as tears rolled down ad Tadi tackled him in a hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried. Percy had tears falling down his face as Annabeth and Zoe were bowing their heads.

Jack embraced Tadi and let the tears flow as Fecilia parted from Allen and said "What happened Percy?"

Percy was about to reply until a voice form behind them said "Well the loser squad is back, where's your freak brother? Probably died the weakling."

All five siblings slowly turned to the source of the voice and saw Herk with his crew of Ares campers. He was smiling smugly as Percy gripped his fallen brother's sword. Herk held his spear and said "Have you all gone deaf during this quest? That must have been some bug you fought, you brother probably died to some weak beast like all of you would."

Faster than anyone could follow, a spear and two swords were deep inside the Son of Zeus' shoulders, left and right, while a sword was impaled on each of his thighs and the weapons pressed him against a tree. The Ares campers' stepped closer with their weapon's ready but Percy had all of them on their behinds in one swift sweep of his foot and he had his grey blade out and held it to Herk's throat with it on fire as he and his siblings glared at him.

The Son of Zeus roared in pain as the weapons dug deeper and Percy said "Never! Ever! Talk about Talon Like That! He Was A Thousand Times Of A Hero You'll Ever Be!"

Herk grit his teeth in pain as the weapons were ripping him apart from the inside and not stopping until a voice said "Perseus stop!"

They turned to see Chiron with Dionysus and the five removed their weapons as Herk slumped half dead on the ground and an Apollo camper patched him up. Chiron looked at the group sadly as he said "I have heard of your loss, I am sorry."

The five were silent until Fecilia said "A shroud,"

"A what?" questioned Dionysus,

"A shroud," said Fecilia, "He will be remembered, there will be a ritual right?"

Chiron nodded as they walked back to camp in silence. Percy had stood beside Zoe as both them; Allen and Annabeth were led inside of the Big House while Jack, Tadi and Fecilia were left outside.

Chiron stomped his hoof and said "What happened?"

Percy had briefed Chrion on everything ranging from the train trip to the leaving of the hunters. Chiron looked at Zoe shocked as he said "Where will you stay then?"

The former huntress looked at him nonchalantly and said "I have spoken to Lady Artemis and I can stay at her Cabin as long as I want."

She stood up to leave but Percy got up too and said "Let me come with you,"

She took her hand away harshly and said "I can manage Perseus,"

She left the room while Dionysus looked at Percy and said "I am sorry for losing your brother; I can't imagine how you feel."

Percy smiled a bit and said "And here I thought you were just some old drunk. Past all that you're pretty cool you know that. Better than Ares."

The wine god smiled softly and said "I realized not all demigods are like the others, I was a demigod too and I had to turn to my roots. God or not."

Chiron nodded as Annabeth said "Chiron, what happened when we were gone?"

He nodded solemnly and said "Campers had left, joining my father thinking he will win. I couldn't do anything."

Percy looked furious as Allen said "We shall prepare then, a war is coming and we will face it with whatever we can through the best strategies, weapons and soldiers but for now, I think a ritual is in place."

Percy nodded as they started to discuss about more pressing matters.

**Jack's POV**

I sat on the porch of the big house and looked at the sky, my brother was gone. Talon, my older goofy brother that I could fool around with that always had my back in a fight. He was gone and dead and the Forethought Five was now the Forethought Four.

I punched the wooden beam in anger as Tadi put a hand on my shoulder while Fecilia sat on a chair and gazed longingly at Talon's weapon. I knew she liked talon the way I liked Tadi so I guess this was really hard for her. I couldn't imagine losing Tadi.

My older sister looked so sad now, she was gazing into the distance as she cried and if the ritual was later then I had to get ready. I gestured to Tadi and said "Let's leave her alone for now, I need to get something at my cabin, walk with me will ya?"

Tadi nodded as she followed me and as we walked I said "I haven't seen you around as much Tads, how's it been."

"Okay," muttered the pinkette,

Jake leaned down and looked at her face and said "Something is up Tads, what wrong."

"Other than my older brother being dead?" asked Tadi, "That's pretty much it, we're down to four now and I don't want to lose another one of the people I grew up with. In England, on the streets, I was trash while here with you guys, I was an equal, I was a somebody Jack, and do you know how that felt?"

"I don't," replied Jack, "I was with Allen way before Dad found us, I was an equal with someone. He plans and plots while I do the work, that's how we lived and survived Tads."

She smiled and said "I don't want to lose anyone else Jack, not Percy, not Fecilia, not Allen and especially not you."

I was taken back a bit and said "Why me especially?"

"You we're my first friend Jack," replied Tadi, "Remember when I first came home all those years ago?"

I smiled and nodded as I said "Yeah, the shy little English girl with weird pink hair. Allen was reading a book while I approached you first and introduced myself, I remember when you hid behind Prometheus when you said that you were shy and scared. You looked so adorable."

"Jack!" yelped Tadi, she punched me playfully on the arm and her face flushed as she said "It's not nice to lie!"

"I'm not!" said I as I held my hands up defensively, "You were pretty cute and you still are now you know."

Tadi turned away with her face just as red as mine and said "T-Thanks,"

We were awkwardly silent for a minute until I said "So how do you think things will be now? With us being here and Talon gone."

She sighed and said "I don't know Jack. Allen is looking fine but you know him, he's a lock out and Fecilia isn't looking too well and Percy, Percy is probably blaming himself being the selfless leader he is, talon probably got himself killed to save Percy,"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "He did always boast about dying in the best way ever and doing it to protect us."

In my head, a picture of Talon smirking at me with his sharp teeth as he gave me a thumbs up came up as I chuckled and Tadi said "Well I guess later we'll need to do what we gotta do huh?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, but what's with Percy and that huntress? Isn't she supposed to be with the hunters?"

Tadi shrugged and said "I don't know Jack, maybe she just went ahead for them."

I still wasn't convinced as I said "I don't think so Tads, she's supposed to be huntress numero uno and where is Thalia?"

She looked unsure as she said "Look maybe there is a explanation for all of this and-"

"And her eyes," I continued, "There isn't any silver in them but gold just like Percy's"

She looked like she got hit by a bow and said "You're right, I saw that too. What do you think happened?"

"No idea," I replied, "All I know is that something is up, let's ask Percy or Allen later but for now, I need to grab something for Talon's shroud."

**Percy's POV**

I exited the Big House with Allen by my side and I felt tired and sad as I left the room. I'm glad that Allen and Annabeth were safe but what worried me now was Zoe.

She had been so quiet ever since she got kicked out of the hunters. Chiron said that he'd announce it later and Dionysus said that she'd be protected here and treated normally but she was looking so quiet and depressed even thought she tried to cover it up.

And the way she snatched her hand away from me a while ago, she was just asking to be left alone but this isn't the time for her to be alone, she needs friends. I can imagine that, being taken out of something you were a part of for millennia.

Allen had gave some help on Chrion for war preparations and Dionysus had well, been drinking Coke. Allen and I had seen Fecilia on the porch of the Big House alone and probably thinking about Talon. Allen sighed and said "Things will never be the same again, huh Perce?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, she's been so quiet."

Allen nodded and said "Go head on to wherever Perce, I'll talk to big sis."

"You sure?"

He nodded as I shadow travelled to my Cabin where I found no body inside the structure. I dropped my bag and said "Hm, weird."

As I unpacked my things, I thought about what I would do next. The prophecy would take place around two years from now. I had already lost one of my brothers and I will eventually die just to save Olympus.

I sat down on the bed and fiddled with the ring on my finger. Suddenly, I heard a creak and I sat up and said "Ara? You there?"

I heard a step and a groan. Way to heavy and different to be a little girl. I got a throwing knife from my belt and got into position until Ara stepped into the room with a large thing behind her and I said "Ara! Move! A Cyclops!"

I tackled the beast to the ground but Ara pushed me and said "Percy no! This is our brother!"

"Brother?" I asked,

I looked down and saw a large baby brown eye and a baby face that seemed highly unlikely for such a big body. The monster tilted its head to the right as I stood up and said "Brother?! Uhh no offense but he's a Cyclops!"

Ara put a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm glad you're back Percy and while youo were gone, Tyson came back!"

"Who's Tyson?" I inquired,

She gestured to the Cyclops as the thing ran towards me and crushed me in a hug as he said "Ara told me about you brother! My name Tyson!"

He let me go as I cracked my back and said "Hey uhh, my name is Percy and well, I guess I'm your brother."

He hugged me again as Ara giggled. Instantly I felt that this guy wasn't like those ones who chased me when I was a kid. He was sort of kind and well gentle, not counting the hugs.

Ara sat down and said "Percy what happened during your quest? Herk kept saying that you'd all die but I didn't believe him and I said that you promised to come back."

My blood boiled thinking about that arrogant son of Zeus and I said "Did you tell Jack about it?"

"Well," said Ara, "He kind of found out and send Herk and his crew to the infirmary. He turned into like lightning and he was so fast we couldn't see him."

I smirked thinking about how Jack protected Ara and I said "So how did your training go?"

Tyson sat down as the ground shook and he said "Ara is getting better. Last day ago, she beat three Ares campers with sword I gave her."

I smiled at Ara and Tyson and said "Well I'm glad that everything was fine here."

Ara looked unsure as she said "But Percy, I heard from Annabeth that there will be a shroud burning later, did someone die? What happened?"

"Yes," I replied sadly, "My brother, Talon, the half dragon died saving me and the others."

Ara dropped her head and said "Sorry Percy,"

She hugged me as I hugged her back and Tyson hugged us both in a death grip as he let go and I remembered that I had to go check on Zoe. I stood up and said "I have to go somewhere guys, catch you later."

I ran out of the Cabin to the Artemis Cabin where it seemed like no one was in there. I walked up to the door and knocked as I said "Zoe? You in there?"

I knocked thrice as the door creak open and I decided not to step in unless I wanted to become a jackelope so I looked into the shadows and saw that nobody was there. I ran into the Cabin and said "Zoe! Zoe! Where are you!"

I exited the Cabin to run into Fecilia and she looked a bit better as she said "Whoa Percy, you okay?"

"Its Zoe," I breathed, "She's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

I explained everything to her and said "Is that why she's here?"

I nodded as she knelt down and felt the dirt and said "I can feel she was here,"

She ran as I followed her and she pointed at the distance and said "I can see tracks, follow me. So you two are now eternally bonded?"

"Yeah," I replied, "That's what Dad said anyway,"

She still looked shaken but she led me through the forest and soon enough we reached the top of the creek where we saw Zoe standing right before the cliff. Fecilia stood beside me as I said "Zoe no!"

She turned and I saw that she had tears streaming down her face as she was dangerously close to the edge. I took a step closer as I said "Don't move Zoe!"

She looked at me and said "I have nothing now; the hunt was all I ever knew ever since that horrible man Hercules ruined my life. I have no family, no sisters and no one. What else do I have to live for?"

She shuffled a bit and she got closer to the edge as I stopped moving and said "Zoe no! I did this to you I'm sorry! I told Lady Artemis I'd take care of you! You may not be a hunter anymore but people still care for you! Me! Lady Artemis! My siblings! Please Zoe! Would a real huntress resort to anything like this?"

She still had tears rolling down her face. She felt lost, unwanted and unsure, just like I was when I was five; she just needed someone to guide her back like Prometheus did to me. I took a step closer and she said "Y-You're right P-Perseus, I'm s-sorry."

Everything went to hell when she suddenly slipped (Fuck me right?) and fell off the cliff. I immediately ran after her as Fecilia said "Percy no!"

I disregarded her and leapt off the cliff her. I saw Zoe flailing around as she fell but I shot down like a missile by going down like a bullet and I caught up to Zoe. She was till flailing but when I grabbed her she stopped screaming and I said "Zoe stop!"

She stopped as I hugged her and I looked down as we closed in on the ground and I closed my eyes as she said "I'm sorry,"

**NO ONE'S POV**

Fecilia stood there shocked as she watched her brother and leader jump down the ditch after the huntress. She sort of understood the huntress but fate had to be a game and made her fall of and her brother leapt after her.

She was already so broken after learning she had lost Talon and now she had probably lost Percy as well but she felt that Percy knew what he was doing. She ran over to the edge and squinted her eyes to see the bottom but it was too dark to see and suddenly she heard a voice form behind her say "Don't fall down too sis, I don't want to make a double trip."

She turned to see Percy with an unconscious Zoe in his arms. She was carried by Percy in a bridal style position while Percy had a small smile on his face. Fecilia grinned and said "How?"

He hefted Zoe as she mumbled a bit and said "Before we hit the ground, it was dark so I shadow travelled us to this tree's shadow here."

Fecilia sighed and said "I'm glad you're fine little brother. I can't lose you too."

Percy gestured to the sleeping Zoe and said "What do I do now? Should I like take her back to her cabin?"

Fecilia nodded and said "I think you should then it will be dinner and then the shroud burning."

Percy nodded and said "Come on sis,"

She leaned on Percy's back as they were engulfed in the shadows and reappeared behind the Artemis Cabin. Fecilia smiled and said "Real nifty trick bro, we'll see you later."

She walked away as Percy carried Zoe to the entrance of the Artemis Cabin. Not much people were around so he just went in and layed Zoe on a nearby bed and sighed as he stood there for a few seconds.

He gazed at her troubled face and sighed, he had to make things right. He would and he will. Percy exited the cabin after clapping up a hot meal for Zoe and left it beside her and he headed to dinner where everyone seemed to be quite happy and content even if a lot of things were going on.

Percy sat on the Poseidon Cabin where Jack, Tadi, Allen, Fecilia, and Alabaster were introduced to Tyson. The group had been well off and Percy sat down with his food and said "Hey,"

Jack sipped from his drink and said "Hey Perce,"

Fecilia nodded at him while Tadi waved and Allen said "What took you so long Perce?"

"Stuff," answered Percy,

Ara had just beaten Tyson in rock paper scissors as Chiron stomped his hoof and said "Attention! Campers!"

Everyone's attention was directed to the centaur as he said "As you know! The quest that had been issued was a success but there was a great loss."

Everyone went silent especially the Poseidon and Hephaestus Cabin as Chiron said "Talon West, a great Legacy and Hero has fallen during the quest but at his price, two were returned safely. Those are Allen San Jose and Annabeth Chase."

The Campers looked at them as Chiron continued "There will be a shroud burning ritual later but first let us welcome the two new campers. Allen Raymond San Jose! Legacy of Ares and Athena, Son of Hermes!"

Allen stood and above his head three symbols appeared, Ares, Athena and Hermes. All campers looked at him with surprise as he said "I'll go with the Athena Cabin so I can stay with my somehow Aunt Annabeth."

Annabeth and everyone laughed as Allen took a seat and Chiron said "Last but not least, Zoe Nightshade! Daughter of Atlas!"

Everyone gasped as Chiron scanned the room and said "Where is she?"

Percy got up and said "She isn't feeling too well."

Chiron nodded as a voice from the Ares Cabin said "She probably ran off to join the Titans! That coward! No wonder she was removed from the hunters! She's a traitor!"

Percy glared at the source of the voice and saw Herk standing up and smirking. The Son of Poseidon growled and said "She is not, I saw her myself."

"Right," said the arrogant boy, "You could be a traitor as well for all we know, and all of you group of outcasts and freaks."

Fecilia growled while Allen said "Somebody break this guy's jaw before I do."

Jack got up as his body crackled with lightning and said "You never learn do you little brother?"

Tadi put a hand on his shoulder as he growled and Herk said "She's a demi Titan! She can't be trusted!"

"Somebody do it now or I will," said Allen

"So you're saying I can't be trusted? We can't be trusted?" asked Percy "Is it because we were raised by a Titan?"

"Yeah! Said Herk and his crew, "You're all traitors for all we know!"

Percy raised his hand along with Jack as a bolt of fire and lightning flew across the room and blew up on Herk and his crew. Some campers smirked but most were shocked as they saw Herk with a burnt part of his arm. He growled and said "I'll kill you!"

He charged in with his bolt in spear position. Chiron ran in to stop it but his Ares lackeys had already drawn their weapons and charged. Percy didn't draw a weapon while Jack vanished into lightning that ran on the floor, walls and air and gave some blows to the Ares Campers rendering them useless while Percy dodged Herk's thrust and kicked the spear out of his hands as he smashed his fist on Herk's jaw and he grabbed Herk on the face as he threw him and he slid on his back on the Aphrodite table causing him to be a filthy mess.

Herk clutched his jaw as Allen laughed and said "Nice one Perce,"

Percy clenched his fist and threw his throwing knife and it impaled itself on the wall a few centimeters away from Herk's face and he said "One more peep from you and that knife will move a few centimeters the next time I throw."

Herk took the knife and growled as Chiron sighed and said "There shall be a shroud burning after dinner."

Dionysus gave Percy a smile as he watched the Apollo campers heal the arrogant demigods and Jack reformed from lightning beside Percy and said "Let's head on out shall we?"

Percy nodded as he brought his plate to one of the burning braziers and said "For Lady Hestia, Lord Hades and Lady Artemis. Watch over us and please take care of Zoe."

The fire consumed the food as Percy watched his siblings give their offerings and Percy exited the Mess Hall last after Allen grabbing a drink of Cola and as he left, he turned to see a familiar face waiting outside and it said "Thanks for the meal Perseus,"

Percy smiled a she saw Zoe looking better and he said "Home cooked food is the best anyway. So how are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied, they watched as Percy and his other siblings got know some of the other good Campers like the Stoll brothers that Allen and Jack go along with while Fecilia got along with Clarisse and Annabeth while Tadi got along with Alabaster, Katie and Selena.

Zoe sighed and said "I'm sorry for a while ago and thank you for saving me but how did I end up in my Cabin?"

"Easy" replied Percy, "I brought you there,"

Her glare got deadly for a second as they walked and Percy said "What!?"

She was still glaring with her gold rimmed irises and said "You brought me in my Cabin? How do I know if you-"

"Zoe!" interrupted Percy, "I didn't do anything! I am not like that!"

She looked unsure as she nodded and said "About what I did a while ago, I'm sorry, I just thought that I had nothing left but I still do, I still have the hunters, even though I am not a part of it anymore, I have you guys as well and I will still fight in this war hunter or not. Even though I do not like it here at camp, I will live with it even if I have to deal with you."

Percy smiled sadly about the prophecy as he said "Well then I guess that I'll have to teach you on how to use that weapon of yours."

She scoffed and noticed his expression and she said "What troubles you?"

"Nothing," Percy replied, "It's just the shroud burning for Talon is now."

They stood in front of the bonfire where the shroud was brought my Chrles Beckendorf and he said "Talon was like a brother to me, I only knew him for a day, as all Hephaestus Campers did but he was like a part of our family already, he will be missed."

Chiron looked onto Percy and Fecilia said "You're our leader Percy, speak for all of us."

He left Zoe with them as he stood on the podium and said "Talon, what could I say about him? He was a pranker, a driver, a warrior and a great friend but most of all he was our brother."

The campers looked in sympathy as he continued "As a child, I grew up with Talon and saw him as a brave, happy and energetic person who would do anything for anyone he cared about."

His siblings were tearing up as he continued "During the quest, he told me about promises and how I should keep them. He told me he promised that he would protect me even at the cost of his life and he did at the hands of the Talos prototype."

The Hephaestus cabin looked down as Percy then said "Promises shall be remembered and kept, I promised him that I would keep mine and I promise to continue his wish to protect the ones I love, Talon Draco West, Son of Godric and Legacy of Hephaestus. You will be remembered and missed."

Chiron handed Percy the torch as he looked at the wonderful piece of fabric. It was designed with metals and gems while at the center there was a red dragon eye design made of a ruby while the rest was black and designed with intricate stitches and designs.

Percy lit the shroud on fire as it started to burn. He went down beside Zoe and watched the flames burn away. He saw Fecilia and Tadi hold their long hair high and cut them short to above their shoulders as it was a symbol of mourning form their fallen family while Jack and Allen bowed their heads as tears fell.

Percy stayed strong as one tear escaped his eye and Zoe noticed it and said "Perseus, will you be alright?"

He nodded and said "A war is coming, I won't lose someone dear to me again and believe me. We'll be ready."

**AN**

**Roy: So how was this? Hope you liked it! Next up is the Labyrinth and then etc etc. Please review and bear with our little delay. We are at 80 reviews and we hope we get 90 or more by his one! Please review!**

**Percy and Zoe's relationship will advance soon while his siblings will too.**

**Read and Review please! This is Roy Markov signing off…**


	13. Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! Roy is having a broken arm so expect a bit of delay but I will be here, writing to you all!**

**We have a new poll up on who is the better writer between us two, just a little check up and don't be shy to vote.**

**Replies:**

**Eltigre221: Thanks Favorite Reviewer!**

**Fantomfaire: Thanks! **

**Phoenix1592: The Forethought Five was made from childhood, a member cannot be easily replaced.**

**Aesir21: Who said Herk was the Traitor? Or is he the only one?**

**So here is the beginning of the Labyrinth arc and please, do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours! **

**(5 Months Later)**

A young boy in an orange camp shirt stood on an archery lane as he held a fancy mechanical crossbow expertly in his hands with two hands as he steadied his aim and shot an arrow and landed a bull's eye on the target with the arrow.

The teen shriveled his hair as the barrel clicked and the next arrow was loaded but this time he sighed as the arrow head lit on fir and he shot it to the target landing another bull's eye.

The lad smirked as his golden rimmed sea green eyes shimmered with joy as he got another bull's eye and he pressed a button on the crossbow with his thumb and he fired a red tipped arrow the exploded on contact with the target.

He lifted his head from the scope and rested the gun on his shoulders with a smirk on his face as a voice form behind him said "I can't believe you still won't let me teach you how to shoot a bow."

"I told you Zoe," whined the boy, "I totally suck at firing a bow, and this is why my brothers and sisters got me this crossbow right? Besides, a crossbow can shoot way better than any bow can."

He looked at the girl with long silky black hair and golden rimmed eyes like his but her irises were like volcanic rocks. She wore a hunters uniform and a bow with a quiver of arrows was hanging behind her back while a pair of hunting knifes hung by her belt.

She took her silver bow from her back and she took an arrow form the quiver and said "Care to prove that statement Perseus?"

He cocked the barrel to another arrow and pressed a button on the crossbow as he held his face to the scope and he said "As much arrows in ten seconds?"

"Fine," said Zoe, "but prepare to lose Perseus."

The two readied their weapons as they shot the first arrow at the same time and landed a bull's eye each and more arrows rained forward. Percy smirked and shot as fast as he can in rapid fire while Zoe fired as fast as the automation could.

It had been nine months since the return of the demigods from the quest from Mount Orthys and Zoe along with the Children of Prometheus had grown used to the life at Camp Half Blood.

Sure, for the past months, they had been avoided and turned away from because of the scattered rumors of a certain Son of Zeus except the few who didn't follow the arrogant demigod like a sheep.

Percy was now fifteen after only a few months ago he came one year closer to the fulfillment of the prophecy, he also grew a few inches in height. Zoe was still looking the same but she did grow her hair out more but other than that, she looked the same.

The Camp was now quiet and eventless after the last quest of the Son of Poseidon but a war was still coming and they were still preparing. As soon as the ten seconds finished, Percy and Zoe held their weapons still at aim as Percy lifted his head from the scope and said "Who won?"

"No one," said a faint voice,

The air grew tense and sharp as lightning and the air formed around into a small tornado and a teenage boy with blonde and black hair with azure eyes appeared. He had two swords on is back while he wore an orange shirt and jeans like his brother Percy.

"It seems machines do work as well as retired huntresses don't you think Perce?" joked the blonde.

Zoe fired an arrow at the Son of Zeus who just rematerialized behind them as he slung his arms on their shoulders and said "Come on Zoe, relax, were all friends here aren't we?"

Percy rolled his eyes and said "So Jack, I thought you were on a mission for a monster bus hunt?"

"I was," replied the Son of Zeus, "its just that Beck and I blew it up already isn't that right Zoe?"

Zoe glared at Jack and said "Do you remember our talk about personal space?"

Jack laughed and said "Yep, I just choose to not remember."

She shrugged him off as Percy shook his head and chuckled as Jack said "Still cold after these 5 months, well some things never change. By the way Perce, Allen and Fecilia are calling you from the Hermes Cabin, later!"

He vanished into thin air again as Percy folded the crossbow twice (like those guns in monster hunter) and slung it on his back and said "A tie huh, well I guess I better head on down there, you coming?"

Zoe notched another arrow and said "No, I need to practice my archery."

Percy shrugged and walked away as Zoe walked up to the targets, counted the arrows and said "I don't believe it, 20 to 19. He won."

Percy whistled as he walked to the Hermes Cabin and he pondered about what Allen and Fecilia would want with him except for war preparation advice. He tugged his ring on and off while he licked the rocks in his path.

He was now in the Cabin areas where some Campers looked at him with curious looks while some of them glared at him in anger. He had taken down their supposedly best Campers without a weapon like his siblings and they were now camp's outcasts but all they needed was each other.

A friendly Camper, Malcolm Son of Athena, walked up to him and said "Hey Perce, care for some training? I could learn from one of our finest."

Percy smiled and said "Sorry Malcolm, I'm a bit busy and I'm called by Allen to the Hermes Cabin."

"That's funny," replied the boy, "Annabeth was called too. Anyway see you around."

He walked away as Percy said "Annabeth too huh? What's up with everyone today?"

The Son of Poseidon found his way to the Hermes Cabin where Allen and Fecilia stood at the porch with a map in their hands. Allen had his glasses fixed and they were now solid and uncracked as he wore a red shirt and jeans. He also grew a few inches like Jack but Percy was still taller and he had his lighter hanging by a chain on his waist as his bow was slung on his back.

Fecilia was wearing a pair of shorts and she wore a purple and white long sleeved sweater as she scanned the map with her sharp eyes. She had kept her hair in short length ever since Talon's shroud burning as a symbol of eternal mourning as her white hair was just above her shoulders and her bangs were swept up with a clip.

Allen dropped the map and held it with his left hand and said "Hey Percy!"

He approached his two siblings and said "Sup guys?"

Fecilia looked at Allen and said "Well long story but we kind of found something."

"Found what?" asked Percy,

Allen pointed at the map and said "Here, this is a map of the entire Camp which I got from Annabeth."

"Speaking of which where is she?" asked Fecilia as she looked around,

"Probably took a trip to the bathroom," said Allen. "Now here we were around here by the forest area scouting for some tactical routes during capture the flag and in the forest there are some wild monsters right?"

"What happened?" asked Percy, "Anyone got hurt?"

"Heck no," replied Fecilia, "Allen and I dealt with them quick but there was this weird thing,"

"What?"

"There's this hidden passage underground that leads to who knows where." replied Allen. "We would have gone in there but my gut told me not to and boy we were right since a lot of monsters, around twenty to fifty burst out and scattered around the forest. We barely made it out."

Percy was tense as he heard about his siblings in danger and said "Good thing you did, so what is that place?"

"I don't know Perce," replied Fecilia. "All we know is that it leads somewhere and we should tell someone about it,"

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, we should, so for now the plan is-"

Suddenly a loud horn was heard and a skinny camper said "Chiron wants us all to be at the Amphitheater now for an announcement!"

Allen rolled up the map and said "Let's talk about this later guys; not one word okay."

Fecilia and Percy nodded as Jack reformed at the steps of the front entrance and he said "Hey guys,"

Suddenly, a burning smell filled the air and a loud voice said "Out of the way!"

The Hermes Cabin door snapped open and a girl with pink hair followed by a skinny boy with brown hair ran out and threw a smoking purple flask that flew towards Jack but the blue eyed demigod dodged and the glass container smashed and burst on the nearby tree where it disintegrated into ash.

Allen had his jaw open while Fecilia chuckled and Jack glared at the pinkette and said "What the heck! That could have been me!"

The girl swept her pink hair back and said "Relax, it didn't hit you did it. Don't be such a baby."

Jack growled in annoyance as the brown haired boy said "Well sis, I think that we added a bit too much dragon powder in that potion, I'll set up a new one follow up if you can."

Percy looked at Tadi and saw that she was wearing a camp shirt and shorts and her long pink hair was in four long braids behind her back. A wand hung from her side as a belt of cards, books and materials were noticeable on her waist.

She nodded as her half brother went in and Fecilia said "What the heck was that actually supposed to do?"

She shrugged and said "It was supposed to freeze something in place but-"

"Freeze something in place!?" Jack exclaimed. "That thing vaporized a tree! And it could have been me!"

"Give it a rest blondie," said Allen as he slapped the back of jack's head,

Jack muttered about Allen being an ass while Fecilia laughed with Tadi. Percy felt his two new metal wristbands on his arms and said "We better head on down there, you know, before the attendance starts."

Allen nodded as he dragged Jack by the ear and said "Come on Romeo, let's go find us a seat."

Tadi giggled as Fecilia pulled her away and said "Coming Perce?"

"I need to get Zoe," said Percy,

"Sure," said Fecilia. She dragged Tadi and said "Lets follow Romeo shall we Juliet?"

Tadi's face flushed as her older sister dragged her away and Percy was seemingly left alone but then Alabaster came out of the Hermes Cabin and said "Uh, where did everyone go?"

Percy jabbed a thumb across the Camp and said "Amphitheater, better hurry up Al."

"Thanks," said Alabaster,

Percy watched the skinny boy run off as he felt a ringing sensation in his wrist and his right and left grey titanium bracelet's crystal gems glowed and hummed. Percy narrowed his eyes as he disappeared into the shadows and re appeared on the Hermes Cabin roof where he peeked behind and saw two people is cowls that hid their faces while the taller one said in a obviously suppressed voice of a male said "Do it already!"

The shorter one acted a bit hesitant as Percy clenched his fists and listened in as the shorter one extended its hand and a scythe bracelet hung from the right wrist and a portal opened where ten Dracanea came out with two Cyclopses from behind.

The middle Dracanea said "Hello allies, I see you have pulled through,"

The smaller one said "I did what I had to,"

The taller one opened his arms and said "Now that you're here, scout around as much as you want, all of the Campers are in the Amphitheater so you can plan anything you want now."

Percy stood from the roof and smashed his two titanium bracelets together and it turned into gauntlets that extended to his shoulders. The gauntlet ends had menacing sharp blades that glimmered in the light. Percy cracked his neck and got into pouncing position as he leapt down and spun like a bullet as he impaled both Cyclops in the eyes, turning them into dust as the ten Dracaena and the two figures in a cowl gasped and Percy said "What is this I'm seeing, I guess it's time for me to end this little soiree."

The Dracaena drew their weapons as the two figures did as well. Percy got into fighting position and the blades caught on fire and the gauntlets fully extended into gold rimmed titanium armor.

One of the Dracaena hissed and said "What metal is that Demigod!"

"It's a little something called Hestian Titanium. Its titanium consecrated and forged in the hearth fire of Olympus where my Patron, Hestia's power is greatest."

One Dracaena hissed and charged with her spear as a helmet snapped on Percy's head and he leapt into the air and severed the spear in half with a spin and cut the Dracaena in half as he crouched and leapt forward and engaged the rest of the monsters, dealing with each of them quickly.

Percy impaled a Dracaena in the jaw as it turned into dust while the taller figure slashed down with the sword and Percy merely side stepped and kicked him away as the smaller figure slashed at him with a standard bronze sword while Percy blacked her swipes but he had to admit, this one was better than the taller one.

Percy ducked and slashed to be blocked again and he noticed something so he engaged the opponent in a lock of blades and said "You hold back. Why?"

The opponent shoved him back with a mutter of words sending him crashing to the trees where he made a dent in it. The two figures ran as the rest of the monsters charged at him but then a silver arrow pierced the leading one's head and more rained down and surprised the monsters.

Percy turned to see Zoe sniping form the trees with her bow and she nodded as Percy ran past the remaining monsters to chase the two figures who took a turn in the side way of the Hermes Cabin.

Percy ran after them but when he got there, he saw no sign of anyone being there. The son of Poseidon's armor and weapons retracted back into bracelets and he smashed his fist on the Cabin's wall in anger.

He scanned the area and saw something glimmer in the light. Percy walked up to it and said "Hello what is this?"

He picked it up and saw that it was a bead bracelet that had a metal scythe on it. Percy gripped the charm and said "Kronos"

He gripped the charm as a scream was heard and a wounded Draceana came running through the corner in his direction. Percy narrowed his eyes and a gauntlet blade appeared on his right arm and he ran as quick as he could and then he leapt as he ran on the wall and crashed on the monster with his blade impaled on the monster's stomach.

He held the monster in place and said "Who were those two campers who brought you here?"

The green monster coughed blood and said "I will never speak scum,"

Percy twisted his blade as the monster hissed in pain and it disintegrated into powder. Percy growled as he said "Damn it,"

Zoe cam by the corner and said "Did you catch them Perseus?"

"No," replied Percy, "They got away,"

She slung her bow behind her back and said "Who were those two?"

"I don't know," answered Percy, "all I know is that the smaller one was way better than the taller one."

"What's that?" asked Zoe,

"A charm of Kronos," said Percy as he handed her the charm, "It's used for communicating with the Titan Lord as I heard from my Dad,"

Percy took it again and said "We better get to the Amphitheater,"

She nodded as they walked in silence to the Camp Amphitheater but when they got there, everyone was already exiting and Jack spotted them and said "Hey guys! What happened? Percy finally said it?"

"Said what?" asked Zoe as she eyed Percy suspiciously,

"WHAT!? Nothing! Don't believe Jack!" exclaimed Percy,

Jack chuckled as Allen put him in a head lock and said "Seriously, what happened?"

Fecilia looked at them while Tadi suddenly found her wand a bit interesting. Percy then said "We ran into a bit of trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?" asked a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a girl with spiky black hair and electric eyes wearing a silver hunter's uniform. She smirked as Jack said "Sis!"

Thalia smiled and hugged her brother while she nodded at everyone and Allen said "Oh yeah, main reason for meeting, hunters versus campers. First time I'll be doing this and I hope we win,"

"You wish," said Thalia, "good luck lil bro,"

Percy still looked troubled along with Zoe as Jack shook his head at his sister. Fecilia nodded while Allen said "Dinner is coming soon and then the game begins, do you have any ideas on what do to? Annabeth and I made so much progress on plans already but you know what is still a danger."

Fecilia looked at Tadi who was speaking to Jake and said "Yeah but shouldn't we tell Chiron about it?"

"We will," said Percy, "Come on"

"Tell Chiron about what?" asked Annabeth as she walked towards the group. Her blonde hair was all over her back while her Camp Shirt was a little muddy from training. Allen glanced nervously at Annabeth while Percy sighed and said "I guess you should know too Annabeth,"

"Know what?"

"Well," started Percy, "It goes like this-"

Once again, the Son of Poseidon was interrupted but this time by the dinner horn. Tadi tilted her head and said "Dinner time, maybe you could tell us on the table Percy?"

He nodded as they started to walk and Allen stood next to Percy and said "Wow, I swear the fates are keeping you from talking."

Percy nodded and said "I know right? Gods, I need to spill this now,"

Allen gestured to his bowgun on his back and said "So how is the machine doing?"

Percy tapped the birthday present he got from his siblings this year and said "Pretty cool, I actually tied with Zoe a while ago."

The gun had been a gift to him by all of his siblings. Fecilia had found the metal for the gun, Allen had built it, and Jack had enchanted it along with Tadi with some elemental aspects while the schematic was made by Talon when he was still alive. They found it in his room in their house in the underworld with a label that said 'Percy's 15 year birthday gift'

Not a day has passed where the siblings didn't mourn for their brother and even in death; he managed to give Percy a gift in his own way. Nico and Bianca had told him that Talon's soul wasn't in Elysium which troubled Percy and his sibling since he was part monster so he could be in Tartarus which was worst case scenario.

They prayed everyday for him to be found but he still wasn't but the search was still on.

Allen nodded and said "Talon made a great job, he made it really easy to build but the design was amazing."

His wrist bracelets glowed again and Allen said "Still, I find those gauntlets sweet Perce, do you know you're the only one with that metal? You're easiest the strongest Demigod alive, Hades and Hestia's Blessing and Poseidon's powers? Dude don't sell yourself short."

"But I will die soon so all this means nothing," said Percy,

"No" said Allen, "Perce you won't die, I won't allow it, Jack won't allow it, and none of us will allow it."

He gave his brother a sad smile and said "Thanks Allen, come on, let's get fed."

The group entered the Mess Hall and got their food while they scattered seats. Zoe sat with her old sisters and they caught up with each other while Jack followed Percy to the Poseidon Table. Tadi and Fecilia sat with the Hermes guys while Allen sat with the Athena guys.

Percy sat down and sipped his drink and Ara said "Hey Percy! We have a Capture the flag against the hunter's right? Last time we tied but now with Zoe on our side I think we can win!"

Jack smirked while Percy opened his mouth to reply until a freezing voice said "Don't think too far Perseus,"

They turned to see a girl with auburn hair and yellow moonlit eyes. Jack slid away while Percy nodded and said "Lady Artemis,"

Ara and Jack did the same while she nodded back and said "Hello Perseus, I see that you have a game of Capture the Flag with my hunters, especially if one of my best is now on your side. How is Zoe?"

Percy glanced at Zoe laughing like she never did before with her old sisters and said "She is fine, she found friends here like me, my siblings and some campers."

"Good, good," replied Artemis, "It does seem a bit unfair if you have my best huntress and an elite team of Demigods on your side so what if I make this game a bit interesting."

Jack was now grinning like an idiot after Ara shot a French frie into his mouth and Percy said "What do you mean Lady Artemis?"

She gave a small smile and said "To make things fair, maybe I should join in the game, only to guard our flag, I won't rush in your base but I will just do the position Phoebe did once."

Percy cursed silently; Phoebe was a difficult enough enemy but what about her mistress? This was going to be one hell of a fight. Artemis walked away and said "I look forward to see how you and your siblings work Perseus,"

Jack threw his apple core away and said "Yo Perce, what was that about,"

He looked at him, eye twitching and said "Dude, call Allen, Fecilia and Tadi"

"But dude I haven't even eaten my-"

"NOW JACK!"

He scurried off while Ara giggled and said "I hear everything, I'm luck I'm a defender."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Lucky, me and my siblings will have to deal with Lady Artemis,"

**-Line Break—**

Percy sighed as Allen and Annabeth ran over their plans again. This would be a tough battle for sure; Fecilia and Jack fixed the final pieces of their armor while Tadi and Alabaster readied the potion traps and seal traps on the field.

The Son of Poseidon watched the Camp ready themselves before the staring horn opened. Percy was still armor less when Zoe said "If you plan on battling Lady Artemis like that, good luck Perseus."

Percy made a pfft sound and said "Let's just stick to the plan okay? This could be fun,"

"Yeah," replied Jack, "Being beaten by a Goddess sounds absolutely fun, doesn't it Percy?"

Percy shot a small fireball at Jack who countered it with some static and then Fecilia said "All ready here,"

"Same here," replied Annabeth and Allen,

The Campers looked ready to go but Percy noticed Herk wasn't here and he chuckled saying "Probably still asleep after that blast Jack gave him a few days ago."

He smashed his bracelets together in an X formation and his gauntlet blades and armor snapped on and he set the blades on fire as Jack stood beside him in battle Armor like all of his siblings.

Percy glanced left and right until a flaming arrow went into the air and a horn blared.

The games had begun.

**AN**

**Jake: So how was this? CLiffie here for now but I am tired and I have double duty so bear with me.**

**Hope Roy picks up soon. I actually drew a dick on his cast when he was sleeping hahahahaha so please leave a review right here and we will try to write faster.**

**Who do you think are the traitors? Who do you think will win? Do you think our story is good? Leave it in the reviews please!**

**This is Jake Gorven Signing off…**

**PS: Leave Roy a get well soon hahaha**


	14. Chapter 14: It Has Begun

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! Its still me here! Roy is still broken like a snapped stick.**

**Roy: Hey!**

**Jake: Yeah well here's a new chapter of PJFF! Hopefully this one starts up the tension build for the Labyrinth Arc of the story.**

**Replies:**

**Eltigree221: Keep reading and it won't be easy. Roy says thanks!**

**Wolfman613: You sure about that? Could be someone else, get ready for some surprises.**

**xSAHEROx: Roy says thanks! Keep reading hehehe**

**So here it is enjoy and have fun! May Roy get well soon since double duty is hard.**

**BTW someone pinged me on how Percy's gauntlet blade description being vague. To give an example search Nocture from League of Legends in Google Images. You'll see his weapons.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

The games had begun.

Percy stood before the campers and said "The battle has begun! We may never have won but every try is a chance! Let us now take that chance! Fight with honor for your camp! Fight with honor for yourselves! Charge!"

The campers cheered and charged in with Percy in front and he stayed in battle position and stuck close to Zoe and his siblings as they stayed in a compact group. The offensive branch of the campers charged with swords and shields raised as they ran to the forest.

Silver arrows rained down but Tadi raised her hand and said "Υπεράσπιση! (Defend!)"

A green shield of energy cast above the campers and deflected all of the arrows as from the forest, traps were sprung and explosions, smoke bombs, fart gas and knock out spell traps hitched on.

Percy pointed his gauntlet blade and said "Let's go!"

The group of six ran into the forest in a group formation, taking down anything and anyone that came their way. They were a spinning circle as they moved forward, cutting down hunters and knocking them out as they came close but the hunters pushed back the campers due to superior skill and experience.

Percy parried a hunting knife swipe while beside him; Allen spun and delivered a roundhouse kick to the girl with a follow up sorry. Tadi smirked and saw three hunters approaching but she spun her wand between her fingers and then said "πάγωμα! (Freeze)"

A blue bolt exploded on the hunters and they froze into place as they were looking like human icicles. Tadi giggled while Zoe notched a blunt arrow and fired it forward where it landed square on an incoming huntress' head knocking her out.

The group saw the different cabins doing well but they were being pushed. Annabeth and Beckendorf along with Silena Beauregard and Katie Gardiner held a line with their siblings even with the massive onslaught. Hell, Clarisse herself was taking on four huntresses on her own with her electric spear.

Percy's eyes widened as a snare net sprung in front of them as they pushed on but Jack leapt in front and made a field of electricity that caught the net and he flung it back to a huntress who cried out in frustration.

Jack snickered while Allen said "Look out!"

A girl with six huntresses said "Sorry sister!"

The seven fired a chain of arrows at them but Percy pulled out his bow gun and pressed a button as he said "Get down!"

A red pointed arrow launched itself and came into contact with the first arrow and exploded sending the arrows in different directions. Percy clicked another button and fired two arrows side by side and a snare net opened and caught all the seven huntresses.

Zoe smiled and said "I guess I should be sorry,"

The battle between the two sides raged on as the Campers were still being pushed back. Suddenly, the group came face to face with a familiar looking large huntress that knocked away three campers and kicked a camper into a tree while her other sisters helped her along but what was the most important was a huntress in black and silver clothes wearing a tiara, she shot a blast of lightning at Katie who was sent back with a burned shirt.

Phoebe spun her knifes in her hands and said "Well well well, if it isn't Zoe and Perseus, I guess its rematch time isn't it Jackson?"

Percy grinned and crouched into fighting position and said "Alright Phoebe but I won't hold back!"

The two engaged in battle as Thalia kicked away a camper and said "This could be a toughie but this could be fun,"

Jack drew his swords and stabbed them on the ground as he cracked his knuckles and said "Don't count on it being too easy sis,"

Jack grabbed his swords and charged at his half sister while the rest of their group engaged the other hunters.

Jack swiped left, right and then upwards as Thalia dodged and parried his attacks but when his blades crashed down and she collided it with her spear neck, sparks flew and lightning crackled.

"You've got spunk Jack, I'll give you that." said Thalia. "But I don't think we're a match."

She shoved his with her spear and sparks flew again and then Jack rebounded and turned into lightning as he tackled her into some shrubs and said "You're right sis, I guess I'm better."

Thalia got up with her clothes smoking but she just smirked and shoved her shield closer to Jack to took some steps back and she thrusted her spear to be deflected by Jack's blades but she spun it causing both blades to fly in the air.

She held the spear at Jack's throat but he smirked and he tried to sweep her feet with his legs only for her to dodge by jumping but Jack did the same, grabbed his falling swords and kick his sister in the stomach, sending her back.

Thalia got up as usual with her stubbornness and said "Good move,"

"Learned from the bests," said Jack.

The boy then shot a blast of lightning at his sister but she bounced it off her shield and the Jack fired one after another with Thalia slowly being overwhelmed. She knew she had to think to get out of this one.

Thalia blocked more blasts with her eyes closed and then opened them in revelation. She smirked and said "That all you've got Jack?"

Jack smirked and turned into lightning and shot towards his sister like a bullet but Thalia stabbed her metal spear on the ground, right in front of Jack and he hit the metal spear as he knelt on the ground, completely spent.

"W-Wha-"

"Used my spear as a lightning rod," smirked Thalia, "You can't move until I pull it out, sorry but you lose."

Jack rolled his eyes and said "Well played Sis,"

She knocked him unconscious while she was approached by Fecilia with her spear ready. Thalia readied hers and said "A spear user huh? Never seen that kind before."

"It's a sword plus spear combo," said Fecilia, "I can hack, slash and thrust."

Thalia hefted her spear and said "Enough talk, let's rumble whitey."

Thalia ran forward with spear and shield ready while Fecilia charged in with her spear in charging position. The two weapons clashed as energy boomed while a power struggle started.

Jack was helped up by Tadi and said "You okay Jack?"

He coughed and said "Yeah,"

Allen pushed away a huntress and said "She got you good dude,"

Jack glared at him and then went into a coughing fit and said "I feel so…empty."

"That's what happens when most of your electric energy is in the ground," said Allen as he stomped on the ground as it gave some static discharge.

Tadi pulled a disgusting looking purple vial form her belt and said "Take this Jack, drink it, it'll give you back the energy you need."

Jack crawled back and said "No way, Its not that I don't trust that after what happened earlier but do you remember the last time you told me to drink one of your potions? I pissed Pink for a week! Pink! Did you even see how I reacted?!"

"It was hilarious," said Allen,

She glared at him while Allen engaged a huntress and said "Better listen to her now before she chucks it down your throat!"

Jack cringed and took the vial and downed it in one go. He shivered but then he got up and snapped his fingers and static and electricity arced around him. He shook his head and said "Thanks Tads, that really helped but what was in that thing?"

She smiled and said "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Jack shrugged off the thought and saw Allen being overwhelmed by six huntresses so he drew his blades and said "Come on Tads!"

They charged in while Fecilia and Thalia were in combat as Thalia spun her spear and shot a blast of lightning but with a twirl of her spear, Fecilia deflected it back to her, square on her chest.

She was now smoking as the Demi Titan said "You need better trick than that, I'm second in combat when it comes to the Five of us."

Thalia got up and growled as she charged in with her weapons ready once more but when she came close, a snare net caught her and trapped her against a tree. She turned and saw Percy miss his Bow Gun attack on Phoebe but it managed to hit Thalia and lock her against a tree.

"Oops," said Percy,

Feiclia smirked but frowned and said "That wasn't cool Percy that was my fight."

He dodged Phoebe's lunge and said "Sorry!"

Thalia growled and said "You win this round!"

Percy faced Phoebe again and said "I guess we both have gotten better in these five months."

She twirled her knife and said "As I said, I wanted a rematch."

Percy slung his bow gun back and charged in with his gauntlet blades and said "Alright then! Let's dance!"

Phoebe watched as Percy leapt as he readied his blades at her but she blocked him but Percy pressed his blades and body against her measly weapons as he flipped and kicked her back.

Phoebe staggered but Percy landed on his feet and crouched and smirked as he sprung forward, kicking Phoebe in the chest into a tree and before she got up, Percy had taken off his bow gun and locked her on a tree with a snare net shot.

Percy put the gun on his back and said "Sorry but I win again!"

Phoebe cussed out loud as Allen defeated the final huntress and said "Come on! We're close!"

The group re formed again and Jack said "So what do you think Lady Artemis is capable of? Any hints Zoe?"

Zoe leapt over a trap and said "My Lady is very skilled in combat; she could probably take on a thousand men on her own. She is also adept in archery and not to mention the entire set of Godly Powers."

Fecilia groaned and said "Well that's just perfect,"

Allen shot a arrow on a trap, triggering it on a trio of huntresses and said "We have a plan, we can with anything with a plan."

Percy nodded and said "Over there!"

They spotted a silver flag standing in a clearing but beside it was a girl with auburn hair wearing a full set of hunter's armor and menacing knifes hung from her belt while her bow was slung on her back. The Goddess' eyes glowed with fiery silver power as she eyed the group of six and said "I see you've made it past my best Huntresses, even Phoebe and Thalia."

Jack grinned while Percy said "Well it was a tough match,"

Artemis drew her blades and said "How about you Zoe? How did you fair nowadays?"

Zoe smiled and said "Fine my Lady, let us make this enjoyable, it is not everyday where we might stand a chance against you."

She smirked and said "Hope you don't disappoint,"

With that, she rushed in with her daggers ready while Percy said "Scatter! Plan Mooncatcher is now in action!"

Percy raised his gauntlet blades as Artemis' hunting knifes smashed into his blades. A boom was heard and sparks and energy flew while Percy felt the power of a Goddess as their weapons clashed.

Jack charged in with his electric blades while Allen did the same from the opposite direction. Artemis' eyes widened as she threw her knife in the air, tripped Percy by the leg as he stumbled and caught Jack and they both crashed into each other while Artemis caught her knife and engaged with Allen and she slashed down to be blocked by his shield.

Allen growled under her strength and said "Dammit, Tadi now!"

Tadi cast a spell and wooden tendrils wrapper around her feet but only for her to break loose immediately and she saw Fecilia grab the flag but she grabbed another knife from her belt and threw it at her and he sleeve was caught and she got stuck to a tree.

Artemis kicked Allen away and flashed beside Fecilia, took the flag and said "Sorry,"

Fecilia grabbed her spear from behind and said "It is an honor to do battle with you,"

Artemis nodded as she put the flag on her belt and said "The honor is mine,"

The two girls clashed weapons as Fecilia did fluid movements as she blocked, parried and attacked the Goddess. Artemis dodged left, right and then leapt over her and striked her legs but Fecilia leapt up and then kicked the Goddess in the stomach causing her to skid back.

"You have skill Demi Titan," said Artemis, "Would you consider becoming a huntress?"

Fecilia looked unsure as Artemis went forward again and this time Fecilia pointed her spear at her and said "Prometheus Cannon!"

Artemis' eyes widened as a beam of white energy landed on her chest, sending her back and then from behind her, Allen and Tadi said the same command word "σφυγμός! (Pulse)"

Artemis bounced like a pinball onto a tree while Percy and Zoe stood ready with their ranged weapons. Percy watched Artemis fly back through another tree and said "You ready with those arrows Zoe?"

"Yeah," replied the huntress,

"Let's go then! Fire!" yelled Percy,

Zoe and Percy shot six black tipped arrows each and the twelve projectiles flew and Percy said "NOW JACK!"

Jack ran past and in between Zoe and Percy as he crackled with electricity and turned into pure lightning and went through the rain of arrows as it turned into an electric net. Artemis crashed on a wall and was immediately pinned down by the electric web and then Tadi and Allen stood beside each other and said "δεσμεύουν! (Bind)"

The arrows glowed as Artemis struggled to get out and said "What is this!"

Percy and the five walked towards her and said "You see Lady Artemis, when we learned we would battle you, we knew we couldn't win by beating you so we took the next best thing, trapping you."

Tadi then said "My brother and I enchanted these arrows to create anything that binds them together would be as strong as the string Hephaestus used on Aphrodite and Ares. So there is a chance you can't get out."

Artemis chuckled as she said "Well played Demigods, well played."

Percy smirked and walked over as he took the flag from her waist belt. The battle was won.

**-Line Break-**

Artemis walked with the Demigods as Chiron had an amused look on his face as he said "Assemble for honors!"

The Campers were grinning all around with their first victory against the Campers. Artemis was smiling slightly while the hunters were frowning and scowling but it had been a good game.

Thalia shook hands with Fecilia and said "Good Game Whitey,"

Fecilia smirked and said "Thanks Sparky,"

Phoebe smiled at Zoe and said "Well sister, I think you've found yourself a new team."

Zoe's eyes glanced over to the children of Prometheus and saw Allen slap Jack while Percy and Tadi laugh. The former huntress smiled sadly and said "Maybe nut you girls will always be my first team."

"Thanks Zoe," said Phoebe, "It also looks like you and Jackson are close to each other,"

"What!? No!" said Zoe,

Phoebe merely chuckled as Chiron stomped his hoof and said "Congratulations to the Campers! After a streak of 87 losses, they had finally won!"

The Campers cheered while the hunters clapped softly. Chiron looked at Percy and said "And the player of the game! Percy Jackson!"

The Campers cheered again while Percy said "I didn't do much, it was a team effort."

"No way!" said Jack, "Dude don't be so modest! You thought of everything! The plan! The seal! The formation!"

"Percy can enchant and make seals?" asked Annabeth,

"Well not really," said Tadi, "He designs really good ones but he is horrible at alchemy and crafting it."

Everyone laughed as Percy was handed a small badge but then suddenly a scream was heard. Aretmis' eyes widened and said "A maiden in need!"

The Campers rushed to where the sound came from. Percy recognized the voice and said "Ara!"

Percy shadow travelled to his sister and when he got there, he saw two mangled campers, a wounded satyr. There were four towering Cyclopes standing before Ara who was cornered with Tyson who was trying to protect his sister.

Percy growled and said "Hey Big Eyes!"

The four Cyclopes including Tyson looked at Percy and Percy said "Not you Tyson! Come on! You want a fight? I'm right here ya brutes!"

The four Cyclopes turned towards Percy and charged with clubs ready. Percy scowled and banged his two bracelets together as his arm gold rimmed, titanium vambraces (Nocture LoL google image it) appeared on his wrists and he flicked his arms and blades extended and glimmered in the dark.

Percy roared in anger and charged at the first Cyclops and impaled its stomach after dodging a smash of a club and then he leapt into the air as he stomped a Cyclops on the face to vault over to the next one and he sank both blades into the eye of one Cyclops.

The two remaining Cyclops glared at him with fear as Percy looked at them and said "Boo!"

The two ran of screaming as Zoe and the others found him and said "You let them get away!"

"Percy never lets anything happen for no reason Zoe," said Jack, "Lemme guess Perce, we're gonna track'em?"

"Yup," replied Percy,

Allen crouched on the ground and said "They went over here,"

Artemis, Percy and his siblings along with Zoe and some campers followed Allen until they came to Zeus' Fist. Allen's eyes widened and said "Percy, I think I know where they came from."

Fecilia walked with Allen and Percy to the side of Zeus' Fist and Allen said "Oh my Gods, this is where it is."

Artemis, with Zoe by her side, walked up and said "What is this?"

Annabeth inspected the crevice and said "This is…impossible…"

Allen nodded and said "The Labyrinth"

Artemis' eyes widened and said "I call a meeting. Now."

**-Line Break- (Inside the Big House)**

Each of the counselors of each Cabin plus Artemis, Thalia, the Forethought and Zoe were now surrounding the meeting table. Percy scanned the room and said "Where's Mister D?"

Artemis looked at him and said "He was recalled for now,"

Percy nodded as Chiron entered the room and said "I'm sorry for calling you all this late at night but there are some pressing matters we have to attend to."

Everyone went silent as Chiron said "Perseus, please give us a report on what happened earlier."

Percy sighed, stood up and said "As soon as the game had ended, I heard a scream and I shadow travelled there to find four grown Cyclopes inside Camp Borders. There were two mangled campers and my sister, Ara along with my brother, Tyson, was cornered."

"Monsters in Camp Borders!?" shouted Lee Fletcher, "That's impossible!"

"It is," said Clarisse, "Prissy here just said so,"

The Son of Poseidon then continued, "I quickly dealt with two of them,"

"Badass!" interrupted Travis Stoll,

Katie slapped the back of his head while Percy then said "I let two escape so we can track them and when we did, we came across Zeus' Fist where an entrance form underground was hidden."

Feiclia stood up and said "Earlier today, my brother Allen and I found that passage and saw around twenty to thirty monsters pop out of there. We had to run back since we couldn't take them."

Artemis raised a brow as Zoe stood and said "When the Campers were called for a meeting, Perseus and I had caught two unknown Campers open a portal where a group of monsters step out, we dealt with the beasts but the two got away but Perseus had found a charm of Kronos."

Percy pulled it out of his pocket and then placed it on the table as Artemis grabbed it and said "It seems a bit too simple, what does it do?"

Jack placed his shoes on the table and said "Dad said that it communicates with Kronos' forces."

"Who do you think own it?" asked Beckendorf,

Silena then said "Who could own it?"

Allen raised a brow and said "Maybe there is a way but I'll have to look into it."

Annabeth slammed her palm on the table and said "This is not the point! The Camp is vulnerable to an attack!"

"From what?" asked Connor Stoll,

"This," said Allen as he put his small book on the table,

Travis picked it up and read out loud the title "The Labyrinth of Daedalus "

"Impossible," said Beckendorf, "The Labyrinth is all the way back in Greece!"

"Well it's here," said Annabeth, "I recognize the symbol on the opening,"

Percy nodded and said "As Western Civilization moves, I guess the Labyrinth followed and now its here and it-"

"It's an opening for an attack" finished Thalia,

"Why don't we try blowing up the place to seal it off?" suggested Travis,

"It won't work," said Clarisse, "In my quest a few weeks ago, I found something like this and believe me, and it didn't work."

Everyone went silent as Allen said "Maybe someone could help us,"

"Who?" asked Thalia,

"Daedalus himself" finished Allen,

The room erupted in murmurs and arguments but Percy slammed his hand on the table and said "Yeah, Allen is right; my Uncle Hades told us that Daedalus never died so he must be inside that trap hole."

"So we need to find Daedalus," said Chiron, "This means that a quest is to take place but who will lead it?"

"I will," said Annabeth,

Everyone looked at her surprised as Thalia said "Annabeth, you sure?"

She said "Chiron, I've wanted my own quest since I was little, I can do it."

Thalia nodded as Chiron then said "We must consult the Oracle then,"

Everyone was silent as Annabeth and Chiron left the room, Percy looked at his sister Fecilia who had gone silent and said "You okay?"

She moved her foot under the table and said "Y-Yeah,"

"Don't sound like it sis,"

She sighed and said "It's another quest, I always worry now, every quest we take, each quest you or any of us take scares me now, especially if I'm not with you guys during the quests. I don't want to lose any one special to me ever again."

"You really miss him huh?" asked Percy,

Fecilia smiled sadly and said "Yeah, I never got to tell Talon how I felt, but I guess it's too late now. Regret really is at the end."

Percy bowed his head solemnly but suddenly the door opened with Annabeth looking very much shaken and Chiron had a look of concern on his face. Annabeth stood before everyone and Chiron said "Annabeth would you repeat the prophecy?"

She sighed steadily and then recited:

_**Five shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,**_

_**The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise.**_

_**You shall rise or fall by the two king's hand**_

_**The child of Athena's final stand,**_

_**Destroy with a hero's final breath,**_

_**And lose a love to worse than death,**_

Jack slapped his head and said "Boy that sounds fun,"

Everyone glared at him as Chiron said "Five shall be for this quest, which will join you Annabeth?"

She was silent and then she said "Allen, would you come with me?"

Allen nodded and said "Of course,"

Annabeth smiled and nodded and then she said "Percy, Zoe?"

Percy raised a brow and said "Sure, Zoe?"

She nodded and then Chiron said "That makes four, who would be the last?"

Percy raised his hand and said "I heard the dead and king in that prophecy, I think I may know a proper candidate,"

"Who?" asked Annabeth,

Percy nodded and said "You'll see, I'll make a call for tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded and Chiron said "That makes five, alright, you will leave at first light. Good luck heroes,"

Allen sat in his seat as everyone left and then jack said "How do we find out who's the traitor?"

"I'll look into it," said Allen,

Zoe followed Artemis and Thalia out as Fecilia said "There you go again Percy, be careful. You're not going to call who I think you're going to call."

Percy nodded and said "Yep, you have one Gold Darachma I can borrow? I need to make a call,"

**AN**

**Jake: Done and Done! So next chapter, it begins. Try to make with the prophecy and the called person, well it's no secret.**

**So many people said Herk and Selena but keep guessing coz if I told you, where's the fun in that? It's a surprise, so now they delve in the Labyrinth and hopefully they make it out.**

**Were close to 100 reviews! Love ya guys! So keep reviewing!**

**This is Jake Gorven signing off….**

**Roy: Wait where am I? **


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Darkness

**AN**

**Roy: Hey I actually typed! So Hello its me Roy Markov, still broken armed but still writing.**

**So in the last chapter we had some good feedback and we really enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you for 15k+ views 100+favs and 100+reviews! It means a lot to us really!**

**Replies:**

**Fantomfaire: You are our other favorite reviewer! You rock for them. The traitors are still hidden but get ready for some surprises. Herk was unconscious during the whole game and was absent at the meeting.**

**Aesir21: Nailed it**

**Eltigre221: Who are these 'surprising people'? hahaha**

**Nicki: That means a lot to us! It really does! Thanks!**

**So here it is and enjoy**

**Warning: My cousin (Jake) and I will be in the province for about two weeks so expect some delays.**

**We have a new poll on our story ideas. The One with Nico is mine while the one with Percy alone is Jake's. Make you choices!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**DREAM**

Percy opened his eyes to find himself inside Mount Othrys. The stronghold was not fully rebuilt and it was filled with monsters and demigods who joined the side of the Titan Lord.

Percy noticed that around a large stone table were five large men like his father and they each had a different weapon. Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, was standing before them while a large man in golden armor and flaming armor parts stood and said "Castellan, what do you have to report?"

The Son of Hermes coughed in his hand and said "My spies report that a quest has been underway. We have found an entrance but we do not yet have the means to transport the army across to the Camp?"

The largest one with a spear said "Why is that?"

A voice then said "Uncle Perses, all demigods and monsters we have sent through have either been either driven mad, killed or both."

They all turned to see a girl in a brown hunter's uniform riding a Griffin walk up to them. Luke glared at her and said "Yes, as Riley said, that is exactly the problem so we have been sending scouts in to find a way through."

The Griffin Rider, Riley, flicked her ponytail back and then said "It seems a bit hopeless but we are hoping to aim and find Daedalus himself to aid us."

Another Titan, one with ram's horns, stood and said "Then you shall lead an army of monsters and find this man and get his aid, whether through force or not. You must destroy this Camp."

Riley then said "Me? I shall lead?"

"No," said the second to the largest, "Not anymore, you have failed us too much. Failing to hunt a simple group of Demigods with several Spartus? Pathetic."

"Lord Iapetus, please allow me to-"

"Enough rider," said the Titan Perses, "Let a real warrior lead, Luke Castellan shall do it. If you want to contribute, then go sharpen the arrows in the armory."

Luke smirked at her while Riley narrowed her eyes as her Girffon growled at Luke and then stormed off saying "Yes sir,"

As she went off, she mumbled, "I'll show you. Mother watch over me."

She disappeared into the crowd of monsters with her mount and then Luke said "Prepare yourselves camp, it will all be over soon."

**DREAM END**

Percy woke up in his bed with a heavy feeling in his body considering last night he had been in a game of capture the flag, battled a Goddess, hunted down some monsters, barely gotten sleep and been involved in another quest, again.

He was fine with it really since it was for a friend and he was with some pretty reliable people like his soldier brother Allen, his half sister Annabeth, a guest to come later and of course Zoe.

Zoe, what could young Perseus say about her? Truly the two had become close friends in the past five months even though she was often distant. Percy had gotten closer to Zoe in a way no one has ever had before, he was even closer to her than her sisters in the hunt and Perseus had some harboring feelings about her that he couldn't really understand.

Percy groaned as he sat up in his bed and saw the sun had not yet risen. He stretched and covered himself once more in the warm covers and closed his eyes as he murmured "Five more minutes,"

"You shouldn't spoil yourself like that Perseus," said a voice "You'll get used to it,"

Percy opened his right eye and saw a little girl with brown hair and fiery eyes sitting in one of the arm chairs sipping a cup of tea. Percys at up quickly and said "Lady Hestia,"

The little girl chuckled and said "Good Morning my champion,"

Percy noticed that he was shirtless and he said "My Lady, allow me to-"

"No need Perseus," replied the Goddess, "I see you as a son that I never had anyway."

Percy calmed down and said "What brings you here so early my Lady?"

The Goddess smiled and said "Well I came here to have a word with you before your quest but it seems that I made a good choice to appear now since you would have fallen asleep again without me."

Percy blushed a bit and said "I'm sorry My Lady,"

"No troubles Perseus," said the Goddess of the Hearth, "I just came here to say Good Luck and hand you some new clothing for your quest."

She snapped her fingers and then Percy found himself wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a open leather jacket on top, a pair of jeans and new shoes that felt a bit heavy somehow."

Percy flicked his foot in instinct and then a blade shot out form the shoe's top. Hestia smiled and said "I saw your problem yesterday; I saw it in your mind that you could have used an extra blade and I think you can make due with these."

Percy watched it retract back and he sat up and said "Thank you my Lady,"

She merely smiled and snapped once more and then a bag appeared and she said "I took the liberty of preparing your things as well,"

She hugged her champion and said "Good luck Perseus, keep safe."

She disappeared after that and Percy then straightened himself and readied his weapons. He grabbed his wrist bracelets and slipped them on his arms, he snapped his throwing knife belt on, he got his bow gun from under his bed and then he checked if he had everything he needed.

Percy picked up the bad and saw Tyson and Ara still sleeping. He smiled at their sleeping forms and said "Goodbye,"

He closed the door behind him as he exited the Poseidon Cabin and he was met with a person who was leaning on the side of the door. The person looked like he was in his fifties; he had short gray hair, a clipped beard. He wore black pants and a cam shirt and a sword also hung by his side.

Swifter than a bolt of lightning, Percy had drawn his gauntlet blade and had it to the man's gut and said "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and said "Shaky after a bad sleep huh?"

He used his finger and to push away Percy's blade and said "Calm yourself child, I am merely here to fetch you by the orders of Chiron since you are late."

Percy glanced at the sky and saw that a quarter of the sun had already risen. He cursed silently and said "Sorry, just a habit. Who are you?"

"My name is Quintus," said the man,

Percy nodded and said "Percy Jackson, son of Pro-"

"I have heard about you boy," said the man, "Don't worry,"

He nodded as Quintus gestured for him to follow and soon the two were on their way to the big house where they would meet up. As they were walking, Percy heard a loud bark and his eyes widened as a Hellhound, a size of a tank, was lumbering towards them with its mouth open.

Percy yelled and said "It's one of those escaped monsters! Move!"

Percy leapt to the left and once again jaw dropped in surprise as Quintus rubbed the dog's head and ears and it fell down to the ground while Quintus continued to tickle it. Percy shook his head and said "What the heck? Its only four in the morning and I'm already bombarded with surprises."

Percy slowly walked up to Quintus and said "What is that?"

Quintus scratched the dog's ear while he turned to Percy and said "It's a she Perseus, her name is Mrs.O'Leary"

Percy still looked surprised as the dog got up and sniffed around him while Quintus laughed and said "She likes you,"

I nervously patted her head while she sniffed the air and ran off once more and Quintus said "Let's go, you don't want to be later than you already are."

Percy laughed nervously as they closed in on the big house where all three quest members were out on the porch with some others. Allen was in his usual choice of red clothing; Percy thought that liking the color red was the only thing he inherited about Ares that didn't make him a muscle bound freak, he also wore jeans, combat boots and his weapons and equipment were all set.

Annabeth was in her camp clothing while she had a bag like Allen's on her back. She had her dagger on her belt and she fidgeted around nervously. Her invisibility cap was on her head but it didn't really make her invisible right now.

Last off was Zoe. She lost her hunting clothes for now and she wore a silver and grey t-shirt and jeans while her boots were black and rimmed with some silver color. Her bow was on her back while her hunting knifes were on her belt. Her gold rimmed eyes were shining in the sunrise as Percy saw her while he closed in.

Artemis, Tadi, Jack and Fecilia were also there along with Chiron. Tadi was still in her pajamas but she had her purse with her, her pink hair was also straight instead of being in its usual braids.

Jack was in a camp shirt and shorts while he still looked sleepy but he looked like is eyes were glued onto Tadi. Percy snickered at that and then he saw Fecilia, who was in a simple white shirt and shorts. All of them were unarmed due to it being so early in the morning.

Artemis, who was in her usual twelve year old self, stood as tall as she could and said "So glad you could join us Perseus,"

"I was a bit delayed," said Percy in reply,

Chiron walked over and said "I see you've met the camp's new sword trainer."

Quintus nodded and said "We have acquainted ourselves pretty well if I should say so myself."

Artemis raised a brow while Allen smirked and said "Well we're so glad you're here leader."

Percy shook his head and then Zoe said "You said the fifth member would be here?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly but Jack then said "if he's Percy's and my cousin, I guess he's got our sense of time too."

Suddenly, right in front of them, a large shadow formed and then shrunk and dispersed. From the shadows, a boy shorter than Percy appeared. He had messy black hair and lifeless onyx eyes that matched his black shirt, aviator jacket and black jeans and shoes. A black sword hung on his back and skull rings wrapped on his fingers.

The boy gave a wide smile and said "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

Zoe's jaw dropped and pointed at the little kid with her thumb and said "Him?"

Nico approached the group and then Jack flashed beside him, ruffled his hair and said "Hey Nick! So how have you and your sister been?"

"Awesome!" said the 11 year old, "I think I could actually beat you this time,"

"Yeah right," scoffed Jack,

Nico glared at him a bit while Tadi, Fecilia and Allen along with Percy came over to greet someone they considered their little brother. Nico smiled all around but then Chiron walked over and said "Who are you lad?"

Percy put a hand on his shoulder and said "This is our cousin, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades and unofficial member of the Forethought like his sister. They're not part of the five but it's as if they were."

Nico smiled and then Artemis said "Then its all set then, you are all present."

Allen nodded and said "We should get going,"

"Right," replied Annabeth, "So we start of at Zeus'-"

"Wait!" said Tadi,

Tadi walked over and opened her purse and pulled out five flasks that had identical contents. Jack had noticed that Tadi had been quieter since yesterday but he really didn't notice it since she does that often when she is formulating potions.

She handed each of them one and said "Take these; these potions are called Smite of the Spartans."

"I've read about that," said Fecilia, "Aren't they supposed to-"

"Give you the fighting power of a Spartan." Finished Jack,

Everyone gave him a weird look and he said "What!? I read too!"

They just laughed as Quintus said "Smite of the Spartans? Wouldn't it be better to make a Might of the Myrmidons? The Smite of the Spartans is inferior in terms of potency and it can often be confused with a dangerous potion like the Venom of Vermillius."

Tadi froze a bit and glanced at everyone but then Jack said "I know Tadi makes some horrible tasting potions but I won't stand here and let you call her stupid! This is one of the things she does best so what do you know!?"

Fecilia crossed her arms and said "For a swordfighter you know an awful lot about potions."

"Yeah!" replied Allen, "Tadi just probably ran out of materials!"

Quintus took a step back and Percy said "I don't appreciate you downing my sister Quintus. We're family so if you go against one of us, you get the whole package."

The swordsman looked at the group glare at him as he stepped back nervously and then Tadi stood beside Jack as the quest members put their flasks in their bags. Chiron nodded and said "Good Luck heroes,"

They all went their different ways while Fecilia approached Percy and said "Good Luck Percy, please, take care."

Jack slung his arm over Allen and Percy and said "Have fun you two! Perce! Watch each other's asses alright?"

Percy nodded while Allen threw Jack Judo style and Tadi nodded at them and said "Good luck,"

Jack, Fecilia and Tadi disappeared in a white light and then Percy turned to his friends and then said "So Annabeth? Where to?"

Annabeth, who had been ever so silent, snapped back into reality and said "What?"

"That's our leader?" asked Nico to Allen,

Allen shook his head and said "Relax Nico, it's her first time."

Nico shrugged and said "Come on I was never like that in my first quest."

Allen slapped the back of his head and said "You better stay away from Jack Nick; he's messing with your head."

Annabeth pulled out her map and said "We head to Zeus' Fist first and then we head down the labyrinth and we hope to get to Daedalus."

"But don't most people die in there? Or just full blown lose their minds?" asked Allen,

Annabeth looked at Allen with an annoyed expression as Percy said "Like Chris?"

"Who's Chris?" asked Nico,

Percy sighed and said "He's a Son of Hermes who left Camp last year. We found him in the forest a couple of weeks ago with his mind shattered and his will broken. We had no idea where he came form but we could probably guess he came from the Labyrinth."

Nico shivered and said "Damn, poor guy. How is he now?"

"Under the care of my well, Aunt" said Allen,

"What?"

"Clarisse" added Annabeth,

"Ahhh," replied Nico in revelation,

Annabeth then said "Let's head there,"

Soon enough, the group was at Zeus' Fist and they stood before the crevice where it just looked like a dead end. Everyone stared at it weirdly and then Percy said "So where is it exactly? I guess we're supposed to say Open Sesame or something like that?"

Zoe punched him in the chest and said "Don't be stupid,"

Allen rolled his eyes and Nico said "Yeah where is it?"

Annabeth leaned on the wall and said "I think we need to find the right place to look like here,"

She tapped a hardly noticeable symbol on the wall and it glowed a shade of green as the stone wall sank down and opened a cave to nowhere. Annabeth looked at the entrance nervously and said "Come on, let's head on in."

The group entered the cave and it was immediately shut form behind sealing them off in the great darkness of the, Gods knows how big, Labyrinth.

Allen lit his flashlight and said "Damn this place is dark,"

"No way Captain Obvious," replied Percy,

Allen made a teasing sound and then Zoe pinched both boy's ears and said "Let's get on with it shall we?"

Annabeth took out her flashlight too and then said "There's only one way and it's forward so come on."

As they group pushed on, Nico tugged on Allen's arm and said "Who's she Allen?"

Nico was pointing at Zoe and Allen said "That's Zoe Nightshade, a former Hunter of Artemis."

"Former?" asked Nico,

"Long story but now she's here with us," replied Allen,

Nico nodded and then Percy said to Zoe "How was it?"

"How was what?" asked Zoe monotonously,

"Seeing your sisters again,"

Zoe sighed and said "It was fine, I really miss them. Being taken away from something that you were involved in for several millennia takes some getting used to."

"Are you fine?" asked Percy,

"What do you mean by that?" asked the huntress in return,

"Nothing," stated Percy, "It's just that I thought you would go into a depressive state again."

The huntress glared at Percy and said "I'm not as weak as you think Perseus, I am over it and even if I have to deal with you and your siblings, I'll live with it. Besides, you and your siblings aren't half bad."

Percy smiled at Zoe as she returned a small smirk and then Allen said "Awww, isn't that sweet?"

Nico laughed and said "Percy and Zoe sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n"

Nico stopped in their tracks as Zoe pointed her bow at him with an arrow notched but suddenly Percy snapped his head at them and said "Hide!"

Nico brought up a wall of shadows that covered him, Allen and Annabeth while Percy and Zoe were covered in their own shadow thanks to Percy's blessing. Zoe was tightly pressed up to Percy while she grunted in frustration.

Percy felt her body heat on him and her hands were on his chest. Percy tried not to mind the pretty girl on front of him and listened in to the passerby and heard clacking of claws.

A familiar female voice then said "I can't believe they still sent us in here Chain. I mean, aren't we worth it anymore? I know mom is gone now but it's all thanks to those gods right?"

The Griffon cooed as Percy peeked through the shadows and saw a girl in hunter's attire and fully armed as she rode her Griffon and then walked the Labyrinth's path. The griffon nodded as Riley said "You're right, I'll find those campers. To prove it to them that I'm still worth something. Worth more than that pompous ass Castellan."

The Griffin stopped and then Riley said "What is it boy?"

The bird like creature came to a stop and looked up as they all did and a large shadowy figure went over the Labyrinth wall into the next chamber while another shadowy figure leapt after it.

Riley narrowed her eyes and said "That must be it, those two were the ones killing any monsters we sent in. We'll deal with them eventually. Come on Chain."

She disappeared into the darkness as Percy put the shadows down and Zoe shoved away from him and Percy said "So-"

She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it as Percy fell to the ground with a thud. Nico and Annabeth tried to run to Percy but Allen held his hand before them and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Zoe glared at Percy who groaned in pain and then Zoe said "Do not EVER! Do that again."

Percy, who's eye twitched, said "Don't ever plan to."

She then stood away from Percy while Allen helped the poor boy up and said "Great, the Rider is here."

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, I had a dream a while ago where Luke would lead a army of the Titans here soon. So we really need to find Daedalus."

Annabeth heard it and said "Luke? He's leading the army?"

Percy nodded and said "He was told to do so by some of the Titans. Like I recognized some as the Titan of the Underworld, Iapetus and the Titan of Destruction Perses., they seemed really serious on destroying the camp, also, they know there was a quest. The traitor did its work again."

Annabeth looked down while Nico said "Its best we get moving, I don't want to meet up with those large things."

"Yeah what were those?" asked Allen,

"Nothing I have ever seen before," said Zoe, "In all my years in the hunt, I have never encounter such a beast."

"Well we couldn't see it really," said Annabeth, "That's a start,"

"But the silhouette," said Allen, "It seemed large and nimble, it was some sort of-"

"Look Allen," said Percy, "Not the time for the lectures right now. We need to keep moving, we can't stay in one place or those monsters, the huntress or whatever those things were will find us."

Annabeth adjusted her semi open bag and said "Let's keep walking."

The group followed her and hours later, eventually they came to a crossroad. Annabeth opened up her map and Allen crossed his arms and said "How is that supposed to help?"

"I've sort of been measuring where we walked and hopefully I can measure where we are." Said Annabeth,

Allen walked up to her, took the map and said "So where do you think we are now?"

"Judging from our distance?" I would say ten to fifteen miles from Camp."

"So where do we go then?" asked Zoe,

Everyone looked at Nico and he said "What?"

"Maybe you could help?" asked Allen,

Nico closed his eyes and said "The one on the left feels wider and more open but it feels eerie, like there's a presence the one on the right feels like it leads to somewhere, well, ancient."

"I'm going with ancient rather than eerie, how about you?" said Percy,

Zoe nodded and said "Ancient, we need to keep a low profile."

Allen shrugged and said "Its Annabeth's call."

They looked at the blonde girl and she said "We go for ancient. Right it is."

They followed the path and while as they walked, they noticed the room got turned into a more ancient structure where marble columns, wall depictions of Gods and the monsters were drawn. Nico looked around in awe and said "Wow,"

"What is this place?" asked Percy,

Zoe looked around cautiously while Allen said "The architecture, it's amazing. It reminds me of the Roman designs that I saw in a book once."

Annabeth looked around but suddenly a voice said "Finally, I nearly got lost in looking for you."

They turned to see Hermes standing in his usual jogging attire in front of the group while Allen raised a brow. The God of Thieves nodded at them while Allen said "Father, what do you need?"

Allen had come to respect his father but he only sees him as a lesser father than the one who raised him, Prometheus. So he just tolerates the God but he doesn't see him more than an acquaintance.

Hermes smiled and said "I've come to give some help really."

"How so Lord Hermes?" asked Percy,

The God pointed at the door across the hall and said "That door will lead you through a shortcut to Hephaestus' Forge. It might be a bit dangerous but a quick trip will be no harm but be careful."

Allen looked unimpressed as he said "What is your real reason father?"

The group watched the two converse as Hermes said "I want to help you son, so you might also have the chance to save your brother."

"You mean the traitor Luke?" said Allen, "You mean the one who left me half dead, the one who wants to attack the camp? The one who you gave sight to all these years ago?"

Hermes face dropped and said "Allen look, I just want all my children to be safe and I don't want them to get hurt and-"

"Then keep it in your pants **father**," spat Allen,

Allen turned away and stormed off as Hermes looked at Percy and said "Take care of him please, Good Luck,"

He disappeared and then Zoe said "Where does that door lead?"

"I don't know," replied Percy, "But it's the best shot we got and I don't feel so good about this especially the last time Lord Hermes led us somewhere, I ended up losing Talon."

Zoe dropped her head while Annabeth said "Allen really reminds me of Luke, they both hate their Dads."

"But Allen will never become a traitor." Said Nico, "Right?"

Percy nodded and watched as Allen leaned on the wall, opened the door and said "Let's go in."

**AN**

**Roy: Really uneventful really but here it is! New chapter!**

**Hope you guys liked it! And please vote on our poll!**

**This is Roy Markov signing off…**


	16. Chapter 16: Terrors of the Maze

**AN**

**Jake: Hey guys! Jake here! Thanks for the awesome feedback but we were a little disappointed that we only got four reviews but those three were really long and meaningful!**

**Replies:**

**Eltigre221: Thanks! Champ's Legacy is coming a bit slow.**

**TheMidnightElite: We appreciate it! Thanks!**

**GoddessofOlympus: That is so awesome of you to say that! Thanks!**

**Fantomfaire: Quintus is not just a side character in the books. Ahh yes, Riely. Well she is Roy's creation and he already has plans for her but as a love interest for Percy? She is already quite taken. Traitors? Ahh getting close.**

**So here is the new chapter and its action now! HELL YEAH! So please vote on our poll and review! It will really help!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

Opening the door, the found themselves in a large prison. Allen's eyes widened while Percy and Nico looked around in awe. Zoe was silently looking around while Annabeth looked at her map and said "This is Alcatraz! This is impossible!"

"Well its possible," said Allen, "I mean, look, we're here."

"But that's such a faraway place from Camp." said Nico.

Zoe nodded and said "Yes but it is probably distance is different in the Labyrinth making it the ideal invasion route."

"What could be here?" said Percy as he dragged his finger across the iron bars.

The prison looked semi abandoned since it was unkempt and the floor was dirty and the metal areas were starting to rust. Allen eyed the place and said "Must be a hidden area but its Alcatraz for sure."

"Where do we exit then?" asked Nico,

Annabeth then said "Only one way to find out, find the door."

The group scattered while Allen was with Annabeth and Nico was with Percy and Zoe. Annabeth and Allen took the west wing while Zoe and Percy and Nico took the right. As the group of three walked by the jail cells, they started to smell something foul.

Percy sniffed the air and said "Eugh! What's that smell?"

Percy covered his nose while Zoe did the same. Nico sniffed again and said "Smells like death to me."

Nico walked ahead with his hand on the halberd of his Stygian Iron sword. Percy and Zoe followed him to a large door and Nico turned the knob and said "It's locked."

Percy then said "Step aside Nico,"

The leader of the five grabbed the door knob as it melted into a puddle of metal with the touch of his flaming hand. Percy yanked on the door as it snapped open as if it was never opened for years and inside he saw a hanged skeleton that smelled of rotten flesh. It was wearing a ruined shirt and a metal blade was on the ground and its body was impaled with large scary spikes.

Percy and Zoe covered their noses quickly while Nico, completely oblivious to the smell took the thing in the corpse's hand and pocketed it saying "This guy was driven mad and then killed by some…**thing**."

Theu scanned the body and saw that the flesh was still there and had worms and gnats were crawling out of it and the smell was so horrible that The Son of Poseidon gagged and nearly vomited while Zoe ran off and Percy ran after her. Nico looked at the corpse one more time as he pulled out what looked like a Centurion Badge in his pocket and then tossed it back in as he closed the door and followed his two companions.

Percy and Zoe were at a corner when Nico caught up with them and Percy clutched his stomach while on the floor was a puddle of well, you know. Zoe was shaking her head and said "How did that happen?"

Percy nodded and said "That was horrible, how long was it in there?"

"Seems a bit early," said Nico, "Around two to three weeks since it still had flesh in it."

"Must have been one of the Titan Side Demigods." Said Zoe,

"Poor guy," said Percy, "You said it was driven mad Nico? Before he got killed?"

"Yeah," replied the Son of Hades, "I don't know how but I can tell how they die but how he lost his mind, he probably got lost in the Labyrinth and ended up here."

"But the question is," said Zoe, "What did that?"

Suddenly, a yell was heard and Percy said "That was Annabeth!"

The trio ran as fast as they could and at the next hall of cells, they saw an open door and they also saw Annabeth hugging herself while Allen put a hand on her shoulder. Percy ran up to Allen and said "What happened?"

Allen had his nose covered and said "You won't believe what we saw."

"A dead body?" asked Nico, "Horribly mangles and gross with gnats and everything?"

Allen nodded while Zoe said "We had our own experience as well,"

Allen helped Annabeth up and he said "You okay sis?"

Annabeth nodded and said "Yeah, let's get moving; I don't want to see any more of those things."

Nico closed the door where the body was and said "Yeah, decomposition. It's not pretty."

The five walked forward until Allen's watch started to pick up and he said "Wow,"

"What's up?" asked Percy,

"I'm getting a reading," said Allen, "Some sort of ancient being is here."

Allen ran ahead while the others followed. Percy saw Allen stop at a large cell and said "What is it?"

Allen pointed at the cell and inside they saw a large man with solid brown eyes and shriveled hair but what was weird was that he had a hundred arms protruding from his chest and it made him look like a bowl of spaghetti.

Nico smirked and said "Awesome!"

Allen was silent while Annaebeth said "A Hundred Handed One"

The creature looked at them with a sad face and said "Hello Demigods,"

Allen crouched down and said "Wow you guys are legends! What are you doing here?"

"Trapped," said the man in a monotone voice,

"Your brothers," said Zoe, "Where are they?"

"Faded" answered the creature. His hands were playing with themselves while Percy narrowed his eyes and said "We can get you out of here. Father said that you and your siblings are good people."

"Cottus and Gyges are gone," said the Hundred Handed One, "As soon will I,"

"Don't say that!" said Allen, "If they are your brothers then you must be Briares!"

The man nodded and said "I am,"

Percy looked at Zoe and Annabeth and said "We need to free him!"

"Why?" asked Annabeth, "He's a monster right?"

"But Prometheus said they were kind creatures and they helped the Gods in the last war. They can help again." Said Percy,

Allen out his hand on the lock but suddenly, the hands grabbed Allen's wrist and said "NO! It keeps me safe! The Jailer! She will find us!"

Allen tried to pull his hand away from the twenty hand death grip and said "We are all doomed! The Jailer!"

"Let go!"

He yanked his arm free and felt it as if it was broken due to the massive strength. The creature sat back down while form a distance, the group heard metal dragging across the metal bars and a unholy laugh or screech was heard.

Allen looked at Percy and said "What was that?"

"The Jailer! We're all doomed!" yelled Briares,

Zoe and Allen drew their bows while Percy, Annabeth and Nico drew their weapons. Nico was shaking a bit as Briares screamed and tried to hide in the corner of his cell and then the heavy steps got closer and closer and Zoe had a silver arrow notched while Allen has a crimson one notched.

Sweat dripped down Annabeth's face as she held her dagger and a roar was heard. Form the side hall appeared a large snake haired woman like Medusa and her top was humanoid except her lower half was a dragon with black and white scales. Her tail was barbed and she had two green glowing scimitars that dripped with green liquid and where her dragon and human parts met, there was a head of a bear and it seemed to change like a mutated belt from bear to wolf and other feral animals.

The large creature eyed them and Allen whispered "Its Kampe, the jailer of the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires. She has bad eye sight so don't move."

Everyone went still as Kampe eyed them with her reptilian eyes. The poison from her weapons smoked as it hit the pavement and her snake for hair hissed around. She slithered closer as Percy held his breath while Nico yelped a bit causing attention to go to him. He froze as Kampe eyed him and leaned closer as her reptile breath landed on Nico's face and when she hissed one last time then slithered to the next corridor. Nico sighed and said "That was close,"

"What the heck is she doing here!?" asked Annabeth in whispers,

"I don't know," said Nico, "but we have got to get out of here,"

Allen crouched again and got to the lock while Zoe said "Why are you two so persistent to help the Hundred Handed One?"

Percy looked at Zoe and said "It's the right thing to do, you guys can go ahead and find the exit but we'll save him first."

Nico shook his head while Annabeth stood still and so did Zoe. Allen got the lock open and said "Got it!"

He pocketed the lock and Percy entered the cell and said "Briares, come with us, we'll save you."

"No," said the creature fearfully, "She'll hurt me again,"

Annabeth and Zoe were on look out as the blonde turned and said "She's coming back!"

Percy walked closer to the creature and said "She won't hurt you anymore, come with us please. My brother, a Cyclops, Tyson spoke greatly of your kind, put on your brave face and let's go."

The man's face turned brave as he stood and said "You'll help me?"

"Yes," said Percy, "We'll escape together."

He followed Percy out of the cell and Annabeth and Zoe approached him and said "Hurry up! Any second now she'll be here!"

Briares accidentally slammed on the iron bar cage when he stumbled and the wall of bars fell to the ground and clattered. Percy and everyone froze as Briares eyes widened as a large hiss was heard and as soon as Kampe's face appeared from the hall, Allen had lodged an arrow in her head causing her to yell in pain.

"Let's run!" yelled Annabeth,

Percy took one of Briares' hands and ran with Nico, Annabeth, Zoe and Allen as they tried to look for an exit. They crossed on corridor and Allen said "Where could the ext be?"

Kampe's roar was heard and Percy handed Briares' hand to Annabeth and said "Lead him out! Find a way! We'll follow!"

Annabeth nodded as Briares followed her and Nico said "I can't leave you guys!"

"Go Nico! Go!" yelled Allen a she notched his bow,

Nico, with fear in his eyes, followed Annabeth and Zoe looked Percy in the eye and said "Oh no, I will absolutely not-"

"Zoe please," said Percy, "They need you to lead them there,"

Percy looked into her eyes as she looked into his. Percy narrowed his eyes as Kampe was now in eyes view and was slithering closer to them with scimitars in hand and Percy shoved Zoe and said "Go!"

She ran while Percy took off his bow gun and Allen smirked and held his notched arrow as it turned blue and said "You know how many arrows it takes for a Mexican to stop a raging monster?" (No Racism Intended)

"What?" asked Percy as he readied his gun,

Kampe was now under the arc of cinderblock as Allen smiled and said "Juan,"

He fired his blue arrow and it connected with the concrete above the snake monster and the rocks fell on Kampe trapping her and Percy shot two shot from his bow gun to Kampe's arms, trapping her against the wall.

Allen and Percy hung their weapons and hi fived as Allen said "That won't hold long! Let's go!"

Percy and Allen ran as Kampe broke free from her binds and she now tired to lift the stone off her tail. She roared in anger as Allen and Percy ran to the only open tunnel left where the others ran and as they ran Allen said "You think we'll have to fight it?"

"Hope not!" said Percy, "But if it comes to that we'll give the good old one'o combo."

Allen smirked as Kampe's roar got distant but smashing rocks were heard. As they ran down the hall, they turned and saw Kampe free and she now slithered towards them at an increasing speed with both her weapons ready.

"Over here!" said a voice,

They looked up and saw Nico waving at them form the second floor and he waved his arms saying "Exit is here! Come on!"

Allen scanned the area and saw that the ladder was broken so Allen nodded at Percy and as they reached the dead end, Allen ran up to the wall and grabbed the wall railing and vaulted himself upwards while Percy jumped and shot fire from his hands as he shot upwards to the second level where they ran to Nico while Kampe tried to chase them by slithering up to the second floor but failed.

Nico gestured for them to follow and they stood before a dark open tunnel and it was almost closed. Percy, Allen and Nico slipped in beforeit shut and the last thing they heard were the cries of Kampe yelling.

-**Line Break**-

Nico, Percy and Allen leaned against the Labyrinth wall breathing heavily as Percy raised his head and he was tackled by a tight hug and his vision was blurred by black hair.

Percy had his arms open when he realized Zoe was hugging him. He hugged her back softly and her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and she pushed away from him, red cheeked and said "I'm glad you're fine."

Allen and Nico, even though exhausted, still had the energy to laugh out loud. Percy and Zoe glared at them while Percy smiled with his brilliant teeth and said "Thanks Zoe,"

She swept her hair behind her ears as she shyly looked away from Percy and he smiled but she suddenly punched him hard on the gut causing him to double over in pain and causing Allen and Nico to wince.

Zoe turned from him and said "Don't ever do it again or it will be much, much worse."

Percy groaned while Nico and Allen laughed and Percy mumbled "Sadists,"

Allen shook his head and helped him up while Nico looked at Percy and said "Perce, its Briares."

"What about him?" asked Percy,

"He ran away," said Annabeth as Zoe walked by her side,

"What!?" said Allen and Percy,

"As soon as we left, he though you two died so he blamed himself and ran," explained Annabeth,

Percy looked down and said "At least he's free now. It's all that matters.

They all nodded but Nico yawned and Allen and Annabeth followed. Percy smiled and said "I guess we need to rest up for today."

"What time is it anyway?" asked Annabeth,

"Who cares," said Allen, "I'm exhausted."

Percy gathered some spare material from around the area and made a camp fire and lit it with his fire powers. They all set their sleeping bags around the camp fire and Percy said "Anyone up for dinner?"

Nico grinned and said "Burger please!"

A burger appeared in his hands and he immediately ate it while Percy filled out everyone's orders and had a meal of his own. As soon as everyone was done, Annabeth said "Tomorrow, we try to start looking again. Hermes said that something would help us when we got through so let's look for it tomorrow."

Allen nodded as he said "We should take shifts,"

"I'll take first watch," said Zoe,

"I will too," said Annabeth,

Allen smirked as Nico yawned and went under the covers and said "You girls have fun,"

He hid under the covers and Percy did the same as the three boys went to sleep. Zoe spent an two hours sharpening her arrows while Annabeth read a book and the blonde decided to break the awkward silence by saying "Quite a day huh?"

Zoe stopped sharpening an arrow and replied without looking at her and said "Yes, it was."

Annabeth closed her book and said "Thanks for going with me really, this is my first leading quest and I don't think I could have made it far without you guys."

"It is not a problem," said Zoe still not looking at her, "Allen sees you as his sister so Percy is fine with you."

Annabeth hugged her knees and said "What is it with you and Percy"

Zoe broke her arrow head by accident and turned to her and said "What do you mean Annabeth?"

She shrugged and said "It's just girl talk,"

"I don't do girl talk," replied Zoe,

"Fine!" replied Annabeth, "But you and Percy are friends right?"

"Yes we are," replied Zoe,

"Nothing more?" asked Annabeth,

"Can you stop with the stupid questions?" asked Zoe,

The daughter of Athena shrugged and said "It's just that a lot of girls at Camp have an eye out for Percy, even I do. I mean he's nice, handsome, a warrior, brave and smart but he never notices anyone look at him that way."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Zoe,

"Because he always looks at you," replied Annabeth,

Zoe froze and thought "No, he doesn't. He's just my friend right?"

Annabeth noticed her silence and said "You better make your move soon before it's too late Zoe; you never know when you might lose your chance. I'll have some shut eye alright?"

Zoe nodded as she was deep in thought for who knows how long about what the blonde had said until a voice said "My turn, better rest up Zoe."

She turned to see Percy out of bed while she saw Allen still and sleeping like Annabeth while Nico was sprawled on the ground like a zombie. Percy smiled and said "Come now Zoe, have some sleep."

She nodded and got ready to go to bed until Percy said "Zoe?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for caring"

Zoe got into her sleeping bag as Percy sat and leaned on the stone wall and started to hum a soft tune that lulled Zoe to sleep with the face of one boy in her mind. A boy with black hair and golden rimmed sea green eyes.

**Allen's POV**

The next day, as soon as I woke up, I found myself face to face with Nico's ass. I leaned back and thought "The hell?"

I sat up and saw Percy rolling up his sleeping bag and said "Morning, I guess."

I saw Annabeth fixing her stuff too and Zoe was leaning against a wall still sleeping. I got up, stretched my body and said "What about Zoe and Nico?"

"Wake Nico up, I got Zoe." Replied Percy,

I fixed up my stuff and looked at Nico's sleeping form. I formulated six ways to wake him up and the last was more humiliating than the next. I chose one option and just went for simple, I scooped up the remaining ash from the dead camp fire and put it in Nico's sprawled up right hand.

I saw Percy nudge Zoe awake but as soon as she opened her eyes, her fist met with Percy's nose and he yelped in pain. By this time I got used to it and I snickered as Annabeth said "Substituting cream with ash?"

"Yep"

"You really are a Son of Hermes"

"Don't call me that." I replied,

Annabeth nodded as I tickled Nico's nose with my finger and I smiled wide as he raised his right hand and slammed the ash all over his face causing Nico to sit up quick and rub the ash of his face as he coughed the smoke away.

I laughed out loud on the ground while Annabeth just gave a hearty laugh. Nico glared at me and said "Real funny Allen,"

I just snickered and as soon as Percy recovered, we got breakfast ready and we were ready to go find Daedalus, which was only one direction which was straight right now. As we walked in the dark path, Annabeth said "What do you think we'll see here?"

"Not sure but I hope it's something easy," I replied,

Nico stopped walking and said "Wow, it suddenly got really, really wide."

"What?" said Zoe,

Percy lit his hand on fire and looked around but suddenly, a circle of torches were lit and on the ground was a complex design of patterns. In the middle of the room was a large lion like being with wings but it had a head of a woman.

Annabeth and all of us walked up to it and the monster said "Before you pass you must answer my riddles!"

"The Sphinx!" said Annabeth, "This will be easy,"

The monster grinned and said "Number one, what is the atomic build up of carbohydrates?"

"Carbon, Oxygen, Hydrogen" replied Annabeth, "Aren't you going to-"

"Correct!" replied the Sphinx, "Next question!"

"This is stupid" replied Annabeth, "I want it to be like-"

"What is the capital of Bulgaria?"

"Sofia" answered Annabeth, "Stop, why don't you ask the real riddle and-"

"Next question!" said the Sphinx "Describe the-"

"Arrgh!" growled Annabeth, "This is dumb I'm not doing this anymore."

The Sphinx's eyes turned deadly red as it hissed and said "All those who refuse must die."

The room's middle began to rise and it separated Percy and Zoe from me, Annabeth and Nico. After it was sealed off, I could hear Percy and Zoe yelling but the Sphinx was before us and it was creeping towards Annabeth.

Nico drew his blade while I readied Rage Wrecker and said "Annabeth move!"

She dodged the Sphinx's lunge and then rolled away as she drew her dagger. Nico dodged a lunge from the Sphinx and swiped his sword but the creature was too fast. The monster growled and said "You're like just a while ago! Refusing to answer! I'll have you all for dinner!"

She fired a cloud of breath at Nico and it hit him but instead of killing him, he just fell asleep on the ground. I pursed my lips in annoyance since Nico would have been a good support.

I raised my shield and pushed the Sphinx's face while Annabeth drove her dagger to its side but it just recoiled back in anger. Annabeth gripped her knife and said "What do we do?"

"Take Nico to safety," I said, "I'll handle this key clicker."

She looked unsure but she followed and I banged my sword on my shield and said "Hey stupid! Bet you can answer pi time pi!"

"That makes no sense!" replied the monster as it lunged at me,

I turned to the right and dodged as I brought my blade down a bit too late and I only severed her tail. I cursed silently with my lackness and I taunted the monster to jump back at me and this time I was ready as I slid under and gave it a deep and vital wound across the stomach.

The monster crumpled on the ground as it fell and I shrank my weapon back into its lighter form and Nico stirred form his sleep and said "What I miss?"

"Nothing," I replied,

I put my ear to the wall and said "Percy! Zoe!" Where are you! You okay?"

I heard no reply now and I slammed my fist on the wall. I lost Percy but he wasn't dead that's for sure, those two won't die even if they fought a dragon together. I yelled again but Annabeth said "Allen keep it down a bit! We don't want to attract any attention!"

"Right," said a familiar female voice form the darkness, "It would be a shame if a huntress just found three helpless prey all alone right Chain?"

We turned and saw the Rider Riley on her mount as it crept towards us. Nico and Annabeth got ready as I said "We are no helpless prey I assure you huntress."

She smirked and said "Maybe I should take you three, as a trophy."

"We all know you just want to prove yourself again," I replied, "Why do you even help the Titans? They treat you horribly there,"

She growled and said "Shut up! What do you know! It's all of the Gods' faults why I lost my mother!"

I know how she felt somehow since I witnessed my original family die before me as they tried to protect me but it was all too horrible. The gruesome deaths will always be in my head and I will always have a hatred for monsters but growing up with a half breed changed all that. She was like me; all she needed was someone to relate to.

"No its not!" I replied, "It must have been her time."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" yelled Riley as she cover her ears and shook her head,

Chain the Griffin roared at me as she had tears drip down her face and she said "You don't know anything! I lost everything!"

I held out my hand and said "No you haven't, you may have lost it all once but you can make from what is gone."

She glared at me with her teary grey eyes and her chestnut hair was all messed up and she said "I don't believe you!"

She drew her crescent spear and charged at me with her Griffin but I dodged and said "Stop!"

The griffin howled at me and pointed its wings at me and shot several razor sharp feathers at me but I blocked it with my shield. She was angry, that's why she wasn't her usual self, I had to reach her. It was like I had an obligation to.

I tackled her off her mount and pinned her as I said "Listen to me! Please! Riley the Titans will just use you! Come with us! We can help you!"

Her face softened but then I was tackled by her Griffin and was pinned and was about to get bitten when she rode her mount and then they looked at the opposite tunnel and said "Let's go Chain. Another time."

She gave me one last look of doubt and led as all the torches in the room were killed when we felt a fast and large presence pass through this dungeon and then as soon as it was gone, I lit my lighter and said "Annabeth? Nico? You guys okay?"

They both nodded as I smiled and Annabeth said "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Nico

I grasped my lighter and said "I don't know really, let's go, we need to find Percy and Zoe."

**AN**

**Jake: Voila! Action jammed chapter! How was it? Hope it was good?**

**How was Riley and Allen? Then Zoe and Percy? Hmm?**

**Any ideas on what the large presence is? Hmmmm? Any good guesses? Well hopefully we get more feedback this time since I updated so fast!**

**Anyway Roy's Bday is on August 29! Yeah we might upload a chapter and greet him soon please! I'm his best friend and cousin so its my job to make him happy.**

**Anyways here it is! Vote and please review! It will superbly help us!**

**This is Jake Gorven! Signing off…**


	17. Chapter 17: Battles in the Darkness

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys we're back! Sorry we're late! We had exams and we came back from a trip but now we're back and hopefully this chapter makes up for it!**

**Fantomfaire: Don't be like that! You readers are what keep us going! Especially awesome reviewers like you guys!**

**Eltigre221: Percy and Zoe? Find out soon hahaha. Yes, Riley and Allen? Something might work out.**

**Aesir21: Bianca is a good character that got randomly killed off.**

**So here it is and we're kicking off with an opening from Allen and Annabeth and Nico, tensions are high! Risks are in the maze! Dangers are around and unknown forces are working. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Allen's POV**

"Well that's the best we can do for now,"

I tapped Nico's arm after wrapping it in white bandages. Annabeth kindled the fire and sat on the ground as she looked into it in deep thought. Nico winced as I slapped his arm and he said "Ow! What the heck!"

"Pain makes it go away faster." I replied in an amused tone,

He yanked his arm away before I could 'help' more and he opened his bag and dug around and without looking, he said "Annabeth seems down, what do you think is up?"

I looked at my…Great Aunt, and told Nico "She probably seems upset since we got separated from Percy and Zoe, we're all worried and I think she doubts herself now."

Nico pulled his head out of his bag and said "We have to speak to her don't we?"

I nodded as Nico said "Women, even my own sister I don't understand at times."

I glared at him while he raised his hands defensively and after a second I chuckled and said "You're right,"

He grinned as I turned serious again and said "We need to talk to her,"

"Bianca ends up hitting me every time I talk to her for some reason, I end up saying she needed a boyfriend and well you get it," replied Nico.

I rolled my eyes and said "Know what, I'll do it."

He shrugged and dug in his bag again mumbling something about chocolate bars as I walked over to Annabeth who hug her knees as she poked the fire with a stick. She dindt seem to notice me as I stood beside her and said "Hey,"

"Hey" she replied not looking at me,

I stood there silently for a few seconds before I leaned down and said "Mind if I take a seat?"

She didn't reply so I took that as a yes and sat beside her and rested on my behind as I leaned back and stood on my hands. The ceiling was still unseen and we were barely illuminated by the campfire. The area was silent and tranquil except for the sound of Nico rummaging through his stuff.

It had been a few hours since we were separated from Percy and Zoe, a few hours since the Sphinx attack and a few hours since that feisty Griffin Rider fled from us. I sighed and leaned my head back as I looked at Annabeth.

"You were pretty smart with the Sphinx's questions a while ago," I said to break the ice,

She looked at me and said "I guess but it's my fault why this happened."

"Come on Beth don't say that," I said as I tilted my head,

She glared at me and said "But if I hadn't been so stubborn this wouldn't have happened! I was supposed to be the leader of this quest but all I've done so far was be useless!"

"Beth, nobody could have expected that-"

"Stop calling me Beth!"

"Okay!" I surrendered, "But you can't blame yourself that you didn't expect to happen!"

She groaned and covered her face with her hands as she started to sob. I gave her a pat on the back as she sniffled but it was interrupted when Nico said "Yes! Found them!"

I gave him a glared as he lowered his head and opened a chocolate bar and Annabeth raised her head with tears in her eyes as she said "Even with the Griffin Rider, I was useless."

"That's not true Annie," I replied, "Who defended Nico while I dealt with the Sphinx?"

"I did," she replied,

"Right," I said, "Now who found the exit to the Alcatraz Prison?"

"I did," replied Annabeth with a smile,

"Exactly," I grinned, "And who beat the Sphinx at the question game?"

"I did," replied the now smiling daughter of Athena,

"Right," I smirked, "And what does a child or descendant of Athena always look at in a situation?"

"The statistics," she replied,

"Right," I answered, "You did more good than bad so there's nothing to worry about. We'll find Percy and Zoe but first off we need to get out of here, we need to find an exit to the Labyrinth and head back to Camp and regroup. That's what mine and Percy's back up plan was in case we got separated."

She nodded and said "What about the rider girl? Riley was it? You seemed pretty intent to help her."

The Rider, I swear I had no idea what was with me back there. I was raised as a rule following, hardened, duty driven warrior of Forethought. I was raised to not tolerate misguided plans, raised to be an unbiased arbiter, raised to be the Forethought and Percy's advisor who looks at nothing but the logic of things but what was I doing trying to help an obvious enemy? As much as I felt that I had to defeat, kill or capture any enemy but I, of all people, wanted to help her.

It was probably a sense of sympathy since she had lost everything and sided with people who she **thought **could relate to her. She was obviously misguided and the Titans would cast her aside as a worn tool after she had served her purpose. I had once lost everything too but now I had a new family and friends but Riley? She had nothing, only a faction of people who will use and cast her aside in time.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of me as I got snapped back into reality and I said "Huh?"

"Spacing out?" she said, "That's unlike you."

I rolled my eyes and said "She is being betrayed, she needs our help."

"So does Luke,"

"But he joined on his own free will,"

"She did too,"

"Riley was tricked!"

"Luke was too!"

"I don't believe this!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Guys stop!" yelled Nico, "We need to rest up for tomorrow. We'll keep moving soon right?"

I turned away from Annabeth and said "Your right Nico, sorry Annie."

"I'm sorry too Al," replied Annabeth,

She poked the fire again and said "We need to rest,"

"I'll take first watch," I said,

Nico nodded and leaned on the wall while Annabeth got into her sleeping bag and as she closed her eyes, I pulled out my necklace, one that each of us had and said "Percy do you read me?"

The necklace was given to us on the day we began our official team training. Father had told us that this could communicate with each of us and each of us had a specific design. Mine was a golden shield with a silver sword engraved on the shield. All we had to do was focus and we could speak with each other.

I got no reply to I focused on another frequency and said "Jack? Tadi? Fecilia do y0u read?"

I got nothing once more but I heard a faint static sound and a male voice say "Get out, we'll find you."

"Percy?" I asked, "That you?"

There was no more reply and I tucked it inside my shirt again as I pushed my glasses up and said "Okay Perce, I'll follow. We'll see you on the other side."

**No One's POV**

"Get out, we'll find you." Said the voice through the static on the other side of the communicator,

"Allen?" Percy asked, "Is that you? Allen?"

No reply came from Percy's own version of the amulet, a golden infinity symbol, and Percy turned to see Zoe leaning on the wall and said "It's no use Perseus, we have been here for hours and you only got a vague answer of us to get out. You have a backup plan right?"

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, Allen and I said if we got separated, we would regroup a Camp Half Blood. I got a signal from probably Allen telling us to get out and they'll find us so we should find a way out and regroup."

She nodded and said "You think they'll be fine?"

Percy nodded and said "Zoe, its Wise Girl and Wise Guy with Death Boy, they'll be fine."

Zoe nodded and said "Then where off to?"

Percy remained unmoving as he heard heavy steps on the other side of the wall and he said "Monsters, probably. We got to move, there are four ways so I say we take the third one."

"Why the third?" asked Zoe,

"Because I feel like it," replied Percy,

Zoe punched him on the arm and Percy winced and rubbed his arm while Zoe said "That's stupid! We're following me!"

Zoe dragged Percy to the first path and soon, they found that hall lit with torches but the hall was run down and debris was everywhere. The hall was wide enough for a battalion to march through and Percy said "This place could be an invasion route."

"Correct," said Zoe, "We need to keep moving then, the earlier we get out the better."

Percy walked beside her silently and broke the ice saying "So tell me, anything new form the hunters?"

Zoe's face was still as serious as it could be as she said "We got a few recruits, nobody died, and all is well actually."

"Right," said Percy in the awkwardness, "You miss going on hunts?"

"What kind of question is that Perseus?" asked Zoe as she gave Percy a questioning look,

Percy had his hands on the back of his head as he said "Nothing, just asking if you miss hunting."

Zoe turned away from Percy and smiled a bit as she remembered and said "Yes actually, the thrill, the enjoyment and glory of capturing whatever you have hunted. I remember the last one I had on my own was a powerful Grizzly Bear, the beast had evaded me for three days but eventually I got it. The beast was a worthy hunt and I keep that memory close to me."

Percy smiled and said "So when we get out of this, do you want to go on one?"

"On what?" asked Zoe,

"A hunt of course," replied the Son of Poseidon, "There are plenty of monsters in the forest and Chiron gives a forecast on the big ones like Drakons, Hydras and even small Dragons."

Zoe went silent for a moment and said "I would like that,"

"Cool," replied Percy,

Zoe then stopped in her tracks as she heard stepping sounds from somewhere and Percy did too. Percy drew his gauntlet blades and the curved weapon shot out while Zoe readied her hunting knifes, a bow would do much in a closed space like this.

They stood back to back until from in front of them, a tall figure in Greek battle armor appeared, he had a two handed sword on is back while his silver eyes glittered in the light. His shaggy beard was in contrast to his sharp hair and he huffed as he held an object in his hand and said "I can never seem to head anywhere but west."

He looked up and saw Zoe and Percy and said "What luck, a battle. If it isn't the two heroes Miss Nightshade and Mister Jackson."

Percy growled and said "You,"

"Yes, me." replied the Titan, "I am Coeus! Titan of Intelligence! Cower in fear and tremble in my name!"

"Don't think so," replied Percy, "Zoe?"

"Ready," replied the demi-titan,

Coeus laughed and said "Brave I see but I am only in second in strength compared to my brother Atlas! You cannot defeat me! Even with a Goddess you barely defeated Atlas! What chance do you have against me?"

"A pretty big one that's for sure!" replied Percy,

Coeus turned serious and said "I was here to call back the Rider but she seems to be lost or dead. Who cares anyway, she was already useless and we would have killed her off eventually. She was too much of a wild card to play."

Percy grit his teeth and said "How could you say that! She was devoted to your cause but you betray her!"

"There is no room for the weak," replied the Titan, "Such as the course of War."

Zoe growled and said "You scum! You used her!"

"I don't care are we battling or not?"

Percy growled and shot towards the ten foot tall Titan but quicker than expected, the Titan drew his two handed blade and slammed Percy away into the wall. The Son of Poseidon growled and grunted in pain wile Coeus watched Zoe come forward, brandishing her knifes skillfully and she attempted to hack at his legs but he dodged and swiped down but she rolled away and managed to get behind the knees and deliver some good blows but were toned down due to the armor.

Percy got up, stretched his neck and banged his wrists together as he wrapped himself in full titanium armor. Zoe yelled as she sank her knifes to his side but with the back of his hand, Coeus slammed her away to Percy and the crashed on top of each other on the ground as they slid back.

The two got up quickly and readied themselves while Coeus gave a laugh and said "You are no match for me! You would need an army to beat me Demigods!"

Percy's helmet retracted back leaving only his face vulnerable as he said "How about the strength of an army?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes and said "Peresus, we need to work together."

"Right," replied Percy, "I hit high you hit low."

She nodded as Percy rushed forward and leapt as he twirled around like a tornado as three knifes shot from his form and impaled themselves on Coeus' shoulders. The Titan roared in pain as he staggered back and Zoe slid in between his legs and slashed at his legs and then kicked his knee from behind causing him to fall on one knee while Percy landed in front of him and a blade shot from his foot as he swiped his leg trying to slit his throat but the Titan leaned back a bit and swung his blade but Percy raised his arms to block it but it drove through and wounded his arm as he flew to the wall.

"Percy!" yelled Zoe,

The Titan stood and turned towards her as he kicked her across the hall into the wall. As Zoe was kicked back, from her semi open bag, a purple Vial dropped and shattered on the floor and the purple liquid hissed and bubbled as it melted the stone floor.

Zoe went to Percy as he clutched his arm and said "That was Tadi's potion?"

"It looked dangerous," said Zoe,

The Titan shivered and said "Eughh, Venom of Vermillious that gives a foul smell."

Percy glared at the Titan and said "Tadi must have made a mistake again,"

"If I drank that it would have killed me!" said Zoe,

"She often makes mistakes anyway," said Percy, "Thanks the Fates you didn't drink it,"

Zoe nodded as the Titan ran forward with his blade high and Zoe tackled Percy to dodge the attack since he was wounded and moving sloppily. His golden titanium armor was splattered with blood where he was struck by the Titan's blade.

Percy shakily got up as Zoe said "Move Perseus!"

Percy dodged again but Zoe was hit with Coeus' swipe of his hand and she was slammed against the wall while Percy growled and said "Zoe!"

Coeus picked her up and held her on the wall as she struggled for air and said "Shame, you would have been a good ally granddaughter."

"Think!" Percy thought, "What can I do?"

His thought drifted to the sizzling puddle on the ground as his eyes widened and he quickly took his vial from his bag and popped off the cork as he looked at Coeus strangle Zoe on the wall with a sadistic grin on his face as he said "Tadi don't fail me now."

He downed the potion in one go and in his mind, he felt a battle cry pulse from the back of his mind and his muscles tensed as if he had been training his whole life (which he was) and the memories and experience of being in grueling wars filled his mind but a battalion of voices in the back of his mind yelled "Ahu! Ahu!"

He opened his eyes and clenched his fists as he crouched and as he leapt towards the Titan, he left the ground he was standing on with a crater.

"How should I kill you?" asked Coeus to Zoe, "I am the Son of the Titan of Violent Death so it should be something glorious! I could skin you alive and then sever your limbs! I could hang you upside down and stretch you and rip you in half! I could-"

He never finished as he felt a powerful kick on his jaw as Percy landed his flying kick on his jaw with the strength of a Spartan Army. The Titan crashed on the wall and gazed at Percy help the gasping Zoe up and said "I see, so the Demi-Titan got a boost. My brother Prometheus trained this one well, we shall see how well."

Percy leaned the struggling Zoe on the wall and said "Stay here, I'll handle this."

"No." she said weakly, "Percy no…"

Percy was already getting up but she grabbed his hand and handed him something from her pocket. Percy looked at the object and saw a pen, a simple pen but with the look in Zoe's eyes, Percy looked at her and said "Thank you,"

She was still breathing heavily as she leaned back unconscious and Percy removed the cap from the blade as the familiar weapon formed in Percy's hand and the bronze blade glittered in the light.

"Anaklusmos my friend," said Percy, "It's good to have you back."

The blade glowed brightly in joy to be back in its master's hand and a shield, Will Protector formed on his left arm as Coeus stood, wielded his two handed blade and said "I recognize you now. You're Prometheus' brat. The leader I presume, let's see how well you tangle."

Percy got into fighting position as he said "My father doesn't bode well with his siblings besides Lady Selene and Lord Epimetheus. I suggest you turn now if you value your life."

The Titan laughed and went into fighting stance as he said "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Because," answered Percy, "I am a SON OF FORETHOUGHT!"

With the energy of the potion in his system be sprang forward at an astonishing pace and swiped his ignited favorite blade on the Titan's two handed sword as a powerful boom erupted causing the room to shake.

"What power!" thought Coeus as he struggled to press his blade on Anaklusmos,

Percy drew the blade back quickly and spun quickly as he slashed across the Titan's chest and golden Ichor poured out. The pain in his arm had become dull and all he had on his mind now was to protect Zoe.

Their weapons clashed again and again as Percy felt the power from the potion slowly drain and he knew that he had to end this soon. He parried an attack but all too quickly the Titan drove his blade through Percy's stomach ass he bowed his head while Coues grinned and said "Pitiful"

Percy grabbed the blade on his stomach as the voices in head yelled for him to go on. He raised his head as his eyes glowed a golden color and a powerful burst of golden fire hit the Titan directly and slammed him on the wall.

The Titan groaned and got up from the wall but was once again pinned as Percy's eyes blazed again and again as fire blew up on the Titan. The Titan was now close to defeat as he coughed blood as Anaklusmos glowed golden and Percy raised his blade and said "Your fate is sealed."

The Titan, with fear clearly shown in his eyes, yelled as Percy slashed the blade down and the Titan burst into golden powder. Percy grinned at the scorched area and the deep crater on the wall filled with golden dust as his armor retracted back into his metal wrist bands and with the last of the potion's effects gone, he chuckled and collapsed on the ground face first with Riptide in his hands.

"Interesting battle" said a voice in the darkness,

**-Time Skip-**

"Perseus, Perseus,"

The Son of Poseidon opened his eyes to find a very worried looking Zoe shaking him awake. His vision focused as he found himself in a large room that had a great amount of heat. He quickly remembered what had happened before he blacked out, the maze, the Titan, the potion, the fight and why did his face hurt?

"My face hurts," said Percy,

Zoe immediately sighed in relief and said "Thank the God's you're fine."

Percy sat up and said "Where are we?"

"In my forge," said a deep voice,

Percy turned to see the most horrifyingly ugly man he's ever seen. He was huge but not as big as Coeus and his face was covered in warts and sores while his arms and hands were big and burly. He had a hammer in his right hand as his blacksmith's apron was covered in oil.

"Lord Hephaestus," said Percy,

The God nodded and said "I brought you two here after you dealt with that Titan at my doorstep. Quite a battle actually, and the metal that your armor is made from, I haven't seen that anywhere before."

"It's from my Patron," said Percy, "A special metal only found in the hearth of Olympus."

Hephaestus rubbed his beard and said "I might need a word with my Aunt."

"Thank you once again for helping us Lord Hephaestus," said Percy,

"I merely took you here," said the God, "The girl treated you."

True to word, Zoe did indeed heal Percy and most of his injuries were gone. Zoe smiled and nodded as Percy grinned and said "Thanks,"

She hit him on the shoulder and said "Do it again I won't help anymore."

Percy chuckled as he remembered Hermes say that they would find someone who could help them navigate the maze, maybe it was Hephaestus.

"Lord Hephaestus," said Percy, "Do you think you could help us?"

"With what?" asked the God,

Zoe was looking at Percy with a weird look as Zoe said "What are you doing?"

"Something hopefully smart," said Percy, "Lord Hephaestus, could you help us find the inventor Daedalus in this maze?"

The God crossed his arms and said "Maybe but I am in need of a favor."

"Name it," said Zoe, "We'll do it."

The God was taken back and said "Be careful what you say Huntress, this is no easy task. It involves one of my favorite forges on Mount Saint Helens, I need you to-"

"Isn't that where Typhon trapped under?"asked Percy and Zoe,

"Yes," answered the God, "His rage generates good fire for the forges but the problem is that a large group of monsters are there using it."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Zoe,

"Shut down the Forge," said the God, "They cannot be allowed to use it."

"We'll do it" said Percy solemnly,

The God nodded and threw something on the ground as he said "Follow this contraption, it will take you there and then come back after you are done."

Zoe and Percy nodded as the male demigod slowly got up and said "Alright."

**AN**

**Roy: Done and done! So for now this is it. Hopefully this makes up for the time lost with the long chapter. Next chapter expect some fluff at Camp between Tadi and Jack since people are asking me through PMs.**

**The quest continues and hopefully you saw something I hope you saw. Updates will come soon.**

**Poll is still open and please vote**

**This is Roy Markov, signing off…**


	18. Chapter 18: United and Separated

**AN**

**Jake: Hey Guys! Its me this time and we're back with a new chapter! This chapter was written by me specifically since I am the one with a girlfriend, not Roy.**

**Roy: Hey! Thanks for the greetings too! I turned 15 on the 29th**

**Jake: Shut up Roy, okay so this chapter will have action, some drama and romance and of course a bit of humor on the sides. I have no idea why we have been getting less reviews but we try our best. Now time for the replies,**

**Fantomfaire: Again with the spectacular review! Maybe she is or maybe not, the potion may have been tampered with by some person. Thanks for the review!**

**Eltigre221: Who indeed haha, you layed it out well but expect some surprises for the final line of the prophecy.**

**Wings1299: Well since we live in the Philippines now and Roy and I are quarter Filipino and we like it here we made one a Filipino.**

**Once again, to open off, here we have our wisecracking Jack. Please review and enjoy! (Expect some cursing, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan owns it.**

**No One's POV (Meanwhile at Camp)**

Swords met spear as Jack brought his blades on a downward motion while Fecilia raised her spear and blocked it with its neck. Jack, being the one above, pressed harder and said "You holding back on me?"

The short haired girl shook her head and said "Nope,"

She pushed him back and smacked the blonde boy's face with the spear's neck causing Jack to stumble back with a hurt nose. He groaned and looked at his sister again to find her running towards her and then before he could counter her spear thrust, she had slid under his defensive positioned sword and knocked him off his feet and before he got up, the girl from Europe had her weapon to the blonde boy from Seattle's neck.

"Yield little brother?" asked the girl with her European accent,

"What if I say no?" asked the blonde,

Fecilia twirled her spear and bonked Jack on the head with the butt of her spear and pointed the tip again to his neck.

"Ow!" exclaimed Jack, "I give up!"

He was helped up by his sister and slung his swords on his back and said "I thought I was close enough to beat you. I'm on a losing streak, lost to you and Percy. Remind me to challenge Allen when he gets back."

"Sure" said Fecilia,

The two were trying to pass the time and spent is as they usually did as they waited for Annabeth's quest group to return. Jack, the Elemental Specialist of the Five, was in his in a grey hoody and blue jeans while his leather scabbards were strapped on his back. He had been bored for the past two days since Allen, his usual companion and friend, was in his quest with Annabeth and he was a bit jealous that he hasn't had a quest with Percy yet while Allen, Fecilia and Tadi had for the past few months.

Fecilia, the Co-Leader of the five, on the other hand was just her usual self and her short, spiky white hair was sticking up while her bangs were still held up by a white flower designed clip strutted with white gems and outlined with sliver. She wore a green shirt and shorts.

From behind them a voice said "How about me blondie? How about a match against us?"

Jack turned to see Clarisse with her spear, Maimer, in hand and her usual scowl evident on her face. She wore a leather jacket and red shirt along with jeans and dirty sneakers were on her feet. Beside her was Chris Rodriguez with his usual look.

He had finally been cured after Mister D had returned and surprisingly he had actually healed Chris despite having some hate for Demigods. Apparently Percy he had asked Percy a favor a while back to bring his daughter Erika to Camp and Percy had told him through Iris Message a few days back that hopefully he could heal Chris as soon as he got back and now the half brother of Allen was now fine but still a bit rough around the edges and was under probation since he could be a spy for the Titans but he had claimed to remember nothing.

"Hey guys," said Chris with a shaky tone,

"Hey man," said Jack, he slung his arm over his arm while Chris fidgeted nervously and Fecilia raised a brow while Clarisse looked at Jack and said "Care to have a match with us?"

"Why not?" said Fecilia, "Could be fun."

Jack grinned and said "Awesome, me and Chris against you two? How about it?"

Fecilia and Clarisse exchanged looks and nodded since they both respected each other as warriors. Chris looked at me in surprise and said "What?! Jack no I-"

"You got yourself a challenge Rider!" said Fecilia,

Clarisse then said "But Chris is on a lower tier of sword fighting compared to us,"

"She's right," verified Chris, "I know how but I'm not on par to Clarisse or you two."

Jack shrugged until a voice with an English accent said "Maybe I can do it with Jack?"

The source of the voice came from Tadi, the Magic Specialist of the Five. Her long pink hair was in three long braids and a small smile was on her face. She wore a purple shirt and jeans while she twirled her wand in her right hand. Her belt had the slots of potions and magical items and her communication pendant, a small butterfly encrusted with gems hung on her neck.

Fecilia grinned and said "Tadi, you and Jack against us two?"

"Got a problem with that?" asked the pinktte, "Unless you're afraid to lose."

Clarrise cracked her knuckles and said "Pretty boy and pretty girl together? Alright, this could be fun. Chris how about you take a seat?"

The boy nodded and took a seat on the sides of the arena, some campers started to stop and watch as three of the elite team and the toughest known kid of Ares prepared to do battle.

Jack drew both his blades and said "So Tadi, uhhh where Alabaster?"

"Alabaster is back at the Cabin, he said he had something to do."

Jack nodded and watched Tadi pull out two cards, one for each hand and throw them in the air. The cards lit up and Tadi caught them as large rings around 1 feet in diameter and the edges were razor sharp and each was designed with Greek writings.

"Haven't seen those things in a while," said Jack,

"So Tadi uses the Chakrams," said Fecilia,

"Chak what?" asked Clarisse,

"Chakrams," elaborated Fecilia, "Old style weapon that have razor sharp edges,"

"Ready?" called Tadi,

"Game on!" said Clarisse,

The four readied their weapons and charged at each other. Tadi took on Fecilia while Clarisse took on Jack. Tadi spun the weapon expertly and gracefully along with her own body spinning and the campers watched in awe.

Fecilia ducked a possibly decapitating strike and thrust her spear forward but to be caught by Tadi's left Chakram and Fecilia pulled back knowing how Chakrams are good for hooking your opponents.

Tadi grinned and said "Nice dodge Sis,"

"Sure Juliet," called Fecilia, "Time to get serious,"

Fecilia twirled her spear around her body and leapt into the air and slashed down hoping to hit Tadi but she rolled out of Fecilia's way and then tried to strike her with her weapons but Fecilia, being a combat specialist, moved faster and dodged then shoved the butt of her spear to Tadi's chest knocking the air out of her and forcing her to step back.

"Ouch," said Fecilia, "Looks like you're out of breath,"

Tadi glanced at Jack who was surprisingly doing better than her. Jack got onto the defensive and leaned left, right and ducked as he dodged all of Clarisse's thrusts.

He then crossed his blades and pushed upwards, deflecting a thrust of her spear to his face and knocking her off balance thus giving him an opening to kick her on the side of her ribs with a roundhouse kick.

Clarisse was thrown in the direction of the kick and got up to say "Well pretty boy you're doing better than expected."

"Of course," said Jack, "Training a lot."

Clarisse then said "But I'm too far from losing."

"Let's see about that," said Jack,

The two rushed at each other and their weapons met again. Jack had recognized and easily deduced her fighting style since it was only a little different from Fecilia's and his sister was better than Clarisse.

After rolling away from a bash, Jack then said "All you've got? No wonder that thing is called Lamer."

She growled and said "I'll show you!"

The tip of the spear crackled with electricity as she rushed at Jack with anger and furiousness. Jack made no effort to dodge and the spear head was buried in Jack's stomach.

"Jack!" called Tadi in surprise,

The group of increased campers, who decided to watch the good fight gasped in the scene. Jack was impaled in the stomach but Clarisse's eyes were surprised but Jack just dropped his right sword and chuckled as he said "Thanks Clarisse,"

"Why?" asked the Daughter of Ares,

"Remember what I said on our second month here," said Jack, "Never get to close to me, especially if you're weapon is enhanced with voltage."

"Oh Crap" stuttered the Ares Counselor,

Jack raised his hand to stand close Clarisse's chest and he let loose a powerful amount of voltage that wasn't enough to kill but enough to knock a person unconscious. The girl flew across the arena and slammed hard against the wall unconscious. Jack smirked and raised his shirt to see static crackling over his wound, slowly healing it and said "One down, now time for the real challenge."

He saw Tadi clash weapons with Fecilia. The two girls struggled but Fecilia got an edge and delivered a hard shove to the jaw to her sister and made some distance by doing a back flip and spun her spear around in a fluid motion not before pointing at it with Tadi with one arm and the spear head started to glow white.

Tadi's eyes widened and opened her mouth to cast a spell but Feiclia yelled "Prometheus Cannon!"

A powerful blast of white energy shot from the spear tip and blasted Tadi backwards, skidding on the ground with her weapons in hand.

Jack ran over to Tadi who was knocked down by Fecilia and said "Tadi we need to have a plan,"

The pinkette got up and said "Anything in mind Fuse Box?"

Jack rolled his eyes and saw Fecilia coming closer and said "I know!"

"What?" asked Tadi,

"Here's what we do…"

As the two conversed, Fecilia ran a hand through her spiky white hair and said "Anytime now you two."

Jack and Tadi nodded as they both got up with their weapon's glowing a bit. Fecilia was now automatically on guard, being the eldest of the Forethought, next to Talon who was only a month older than her and herself being the Child of Prometheus, she immediately saw this as a threat but what kind of threat was it was the question.

Jack nodded at Tadi and fired a blast of lightning from his two swords but Fecilia spun her spear in one motion, deflecting the blast to the wall of the area. Jack and Tadi ran forward with Jack first and Tadi in second.

The pinkette and blond attacked in perfect synchronization hacking, slashing and spinning against Fecilia back to back like a top and eventually she didn't even k now who she was fighting since they acted as one but she knew this style and with one quick move on the feet with her spear, she had knocked Tadi down and she spun around her now stabbed on the ground spear and kicked Jack in the chest with both her feet.

She smirked and said "You two can't beat me at battling skills alone you know. Only Talon and Percy have ever beaten me."

"Is that so?" asked Tadi as she was helped up by Jack, "Add me and Jack to that list then,"

Fecilia then tried to pull her spear out of the ground but found herself unable to. She growled and said "What the heck is this?"

"This is our plan sis," said Jack, "It's called a weight enchantment."

"So that's what that glow was." Said Fecilia in revelation,

Tadi nodded happily as she and Jack crossed arms and pointed their fists at Fecilia and Tadi said "παύση! (Halt)"

Fecilia looked like she was bounded by invisible chains and then with their arms crossed, Tadi, with her face a bit red from their contact, looked at Jack who winked at her and said "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded even if her face was burning and both of them yelled "Prometheus Cannon!"

From their two fists shot the signature moves of all who were in the Forethought Five. The beams spiraled and slammed onto Fecilia knocking her off her feet into the wall defeated.

The campers cheered at the victory and Tadi squealed and hugged Jack with a tackle, surprising the semi blonde boy making him blush a little and soon enough Tadi realized what she was doing and pulled away and said "Great job Jack,"

Jack merely smiled back at her with his usual grin and slowly leaned in but suddenly a voice then said "Woop dee doo, two of the freaks beat one. Not to mention that weirdo of an Ares Camper."

Everyone went silent to see the Herk with his crew of campers enter the arena. Chris helped Clarisse up and the one of the Ares Campers from Herk said "Wow Clarisse, I can't believe your dad's favorite. Losing to a freak like him?"

Jack grit his teeth in anger and said "Tadi, help Fecilia up please."

She turned her weapons back into cards and said "Okay,"

She ran to Fecilia with her face still a bit red and then Jack said "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" asked the Herk, "You're our problem."

"How am I your problem asswipe?" shot Jack,

"Ever since you and your band of bimbos got here the Camp has been attacked more," replied Herk, "and it's probably your fault."

"Our fault?" asked Jack, "How is it our fault dead beat?"

Herk looked at everyone who was watching the argument and said "Ever noticed how when you guys came attacks and dangerous quests got more frequent? Do you know how many campers have turned or died in these past few months?"

The Campers murmured while Jack glanced at Tadi and saw her help Fecilia up slowly. Jack clenched his fists as sparks arced around him and said "That was no one's fault. Haven't you heard? Titans are rising and they're rallying. We better prepare instead of getting your ego wounded."

Herk surprisingly kept calm and then said "Don't need to, I'm here and I can kill any monster or anyone who stands in my way. Including you."

"Big talk loser," growled Jack,

"More like speaking the truth," said Herk,

Jack then narrowed his eyes and said "Alright then let's dance jerk."

He drew his weapon but then Jack said "No I've seen enough of that knock off of a bolt. Face me like a man."

Herk wrinkled his nose and put the spear on his back and got into a fighting position. Jack then went into his and glared at Herk while Fecilia said "Jack don't do this, don't start a fight. Please little brother."

Jack looked unsure and looked at Tadi who was looking at him with an unknown look and then he turned around away from Herk with his head down.

Herk then mocked "Look at that! The loser turns away after being told off by his stupid whiny bitches of sisters."

Jack froze and then said in a deadly tone "What did you say?"

"You heard me," said Herk, "Stupid. Whiny. Bitches."

Tadi and Fecilia looked worried as Jack turned pointed at him and said "You and me, now."

He got ready while Jack did too and they ran towards each other with their fists ready. Jack ducked under his right hook and blocked his jab with his palm and then punched him square in the nose then sweeping him off his feet with one leg motion.

"That's it?" asked Jack,

"Look out!" yelled Tadi,

An Ares kid tried to get him from behind but a tall dark skinned boy punched the guy in the face and said "I got your back man,"

"Thanks Beck," said Jack,

Their eyes drifted to Travis, Connor, Alabaster and Lee Fletcher who stood by Jack and then Herk said "Your idiot brothers are probably dead! Some Titan has got'em by now!"

Jack then snapped and then pulled him up and punched him across the face repeatedly while Jack's friends kept the Ares kids at bay. Jack then got tired of it and said "You know nothing!"

He then dropped him on the ground with a bloody face and turned around to see the campers looking at him with mixed emotions. Some with hate, some with anger and some with respect.

He spotted Tadi and gave a smile to her despite the bloody lip and she gave a smile and nod but her eyes widened as she gasped and Jack felt a sharp pain on his back and he fell to the ground.

As his vision faded he saw Herk holding a familiar looking knife and he said "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down."

All he saw was Tadi and Fecilia running towards him while Herk and his Ares Campers exited the arena quickly.

**-Line Break—**

Jack opened his eyes to find himself inside the Camp Infirmary. He looked around and remembered the last thing he remembered. The fight, the stab, nearly kissing Tadi.

"Oh yeah," he thought, "I'll get that prick."

He then felt a weight on his crotch area and saw Tadi sleeping on her arms. Her angelic face was covered by her pink hair and she looked exhausted due to her heavy breathing. Jack then held his breath and felt a whole new level of awkward.

He then felt bold enough and ran a hand through her pink locks and said "Hey,"

Her eyes fluttered open and noticed her position and she leaned back quickly and said "Jack you okay!"

She tackled him in a hug and he smiled at her warm affection. Jack then watched sit down on the seat next to her and said "How long was I out and what happened?"

She looked angry and upset as she said "After you were stabbed, Herk left you to die but we got to you and rushed to heal you as much as we could and took you to here but before that Zeus himself went down here and told us to hold no punishments for Herk and you since it was both your faults as he said."

"So he thinks it my fault?" asked Jack angrily, "That bastard,"

Tadi nodded and said "He is but thank the Gods you're okay. Fecilia is fine too and she personally wanted to rip Herk apart and other than that, imagine how Percy and Allen will react to this."

Jack smirked a bit at that thought and he snickered amused but noticed Tadi's sad and troubled expression as if guilt was on her for the past ten years together. He leaned back on the bed rest and said "What's wrong Tadi?"

She looked close to tears and said "It was my fault; you were hurt because of me. If I had warned you faster or did something this never would have happened."

She looked away as Jack said "But I'm fine Tadi, don't worry."

"This time!" she said, "What if the next time you aren't so lucky?!"

She glared at him with her teary eyes and Jack then said "Tadi don't be so hard on yourself, it not-"

"It is Jack!" yelled Tadi, "A lot of things have happened because of me!"

"What?" asked Jack,

She looked down and said "Nothing, you got hurt because of me! I can't bear to lose you Jack."

The Son of Zeus sat up and held her by the chin and said "I can't bear to lose you too Tadi, that's why I will never leave you."

Out of instinct Jack then leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. When their lips met, a jolt of electricity felt like it had zoomed through their bodies. Jack pulled her closer as he put an arm around her waist while Tadi wrapped her arms around his neck and in that one kiss the two poured in all the emotion they had for each other since they were kids. Tadi licked Jack's lips and then he opened his mouth as they deepened the kiss and their tongues met and fought for dominance.

Jack had his eyes closed and thought "So this is what it feels like to be electrified."

Tadi then smiled under the kiss and thought "He tastes just like strawberries."

Out of breath, Tadi then pulled away breathing heavily and they leaned on each other's foreheads and then both said "Wow"

"Shocking," said Jack with a smirk,

She smiled and looked into his azure orbs and said "Don't be stupid Jack."

He smiled and looked at her Amethyst eyes and said "How long?"

"What?" she asked leaning back,

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Jack,

"A while," said Tadi, "Around ever since we were seven."

Jack nodded and said "Me too Tadi, me too."

She smiled at him and stood as she said "You need some rest."

He got back ready for sleep and said "Don't I get another kiss?"

Tadi smiled and gave him another kiss and they were at it for a few seconds until a voice said "That's enough you too. I'm glad and all that you two are finally together but please, keep it to a minimum."

The two turned and saw Fecilia grinning at them across the room and then Tadi pecked him again on the lips and said "Rest well my Golden Bolt."

Jack smiled at his nickname and said "Take care my Pink Diamond."

Fecilia faked gagged and then snickered as she pulled Tadi away while Jack fell to a peaceful and happy sleep.

**Meanwhile inside the Labyrinth**

Percy dodged a club swipe of a Cyclops and then kicked it in the gut while Zoe came from behind and stuck three arrows behind its head. The creature's eyes went dead as he fell to the ground and burst into golden dust.

The Son of Poseidon swiped his Celestial Bronze blade and turned it back into a pen with a smirk but then he cringed and fell on one knee clutching his ribs in pain.

Zoe ran to him and said "Perseus are you okay?"

Percy looked up with pain in his eyes but he still smiled and said "Watch out Zoe, people might think you actually care."

She punched his chest, knocking the air out of him and said "You're right, I don't."

Percy shook his head and said "Then why are you still holding me."

She rolled her eyes and leaned him on the wall while she said "Your wounds have opened again, I can understand that since we have been fighting monsters at almost every turn of this maze."

Percy nodded while Zoe said "I guess my healing wasn't enough, we may need a break."

"No," said Percy, "We have no time to waste."

He raised his shirt to show his toned chest and abs and put a hand over his chest while Zoe turned away her face a bit red. His hand glowed with a golden light and Percy gave a sigh of relief.

He put down his shirt and said "All better,"

The leader of Forethought noticed Zoe looking away and said "Uhh Zoe, you okay."

She noticed the metal spider on the floor tapping impatiently and she said "We need to move now that you're okay."

He shrugged and said "Hopefully we're close this place is infested with monsters."

As they walked on in the dim Labyrinth Percy held Riptide in his hands for illumination and he found enjoyable that he had his old weapon back. Why Zoe gave it back to him, he didn't know.

"Zoe," started Percy, "Why did you give me back Anaklusmos?"

The few seconds were silent except for the tittering of the metal spider's legs and then Zoe said "It was rightfully yours."

"Rightfully mine?" asked Percy, "It actually yours Zoe and if you want it back you can have it back."

Zoe then scowled at him and said "Percy I gave it to you for a reason, you are the complete opposite of any man I have ever met. You are brave, strong and kind and I was once told that a great hero would wield my blade and you fit the description, besides you could use it better than me."

Percy smiled and looked at the blade and then at Zoe and said "Thanks Zoe, for trusting me with your blade and faith."

"No Perseus," said Zoe, "Thank you if not for you I wouldn't be here right now and now were tied together. I promise I won't let you die."

"I highly doubt that," muttered Percy,

"What was that?" asked Zoe,

"Nothing," whispered Percy, "Look! The spider led us there!"

They followed the Spider and saw it stop before a tunnel that was lit at the far end. The spider had turned into a pill again and Percy said "Hephaestus said that once we were done, we activate this thing again to lead us back to him."

Zoe picked it up as Percy led the way to the end of the cave and then as soon as they exited they found themselves on a mountain peak. Percy looked around and said "This is Mount Saint Helens."

"Long way from home aren't we?" said Zoe,

Percy nodded and said "We need to find out what is going on here."

She nodded and said "Silent as possible okay?"

Percy nodded and crouched as they circled the area slowly and Percy said "He said that the forge is around this area and we better watch out."

As they silently crept around, Percy and Zoe spotted some weird looking monsters. Percy looked disgusted and said "What the hell is that? It looks like someone slapped a dog's face on a guy with a body of a seal lion."

"Telekhines" said Zoe in distaste, "They got banished to Tartarus because of practicing dark magic."

"Are they the one's probably using the forges?" asked Percy,

"Maybe," said Zoe, "They are really good with forging from what I remember."

They peeked above the bushes to see a large metal forge that blasted with fire that radiated hate and evil. Two of those creatures pulled a vaguely recognizable hunk of metal that was glowing with a golden aura that radiated some freaky energy.

"One more cycle and cooling in blood and this blade will be ready." Said the taller of the two monsters,

"I say it needs two!" yelled the second one, "You know nothing of this process!"

"Shut up mutt mouth!" yelled the first one,

"We're both mutt mouths idiot!" argued the second one,

Zoe and Percy exchanged amused looks and said "What could that weapon be?"

"That energy," said Percy, "It feels like a hand grabbing your soul just by standing here. I know this description. That thing is Kronos' Scythe!"

"What?" yelped Zoe, "That's impossible! Next to Typhon, that thing is the bane of the Gods."

Percy went silent until from behind them a raspy voice said "What do we have here? Demigod Scum to feast on!"

They turned and saw a Telekhine with its fangs bared and now he saw more running to them and Percy quickly cut him in half and turned to Zoe saying "You need to go!"

"What! I won't leave you here!"

"Someone has to warn the camp about this weapon!" said Percy, "It's imperative yo0u do Zoe! I can survive this and you can't so please go!"

Zoe glared at him as is she was going to hit him and then she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him on the lips.

Percy closed his eyes while Zoe pressed her lips on his with as much emotion as she could and Percy felt like it was an eternity as he felt his legs weaken and relax. Zoe pulled away with her face a bit red and she glared at him and said "Come back alive Perseus, or I'll personally bring you back to life and kill you."

She then ran off while Percy stood there stagnantly for about a few seconds until the hiss of a monster caught his attention so he grabbed his bowgun from his back and ran as he shot down any incoming Telekhines.

He then clicked an exploding shot and blasted it at a group of five Telekhines, killing them and then he slung the bow gun back on his back as he ran to the forge and felt a great amount of killing intent coming from inside the forge.

Percy then saw from behind him a great amount of monsters piling up and closing in on him as he turned and saw a great long drop down. Percy gulped as he said "Damn, no way out."

Two Telekhines rushed at him but he drew Riptide and dodged their lunge but the second one sank its fangs on his side but after the bite Percy had decapitated it and then more came but Percy kept them at bay with his exploding knifes.

Suddenly Percy then heard a two loud and powerful roars as chaos emitted from the monster's ranks. He didn't want to find out what those things were but fire was exploding and screams were heard from the opposite side so he watch as the monsters close in on him and he thought "What now, what can I do?"

He then heard two voices in his head say "The ocean is within you Perseus, call to it." While the second voice, a female's say "The hearth is within you, call onto it."

The Son of Poseidon closed his eyes and felt the ground and his body shake as he started to heat up and he held the forge, channeling his energy into the forge's raw anger, converting it into energy and with one final pulse of energy he felt the forge explode violently and he felt himself soar into the air and fall down the mountain.

As he fell, he felt his vision blur and saw fire and monsters falling down as well coming from above and before he crashed on the water and lost consciousness, he heard a loud roar come from above and his final thoughts were "Sorry guys, maybe I guess I won't be coming back."

With that, he lost his vision and succumbed to the pain and exhaustion with a picture of a black haired girl in his mind.

**AN**

**Jake: How was it? Hopefully it was great enough for you guys.**

**Please review and tell us what you think. It's what keeps us going and writing.**

**I hope you guys like the romance and action scenes. Roy said it was okay but I hope you guys love it!**

**So all in all Tadi and Jack are FINALLY hooked up, Percy and Zoe shared their first kiss and the mysterious monster terrorizes the group once again. What could it be?**

**Please review and vote in my poll! Love the reviewers!**

**This is Jake Gorven! Singing off….**


	19. Chapter 19: The Return

**AN**

**Roy: Hey Guys! Great news! This story has ran over the 25k views mark! We also have reached over 150 follows! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!**

**Jake: Calm your tits Roy, but really thanks for this guys and this story's reviews have gone above our other story! Thanks for the reviews and out faithful readers!**

**Roy: As we have said, thanks! Here are our replies**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: It was Jake's thing but glad you liked it!**

**TheMidnightElite: Yes Herk is doing that he'll get what's coming to him.**

**Eltigre221: Rider is Jack's last name =)) Thanks for the review!**

**Fantomfaire: Thanks!**

**Thanks for the reviews and we hope to see you guys as constant reviewers to know that you stay tuned to this story. Enough babbling Enjoy!**

**GET READY FOR A SURPRISE!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**No One's POV**

Percy's mind fogged as he slightly opened his eyes and saw a blurry picture of a person holding his head up and holding something to his mouth. He tried to open his mouth to talk but all that came was a raspy groan as if every atom of his body was vibrating in pain.

"Speak not brave one," said the person, "drink this and rest."

Percy then just sipped the liquid and felt his nerves and senses calm down a bit as he was losing consciousness once again but before that the last thing he saw was a now clearer picture of a teenage girl with stunning chocolate brown eyes and caramel hair smile at him softly with her gentle lips and she said "Now rest and soon your strength will return.

The Son of Poseidon's head dropped into something soft after that and drifted into sleep.

**Dream**

**Percy saw three figures with drawn weapons stand back to back being closed in by monsters and as the tallest one, he recognized as Allen, bark with his weapon and shield drawn at the group if nearby assorted monsters and Nico, with his Stygian Iron Sword drawn said "What now Allen?"**

"**Working on it," said Allen with a scowl on his face while his red eyes scanned the rugged area hoping to create a plan.**

**Annabeth with her dagger drawn gazed at the assorted monsters with a solemn expression as she said "I have no idea how this could get any worse."**

**The three then watched as a first wave of monsters rushed at them, two Cyclopes and three Dracanea. Allen went into battle stance while Nico and Annabeth got ready too.**

**Allen glared at the two Cyclopes and then ran forward with his blade ready and his shield rims ready and razor sharp. He spun to the left to evade a club smash and then he leapt up as he drove his blade through the skull of the monster, turning it into dust and before the second one closed in he threw his sharp edged shield at the monster, impaling it deep in the eye causing it to explode int0 golden powder.**

**Nico engaged the three Dracanea by quickly ducking under a swipe of the first one's sword and then driving his sword to the chest of the monster killing it and then he shadow travelled behind the remaining two and then willed the shadows it impale them from behind, ending their brief existence.**

**Annabeth on the other hand used her skill and speed with a dagger to quickly deal with the remaining two Dracanea by getting under their guard and dealing some critical point blows immediately killing them.**

**Allen, Nico and Annabeth breathed heavily as the monsters closed in and Annabeth said "Dammit, there's too many."**

**The Legacy of War scanned the area and said "No way out, for once I have no plan."**

**Nico went silent but then his eyes lit up as he dug through his bag quickly pulled out a vial with purple chunky liquid and he said "Guys! We can drink this!"**

**Allen grinned and said "It's a better shot than nothing."**

**The two descendants of Athena pulled out theirs and popped off the corks and then Annabeth said "Cheers"**

**The three downed the drink and then smashed the vials on the ground then opened their eyes to reveal each of them having a different glow.**

**Allen's eyes were now blazing with a full crimson red color while Nico's was emitting a pure black color and Annabeth's was glowing grey in the darkness.**

**Nico grinned and said "This feels…awesome!"**

**Allen closed and opened his fist as he said "This will probably last ten minutes so let's make it count."**

**Annabeth and Nico nodded as all three of them rushed in and engaged the monster horde.**

**At first, Percy was scared for his friends but then he remembered the power the potion brought to him and now three powerful Demigods like him drank that potion and we're going against a horde of blood thirsty monsters.**

**He watched as his three friends desolated the horde of monsters, killing, slashing and decapitating anything that came their way and soon enough the monster horde was reduced into nothing but golden dust and the three of them, fully tired and exhausted looked around to see no sign of any life.**

**Percy sighed in relief in his spectral from while the light and fire in the Demigod's eyes died down and Nico, heavily breathing, said "That was above awesome."**

**Annabeth, though her face was beaded with sweat, grinned and said "Tadi makes a mean potion."**

"**She does," replied Allen, "Now let's find a way out before-"**

**They were interrupted by the ground shaking. Allen, Nico and Annabeth looked at the corner and saw a silhouette of a large creature. The shadows were huge and looked like snakes slithering and with each tremor, a hissing sound was getting louder and louder.**

**Soon enough from the corner of the path came a large five headed reptilian monster around ten feet tall and each head bared its sharp menacing fangs that were as big as Allen's sword easily and its barbed tail swished around dangerously.**

**The creature noticed them and all five heads hissed at them and bared their fangs while Annabeth yelled "Hydra!"**

**The middle head spewed a torrent of fire and the three scattered and regrouped while the creature hissed at them and the two War Demigods and the Underworld born readied themselves but two familiar roars were heard and Percy looked up to see two lithe and powerful looking silhouettes that's glowing eyes glared at the Hydra and the two tackled it to the ground and a fight between beasts broke loose.**

**The three monsters thrashed, snapped and hissed at each other while Allen said "Run!"**

**The three Demigods ran away as the two barely seeable figures quickly attack and deliver punishing hits to the Hydra and as soon as the others were out of sight, the larger dark creature slashed its claw across the Hydra's chest and then both spun in a circle as their sharp tails both impaled both sides of the Hydra, skewering its only heart and the Hydra fell dead as the larger one stepped on the Hydra's body along with the slightly smaller one and both gave a victorious and deafening roar.**

**DREAM END**

Percy woke up with a start and found a very powerful headache like a jackhammer was pounding his head and he still felt pain all over his body. He looked around and found himself on a comfortable bed inside a large cave.

He pushed himself up and quickly grabbed his amulet and said in a dry, tired and raspy voice "Anyone? Allen? Fecilia? Jack? Tadi?"

No reply was heard and he slowly trudged over to a mirror and saw a reflection he almost didn't recognize. In the reflection was a deathly thin teen with still noticeable muscles but very severe loss of weight was noticeable. His eyes were still glittered with gold and green and his hair was messy and unruly then Percy realized that that was him.

"I look like crap," said Percy,

He still found himself having a very difficult time moving but he tried his best with stumbling and tripping. He leaned against the cave wall but tripped again and landed on his hands on the ground.

"Ow," said Percy, "Come on legs, don't fail me now."

As he got up and stalked up to the cave entrance he thought "Are Allen and the others okay? What the heck were those two things?"

Percy then remembered the same roar happening before he lost consciousness at Mount Saint Helens. Those two creatures must be very powerful to take down a Hydra and now they were running around in the maze, killing anything in their path. Percy would have to ask his father, Prometheus, about it before he went into any other conclusions.

When he reached the cave opening, he had to cover his eyes since he wasn't quite adjusted to the light and then his jaw dropped at the sight. This place is what he could call 'Paradise' the area was clean and unpolluted, he flowers were blooming and the trees were beautiful, the atmosphere was calm and relaxing, even the wind, which was usually an ass to him, was gently blowing on his face.

Then he caught site of a girl bending down as she picked up a flower. She was by far one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen; maybe even better looking than Aphrodite herself. Of course she still didn't exceed Zoe in Percy's eyes but she was just stunning as her chocolate brown eyes matched her caramel hair and her peach colored skin was matched by her sleeveless white dress and her gold necklace finished the image.

Percy had to close his mouth before a bug could fly in and he slowly trudged towards the girl to ask her something and before he took several more steps, he stumbled and fell down the small hill into a patch of flowers.

He blew away a petal that was on his face and the next thing he knew the girl was before him with a curious expression. Percy then realized he had destroyed a patch of perfectly beautiful flowers so he got up as much as he could and said "I am so sorry I dint mean to do it I just fell and-"

The girl merely giggled and then said "You're funny but who is this Allen?"

"You know him?" asked the Son of Poseidon, "But how do you know my brother?"

"Y0u talk in your sleep," said the girl, "also I seem to have heard you know a person named Zoe. I have a sister named Zoe."

Percy held up and said "Wait, who are you?"

The girl smiled and said "My name is Calypso brave one, who am I speaking to?"

Percy then remembered her name and said "You're the daughter of Atlas. My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Prometheus."

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of her uncle's name but Percy kneeled on the ground, clutching his stomach and the girl dropped her basket, quickly got down and raised him up as she said "Perseus, you are still weak. You have not yet fully recovered, you need your rest."

Percy again lost consciousness and eventually woke up the next day. For an unknown period of time, Percy decided to stay until he was fully healed before he decided to do anything as Calypso said. He had found the island of Ogygia to be quite a good place to be, there was a great atmosphere, awesome food and invisible servants to do the chores.

He had explained everything to the gentle Titan and they had come close for a few short days. Percy and Calypso had been around each other for a while but one day as they ate, the girl seemed too distant rather than being her happy self.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Percy,

The girl stopped eating and gave a sad smile to Percy and said "Nothing is wrong Perseus, all is well."

He didn't believe that and before he could argue from the beach area he saw a small glowing ship park and a large burly and well, ugly, man step off. Percy and Calypso watched as the man walked up to them and Calypso said "Lord Hephaestus,"

The God nodded and said "Calypso, beautiful as always. Mind if I have a word with Perseus here?"

"Not at all," said Calypso,

She then got up and walked away while Hephaestus took a seat and raised a glass to be filled with wine but the servant missed and he flailed his arm saying "Bah! Servants! This is why I used machines! They have no defects and work much better!"

Percy nodded and said "Allen and Talon said that too,"

Hephaestus crossed his arms and nodded but he then looked Percy in the eye and said "Boy you've stirred up quite some trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Percy, "I got rid of the forge,"

"But the monsters we're killed off too." Said Hephaestus, "You know there were about three hundred assorted monsters there but after you blew up the forge and ended up here, two powerful monsters I did not see dealt with all the remaining monsters and just left."

"I don't see the problem here," said Percy,

The God narrowed his eyes and said "Not yet but your violent explosion on the top caused Typhon to stir and now he's waking."

"Crap," said Percy, "This isn't good."

"Indeed," remarked the God, "He'll be out in a year by the most and do you know about you sibling Allen and the two with him?"

"Yes?" asked Percy nervously, "Please tell me they're okay. Please."

He nodded and said "They boy was smart and found a way out."

"Zoe!" said Percy, "What about Zoe?"

"She found her way back to me and I sent her back to your Camp. She's safe." Said the God,

Percy sighed in relief but the God then said "From my sources the invasion is in a few days."

Percy was shocked to say anything and Hephaestus then said "Do you know her curse?"

"What?"

"Do you know the girl's curse was my question boy." Said the God,

"What do you mean her curse?" said Percy,

The God merely nodded and said "Speak to Calypso about her curse. I must go now, you have done me a great favor Jackson, I will repay you one day, it also means I am doing it for my grandson."

The both bowed their heads at the mention of Talon and then the God stood up and then vanished in a pillar of fire. Soon, Calypso came back and after some small talk and the finished dinner Calypso said "What did he say?"

Percy looked her in the eye and said "He told me about me causing Typhon's stirring."

She looked surprised and then sad as she said "Percy, do you know what my curse is?"

Percy then remembered Allen had shoved books in Jack and his face ever since they were kids and he remembered what Calypso's curse was and he said "Yes, you get a visitor every once in a while and you fall in love with the person."

She nodded and said "That person is you," as she did a motion for him to go on.

Percy was stunned but he then continued "But the person can never stay for long and he has to leave."

She sadly nodded and gave a sad smile to Percy and said "I can offer you to stay Percy, let them fight the battles you don't want to fight. You can evade the prophecy just by staying here."

Percy couldn't say that he wasn't tempted, the place was beautiful and Calypso, she was just amazing but he knew what he had to do. He then looked into her eyes and she gave a sad but happy smile and said "You have to go, I know you have to."

Percy gave a small nod as he got up and she did as well. He looked down with a sad face but she went up to him, put his chin up and said "Come hero, let us send you off."

They reached the shore where a wooden raft was placed and Percy couldn't look her in the eye but she then once again out his chin up and said "You are brave Perseus, I also know how you feel about Zoe. Take care of my sister please, she has no one else."

Percy nodded and said "I will,"

Calypso then kissed him on the cheek and said "Be brave hero, good luck."

He got on the raft and as he sailed away he waved at her and said "I promise I'll get you out of there! If I'm going to die then they owe me some favors and getting you out will be one of them!"

She smiled and waved back as Percy faded from sight and she whispered "Thank you Perseus, I wish you good luck."

**-LINE BREAK-**

Percy found his way to shore at Camp Half Blood after quite a few hours and it was now after dark. He had found a seed that Calypso had always planted and he thought "She wanted me to plant this, I will."

He stepped off the raft and watched it drift away and when he turned he noticed the Camp was completely freaking empty. He took a few steps and felt Riptide grow a hit heavy on his pocket and he guessed if they weren't here it was probably because they were at the Amphitheater since it was the only lit place at camp.

As he walked there he noticed the Camp looked really worn and weary as if they had been depressed for some time and he eventually got to the amphitheater to see everyone inside.

He gazed around to see a green and golden shroud before a fire; he saw Jack, Tadi, Allen silently crying with Zoe. All the campers were silent and Percy felt different auras of emotion, he saw other friendly Campers silent but he saw Herk smiling smugly and chuckling every now and then.

Fecilia was on the stage as she stood before everyone and said "After two weeks of waiting, apparently we have received no reply. My brother Percy is now presumed Killed In Action."

Percy tilted his head to the left as Fecilia then said "He was our leader, our brother and a powerful warrior. He was brave, kind and just as all leaders should be and-"

She then stopped as her eyes widened and pointed at Percy and said "HE'S RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone turned to Percy as Jack grinned and said "PERCY!"

His two siblings, Jack and Tadi ran towards him and tackled him to the ground while Allen and Fecilia ran close behind and tackled him as well causing all of them to fall to the ground.

He was buried in greets and such until they stopped as he said "Guys, air!"

They got off him and Fecilia grabbed him by the shoulders and said "Where have you been?!"

"Was a little lost," said Percy,

Fecilia hugged her little brother and said "I'm so glad you're alright."

She pulled away while Tadi embraced her brother and said "Glad you're back Perce."

He hugged back and said "Thanks Tads,"

She pulled away while Allen stood at a distance and said "Bro you know I'm not one for displays of affection but thank the Gods you're okay."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Sure Allen, come here."

He hugged his brother while Allen gave one pat on the back and when Jack was up next he was grinning and he said "I knew you were alive Perce! I knew it!"

Percy gave his brother a man hug and parted as Chiron said "I see Perseus is back! We can thank the Gods for his return!"

He grinned at everyone until he saw Zoe with an angry expression storm towards him with her fists clenched. Jack and Allen immediately stepped away as Percy said "Uh oh,"

Her right fist connected with his jaw and she grabbed him by the shirt and she threw him down flat on the ground and she stomped her foot on his ribs while a painful crack was heard.

With tears in her eyes she said "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

He coughed a bit of blood and said "Missed you too Zoe,"

She pulled him up and hugged him as his remaining rubs started to feel crushed and she let go for him to see some tears in her eyes and said "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

He nodded in agreement while Ara, Nico and Tyson ran up to Percy and hugged him and then Annabeth gave him a small hug and smile as she said "Glad you're back Percy."

"What happened Annabeth?" said Percy,

"Its Quintus," said Allen, "He was a traitor and he left Camp Half Blood."

He narrowed his eyes and said "We'll deal with him soon, but how about the quest?"

"We better discuss this over a meeting," said Chiron,

Soon, all of the Cabin Counselors, Mister D, Chiron, the Forethought and Zoe were inside the Big House for the meeting and Chiron said "What seems to be the problem?"

Allen put down a book he was reading and said "This book says that Theseus found his way through Ariadne's String but it is not what led him through the maze safely."

"Really?" asked Herk ,"Then what did you find in your search bookworm 5000?"

Allen glared at him as Jack menacingly started to emit static that arced around him and Allen said "True that the strings leads them through the maze but it is completely inaccurate. A more better chance to find the path correctly is the thing that Theseus had."

"Speak up then Wise Boy!" said Clarisse,

Allen pushed his glasses up and said "A clear sighted mortal."

"Fresh out of those," said Lee Fletcher sarcastically,

"I have a plan," said Tadi, "Alabaster and I can make a potion that will make a person mortal but the consequence will be that the person would be forever mortal. He or she will lose all Godly powers but will still be able to wield weapons and fight and see monsters, we can have it ready tomorrow."

"But who will drink it?" asked Chiron,

Percy glanced an eye at Zoe who was still very quiet after meeting him again and he was about to speak to her as he tried to hold her hand but Allen said "I will,"

"What?!" said Jack, "Why you?!"

Allen pushed up his crimson glasses once more and said "I have no special powers except for enhanced Alchemy and lock picking but I can just easily learn lock picking and I memorized all formulas for potion alchemy so I wouldn't be losing much."

Everyone couldn't argue with his logic but Herk just laughed and said "When we thought you weren't useless enough as a Legacy and a Son of Hermes. Now you're going to be a full mortal too? What a sad loser!"

No one spoke up but the table trembled as Jack banged his palms on the table and said "I still haven't forgotten our little skirmish brother! I intend to finish it if you spit one more word!"

Herk went silent for his own good but then Fecilia put a hand on Allen's shoulder and said "You sure little brother?"

"Of course," said the Legacy, "Think of it as improving my vision."

Tadi nodded and said "We'll work on it as soon as we can."

Chiron nodded as he watched Dionysus down one cup of Pepsi and he said "Meeting adjourned! The quest will continue tomorrow!"

Percy and everyone got up to leave but he decided to speak to Zoe since she was being all distant so he evaded everyone and walked up to her as she stood at the porch of the big house watching as everyone went back to their specific cabins for the night.

Soon, only he and Zoe were left alone at the porch and she silently looked at the moonlit sky as she sat on one of the benches and Percy stood beside her and she said "What do you want Perseus?"

"What's wrong Zoe?" asked Percy as he sat down beside her, "You're not begin yourself."

She turned away from him and then Percy grabbed her arm gently and said Please Zoe, we can't resolve this until you talk."

"You want to know what my problem is?" growled Zoe, "Its you!"

"Me?" asked Percy, "What?"

"Don't act like I don't know where you were. I know where you were Perseus! What took you so long? Do you know how worried I was?! Two weeks! Two weeks on constant worry! I left that Labyrinth not knowing you were alive or if you were relaxing and having your sweet time with Calypso!"

Percy was stunned by her outburst but she was still glaring at him with tears visible in her golden rimmed volcanic rock eyes. Her long silky black hair was all on one side and then she sniffed as she said "Did you know how I felt? You probably wanted to stay there at Calypso's."

"Zoe," said Percy, he held her hand as their eyes met and said "I came back didn't I?"

"You did," said Zoe, "But only because you had to."

Percy sighed and said "Zoe please understand me, I was weak and I had to rest. Calypso was nice but I knew myself I had to go back and besides, one day I'm just going to die so I want to spend my days with the people I care about."

"What?" asked Zoe, "You're going to die?"

Percy nodded and said "Are you familiar with the Great Prophecy?"

Zoe shook her head in disagreement and said "Lady Artemis only knew about it and told no one."

The Son of Poseidon then bowed and said "Well I am the child of this prophecy and I am destined to die. It goes like this:"

_A half blood of the eldest Gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze,_

Percy finished with a sigh and looked at Zoe to find her fist connecting to his face for the third time today and she yelled "You kept this to yourself! You could have told me and I could help you!"

Percy rubbed his sore jaw and wiped his bloody lip as he said "My brothers and sister know but there is nothing we can do about it."

"Minotaur dung!" said Zoe, "If I was supposed to die that night a few months ago then why am I still here? Fate can change Perseus and believe me I will save you as you saved me."

"I don't think that's possible Zoe," said Percy, "I also even asked father is we could separate our life strings so when I die I don't bring you with me."

She raised her fist again but Percy caught it and said "I know it's stupid to you but I don't want you to lose your second chance."

"Then let's have this second chance." Said Zoe softly, "Together,"

Percy gazed into her eyes and slowly leaned in but then Zoe's hesitated and leaned back and she stood up saying "We should head to bed,"

Percy was a bit disappointed but he stayed composed and said "Yeah, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

**-The Next Day-**

Percy was not at the door of his Cabin for take two of their quest. He was about to exit before he turned and saw Ara rubbing her eyes as she and Tyson stood before him and she said "You're leaving already?"

"Percy went up to them, ruffled the hairs on their heads and said "Yeah, sorry but we have to do this now otherwise Camp will be destroyed."

Tyson sniffed and started to tear up but Percy said "No big guy, don't cry be brave."

He nodded as Percy embraced the both of them and said "Stay safe you two."

Ara smiled and said "We should say that to you."

Percy rolled his eyes and walked out of the Cabin to the entrance at Zeus' Fist where everyone was standing ready.

Nico was more prepared than before and now he wore leather gloves and jeans while his shirt and jacket were still standard but he had more weapons on him to be ready against anything inside the maze.

Jack, Tadi, Alabaster and Fecilia were there along with Chiron and Mister D. Tadi held a boiling concoction inside a flask as she nervously looked at Percy and everyone else.

Zoe and Annabeth were looking very ready with a change of clothes and some extra equipment. Zoe was now in her hunter parka and jeans as her bow was on her back while Annabeth was in a Camp shirt and jeans and her bag was over her back.

Allen, who was looking very stoic for someone who would be fully mortal, was wearing a black shirt and a pair of red streaked gloves. His black combat pants were on and he was armed as much as he could and his matching black and red sneakers were shined and ready.

Percy stood then next to Allen as Chiron said "Are you ready my boy?"

Allen nodded and said "Sure,"

"You do know there is no going back." Said Dionysus,

Allen nodded as Tadi handed him the flask and said "Do it in one go while Alabaster and I do the chant."

Allen nodded bravely as he gave a smile to all of them and said "See you on the other side."

He downed the potion in one go and he then closed his eyes and dropped the flask as he started to shake and Tadi quickly said "Alabaster! Now! We have to hurry or he'll die!"

The skinny boy nodded and said "Sure sis!"

They both held their hands before Allen and spoke "Αίμα των θνητών και Θεών, όπως ένα! Αφήστε σου από την κατάρα του αίματος των Ηρώων! Μπορεί το αίμα του να είναι πάντα καθαρή, χωρίς κηλίδα και θνητό από τώρα και για πάντα! (Blood of Mortals and Gods as one! Release thee from the curse of the Hero's Blood! May his blood be forever pure, free of taint and mortal as of now and forever more!)"

A bright light encased Allen and signs of change were starting to take place. He started to light up and his hair got some shades of grey in them while his red eyes turned into a darker shade of crimson and his body stopped shaking as he stood and Jack said "How do you feel Al?"

Allen shook his head and said "The same really but I feel as if something was taken from me."

Tadi sighed and Alabaster said "Wooh, that was close."

"Good work Alabaster," said Tadi,

Allen closed and opened his hands as Annabeth handed him his bag and said "Ready?"

"Mortal and still a able fighter? Of course I am." Exclaimed the now mortal Demigod.

Chiron nodded and said "Good luck, we expect the attack to be here within two days so we must prepare."

Allen then said "Chiron ask Malcolm for my notebook, I have some plans there that can work."

The horse man nodded as Nico cracked his knuckles and said "Looking good Allen,"

Fecilia grinned at him and said "I like they silver hair, It matches your eyes now bro."

Allen rolled his eyes and said "Stop before I end up like Jack."

Everyone laughed but Zoe then said "Also Tadi, the misunderstanding with the potion, all is forgiven."

Tadi froze up while Jack said "Wait what? Hold up! What happened?"

Percy waved his hand to spare his sister from doubt and said "Nothing, best we get moving right Allen?"

"Right," said the group of four,

They then entered where they had first went in a few weeks ago. It was still as dark as the last time but Allen then stopped in the entrance and said "I can't believe I didn't see this before,"

"See what?" said Annabeth,

"This faint light," said Allen as he pointed at the ground, "it seems like a trail and I guess we better follow it."

"You sure about this?" asked Nico, "This looks a bit kind of vague."

"Better than nothing," said Allen,

He started to lead the path as he quickly paced and the other followed. Zoe quickly followed as she said "Should we really trust this path?"

"Hey its Allen," said Percy, "When was he ever wrong?"

She shrugged while Allen argued with Nico and Percy said to Annabeth "Those monsters, they must still be around here so we better watch out."

Annabeth nodded and said "How'd you know? Those things were huge! We had to run."

"I had a dream about it," said Percy, "Even Zoe hasn't seen that thing in her life."

They suddenly came to a stop when they were suddenly surrounded by a group of monsters too large for them to handle. Allen cursed and said "Dammit! I guess my senses aren't what they used to be."

Zoe narrowed her eyes and readied her weapon but a Dracanea said "Drop your weapons Demigods! Our master has called for your capture! Best you come in silently or be killed now."

Allen readied as did Annabeth and Nico but Percy shook his head and all of them stood down. The Dracanea hissed and grinned and said "Take them away."

Percy was then pulled away from the group and the Dracanea said "You're coming with me scum."

The Son of Poseidon looked around as he was brought into what seemed like an arena. The crowd was filled with monsters cheering as he watched a Centaur get killed by a giant's club.

The crowd erupted into cheers while Percy kept his eye on his friends who were put in between guards. He had to play his cards right here if he wanted to live. From the top of the stands, there was a large sumo wrestler like being who sat in a span of three seats. He laughed a hearty laugh and said "Good entertainment! But I have seen better! What else do you have to offer?"

He spoke to Luke Castellan who was having a troubled expression on his face as he said "Thank you once again for letting us pass but I think this next one shall surprise you! A Son of Poseidon!"

"Ahh! A brother!" said the large man, "Be it that I, Antaeus, shall see him reach his demise as another skull offering for my father."

Percy was then pushed into the arena while an armored Dracanea armed to the teeth, entered as well. The monster hissed and drew weapons while Percy looked up and said "Really Castellan? Do you take me this lightly?"

Luke didn't seem to mind him as the monster charged but Percy, without any drawn weapons, dodged a trident thrust and grabbed her neck and snapped it in one movement.

The crowd booed while Antaeus growled in rage and said "Too fast! Only kill when I say so!"

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Come on, just come on down here you fat son of bastard, lets see how well you fair against me."

"What was that?!" yelled Antaeus,

"Nothing," said Luke, "Release the next one!"

Out of the cage then appeared a tall and lumbering giant with a large axe like his father. The giant roared while it charged and Percy simply lit his hand on fire as he dodged a axe swipe and then he leapt and smashed his flaming fist on the giant's face causing its skull to cave in leaving it dead.

Antaeus looked murderous now and said "You disrespectful little scum! You have angered me for the last time! One more and you will die!"

Luke then grinned and said "Release our…special contender."

Out of the last cage appeared an armored Griffon that was being ridden by a girl in a brown hunters uniform. The girl looked miserable as she held her two-sided crescent spear and sighed but her eyes widened as she saw Percy and said "You!"

Percy raised a brow on why one of the opposition's strongest warriors was here just for entertainment. He glanced an eye on the others and saw Allen shake his head and signal to not kill her.

Percy sighed and said "What are you doing here?"

"This is the only place left for me," said Riley, "Its either this or be killed."

"Begin the fight!" yelled Antaeus,

Chain, the Griffon, rushed in while Percy drew Anaklusmos and dodged as the Griffon spun and swiped its barbed tail at Percy, sending him to the wall. Percy got up and said "You can come with us"

She froze up and then narrowed her eyes and charged again but was dodged once more by Percy. Chain howled in pain after Percy stabbed his claw and the Griffon snapped at him but he dodged again and then Allen said "Riley stop! Please stop this! Come with us! We can help you!"

Riley then looked at Allen longingly and then grabbed Percy by the shirt quickly and whispered "Play along, and we'll all get out of this."

She threw Percy and rubbed her Griffon's neck and spoke silently and the Griffon nodded in approval. Percy watched her rush again but he caught on and gently knocked her off her mount with a flying kick and sent her tumbling.

Antaeus quickly stood up and yelled "Finish it! Kill her!"

Percy pointed his sword at him and said "No, I wont."

"What!?" roared the giant, "You defy me!"

"Well I actually do so what are you going to do about it?" mocked Percy, "Cry about to your bastard of a father?"

Antaeus then leapt down to the arena and said "I will kill you myself!"

Percy helped Riley up and she nodded as Percy said "Release them; we'll then make a break for it."

Percy watched Antaeus charge at him with blind rage but Percy cast a wall of fire to faze the monster and he backed off in fear of the fire and then Percy came out of the flames delivering a powerful spicy kick to the giant's jaw causing his fat to tremble and knocked him down.

The giant growled while Riley rode onto Chain and leapt off as she quickly as she swiftly killed all of Allen, Nico, Zoe and Annabeth's guards and cut their ties and she quickly grabbed Allen by the shirt and said "You were right red, I should have trusted you."

Allen blushed and smiled at the closeness of her face and said "Well I am never wrong you know."

She rolled her eyes while Annabeth said "Flirt later you two! We need to help Percy!"

They turned to see Percy dodge another attack but to be swiped to the wall by a quick move by Antaeus. The five leapt down to aid Percy as Allen drew his weapons and Nico did as well. Annabeth readied her dagger while Riley leapt off high and was caught by Chain and she hid her spear and drew her crossbow.

Antaeus then roared and said You will all fall before me and your skulls will be a tribute to Gaea and Poseidon!"

"Not in this life time fatty!" yelled Nico as he slashed across the Giant's leg but the wounds immediately closed and he hit Nico across the arena while the crowd of monsters cheered.

Allen ran to Nico and helped him up while Percy said "I guess you still need mommy to kiss the boo boos away huh?"

The Giant growled and said "Die!"

He ran with his hands ready but Chain with Riley on board tackled Antaeus but the Giant recovered and punched the Griffon on the face, knocking it out and he flung the creature and rider across the arena.

Riley skidded away from her mount and was knocked down into Allen who crashed on the wall. Annabeth then ran in with Zoe as they evaded and striked but was quickly dealt with by the massive Giant defeating them swiftly with a smite of his fists.

Soon enough, Percy was all alone while his comrades were defeated by this brute. He needed a plan but his friends were unable to continue for now. He had to do this on his own.

"Defeat is at hand Demigod!" said Antaeus, "It shall end soon!"

In a flash, the leader had already formulated a plan so he hid Riptide and drew his bow gun and locked in a special bolt a she taunted the Giant and said "Not yet big boy! Come on!"

The Giant lumbered towards him but Percy rolled to the side and shot a special bolt into one shoulder and one on the other. Antaeus growled in pain as the bleeding stopped but suddenly Percy smirked and said "Game over"

He snapped and the bolts from deep inside his shoulders popped and Celestial Bronze wires shot up and hooked on the ceiling and Antaeus was raised above the ground struggling in pain.

"Release me! At once!" yelled the Giant,

"Don't think so," said Percy,

He slowly walked up to Antaeus with his bow gun resting on his shoulder and he clicked a button before he pointed it on the monster's head and said "No mommy to help you now. Say good night tubby."

With one shot to the head Antaeus' head exploded and his body slumped down dead while his head parts flew in all directions. The crowd was shocked but Luke growled and said "Kill them!"

Annabeth was already up while Allen and Riley were still down with Chain but Nico and Zoe were up too. The blonde girl then said "Luke! Stop! Don't do this!"

Luke looked sad to turn away from her but the monsters rose from the stands and ran towards the arena over to Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Zoe who were by Allen, Riley and Chain waiting for them to engage the attack.

Around ten Giants roared and raised their clubs as they closed in but then two large figures, the two mysterious creatures, landed on the giants killing them and then up close Percy could now describe them.

He then realized, they were both full grown dragons. The smaller one was about ten feet tall and azure blue in color and its wings were menacing and sharp. Its tail was a sharp spike barbed end and it roared causing the monsters to cower in fear with its white sharp eyes glaring at them.

The second one was twelve feet tall and its ruby red eyes glittered as its green scales glistened and its wings were a bit smaller but just as menacing. Its tail was an impaling spike in shape and its claws were deadly to the sight but with a roar it blew a powerful torrent of fire scorching all the monsters in its path.

From the wave of flames, Percy and his group covered their faces but when he looked again, the giant green dragon was shrinking and from the flames a tall figure, around six feet in height had a massive lance weapon made of scales and a glittering emerald gem at its hilt on his shoulders and he wore a green jacket and black shirt and he wore brown jeans and his shoes were black. The guy turned to Percy and familiar reptilian eyes met his, eyes he hasn't met in five months, the guy with spiky black hair and reptilian eyes glanced a look at Percy and grinned with his sharp teeth as the fires danced around him and the blue dragon roared while more monsters rushed in.

Percy, Zoe, Nico and Annabeth were awe struck in shock and disbelief to find not only a dragon but a person presumed dead right before them.

The guy smirked with his sharp teeth and glittering reptilian eyes as he dusted his green jacket and said spoke two words.

"Miss me?"

**AN**

**Roy: That's a LONG ASS CHAPTER WRAP!**

**Wooh! That took some skill but it's done! This new chapter is the longest by far and I think and hopefully you guys are surprised! You all know who this badass is but what was his story?**

**Please tell us what you think and please review! Poll is still up!**

**Tell me if you liked it, hated it or loved it! Please we would appreciate to hear from you! So please review!**

**This is Roy Markov! Signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20: War and Death Begins

**AN**

**Roy: Hey guys, it's me. Bad news. We won't be able to update as much anymore since Jake is grounded for failing subjects while me, my right arm is still broken for a month or two. Still Jake managed to finish this and told me to upload this for now sorry but enough of this.**

**Talon is back! Bet ya guys were surprised with that and he has quite a story to tell but tell me in the reviews if you want me to make a side story called 'Talon's Journey' on where the fuck he was for the past months and what happened to him.**

**Anyway, Replies replies**

**Fantomfaire: Good guess then favorite reviewer hahaha. Yeah Allen isn't part God anymore and it can be a problem for the future.**

**Eltigre221: Yeah it will be explained pretty vaguely unless we make the side story for more detail. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Master Warrior: Hey! A new reviewer! Thanks! It means a lot to us!**

**TheMidnightElite: Glad you came back for another review! I guess she will then =))**

**Aesir21: It will be explained, the other dragon? Close, its family but not exactly the dad.**

**Sleep Eat Fanfiction: DUDE I DIG YOUR ENTHUSIASM! THAT'S WHY I REPLY IN ALL CAPS AS WELL! THANKS MAN IT MEANS A LOT TO US!**

**Anyways! Thanks for the reviews and here is the new chapter! This will wrap up the Labyrinth arc but there will be some more problems than expected!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**No One's POV**

Percy didn't know how he should feel and what he should do. Everyone behind him, Allen, Annabeth, Nico and Zoe were stunned and silent as his supposedly dead brother stood before them grinning with his sharp teeth with an unfamiliar large weapon resting on his shoulders while another dragon, a blue one, tore down ranks of the beasts with mere swipes of its claw and tail.

"T-Talon?" stuttered Percy, "w-we t-though you were dead."

Talon turned to face them fully and they saw a flexible sharp pointed tail sticking out from his behind and he said "Pretty much alive right now bro, I love the gun."

Suddenly form the fire a giant, bigger than the rest, probably a commander of some sorts, ran out with its hatchet raised high but Talon simply smiled at the speechless ground and said "Hold that thought"

Green scaly dragon wings, different form his old ones, popped from his back as he swiftly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist in less than a second while he turned to face the monster and covered the area above him with his wings, catching the Giant's axe swing, and then Talon removed his wings for him to lunge forward and hold his large lance in thrust position and then they watched the large weapon drive itself in the monsters skull, killing it.

Talon landed on the ground and then rested his weapon on his shoulders. Percy was still tongue tied while Talon said "No time to explain, where's Allen?"

Nico quickly scanned the area and then pointed across the arena to where several monsters closed in on the unconscious forms of Allen, Riley and Chain. Talon raised a brow as he nodded and yelled "Asteron! Can you hold off the wave?"

The large blue dragon nodded as he shot spikes from his tail towards an incoming wave and dealt with them while Talon looked at the group and said "We might be overrun soon! Come on!"

He ran with them to Allen and Riley to see Allen picked up by a Cyclops and Riley carried off by a Laistrygonian. Talon, not knowing Riley's change of loyalty, quickly went for Allen and spread his wings open as he glided swiftly to the Cyclops decapitating it with his wings and catching his brother before settling him gently on the ground.

Percy watched as the Laistrygonian quickly run off with Riley the area was too chaotic for anyone to reach her now and she was in trouble. He quickly drew Riptide and ran to follower her but Talon tackled Percy to the ground and said "What are you doing!"

"Trying to get her!" yelled Percy as he pointed at Riley get carried of into the darkness of the maze, "She's with us now!"

Talon growled and cursed as he saw the blue dragon nearly get overwhelmed and said "We have to get out of here now! Asteron!"

The blue dragon broke free of the wave and stopped next to them and Talon said "Pave a way out of here! We'll follow!"

Allen, who was getting back his consciousness, shook his head while the blue dragon grunted in agreement and said "Talon?!"

He scanned his surroundings to see scattered fire, burning armor, rampaging monsters but no sign of Riley. He got up and said "Where is she?"

"Glad to see you too Allen" said Talon, "I'm sorry but she was taken."

Allen punched the ground and saw Chain slowly and groggily getting up and said "I couldn't save her but like hell I'll leave her friend here! Go! I'll catch up!"

He was about to run when Zoe said "Percy and I will go with you"

Percy nodded and said "Talon, lead Nico and Annabeth out of here. Which tunnel Allen?"

"That one!" pointed Allen, "We'll rendezvous there!"

Talon nodded as he looked at Nico and Annabeth and said "Alright boys and girls all aboard the Astro Train."

The blue dragon huffed angrily and then Talon rolled his eyes and said "Fine, jeez you wanna be called Sky Terror so much then sure, get on kids."

Annabeth and Nico got on while Talon flew on the dragon's head and said "Onward!"

The dragon ran and stampeded any monster in its path while Allen, Percy and Zoe were left in the arena to see Luke recovering from being trampled by some of his monsters from the panic and "Jackson! I'll deal with you!"

Percy nudged Allen and Zoe and said "Get the flying feather lion running, I'll handle this."

Zoe nodded and Allen sped towards the Griffon with his weapon ready and Zoe backed him up as they ran through the crowd of monsters, killing them. Percy readied Will Protector and said "Castellan, a traitor deserves not a death as honorable as to fall in battle."

Luke scowled and said "Shut up, you have no idea what power I now possess."

The Son of Hermes drew his weapon and said "Say hello to Backbiter, he will be your judge, warden and executioner."

"Not a chance," said Percy,

The two swordsmen ran forward as their weapons clashed and they were locked in a dance of deadly metal as one another parried, blocked and dodged each other's strikes. Then the two powerful blades were pressed firmly against each other as their wielders struggled for dominance, deciding the same thing, the two ended their struggle by pushing each other and jumping back.

"Some moves you have there traitor," said Percy,

"I should say the same," replied Luke, "almost no one can stand up to me like that now but I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch."

Luke ran in with more power and swiftness in each attack but then Percy saw an opening and slashed down, aiming for his chest. In a half second, Percy saw Luke smirk and when the bronze blade came in contact, it bounced off, knocking Percy off balance while Luke punched Percy in the jaw and kicked him in the chest, sending him back.

Percy gripped Riptide as he sat on the ground and wiped his bloody lip while Luke twirled his sword around and said "Well, well, well, is this all I expect from the so called Leader of the Forethought Five?"

Percy got up and said "Warm up is over, let's dance."

Luke raised his blade to block Percy's swipe and then suddenly the Son of Poseidon re appeared behind him but Luke had expected such and knocked Percy to the ground before he could attack.

The Leader noticed Luke's eyes having a evil gold tint in them and got up to find the opponent's eyes blaze dangerously and Percy found himself crash against the wall, hard. Luke was now grinning evilly as he walked closer to Percy and he now glanced a look at his companions to see Allen and Zoe now mounting the Griffon.

Percy coughed up some blood and Luke said "You cannot compare to the power I possess. The Gods will fall before me and you think you alone could defeat me?"

Percy grinned and said "Nope, just here to distract you."

He raised his hand and he was swiftly picked up by a large brown feathered fusion of a lion and an eagle and now they zoomed away from the large horde of monsters and Luke glaring menacingly at them.

Following Allen's instructions, the found their way to the others to see no sign of a giant blue dragon and as they landed they saw Talon with Annabeth and Nico. Annabeth then said "You're alive!"

"Barely made it out," said Allen,

Percy was still bothered and was still processing how Luke had gotten so powerful, not even a few months ago, Thalia had beaten him at the stronghold but now he was so powerful he beat him effortlessly.

Talon got up from the ground and said "Well? No hug for me?"

Allen rolled his eyes while Percy grinned and Talon said "Come here you two!"

He embraced his two brothers in a tight hug and said "Boy do I have a story for you guys."

Allen was still silently rubbing Chain's neck and Talon said "Sorry about her, I didn't know."

Allen shook his head and said "It's alright, we can still find her and save her."

Nico then said "What happened to you Talon? Everyone thought you were dead and you were just suddenly wiped off the face of the earth."

Everyone looked at him expectantly but Allen and Percy fell back surprised as a small lizard, around the size of a Chameleon crawled on Talon's shoulder. It was blue and it had wings and a barbed tail but only then did they realize that it looked like the one from a while ago.

"Calm down Asteron," said Talon ,"I'll tell them the story."

The dragon hissed and barked at Talon and then the boy swished his tail and said "Hey! You're just jealous I am bigger than you when in that form!"

The dragon huffed up fire that singed Talon's hair a bit and he put out the fire saying "Stupid lizard."

"What is that?" asked Allen,

"You mean blue scaly here?" asked Talon pointing at Asteron who was looking at everyone from his shoulders and said "This is my half brother Asteron. He's a Son of Godric like me."

"What!?" yelled the group,

"Settle down kiddies," said Talon ,"Let Uncle T tell you a story."

"It all began after the explosion," said Talon solemnly,

Percy and Zoe shifted nervously while Talon then said "So before the giant junk piece blew up, I coated myself in scales but the impact knocked me out. I had no idea how long I was out but when I woke up, I was in this island called Arcanica which is like, hope place of all dragons."

The group's eyes widened and Talon said "Actually you can only leave or enter Arcanica by flying and I was picked up by this guy right here since he smelled something familiar about me and we spoke and I realized he was my brother after he said he was the last Son of Godric. I am something they liked to call a Wyvernborn, the first in this century, but in this island was being ruled by the unjust leader called Tyrannus. So he is the strongest dragon on the island and Asteron here wanted to challenge him for the title since he was a freaking ass."

"Let me guess," said Nico, "He beat him?"

"Well… not exactly," said Talon, "He was beaten and nearly killed but one of Tyrannus' strongest dragons, Aquillace the Thunder Dragon, despised his ways and took me and Asteron before we were killed to a safe location in the island."

"Then what?" asked Allen,

"Turns out Aquillace wasnt just a dragon, he's like me, a Wyvernborn, he told me that long ago, the last time our Papa Godric visited, since he was always in the stars with his father, he told him his youngest son will be the one to solve their problems and turns out, it was me, not Asteron."

Asteron nodded while Percy said "How about that weapon? What's up with that?"

"I was getting to it!" said Talon, "Aquillace said that in that very island, which was about the size of Mongolia I might add, hid a legendary weapon that was forged from my father's very tooth, rumored to be as strong as Admantium and as old as my father, which is about three thousand years."

Everyone chuckled and then Talon said "So yeah, for months we scanned the island while Aquillace trained me to improve as a Wymorph, how to utilize my powers more, intensify the fire and improve my strength, we found this weapon behind the largest waterfall of the island."

Talon stopped and said "I would love to continue but we have to get moving, long story short, I got the weapon, it's called Blaze Bringer, learned how to become a full fledged dragon which caused me to shed my old black scales, it wasn't pretty, and I managed to beat Tyrannus making me the new Wyvernking. The only exit to the mortal world was the Labyrinth entrance since I can't exit by flying since the trip would take too long and it wouldn't work since I wasn't a full blooded Dragon. This place was filled with monsters and I couldn't find a way out but I overheard this place as an invasion route for camp so I stuck around for a few weeks, around three, to deal with the monsters. I tried to find you guys but you kept running away."

Allen, Nico and Annabeth chuckled nervously while Percy said "We're glad you're back Talon. It hasn't been the same without you. So Allen where to?"

Allen looked around and pointed at the direction to our left and said "Light trail leads there, it's funny how I noticed that in that arena all paths led there so this means we are definitely going the right way. No place to hide a lair than after going through a indestructible fat-ass right?"

Everyone chuckled while Talon sniffed the air and said "I smell trouble, we better move."

Everyone nodded while Allen led the way, Zoe trekked beside Annabeth and Nico while Talon was in front with Percy and Allen and he said "Look Allen, bro, I'm really sorry. I didn't know she was with us and if I knew I would have done something."

Allen just sighed and said "Talon I know, its fine really. Besides, she's tough."

Talon then raised a brow and said "So I remember what you told her before I chased her off I few weeks ago. Ring a bell?"

Asteron laughed on Talon's shoulder while Allen blushed and Talon laughed with Percy as the half breed said "How are the others?"

Allen had his hands in his pockets while Percy said "They really missed you man, you should have seen the shroud burning. Heck we were all crying."

"Awwww, does little Pewcy and Awen miss me?" said Talon in a sickly annoying voice,

Allen rolled his eyes and said "Sure, Fecilia missed you the most though."

"S-She did?" stuttered Talon,

Percy got a sly smile on his face and said "Yep, she cried the most. She even kept her hair short till now."

Talon was hereby speechless since that meant her mourning for his loss was eternal now if she didn't grow her hair back. He was quiet and Allen said "Oh yeah, Jack and Tadi are together now."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Percy and Talon,

"You mean to tell me stupid, clueless Jack is now with sweet and clueless Tadi?" asked Talon,

"Pretty much," said Allen with a shrug,

Talon jumped and cheered as Asteron struggled to hang on and he said "Finally! Jakeron finally landed his mark!"

Percy just shook his head and smiled as he said "Way to go Jack,"

Zoe glared at them and said "Shhh! We don't want to be caught!"

The three boys nodded as Allen said "So how about you Talon? Finally gonna say it?"

"Say what?" said Talon, trying to evade the question,

"Don't be stupid," said Percy, "Will you finally tell Fecilia you like her? Correction love her? Dude, your 20 years old. Grow some balls."

"Yeah," agreed Allen, "She even said it herself that she liked you, she even said that she never had a chance to say it."

Talon closed his fist and said "Alright, as soon as we get back. I'll say it, I swear on the Styx."

A faint rumble was heard but then Asteron nudged Talon's head and spoke then Talon looked at them and said "Asteron is right, I got Fecilia, Jack got Tadi and Allen's got the Rider but who is Percy with?"

Percy froze but then Allen grinned as Percy looked at Zoe who punched Nico in the head for doing or saying something stupid and then Talon said "I see, I heard about that huntress on how she's not a hunter anymore. Making a huntress leave the hunt for you? Nice one Perce!"

Percy punched Talon on the arm and said "Dude! Its not like that!"

"Riiight…" said Talon,

Allen rolled his eyes and said "Anyway, I think we're here."

They stood before a door and Percy turned to the group and Annabeth said "Alright guys, Daedalus must be here. We have to convince him for help alright?"

Talon nodded and smirked as he said "If not I'll pound the held out of him."

Percy just shoved him and Annabeth opened the door and said "Wow"

It was safe to say that Daedalus had style. His workshop was amazing; it was designed with cutting edge Greek technology that included some unfinished works that showed promise, opened laptops but what caught their eye was the large pair of bronze wings propped on the wall.

Annabeth ran her hand on the table as she walked and said "So much work, this place is beautiful."

Allen went to the nearest Laptop and scrolled up and down saying "Damn! This place has lightyears of advancement compared to what we have!"

Zoe and Nico looked around as the Son of Hades said "Amazing! You think I could take something here? As a souvenir?"

The former huntress slapped his head and said "Behave"

Percy looked around while Talon leaned on a table and Asteron jumped on a table and started to nibble on a muffin and Talon said "Hmmmm, hot coffee? Fresh Muffin? Someone was definitely here."

"Correction," said a voice, "Someone is here."

They turned to see the Camp Sword Trainer, Quintus. Percy drew his blade quick but Quintus lazily held his hands up defensively and said "No need for that now,"

"Where's Daedalus?" asked Annabeth,

Percy still had his blade at the man's throat but he just chuckled and said "So much to learn…to be young again. You see girl, I **am** Daedalus."

Percy lowered his sword and then said "W-What? That means you have to be three thousand years old!"

"He's a machine," said Talon as he picked up Asteron, "It's a Hephaestus thing feel, I can sense gears and motors rolling inside him. Even my dragon ears can hear it."

Daedalus nodded and raised his shirt to see gears and knobs of bronze turning around and he nodded saying "Correct, to survive my age I transferred my soul to mechanical bodies of my design and this one is-"

"The fifth," answered Zoe, "Quintus means the fifth,"

"A bright group here," said Daedalus, "This is my fifth body and I had to do this and I now hide here in this Labyrinth hoping to escape my old, old enemy, Minos. He had been plaguing me with his madness and trying to corrupt my mind. Only here can I escape him."

"Minos?" asked Nico, "That fat bub? Wait till dad hears about this,"

Annabeth walked up to Daedalus and said "Ariadne's String! We came here for that, do you have it?"

Daedalus looked at them seriously and said "I already gave it to Luke Castellan."

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Allen as he grabbed Daedalus and lifted him in the air with his still present physical strength and spat "I had respect for you but now you better give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to the Underworld my way."

"Liberation," choked Daedalus,

Allen dropped him on the ground after he heard a bark and he watched as the large Hellhound Mrs.O'Leary growled dangerously at him from across the room and she helped the old inventor up.

The man then said "I can understand your rage."

Allen ran up to him and punched his face hard but backed off after the Hellhound snarled at him and Allen growled "That's an understatement! My friends and family are in that Camp! You practically sent their doom to them you bastard!"

Talon held his brother by the shoulder as Allen calmed down and Daedalus said "I am sorry but it was because I wanted to be free on Minos. I was promised liberation from him so I can find him in the Fields of Punishment. Also when Kronos ruled, I would live again with my son Icarus and I can finally apologize to the poor boy Perdix."

"That's not true," said Percy, "Kronos serves no one. He would cast aside anything that would have served its purpose. Is there any way for you to help us?"

"I'm sorry," said Daedalus, "There is nothing I can do now."

Suddenly steps were heard from the door and Talon sniffed the air while Asteron hissed and he said "Monsters! Hide!"

Daedalus was silent as the door opened and two Empousai entered the room. They were both disgustingly ugly but Daedalus held his expression and said "What brings you here?"

The taller one sniffed the air and was silent while the second one said "We have a small group of monsters outside including us sent to give you thanks for the string."

"Your Thanks?" asked Daedalus,

The Empousa grinned evilly and held a green sphere while everyone's eyes widened and said "An old King asked for this, we will be rewarded greatly."

She threw the small ball at a workbench and it exploded in green fire that coated the area and the flames only spread to the other surfaces. Daedalus glared at her and said "Those eyes, Minos!"

The Empousai's eyes died as she opened her mouth and spoke in a more masculine voice and said "That is correct you old inventor! You death will be my hand and it is long overdue!"

Daedalus was startled after he was impaled in the stomach by a dagger from Minos but then from their hiding spots, the Demigods appeared and Nico said "Minos! You traitor! Father will send you down the way to the Fields for this!"

Minos laughed and exited the body of the Empousai while the fire dangerously started to spread around the area. A vague looking spirit floated while it raised its semi seen arms and said "I am the Ghost King! No one has power over me here! As we speak, the forces march to your camp and I shall drive you all to madness and when Kronos rises! I shall rule over an even greater Crete! With this poor excuse of a dog as my slave!"

Nico growled and said "No!"

Minos cast a spell and spirits started to dance around him while everyone seemed unable to move but Nico then stomped his foot dispelling the spirits and said "NO! I AM THE GHOST KING! MY NAME IS NICO DI ANGELO AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

Minos got a horrified look on his face while Nico then continued as everyone found themselves able to move and he said "BEGONE FORM THIS REALM! IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE!"

The spirits vanished while Minos backed up nervously and Nico pointed at him and put his thumb down as he said in a scarily cold tone "You, you are going to have a wonderful time in hell."

The ground cracked open and green spirits climbed out and dragged a screaming and cursing Minos down to the Underworld. The two Empousai who were Minos's hosts turned into dusts but then the group outside probably got restless and entered to see the fire spread and the Demigods looking at them.

The first Giant roared and entered with others swiftly following one after another. The hellhound pounced on it while others entered and Daedalus said "I have to help her! Get to the Camp!"

He attacked with a sword drawn but then Percy looked for a way out but they were trapped. He shifted around looking for an exit but Talon pulled something from his jacket and handed it to Percy and said "Use this, I can smell a group of monsters outside and I can smell the rider as well. Her mount is probably hidden outside and I with her mount will save her and take her back along with Daedalus. I promise I'll come back."

Percy held the Thought Sphere tightly and said "Talon we cant-"

"GO!" yelled Talon, "Percy, Allen, Annabeth, they need the best strategists at camp! I can take care of this now go!"

Percy threw the sphere on the wall and it expanded into a large spiraling purple portal and Nico, Annabeth, Allen and Zoe jumped in but Percy turned and saw Talon smash a monster's head with his weapon and he said "I'll be back, I promise."

Percy nodded solemnly before leaping into the spiral.

**-Line Break-**

Percy found himself flat on the ground with the others while he opened his eyes and he heard the portal close behind him and he found himself surrounded by campers in armor.

"Ow" said Allen a she shrugged Nico off him,

"Guys!" said Malcolm in full battle armor, "You're back! The attack is coming any minute! Come on!"

They helped each other up while some campers gave them some passive looks. Percy scanned the area to find his siblings but none were to be found. As Malcolm led them to the command tent, he saw catapults ready and the campers doing their own thing as they prepared for battle.

"It's not enough," whispered Nico, "I've seen that crowd of monsters, we can't handle this."

Allen scanned the area and said "No, we need to hold this line. This positioning could use some adjustments. Who's the idiot who made this formation? Its all wrong! Its as if whoever did this wanted the lines broken with minimal effort."

"Herk made this," said Malcolm, "Even with Jack and the others against it, he had more influence over them. Glad you're back, now with Percy, Annabeth and you here, we can definitely knock him off."

Allen nodded and Zoe said "Is this it?"

The Son of Athena nodded and entered the large tent to find Jack raising Herk by the shirt yelling "You stupid little crap! I may not know as much as Percy or Allen but I do damn know that this formation will get us all killed! You should make the archers have range! Send them to the trees not the open area where they can get slaughtered!"

Herk merely glared and yelled "No! I am the leader here! Its not like they'll listen to you!"

Jack looked at the new entries and said "Guys! You're back! How was it?"

"Too late," said Percy, "They are definitely on their way."

Jack cursed and dropped Herk and he said "Before you ask, Fecilia is with the front lines, as usual, shaping everyone up. Tadi is with Alabaster and some of the Hephaestus setting traps and seals. I'm trying to tell this bastard to shape up and do his supposed job as leader. But nope, he wants to make the line as thick a possible but I myself know that's stupid!"

Percy glared at Herk and said "I'll deal with you later."

He then said "Where's Chiron and Mr.D?"

"Mr.D can't join in mortal affairs," added Malcolm, "Chiron is out there trying to rally the archers and dryads."

Percy then nodded and went outside with his group, wolf whistled and said "HEY! LISTEN UP! I WANT THIS FORMATION FIXED UP 5 MINUTES AGO! FOLLOW WHATEVER ALLEN OR ANNABETH SAYS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TROUGH TODAY!"

Everyone looked at him terrified since Percy let out so much killing intent that their legs started to wobble. Allen smirked and snickered with Jack while Herk fumed at Percy's influence and Allen said "Listen up! Frontliners! Head on down with Percy and to Fecilia where Clarisse is! Second lines! Go with Jack and form up! Mobile support forces! Go with Annabeth and Nico! You'll be moving around while the attack begins to give support to where it's needed! Archers! Go with me! We need higher ground and we'll head for the trees! Everyone got that?"

The Campers cheered and yelled in agreement while Percy smirked but Zoe went up to him and said "As much as you tell me, I will absolutely not go to the archer lines. I will be with you in the front lines every step of the way."

Percy smiled and said "Let's go"

As soon as everyone was put into place, Percy found himself in his full armor while Zoe in leather armor and he saw Fecilia barking at a group of campers and said "Come on Maggots! Get in formation! Do I have to get in there again?"

"Don't make them wet themselves" said Percy mockingly,

Fecilia turned with rage in her eyes but then her eyes softened and said "Percy! Zoe! You're back,"

"And ready for action," said Zoe, "I see you and Clarisse are handling this well?"

"Damn right huntress," said Clarisse, "These guys finally straightened up."

"Sure," said Percy, "Allen and the others are in position too, all there to do now is wait."

Percy then whistled again to say "Campers! Be ready for a battle none of you are ready to face! Courage shall be tested and will shall be shaken! Today we fight for your home! Our home! Camp Half Blood! Protect it with your lives! We will hold the line and defend until we're down to the last man! Roar with courage and fight with your soul! Victory for Camp!"

"Victory for Camp!" replied the small army,

Percy held Riptide tightly in his hand as his shield glimmered in the light. Zoe had her hunting knifes drawn as they silently waited for the army to come out of the tunnel. Percy closed his eyes and sighed but Zoe then said "You think we'll make it?"

Percy glanced around and saw Jack and Tadi with their hands interlaced. Jack was in his battle armor which consisted of a intricately designed armor that was striped and slashed with blue and black. His helmet as silver and blue while his blades were on his back.

Tadi's armor was nonexistent, she wore a sorceress' robes and held a more powerful magic conductor, a staff with a sacred relic on top made of metal and a blessed gem, she wore a hat that resembled a witches' hat that matched her brown robes and her hair was in multiple braids.

Both gripped each other's hands while Tadi was resting her head on Jack's shoulders while Jack rubbed his fingers on her hand. Percy smiled softly and saw Allen, in red armor, was clutching a crescent amulet in his hand and glared into the distance. Fecilia who was in her white battle armor stoically looked forward as her platoon did.

The Son of Poseidon sighed and said "Hopefully we will."

A rumbling was then heard and the ground shook as Percy yelled "Hold your ranks! Here it comes!"

From the tunnel of the labyrinth, the horde of monsters exploded. A wave of Giants in armor ran towards the camper's ranks but they were immediately pinned down by the traps the Hephaestus Cabin set up, bombs of Greek fire, bear traps and even incinerators. Down went the first wave and next up came out a group of about forty Dracanea in full battle ready armor.

Percy turned and yelled "Now! Tadi! Alabaster!"

The two children of Hecate nodded and raised their wands as they also threw cards and from the cards, automations, animals and floating weapons of all kinds popped out while the seal traps on the ground erupted causing a wall of fire on one side to rise, burning all monsters in its path and a wall of ice on the other to freeze each one of them while the Mistforms of all kinds engaged in battle.

The Campers held and watched as a Tiger form a card, pounced on a Dracanea and tore it to shreds. A flaming automation swung its blades blindly, causing the monsters into chaos and get hacked and there even was a floating rapier that was dueling a Dracanea itself.

They held the formation as the Mistforms' died out and then more monsters came out still slowed down by traps and then a wave of assorted monsters rose form the tunnel. Percy then yelled "Allen! Fire!"

Allen, who was in the trees, looked at the group behind him and said "Let it rain people!"

They released volley after volley of arrows, cutting down line after line of monsters and when the monsters started to rise in numbers. Percy nodded at Beckendorf and the teen said "Fire at will!"

The Hephaestus cabin let loose their catapults and the rocks smashed through the enemy ranks. The Campers were still tense and relaxed a bit due to seeing the enemy desolated but Percy said "Stay alert! This is only the beginning!"

With the traps, catapults and seals all used, the only thing cutting down the waves is the rain of arrows that slowly seemed insufficient to hold down the monsters and when lumbering Cyclopes in full metal plating and spiked clubs appeared, Percy then barked "Formation Phalanx! Hold your ground!"

The front liners, Percy, Fecilia, Zoe, the Ares Cabin, half of the Athena Cabin and half of Hermes, locked shields as Percy's eyes glowed dangerously golden as a torrent of golden flames purged forward and scorched everything in its path and when the flames died down, Percy raised Riptide and said "Charge!"

The back liners, Jack with Tadi then said "Draw you weapons! Charge!"

The campers then charged in and clashed with the opposite army. Percy drew first blood to a enemy half blood by quickly slitting his throat with his sword. He then went back to back with Zoe as they spun coordinately and took down enemies as each campers found a partner and did the same.

As Zoe took down a monster, she said "Allen really thought this through,"

Percy severed a hellhound in half and said "Yeah, we do this often and the pair up ensues more coverage and less losses."

Each duo of Campers did their best while the Archers now aimed for monsters, aiming away from their comrades but when the Dracanea shot flaming arrows to the trees, Allen's eyes widened and said "Everyone DOWN!"

Allen then leapt down with all of the campers and dryads to evade being hit but now the forest was on fire and the unlucky slow ones caught fire and fell down painfully. Dryads died due to their trees burning but then Tadi, who was near Jack saw this and threw a bottle in the air as it exploded into a small storm cloud that killed the fire.

Allen grinned and said "Thanks!"

She nodded and smiled while Jack zoomed around in lightning form as he vaporized and impaled any enemy. Fecilia was with Clarisse back to back while both spear users dealt with any approaching enemy.

As the fight started to look good, Percy saw that their losses were still nothing compared to their enemy's. They may have taken down a lot but more were pouring out like water from a broken faucet.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Percy and every camper froze in fear as an eerie cry came from the tunnel and then a large serpentine figure with wings and a animalistic waist soared into the air with a pair of glowing green scimitars ready rested on top of Zeus' fist and roared. Chiron's eyes widened and said "Di Immortales!"

Percy cursed when he saw Kampe but everything got worse when form the tunnel, a large, metal plated man, almost as tall as Prometheus, wielding a spear came out of the tunnel and killed any satyr, Demigod or Dryad in his way came into view.

"Pallas!" said Percy, "This just got a whole lot worse!"

The Titan of War killed yet another Demigod while Kampe dived into the fray. Percy cursed and yelled "Allen! Tadi! Fecilia! Hold down Kampe as much as you can! Jack! You're with me! We have a Titan to kill!"

Jack nodded and rushed next to Percy as they met the Titan and the large man said "Ah! More blood for the new war!"

"It's your blood who'll spill!" said Jack as he clutched his blades,

"I like you brat!" yelled the Titan, "I'll have your head!"

He charged in with his spear but Jack leapt into the air and zapped behind him to give him a good amount of voltage as Percy shot a torrent of fire at him. The Titan got sandwiched in the two attacks and got up smoking and said "I'll kill you!"

He swung his spear at Percy who ducked and Jack brought his blades down but only to be blocked by the spear. Percy went for the legs but the man was agile and kicked Percy way as he swiped his hand and knocked Jack into a tree.

Percy glanced around and saw Dracanea heading for the camp but he yelled "Nico! Ara!"

The Daughter of Poseidon and Son of Hades stood before the horde and Ara raised her hand and said "I got this!"

A wave of water from the creek came from the forest and smited down any monster, evading team forces, and Nico stabbed his sword on the ground and said "Serve me!"

Skeleton warriors of all sorts erupted from the ground and started to join the fight. Jack got back up and said "This guy is no push over!"

"No kidding," said Percy, "We need to head in fast!"

Jack nodded as Percy and him ran to meet the Titan again and as the Titan laughed and smashed his spear down, Jack and Percy raised their weapons to block and as their weapons met, a booming shockwave erupted and Pallas said "Amazing strength, join us and a new order will arise and you will have your reward!"

"No thanks, I'm good." Replied Jack,

Percy grinned and said "I'm quite happy here."

The Titan narrowed his eyes and said "Then death is what awaits you."

His eyes glowed red and he sent the Demigods back in one powerful burst of energy and before he could get back up, his killing intent was so high that Demigods fell before him and he ran towards Percy and Jack who struggled to get back up.

Jack then said "We can definitely end this now. I can't take much more punishment."

"Neither can I," said Percy, "Lets finish it up. Remember plan Stirker?"

Jack's eyes widened and said "We haven't even nailed that one yet!"

"It's all we have!"

Jack glanced at Tadi who fought with her siblings against Kampe. He nodded and said "Lets bolt,"

Percy got up and engaged Pallas by parrying his spear to the ground. Percy dodged left and right and then kicked Pallas' chest to make an opening for Jack to tackle Pallas as full formed electricity.

The Titan slid back while Jack flipped and kicked his jaw and Percy then slid and landed his upward kick on the Titan's stomach and knocked the air out of him. Jack impaled his blades in his stomach while Percy leapt in the air and spun in the air as three of his exploding blades shot forward and sent the weakened Titan back barelt getting back up.

The Titan coughed up blood and said "I will…kill…you"

Jack then landed next to Percy and said "Shall we?"

"Of course," said Percy,

Percy and Jack put one hand forward each and closed them into fists and said "Prometheus Cannon!"

Two white beams shot forward and blasted the Titan back into a wooden tree and the Titan exploded into golden powder. Jack grinned and said "I'm glad we had this experience."

"Me too bro," said Percy, "Lets help the others!"

Jack then leapt to the monsters while Kampe knocked away Fecilia and Tadi. Allen blocked a sword strike and swiped across her chest but she was too fast and she dodged the hit for him to be knocked back by the flick oh her tail.

With most of the five disabled, Percy, Jack and Zoe stood ready while Jack said "I'll initiate!"

He rushed in as lightning to stun her and the Percy and Zoe ran in only to be kept away by the feral snarl of the wolf on her waist. Jack re materialized behind her to give a good stab but he was sent back by the swipe of her hand into some trees.

Percy was now alone with Zoe, both were tired and battered and Percy said "Well it was fun working with you Zoe,"

"Its mutual," replied the former huntress,

They both gave a final yell as they charged in to meet Kampe who roared and charged. Percy blocked her blade and slowly felt his will waver so Will Defender gave an inch causing his shield to melt to the poison. He threw it at her hoping to daze her but she dodged and lunged for Zoe but the huntress dodged and swiped her blades but Kampe was experienced and she flew a bit and knocked both of them down and stepped on the with her reptilian feet as she bared her fangs and raised her blades.

Percy closed his eyes but then a roar, a familiar roar was heard and from the tunnel came out Daedalus who was cutting down monsters with Riley on Chain by his side and Mrs.O'Leary beside him while the Hundred Handed One Briares came out inducing good moral for the campers.

He flung rocks at all direction on monsters while two large dragons, a green dragon and a blue dragon shot out of the tunnel and the blue one dealt with the monster waves while the green dragon tacked Kampe and the two giant monsters, Kampe and the dragon, faced each other in a fiery stare down.

Riley shot arrows from her crossbow and said "Hang on chumps! The cavalry has arrived!"

Allen got up and smirked and got back into battle while Jack helped Tadi and Fecilia up and Percy slowly got up with Zoe to see the large green dragon morph down into Talon. He wielded the giant lance and snarled with a feral expression while Kampe snarled back, Jack's eyes widened as he watched Talon black Kampe's swipes with quick movements with such a heavy weapon.

He then found an opening as he ducked her swipe and held his lance in thrust position all the way back into his waist as the body spun around and set on fire as Talon chanted "Bring the fear and the terror of the dragons! Roar! Blaze Bringer!"

He shot forward and imbedded his lance deep into Kampe's chest, pinning her to the ground screaming and writhing in pain as she slowly came to a stop and disintegrated into dust while he rested his weapon on his shoulder and along with Asteron he roared into the air like a beast causing all the monsters to run back into the darkness of the maze in fear and terror of the two dragons.

The Campers looked at Asteron who had stood beside Talon while Riley landed with Chain on the ground softly. The camp cheered in victory. Campers were jumping up and down in joy and glee with their victory.

Fecilia, who had a unbelieving expression on her face, came into view as the camp quieted down and parted as she stood in the middle while Talon smiled at her. She slowly walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek as she stroked it and said "You're back…"

Talon did the same to her and gently leaned his forehead on hers and said "I was never gone"

Allen rolled his eyes and said "Kiss her dammit!"

Fecilia then smashed her lips hard on his lips as Talon held her close and wrapped his free arm around her waist to deepen the kiss while the Campers watched and erupted into cheers. Jack and Tadi cheered along with Annabeth, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena and all the others while Percy applauded and Zoe gave a small smile.

They parted and leaned on each other's foreheads while Talon gave a smile with his sharp teeth and said "You know, I always loved you right?"

"Not in the sisterly may right?" mocked Fecilia,

"Yep," said Talon, "That old mushy love that we both used to wrench at."

"If that's the case then I love you too." Replied Fecilia with a smile,

The Camp cheered in victory and in joy while Percy looked around and saw Daedalus looking at the Labyrinth sadly. Percy went up to him and said "I heard the prophecy, rise or fall by the two king's hand. That's the little kid of Hades and the dragon you know? And then a child of Athena's final stand, its me. This place will be here as long as I live."

Nico went up to him and said "You wish to be free?"

He nodded and said to Allen "Take Care of Mrs.O'Leary, she really likes you."

He looked at Annabeth and handed her a bag and said "There's my laptop, it has the files and designs I have had for years. Make of what you wish with it."

Mrs.O'Leary whined as Nico raised his sword, pointed it at him and said "I set you free. May your deeds be seen for the trials."

He smiled and faded into dust while Mrs.O'Leary howled in sadness and the ground shook violently for a few seconds signaling the collapsing of the Labyrinth killing anything in it. Percy the nodded sadly and Zoe said "We made it,"

"It's a surprise really," said Percy, "Without Talon we would have died."

"Rise or fall by the two king's hands huh?" scoffed Zoe,

Percy smiled but then he looked down to see a bloody spear protruding from his chest. His face paled and he gripped the blade while Zoe's eyes widened and the spear left his body for him to fall to the ground bleeding from his chest.

Everyone looked at him and he saw Herk holding a bloody bolt like spear in his hand as he grinned sadistically. Allen drew his bow and shot Herk in the shoulder but he just staggered back and ran into the forest while Feclia rushed to Percy with Tadi to give him aid while Jack drew his blades and Talon spread his wings and Riley mounted Chain and Allen said "After him!"

A group of campers ran into the dark forest on the hunt for the traitor while Percy coughed up blood and felt his heart slowly beating and getting slower while Zoe cradled his head and said "Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep Perseus!"

She had tears falling from her eyes while Tadi and Fecilai did her best to treat him and Tadi yelled "Medic!"

Percy's eyes dimmed as he felt his thoughts drift into nothing but before that, with his bloody hand, he put a hand on Zoe's cheek and said "I…I…I lo-"

His hand dropped dead while Zoe burst into tears in sobs and Riptide's glow slowly died.

**AN**

**Roy: OHHHHHH! WHAT NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT?! DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS!**

**So how was the fight scene? Good? Bad? Please be good! I love the reviews guys! Please give us some more! We're at 150 and 50 more to 200!**

**So this is my segment called "What it takes" which will cover two or three chapters. So please review!**

**Should I make a side story called "Talon's Journey" it could be cool! Vote on my poll for our next topics!**

**Jake is hopefully ungounded! Sorry for the late update! **

**This is Roy AMrkov! Signing off!**


	21. Chapter 21: Troubles and Agnst

**AN**

** Hello, my boyfriend is grounded but I myself have a liking to these sites and these stories. My boyfriend Jake is grounded as you know while my best friend Roy is well, disabled, so I will be taking it from here for now.**

** You can call me Twista if you wish. (Not real name) and will I try some of my style here while my two idiots are unable to do so. So girl power!**

**Replies:**

**Master Warrior: Thanks!**

**Thatguy1781: Hate Roy all you want but he's just as annoying in real life believe me but I live with it since he's my best friend and all.**

**Eltigre221: Better make it you three girl, coz a new writer is in town! Hahaha!**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Thanks! I helped!**

**Fantomfaire: Have no fear, I am here! I will update for now but tell me what you think!**

**Its my first shot to write a chapter so don't blame me if it sucks but I think I have what it takes. I mean, if my idiot of a bestfriend and a cute but idiotiotic boyfriend can do it, how hard could it be?**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Some cursing, drama and angst later. (Don't be mad)**

**Disclaimer: What's the point of this? PJO and HOO are not ours!**

Zoe didn't know what to do, she paced back and forth in the waiting area of the infirmary while Will Solace, the new head counselor of the Apollo Cabin, along with Fecilia, who was the Five's medic, worked on Percy.

She hadn't changed clothes or took a seat of rest since a while ago. It had been a couple of hours since the end of the fight. A couple of hours since Perseus had supposedly died. It was a few hours since that traitorous scum Herk impaled Percy from behind in cold blood.

Oh my Gods, the blood. There had been so much. The Leader of the Forethought Five had a hold through his chest right through his heart and he was bleeding so much from his chest and mouth. His hands were cold as she remembered him hold her face before he went limp.

Ara and Tyson had to leave since they needed rest but Tadi, who was the only other one in the room other than her, sat on a chair and had a sad and trouble expression on her face while she twiddled her thumbs. She was now in fresh clothes and waited for Fecilia and Will to finish seeing how Percy was.

Zoe took several more steps and then Tadi said "Zoe"

She walked aimlessly back and forth until the pinkette sighed and said in a louder tone "Zoe!"

The former huntress stopped and looked at the younger girl and said "Huh?"

"You have to take a seat and calm down," stated Tadi, "being like this wont to Percy any good."

Zoe scowled and said "How could you be so calm! You're his sister and you're being so calm about this! How are you so relaxed while Percy could be dead for all we know!"

"You think I'm relaxed!" yelled Tadi as she gripped her skirt,

This startled Zoe since the girl rarely raised her voice unless it was Jack or Allen. Tadi shot up and said "I am not the slightest bit relaxed Zoe! My brother is there dying while I can't make any magic or voodoo that can save him! Magic isn't exactly a miracle thing! Especially since I was probably-"

She stopped and looked away while Zoe looked at her suspiciously and said "Well?"

Tadi froze and didn't meet her eyes as she muttered "Nothing…"

Zoe wanted to press on more out of nature but then the door opened and in came Chiron with three very exhausted looking teens and one angry adult, (Talon is 20 so adult right?) the five walked in with different readings of expressions but the four had one common look. Rage.

Tadi walked up to Jack, embraced him and said "How did it go?"

"The slimy bastard got away," spat Talon as he set Blaze Bringer down with a thud and crashed on a sofa while Asteron crawled into his shoulder and slumped down exhausted.

Riley had her usual scowl on as she leaned on the wall and said "We searched for hours but he got away. That bastard is good at one thing, hiding."

Allen leaned on the door and said "Got that right, I knew there was something up with him. The formations, the attitude, his influence? I should have seen it."

Jack sat beside Tadi with his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles were white as electricity sparked around him and Tadi put a hand on his shoulder as he said "I should have killed that miserable waste of space long ago!"

Tadi gripped his shoulder to calm him down while Allen said "Jack you're not a killer. No one saw it coming."

Jack nodded and leaned on Tadi's shoulder while she ran her hand through his messy blonde and black hair. Chiron looked at the scene, sighed and said "All we can ask for now is hope Perseus is safe. It is the best we can do other than wait."

Three more hours passed while all of them were in the room. It was now around two am and Tadi had fallen asleep on Jack's lap while the said blonde had a hand on her waist while he leaned back asleep. Allen focused on his book while Riley slept as she leaned on him while they sat. Talon played a game of 'Snap my Finger' with Asteron who tried to catch his half brother's finger in his mouth. Chiron was silent and ever watching while Zoe just sat down and looked at her lap in sadness.

As the silence went on, suddenly a knock was heard on the door and it opened to see a teenage girl with blonde hair with a consoling look on her face stood beside a short boy with messy hair nodded. Behind them stood three people, one was a tall man with pale skin and black eyes in robes, the other was a girl in her late teens with orange fire in her eyes but it glowed dimly with sadness and worry and finally the tallest of them was a man in a suit while his scratched and scarred face was marked with worry while he entered the room.

"Dad," said Talon, "Lord Hades, Lady Hestia, Annabeth, Nico"

Prometheus gave a smile to his son and said "I see you came back,"

"Glad you kept the secret Dad," grinned Talon,

Prometheus nodded while Annabeth and Nico were greeted by the others. Tadi was woken up by the speaking and she shrugged Jack away saying "Jack, wake up."

"But I don't wanna," mumbled Jack, "five more minutes."

She pecked him on the lips and said "Wake up Jack"

He opened his eyes and stuttered "D-Dad, L-Lord Hades, L-Lady Hestia. Guys"

They all greeted each other while Prometheus spotted Riley and Zoe and said "Nieces, are you both fine?"

Both nodded while Hestia said "How is he?"

"Fecilia hast come out yet Lady Hestia," stated Allen, "We can only hope for the best."

"He's not dead," said Hades, "that me and my son can assure you right?"

Nico nodded and said "Bianca wanted to go but our step mom wanted her to stay. She loves her like a daughter she never had."

They all nodded while Chiron said "What brings you here Lord and Lady?"

Hestia nodded and said "All we wish is to see my Champion."

Prometheus nodded while Hades said "My nephew's safety is something in my jurisdiction."

"My son needs me," said Prometheus,

Allen remained stoic and said "This operation is taking a while."

Suddenly from the operation door came out Will and Fecilia who were both bloody and tired. Fecilia removed her medical mask and said "We got him in stable position but he isn't out of the woods yet."

Will nodded and said "He had severe blood loss and some dangerous wounds. That spear was this close to his heart," said Will as he gestured with his fingers, "he would have died but damn Fecilia here proved me wrong. She practically worked as if she was painting instead of doing a do or die operation."

Fecilia nodded and recalled what she had to do. She shivered at the amount of blood and said "So basically he'll be fine if he doesn't go into shock and another thing. He's in a coma."

"A coma?" stated everyone other than the immortals,

Will nodded and said "He lost a lot of blood. It's up to him to wake up or not."

Prometheus then stepped up and said "Can we seem him daughter?"

Fecilia nodded and opened the door behind them to see Percy. He wasn't in good shape, his body was wrapped with bandages. An oxygen transfer tube was in his mouth while he breathed with his chest rising and sinking. His face was gripped in pain but he was still unconscious.

Zoe gasped while Tadi gripped Jack's shirt and hugged him while Talon put an arm around Fecilia. Prometheus sighed while Hestia went to her champion, felt his head and said "He isn't doing well."

Prometheus moved forward with his cane and said "Its happening"

"What's happening?" asked Jack to his father, "What is this dad?"

Prometheus sighed and said "It's called the Trials. Every great hero in history has had their own and I believe this is my son Perseus'. The Trials are a mental test to ones self if they are capable of their position as a leader. Making my son the leader, I knew this would happen but I wish that it wasn't like this, usually it was a powerful monster or a test but the mental test is the worst kind. It is probably why he hasn't woken up yet."

"I've never read about this," said Allen, "Dad care to elaborate?"

Prometheus nodded and said "It has happened for centuries. For Leonidas it was a trial against his capabilities. For Achilles it was strength but Percy has all of this but I think his trial is mental."

"How can you be sure?" asked Hestia,

Prometheus nodded and said "I will be back."

He put his hand on Percy's forehead and he glowed white until he turned like a specter and disappeared inside Percy as his form flickered out of existence. Jack then said "What now?"

Allen looked around at the weary group while Fecilia said "Percy is out of action so I'm in command. We get some sleep, the best we can do now is wait."

Jack yawned in his hand while Talon nodded and said "Sure, you guys go ahead. I'll keep watch, we dragons are nocturnal anyway right?"

Asteron yawned and fell asleep on Talon's shoulder while he growled and said "Stupid Lizard,"

Hades shook his head and said "All of you are exhausted, my sister and I will watch over Peseus. Have a good rest."

**Percy's Mindscape**

Prometheus stepped through a purple portal into a dark barren landscape that just had a black fog surrounding the area while in the center lie a boy with messy black hair and he had a bronze sword by his side. In front of the boy's sleeping figure lie five doors that made a semicircle before the sleeping boy.

The first door on the left was like a door that you could find at any common apartment door. The second was gold encrusted and it was engraved with glyphs and symbols of swords and shields. The far right door on the other hand was red and simple looking and the one next to it was a whole lot different since it was made of metal and it looked sturdy and string. The middle door was tall and royal and its spectacular appearance was more appeased by a faint white glow coming from the door.

Prometheus smiled softly and said "Even in his mind, the blade doesn't leave him."

As Prometheus approached, the bronze blade on the floor glowed and then there stood a tall, rugged looking man who had brown hair and bronze eyes while he wore modern clothes of a shirt and jeans.

Prometheus raised a brow while the man said "My name is Riptide, I am the embodiment of my master's sword. You are his father? Prometheus?"

He nodded and said "I do believe you do know as well what is going on here."

He nodded while Percy stirred awake and he shot up and said "Fight! War! Zoe! Where am I?"

He noticed Prometheus and the Titan pulled him up saying "Dad, what are you doing here? Who is this?"

Prometheus remained silent while Riptide smiled with his flashy smile and said "Guess"

Percy eyed the man slowly and then his eyes widened as he said "Riptide?"

The man grinned and said "I knew my master was a smart one. Yes I am Riptide, Anaklusmos to be proper but call me Rip for short."

Percy looked around and said "Where am I?"

Prometheus put a hand on his shoulder and said "In your head, you nearly died son."

"I what?!" exclaimed Percy, "The fight! Zoe! Jack! Fecilia! How about them?"

Rip poked Percy hard in the head and said "Don't get your panties in a knot Master, we won the fight but that traitor Herk stabbed you from behind."

The Titan nodded and said "You are practically dead right now. In a coma to be exact."

"So when will I wake up?" asked the teen,

"No one knows son," said Prometheus, "But these doors have something to do with it."

Rip nodded and said "These doors are your Trials master, each door is a trial that you must complete in order to be free. Start with the far left then far right then left again then right and finally the middle, if you fail you will be trapped in your mindscape until the day your mortal body dies and when you do your consciousness and soul will fade into oblivion."

He frowned at that but then said "What about Zoe? She is tied to me?"

Rip nodded and said "She shall suffer the same fate as you do if you fail."

Percy glared at the doors and he said "So I have to start?"

"Consider carefully son," said the Titan, "if you begin a trial, there is no turning back."

He looked at his dad with a determined fire in his golden irises and said "then I will face them."

Rip grinned and said "I shall be your guide."

He leapt in the air and Percy caught him as the familiar blade in his hand and he said mentally "Each trial will challenge your skills as a leader and person so be careful."

Percy nodded while Prometheus took a seat on the ground and said "I shall be waiting my son. Good luck."

Percy walked up to the first door with Riptide in his hand. He looked at the simple apartment door and said "This door, it looks familiar."

Riptide hummed and said "It is, this door is the door to your childhood apartment. The place where your mother and step father lived with you."

Percy shivered at those thoughts and gripped the door handle and said "Let's begin"

He opened the door and entered the unknown.

**With Jack and Tadi**

Jack walked beside his girlfriend Tadi while she silently walked beside him. She was emitting a very troubled aura while Jack then said "I can't believe it still, if I had taken out that traitor back then Percy wouldn't have been like this."

Tadi looked at him and said "It isn't your fault Jack."

Jack gripped hard and his knuckles turned white as he said 'I was with Herk all this time! I could have found out but nope I had to be all careless and look where it got us!"

"Jack stop this!"

"Stop what?" asked Jack as they stopped walking and glared at each other, "Blaming myself? How can I? Percy is half dead because of me!"

"You think its your fault?!" screamed Tadi with tears in her eyes, "You honestly think its your fault!?"

Jack nodded angrily while Tadi pulled her right sweater sleeve back to reveal a Scythe Wristband. Jack looked at it obscurely and then back off slowly and said "N-no, T-Tadi y-you-"

"Its my fault dammit!" yelled Tadi in anger, "Ever since I thought Talon died I wondered who would be next! I was scared and I was promised that we would all be saved from this but I was lied to!"

Jack glared at her with electricity arcing around him and said "How could you! We trusted you! I trusted you! Doesn't what we have mean anything?!"

She was now crying as she said "Of course it does! I love you Jack but I didn't mean it to be like this! I am a traitor but I want no part of them anymore!"

Jack growled while his voltage area dangerously flickered and then he yelled and said "You're the freaking traitor! I don't believe this! Of all people it was you! The perfect girl I loved? How could you betray us your family?"

"I didn't want to!" yelled Tadi, "I was scared!"

"What were the things you've done," muttered Jack darkly,

"What?" asked Tadi,

"Tell me what the hell y0u have done!" roared Jack as his eyes flickered dangerously,

She sniffed and said "I gave away information but the worst was when I was ordered to kill Zoe. I gave her a potion that was deadly instead of helpful during their first entering. It didn't work thankfully but I regret trying it."

Jack looked at her darkly as she tried to approach him and said "Jack please I only-"

"Get away from me" spat Jack,

"Jack I-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" roared Jack as he shoved her and voltage exploded causing her to slam hard against a tree,

She got back up weakly while Jack heaved with his breath and then Allen ran to him and said "You bastard! What the hell was that?!"

He pointed at Tadi and said "She's a traitor"

"What?"

"She sold us out to the stupid Titans and their crap!" yelled Jack,

Allen looked at Tadi and saw the bracelet and then Jack raised a hand to blast her with voltage but Allen raised his hand and redirected the blast and said "What the hell are you doing!"

"Dealing with the problem" said Jack darkly,

"You're being stupid Jack!" yelled Allen, "we can resolve this! We're family!"

"She's not anymore!" roared Jack,

Allen punched his face hard and said "You said you loved her you idiot! All these years and one thing like this and you give up on her! You really are pathetic Rider!"

Jack punched Allen hard across the face, knocking his glasses off and sending him tumbling right before Tadi. He got up, wiped his bloody lip and said "You and your lightning! Fight me like a man!"

Jack and Allen ran at each other and Allen, being the more combat specialist, tackled Jack to the ground and dealt some punches to his face then they tumbled with Jack on top and he grabbed Allen's shirt repeatedly beating him in blind rage and spat "You still fight for her?!"

"She's my sister and your love!" yelled Allen,

He raised his fist again and then Tadi screamed and said "JACK STOP IT PLEASE!"

Jack glared at her while he suddenly found himself away from Allen and immobile to see Nico trap him with shadows and Talon holding Allen back as both struggled to break free and Fecilia said "What the fuck is this?!"

Jack broke free with some lightning and spat "Ask the girl"

"Who Tadi?" asked Talon,

"I don't know anyone named Tadi anymore," said Jack, 'The Tadi I knew is dead."

He walked away with his injuries while Tadi fell down crying in her hands.

Fecilia noticed Tadi's bracelet and said "Percy please come back and knock some sense into them."

Talon let go of Allen and said one thing,

"What a tangled web we weave"

**AN**

**Here it is! My Debut chapter! How was it? Love my style? Better than my two idiots? =)) Anyway how was it tell me what you think?**

**Again, SHOULD WE MAKE A SIDE STORY CALLED TALON'S JOURNEY?**

**So all in all, trials begin next chapter!**

**Tell me what you think? A girl can be really curious!**

**This is Twista Etervo fading into light!**


	22. Chapter 22: What It Takes Part 1

**AN**

**Twista: Hello! Twista here! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! The trials were something Roy made and I'll write it down and he's right here too!**

**Roy: Hello Everyone, I am just here to watch.**

**Twista: You bet you are since I'm running this for now! So for the repiles!**

**Fantomfaire: Thanks! Hope I do was well here!**

**Eltigre221: Well here it is! Can't be too nice to the boys, I need to keep them in line.**

**The Graceus Ultor: Thanks!**

**TheMidnightElite: Thanks! We are considering it!**

**Aesir21: Yeah the human form seemed right to do.**

**1Captain Obvious: We thank you a lot for that! It means so much to us!**

**Cards: Wat? XD**

**Well here it is! The Trials! And what other problems do the Forethought encounter without their leader? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, PJO and HOO are not ours!**

Percy stepped through the dark door and as he went past the door, the wooden door closed shut and faded into oblivion. He looked straight and saw a dimly lit hall that looked like his childhood apartment and then he said "What the heck?"

Riptide glowed brighter and said "Master, the first trial is a Trial of Courage. You must find your way through this maze but this maze involves your deepest fears and terrors so beware."

"I think I've had enough of mazes for on lifetime Rip," said Percy sarcastically,

Riptide chuckled in his mind and said "I find your humor amusing master but it is a trial you must face. I shall be your weapon and guide, navigate the maze and find the exit."

Riptide went silent as Percy felt the smooth wooden wall and said "It does feel like it,"

As he clutched Riptide, he walked down the dimly lit hallway, where he silently pondered in thought, as he remembered his surroundings. He saw a blue stain on the wall, close to the floor and he smiled as he remembered as a kid when he spilled his blue drink on the wall and he cried over it.

Sure his mother comforted him but his step dad went ballistic and tried to beat him. Percy scowled at that thought and he then walked on and then noticed doors appearing on the sides of the hall.

He opened the first one on the right and then he opened a door to another hallway with the same hallway. The hallway was exactly the same and Percy shut the door and walked over to the next one and opened it to find his old room.

He scanned the area and noticed his old room of memories. His scribbles and drawings hung on the wall, his so called 'paintings' were hanged as well and his try hard sculptures stood on his desk but then his mind and room darkened as he remembered himself being beat up in here along with his mother.

Percy let go of the thought and smiled at how childish he used to be, how innocent life was in his view before he knew what hardships lie ahead. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up a picture of him and his mother at the beach.

The Son of Poseidon smiled at his three year old form while he smiled playfully while his mom hugged him as his Aunt Alyssa took the picture. Percy's mind drifted through the photo for a few seconds until his thoughts were interrupted by Riptide as he said "Master, this is the early phase of the maze. It shows good memoires but beware, soon it shall all turn for the worse."

Percy put down the picture frame and walked out of his room and when he exited he found the door behind him closed shut and he could only grasp Riptide as he walked on. As he walked, the light bulbs on the side seemed to be getting dimmer while the walls seemed to get more destroyed and worn.

A chilling feeling crept up on his back as he started to feel something following him. Riptide glowed violently as he said "Master beware! The monster approaches!"

Percy clutched his blade and came into battle position as footsteps came closer form the right hall. He stood ready as a familiar, evil and hate filled voice said "You better not have shown your face here again."

From the corner of the hall came out his dead step father, Gabe Ugliano. The man is in a green tank top and in shorts while his bald head and fat body came into view and gave Percy a fiery feeling in his eyes. He held a familiar knife in his hands that he used to hurt him with.

Percy growled and said "You're not real. You're dead, we killed you."

"Ah but you were always afraid of me," said Gabe, "it makes you weak."

Percy clutched his weapon while Gabe made a evil smile and said "You weren't strong enough to save your mother. You're worthless."

"I was five!" yelled Percy, "it wasn't my fault it was yours you fat bastard!"

"It's your fault," spat Gabe with a evil smile, "if it wasn't for your smell, then your mother would have still been fine. It was all on you Percy."

Percy pointed Riptide at him and said "SHUT UP!"

He punched Gabe in the face swiftly sending him back and he said "I'm not afraid of you! I used to be but not anymore! Never again!"

Gabe chuckled evilly and said "You were always afraid of me like this, but how will you deal if I am like this."

Gabe stood up with his knife in hand as he started to grow into a horrible monster. He grew up to seven feet tall, almost as tall as the ceiling. Curved horns sprouted from his head while his eyes enlarged into burning evil infernos. His skin turned dark and scaly while he snarled and a sharp tail extended form his behind and the knife became a large, single handed Hatchet that had drips of blood on it.

Percy stepped back slowly as Gabe towered over him and said in a deep, evil and sinister voice and said "You have always thought I was a monster! But now! I really am!"

He roared as Percy lost all courage he had. He staggered back as he watched Gabe glare at him and snarl with his razor sharp teeth and shouted "You blood will be mine!"

Percy dashed off quick in fear as Gabe ran after him in close pursuit. Riptide glowed violently and said "You cannot face him! He is immortal here!"

Percy quickly ran through the dim halls and then leaned on a wall after he had seemingly out run Gabe and said "I think I lost him."

A shadow towered over him and then the next thing he knew, he was sent flying with a whip of his tail back into the wooden wall with a crash. Percy weakly got up and saw Gabe raised his hatchet but Percy rolled out of the way quickly and drove Riptide inside Gabe's stomach to the hilt but the monster merely grabbed Percy's arm, yanked it out violently and then flung him across the hall and he roared "You are my prey!"

Percy quickly scrambled up and he found himself wounded and bleeding after being thrown around violently and he was losing blood fast. He quickly limped away into the far door across the hall as Gabe yelled "I smell you!"

The teen quickened his pace and then as he reached the door, he tried to open the knob but it was locked. He banged on the door desperately and then as turned to see Gabe running towards him weapon ready so, while losing blood heavily, he turned, leaned on the door and got ready to embrace his fate but then the door he leaned on opened and he fell down and the door shut locking Gabe out.

The monster's roar was heard as Percy lie on a cold ground but his barely working vision saw a familiar like ceiling as he saw a face of a young girl with black hair in braids. She didn't look like anyone he's ever met before and worst of all she had a horrible scar running down her cheek.

She was about nine years old and she shook Percy and said "He can't get in here, he never could. We're safe here."

Percy's vision blurred as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**CAMP**

Allen came out of his Cabin with a scowl on his face as he was accompanied by Riley after they had agreed to train with each other for now. Allen was still furious at Jack for hurting Tadi like that but he still was angry at Tadi for doing such a thing. He was being more sentimental than logical now since he wanted to give Tadi another chance since he understood her reason but of all times, Jacke tried to be logical last night.

The stupid blonde wanted to end Tadi, Allen couldn't stand for that and so couldn't anyone of them. The two brothers were still in a deep argument and grudge while each dealt with it on their own way.

Allen released his frustration by tearing down any training dummy in his way while Jack shut himself in the Zeus Cabin for only coming out to eat. He never talked to anyone when he tried to come out and this annoyed Allen even more.

Last night, when he brought Tadi to her Cabin, she couldn't say one word. The word of her being a traitor didn't leave their circle except to Zoe and Riley who also understood her situation. Allen remembered how she looked last night, she was a mess, her hair was messed up, her eyes were red and puffy and her usual bright expression was sad and lifeless.

Allen couldn't stand seeing his 'little sister' like that and he wouldn't stand for his brother being so stupid. He didn't realize that he was gripping a wooden bow so hard that he snapped it and then Riley looked at him with concern and spoke in her American accent as she said "You okay?"

"Yeah," replied Allen snappily, "these things never last anyway."

Riley was just accustoming herself to camp life after leaving the Titans. She wore a brown shirt and shorts while her grey eyes glowed in the light and her long brown lair was tied in a ponytail.

She shot another bullseye while they both noticed Zoe's personal lane was empty meaning she was again by Percy's side. Allen shot arrow after arrow with anger in his pull and he then pulled back his arrow hard and the energy arrow turned pure crimson red as it soared in the air and as it made contact the arrow exploded along with the target.

Allen wore a black shirt and jeans while his hair was combed and cropped as usual. His face was in its regular scowl and he had a band-aid on his cheek after the war.

Every camper looked at the mortal as he breathed heavily and Riley glared at everyone and said "What are ya'll looking at?"

Being afraid of the rider, everyone turned away while she nodded and said "That's what I thought,"

"Stop scaring them Riley," said Talon as he approached the duo with Fecilia,

Fecilia nodded and said "You're new here and we don't want you scaring anyone."

She rolled her eyes while Talon watched Allen make a pin cushion out of a dummy and he hefted his lance and said "Is he still angry?"

Riley nodded and Fecilia said "Jack is too, those two are like a cat and dog. Tadi is practically not leaving her room and that's coming from me. She is depressed, she loved Jack now Jack broke her heart and she broke his."

"Someone needs to talk to Jack and Allen," said Riley,

Talon and Fecilia exchanged looks while Riley said "Lizard goes for Blondie while Whitey goes for Allen."

"Why doesn't Allen have a nickname?" asked Talon,

She turned away and said "N-Nothing! I have to go check on Chain."

Talon and Fecilia looked at each other and said "She's right you know. We've got to take charge of this."

Talon nodded and said "Okay, I'll go head for Jack."

Fecilia kissed him on the cheek and said "Later"

Talon walked away with his face a bit red and as he walked away, suddenly a flying small figure tackled him by the face and he yanked it off saying "Dammit Asteron don't do that!"

She chuckled to herself and then she turned to see Riley leave slowly while Allen continued his drills. She approached her little brother and said "Hey"

"Hey sis," said Allen while he fired another arrow,

"You alright?" asked the white head,

"Yeah" replied the mortal, "My brother is in a coma, my sister is depressed while my other brother is being an inconsiderate idiot. Good day really."

She scowled at him and punched him hard as he said "Ow! Okay sorry! I'll stop being sarcastic!"

She nodded and then Allen said "But what I'm saying is true. Jack needs to shape up or I'll have to talk to him again."

"Like last night?"

Allen nodded and said "Tadi is a wreck Fecilia, Jack is being stupid and selfish."

"But this is stupid **and** hurt Jack we're talking about," countered Fecilia, "He can't think straight, his emotions are messed up like an electric current like Dad said."

"How could he be so stupid?" asked Allen as he sank another arrow on the dummy, "I mean, both of them loved each other for years! And she only did that since she wanted to protect us, she meant well."

"It's how Jack sees it Allen," said Fecilia, "he can't stand being betrayed. His old family treated him like crap and now with her lie he is feeling betrayed again. You have to understand."

Allen sheathed his bow and said "Well he better understand first or I'll beat it into him. Mortal or not."

Allen walked away leaving Fecilia with another headache.

**With Jack**

"I know what to do!"

"Hey! I have people skills!"

"Shut up! You grew up with dragons"

"No it's not the same thing!"

Talon walked to the Zeus Cabina she argued with his half brother of a dragon on his left shoulder while on his other shoulder rested his lance. He wore a green jacket around his waist and his camp shirt was a bit dirty.

Asteron hissed and barked at him again for Talon to say "Hey! I got this!"

The little lizard hissed sarcastically and then Talon said "Who asked for your opinion?"

Asteron looked at him blankly and did a single grunt and Talon said "I did?"

Asteron rolled his eyes and nudged forward and Talon said "Oh look, we're here."

The duo stood before the Zeus Cabin in all of its isolated glory. Talon walked in and saw the giant statue of Zeus and said "Nice place"

Asteron nudged him again and said "Right right, Jack"

The Cabin was so big that it had its own training area and Talon, as he walked, heard sparks emitting from deeper inside the Cabin. As soon as he saw the training area, he came down the steps to see Jack holding both of his smoking blades while singed and fried training dummies were scattered everywhere while his entire body arced with electricity.

Talon came down and said "Hey Jacky"

Jack gave him a passive look and said "Hey Talon"

Jack went back to slashing the next dummy and then Talon said "Can I have a look at your blade?"

Jack tossed him one while Talon caught it, inspected it and said "These blades won't last long anymore unless re-enforced. Too much voltage and damage has these blades taken."

The son of Zeus dropped the other blade and said "What are you doing here Talon?"

The half breed sat down on a seat and said "I'm here to talk to you, man to man."

Jack remained standing and he said "Well?"

"You should talk to Allen at least," said Talon, "you obviously need space from Tadi but I won't have you looking at both of them as if they were monsters."

"Don't bring this up with me Talon," said Jack,

"Try me" spat the older boy in an unusually serious tone,

Jack scowled at him and said "But Tadi sided with them! Allen protects her too! You and Fecilia are neutral but both of them siding with the enemy is just wrong!"

"They aren't siding with the enemy!" said Talon angrily, "Use your eyes Jack they're not! Tadi said she stopped and Allen is just protecting her!"

"But she and the monsters-"stuttered Jack,

"If anyone's a monster Jack it's me" said Talon dead serious,

Jack went silent while Talon crossed his arms and said "Jack please, fix this."

"Leave me alone please," said Jack,

The older boy stood up while Jack glared at him and he disappeared into thin air. Talon crashed down on the seat defeated and he sighed as he poked Asteron's head and said "I guess I'm not a people person."

**With Percy**

Percy woke up on a soft couch and sat up slowly surprised that the pain in his ribs was gone. He looked around and suddenly he remembered what this room was. It was large and open, it had a velvet couch with several other seats, a coffee table, a big TV and a warm fireplace roared.

On the coffee table stood four picture frames that held a picture in each, the first picture taken in front of the couch where six kids were within a tall man's arms. He smiled happily as his arms were over three kids on each side. On the left was a girl with white hair about nine years old smiled happily while beside her she had her hand on a boy about six years old of age with a pair of red glasses with tanned skin and the boy had an arm over a sea green eyes boy with messy black hair as he smiled happily. On his right was a boy with black hair and he grinned with sharp teeth as his arms were over a semi blonde boy about six years old with azure eyes who's arm was being hugged by a girl with pink pigtails who looked about the same age. The tall man had a scarred face but he smiled with his eyes closed as the picture was taken with his arms were over the kids. (We need someone to draw this XD)

Percy recognized the picture and went to the next one to see the six children now older in combat armor inside a training area. The white haired girl's hair was now longer and she looked about thirteen while .as she smiled, beside her stood the semi blonde boy who was some bit shorter than her so he looked about ten and he grinned with a big smile while beside him stood the pinkette who made a peace sign as she smiled at the camera. Beside her was the green eyed boy now with a gold rim in his eyes and he held a sword as he grinned at the camera and the red glasses wearing boy had his arms over the boy and the guy beside him who looked about thirteen while his hair was now spikier and messier and reptilian eyes were now seen as he grinned devilishly at the camera. They looked tired and exhausted after training but they were very happy.

Percy then picked up the third frame but when he looked, it was blank. He put it down slowly and realized that this was their living room inside the Forethought Five's home inside the Underworld at the edge of Asphodel.

Good memories of friendship, fun and happiness filled Percy's mind relaxing him and he turned to see the same girl who saved him drink a cup of water. She wore a small shirt and shorts while her right cheek had a deep scar running down to her neck. She noticed him and said "You're awake!"

"Who are you?" asked Percy, "What am I doing here?"

"I saved you from the monster," said the little girl, "He never comes in here. It's as if he couldn't. So I think we're safe."

Percy rubbed his head and said "Thanks little girl, what's your name?"

"Its Tara" said the nine year old brunette,

Percy looked at her and he had never seen her in his life. Her eyes were dark purple as if it reminded him of something but she turned away and said "Are you looking at my scar?"

Percy was taken aback and said "No, but how did you get it?"

"It was the monster," said Tara, "I found the exit but I couldn't leave. I didn't have the key. It was so small that I don't even think there's a key for it."

Percy grit his teeth at the sound of Gabe hurting this little girl and she said "I'm afraid to go find the key since he'll hurt me again."

The Son of Poseidon frowned and said "What if we do it together? You know this place right?"

Tara nodded and Percy said "We can keep evading him. Let's do it."

The girl smiled and said "Okay! I know where the door is! I'll show you so we can know what the key is!"

Percy leaned in as she ran a hand through her hair and said "What does the key hole look like?"

She put a finger on her chin and said "Umm, I remember it was small, round like for a small straw, it had no shape except being round and it had an etching that read something like alaktustos? No was it aramusnos?"

"Is it Anaklusmos?" asked Percy suspiciously,

The girl's purple eyes widened and said "Yeah that's it! How do you know that?"

Percy pulled out Riptide from his pocket and said "I think I have the key."

"The pen?" asked Tara, "I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?" asked Percy,

She nodded slowly and Percy couldn't believe she'd trust him like that. He wasn't even sure if she was real since he was in his mind but he was determined to help her but he was still afraid of Gabe. He was his ideal terrifying monster and the guy being unable to die didn't help either.

Percy got up and said "So how long have you been here?"

"I don't know," said Tara, "I got separated from my mom and dad during a trip. My mom is a nice lady hwile my dad is big and strong and they surely miss me. I just found out he can't enter here for some reason so I stay here. Its nice here and I like the happy pictures here."

Tara narrowed her eyes and said "Say…Aren't you the green eyed guy in these pictures!"

Percy picked up the second picture and said "Yeah that's me"

"Who are they?" asked Tara as she pointed at his siblings,

"Those are my brothers and sisters," said Percy, "they're not really my blood siblings but its as if we really were."

Percy put a finger over Jack and said "That's Jack, the blonde. He's a Son of Zeus who uses lightning really well. He can be loud at times but he's pretty awesome and cool."

"Who's that?" asked Tara as she pointed at Talon who smirked with his sharp teeth,

"That's Talon," said Percy, ""He's the oldest in our family. He's a half dragon and he's breathes fire."

"That's so awesome!" said Tara, "How about the girl with the white hair, she looks scary."

"Don't be scared of her unless you her enemy," said Percy, "She's Fecilia, the second oldest. She is a daughter of our step dad and she is really tough and scary when she needs to be but she is really nice."

"How about the guy with the glasses?" asked Tara, "he looks kind of weak."

"Don't underestimate Allen," said Percy, "he may look like a geek but he is a master a physical combat and he I the smartest among us six."

"The girl with the pink hair," said Tara, "how about her, she looks pretty."

"That's Tadi, the magic specialist of the group. She can make almost anything out of cards and a few marks of ink."

Tara grinned and said "That is so awesome! Then why are you here?"

Was is possible she didn't know she was just in his mind? Percy hummed silently and said "I was…lost and now I need to find a way out."

She nodded and said "Let's go!"

The teen nodded and said "Remember, stay by my side at all times. When I tell you to run, you run."

She nodded as Percy turned the door knob and opened it slowly and the dark hallway came into view. The lights were now wisp blue and the walls were ripped and clawed. Tara shivered and said "It looks spooky Percy"

She latched on to his arm and said "Just follow my lead Tara."

They walked forward with Percy having Riptide held high to illuminate the dim hall and they came to a two turn way and Tara said "It's on the left, I remember it."

The duo walked down the path and then they came to a dead end with seven doors on each side of the hall. Tara nibbled on her finger and said "The way there is one of these doors, I think it was this one."

She pointed at the one three feet away on their right. Percy opened it with the hand he held Riptide with since Tara clutched his other arm tightly. As he opened it, he was met with a pair of cold evil eyes and the form towered over them and said "I see you two are out. Time for my meal."

Percy backed off with Tara and then Gabe stepped through the door and said "Its funny, while I waited for you here. I kept playing with her, beating her, letting her run, and you haven't even told her she isn't even real. She believes there is someone for her but no, she isn't even real."

Tara let go of Percy and said "W-What is he saying?"

"You're not real girl," said Gabe, "he's just using you to escape."

She looked at him and said "My memories? My mom, dad, they're not real?"

Percy was silent while Gabe laughed and said "I will enjoy torturing you more now girl."

She narrowed her eyes and said "I…I…I…"

Gabe gave her a amused look and she yelled "I may not be real but he is! BUT GOSH DARN IT! I AM HELPING HIM GET OUT OF HERE!"

Gabe growled and raised his hatchet but Tara ha grabbed Percy's arm and quickly led him away while. The monster roared and ran after them while Percy clutched Riptide tightly. The brave girl led them through the maze of halls while Percy thought 'From who have I heard the word Gosh Darn It before?'

She then ran through more doors with him and from behind them, Gabe swiped his tail and tripped both of them separating the two. Percy flew close to the door across the hall while Tara landed before Gabe.

Tara looked at him and said "That's the door! Go Percy!"

"I won't leave you!" said Percy.

Tara had tears in her eyes as she said "Bye Percy"

Gabe grinned and said "DIE!"

Percy dropped Riptide and ran over to Tara and shielded her body over his and he closed his eyes. He shut them tight and said "Sorry Zoe,"

He never felt the pain come as he opened them slowly and he looked under him and found Tara missing and he looked straight to see her standing there smiling. Gabe was gone and she said "You conquered your fear Percy, you passed your test."

"What?" asked Percy,

The little innocent girl glowed and transformed into a taller girl with pink hair in several braids. She wore a sorceress' cloak while she held a staff in her hand. Percy's eyes widened and said "Tadi! So that's where Gosh Darn It came from!"

She nodded and said "Percy, being a leader is not only about being brave but also being kind and sympathetic. All leaders have courage but only a select few have kindness. Without it, some battles may never have been won brother. Remember that. You have passed this trial brother, and please if you do get back, do be kind to what you find."

She smiled happily and faded away while Riptide, which he dropped, turned into his human form and said "I never doubted you for a second Master. If you do please, its time to get back and move on."

Rip opened the door and Percy followed him in.

**AN**

**Twista: So how was it? Please like it!**

**I hope you guys expect what are the next four trials. The tension is still on while the trials get even tougher! Please review! It'll help us so much if you do!**

**Roy: Well you did well in my opinion Twista,**

**This is Twista Etervo! Later guys and gals!**


	23. Chapter 23: What It Takes Part 2

**AN**

**Twista: Hello everyone! New Chapter here! I'm not here with my boyfriend Jake!**

**Jake: Hey guys! Still grounded but I thank this angel here for writing.**

**Twista: You and Roy would be lost without me, so here we are and here they are!**

**Replies:**

**Eltigre221: Not yet but expect something very fun with these next chapters.**

**Shiver282: New reviewer! Cool! Yes he will, he needs to for the Blessing for the Styx.**

**The Graceus Ultor: Thanks! More to come!**

**Fantomfaire: Yep, the feels moments hahaha!**

**Aesir21: Thanks!**

**I Refuse To Prove That I Exist: No you're not! Roy is still single since he chooses to be! Don't be ashamed about it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PaulTheEwok: Talon is his name, don't worry, I plan on some tragedy to happen so watch out. YOU ASKED FOR IT HAHAHA**

**So here it is, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

Zoe sat on the chair beside Percy's sleeping form. It had been a week since the battle and a week since his fatal injury and he had still not woken up. The former huntress put her hand on his hand and stroked it as she said "Perseus please wake up,"

She had constantly visited Perseus for the past week with his siblings and several campers. He had not moved an inch since then. Zoe was distraught that Percy was in this state and she was even more troubled to see conflict among his siblings who never had any serious argument.

As she sat there, the machines beeped in tune of his heart and she said "What is this that you make me feel Perseus? What did you do to me?"

She sighed as the door opened to reveal Fecilia in her doctor's coat and she held a clipboard and she said "Hey, just here for the check up."

Zoe nodded and leaned away while Feclia felt Percy's hand and then gently laid it down as she wrote on the clip board and then as she checked the machines, Fecilia then said "It's not getting better"

"What is?" asked Zoe,

"My siblings and Percy," replied Feicilia, "Dad isn't back yet and my brothers are still arguing. Camp's morale is low, monster attacks are rising and the war approaches. Not looking good."

Zoe nodded and said "What is going on now with your two brothers?"

Fecilia felt Percy's head and said "Allen is still being stupid by arguing with Jack at every opportunity he gets and tries to outdo him in arguments while Jack, being stupider, fights back always and still won't talk to Tadi."

Zoe remembered what Tadi did and Zoe felt no ill will to someone she considered a sister and now she was in need even if she betrayed them but it was for a cause. Her heart now ached since the Son of Zeus was still stubborn.

"How is she?" asked Zoe,

Fecilia took a seat and checked Percy with her stethoscope and then said "She is coming out of the Cabin now, she talks to me and Talon and Alabaster but speaks to no one else. She is still very upset and angry with herself and I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

The former huntress nodded and then from Percy's head a faint white smoke of mist flew off and formed into a tall man who had a small smile on his scarred face. Fecilia shot from her seat and said "Dad!"

"Daughter," said the Titan, "Niece, I bring good news."

"What is it?" asked Zoe,

"My son Perseus has completed his first trial and now he moves on to the next one. Each trial gets more difficult than the last but I am confident in his abilities."

Fecilia nodded and said "Great to hear Dad,"

Prometheus noticed her sad aura and said "Fecilia, is something wrong?"

She nodded and explained to her father what has happened. Prometheus grunted and sat down causing Zoe and Fecilia to look up due to his size and said "That is indeed troubling. You brothers have always been on a short fuse with each other but this made things a bit too much for them. Your sister should have known better but Jack must understand her reasons."

"That's what I said" exclaimed Fecilia, "but they don't listen to me. this is why I never wanted the leader job, it was always too much pressure and I cant believe Percy could deal with this."

Prometheus nodded and then said "Your brother needs me back, try to keep control of your siblings Fecilia."

"Godspeed father," said Fecilia,

Zoe waved a bit as Prometheus faded back inside Percy and Fecilia said "I have to check on Tadi, will you be alright here Zoe?"

She nodded and said "I will"

Fecilia exited and as she did, Zoe held Percy's hand and said "Good luck Perseus, please be alright."

**Mindscape**

Percy stepped out of the door and then fell on his knees as a bright light erupted from his chest and a large mansion door appeared in front of him a few feet away from the five doors. From his chest, the light died and a small orb appeared and it flew to the door and from the five key holes, a pink key locked inside the left keyhole.

Percy breathed heavily and said "What the heck was that?"

Rip stepped through as the door shut and he said "That was the first key you needed master. The remaining trials have the key you need."

Out of thin air, a grey mist swirled around quickly and revealed Prometheus and then the Titan said "My son, I am glad you have made it. Even in your absence conflict rises."

"What do you mean father?" asked Percy,

"It is not my place to say," said the Titan, "but it would be best for you to perform the next trial."

Percy nodded while he turned to Rip and said "Rip, what is the next trial?"

"It is a test of your elemental prowess." Said Rip, "You shall be tested against your will with your powers with your elements."

Percy clenched his hand and said "Alright, lets go."

Rip nodded and said "I will be thy guide Master."

He leapt in the air as Percy caught him as a sword again and then he went to the second door which was gold encrusted and it was engraved with glyphs and symbols of swords and shields.

Prometheus walked over with his cane and said "Good Luck son, be careful and remember, these trials will prove if you have what it takes to be a leader to not only others but to yourself."

Percy nodded and opened the door and then he walked in.

**LINE BREAK**

As soon as he stepped out of the gold encrusted door, the door shut and faded in a column of fire and he looked around to see a tunnel and before the tunnel was a person sitting on a seat sleeping.

Percy raised a brow and then said "Uhh so this is the second trial? Excuse me?"

The person was in a cloak the concealed his entire body and the only thing visible was his arms that were resting behind his head as he snored. The person's face was concealed but then Percy said "Dude"

The person still snored as his seat was tilted against the wall and then Rip hummed and said "I say we give this disrespectful guy a wakeup call."

"Right," said Percy annoyed,

The Son of Poseidon cut one of the chair's legs and the person fell back and crashed on the ground but his cowl was still on. He groaned and said "What? I'm up! I'm up!"

Percy narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" asked the person, "Call me…Phaze"

"Phaze?" asked Percy, "What kind of name is that?"

"My name!" said the person fist pumping,

"You think he's a guy?" asked Rip,

Phaze picked his ear from under his cowl and sniffed his finger and Percy said "Yep, definitely a guy."

The cloaked man sniffed and said "Well then I am here to be your guide for the trial of prowess. It will be a test for your imagination, trust, faith in yourself and mental strength and will."

Percy nodded and said "Through this tunnel?"

"There will be three levels." Said Phaze, "Each one will get more difficult than the last and you need to utilize your abilities to do so."

Percy nodded and said "Lead the way."

"But can't we get a snack first?" asked Phaze, "I'm a bit hungry."

Percy could see him grin underneath and he said "You are so obnoxious man."

He chuckled and sarcastically said "Never heard that one before."

The Son of Poseidon's eye twitched and said "Dude…"

"Kidding!" said the guide, "Man don't be so uptight like my brother!"

"You have a brother?" asked Percy as he walked down the dark tunnel with Phaze while the guide carried a torch.

"Yep," answered the man, he was nearly as tall as him and he said "He's a bit strict and well he always nags on me on how I never ever try to read a book. The guy could lighten up."

"I have a brother like that too," said Percy, "He's strict but he's a good guy."

"Makes both of us then," said Phaze, "Dude I guess we both have to deal with brothers who have a six foot stick up their ass."

Percy and Phaze laughed and then Phaze stooped at a wooden door and said "Station one Percy."

He opened the door to reveal a cliff to a deep canyon. Dead trees and skeletons were everywhere and from the Canyon roars and rumbles were heard. The other side was lit with a bright light and then a wooden door as there and the Phaze said "Stage one Percy. Cross this canyon with any power you have."

Phaze grinned and said "See you on the other side!"

He then walked slowly over the canyon and he crossed the large gap by walking on air and without looking at Percy he said "I'll meet you on the other side! Think outside the box!"

Percy watched him walk away and he said "By the way! The monster in this canyon is called the Pit Feaster. Watch out! He's hungry and he'll try to stop you no matter what!"

Percy looked down to immediately back off when a large tentacle tried to grab him but he dodged back and the creature within the pit roared in anger. The Son of Poseidon then furrowed his eye brows and said "How will I do this?"

"I can't shadow travel," said Percy, "there's no shadow on the other side to travel. No fire for me to transfer to and I will definitely not use water."

Rip was silent as he contemplated his choices and then Phaze yelled "Times a wastin!"

Percy closed his eyes and said "Creativity, Jack was the most creative. What would he do? Something stupid I guess but…that's it!"

The teen then held Riptide and said "Time to fly!"

He leapt of the edge as he boosted himself up with fire shooting out of his legs thanks to Hestia's blessing. He grinned and said "WOOH!"

Phaze laughed and said "That is awesome!"

Percy grinned and shot forward but then the Pit Feaster's tentacles came up and then he said "Uh oh!"

He spun with his fire and dodged the obstacles and then he killed the fire as he ran on the tentacle then severed one. He leapt off it and shot forward, evading and maneuvering the obstacles and then as when he came close to getting across, from under him the face, a ugly terrifying face of the monster shot up and tried to snap its jaws at him but then Phaze said "Look out!"

Percy spun around until he was a wheel of fir and he shot forward and landed before Phaze kneeling with Riptide in hand as he smirked, got up and said "Not bad huh?"

"Well done Perce," said Phaze, "Very awesome indeed! Next level!"

Percy dusted himself while Rip said "Ingenious plan master, I found it quite exhilarating!"

He nodded as Phaze led him down the next tunnel and then as they walked Phaze said "Are you seeing the point of this trial?"

"Is it to have fun and believe in your abilities?"

He nodded and said "Yes it is, but I do believe you are holding back a special ability of yours."

"I refuse to use my power over water," said Percy,

Phaze nodded and said "When the time comes."

He opened the next wooden door to reveal a large body of water where on a small island a few ten meters away stood a wooden door. Phaze grinned and vanished away before he said "Trial two, the water is acid. You can simply part it with your influence but I don't think your pride allows it. Good luck."

Percy growled as Phaze faded and then eh was left alone with Rip while he eyed the water dangerously. Rip groaned and said "I suppose we're doing this the hard way?"

Percy nodded and then he set Riptide on fire as he slashed upward and then said "GO!"

A forward arc of fire cut through the water as he sprinted forward catching up to the fire and then the arc nearly hit the dozing off Phaze as he dodged and yelled "The hell!"

The water that was above him due to the cut was now going to fall and the Rip said "Master the water!"

Percy narrowed his eyes raised his hands in a motion as the shadows the waves made rose to shield him and then before the water could collapse on him he leapt to the small island and then Phaze looked down on him and said "Wow, close one but you made it. Congrats! Now the final and most difficult challenge."

Percy couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be one hell of a challenge.

He followed Phaze to the end of the tunnel and then the trip was short as he carried the torch and the guide walked to the center of the dark room and then said "The final challenge Percy! Is against me!"

Phaze snapped as torches lit the area to reveal a large arena with water under the open lined floor where they stood and then Phaze removed his cowl to reveal a grinning face with semi blonde hair and azure eyes.

"Jack!?" Percy exclaimed,

"You got it bro!" said the Son of Zeus, "Its you against me! No weapons! Just mano a mano!"

Percy pocketed Riptide and then Jack said "Beat me, and you get the key."

He held a golden key in his hand and then said "Battle start"

Jack wasted no time as he shot a surge of lightning at his brother who raised a wall of fire to block it effectively. Percy cast the wall aside and said "I don't want to fight you Jack but this could be fun."

"I bet it will be," said the semi blonde,

The Son of Poseidon cast a giant fireball with a gesture of his hand towards his brother while Jack shot a blast of lightning that collided with the massive fireball and then a big explosion ensued.

**Back at Camp**

"Why art thou not knowing of the consequences?"

Allen read out loud at a Picnic Table alone from one of his favorite Shakespeare books. He needed to clear his mind and what else would he need but a good book. That's all he needed, as he believed.

He sighed wistfully and then said "I swear the stress of this will kill me,"

The mortal took a bite out of his apple and then continued to read. The red eyed teen huffed as he saw a group of campers give him a few looks of unknowingness since he rarely interacted with them or anyone for that matter besides his siblings.

They only saw him speak up in action during Capture the Flag and debates but other than that he kept himself isolated. Even now especially after his constant arguing with his brother.

"The pain thy inflicted to self is what thou art sent." Read Allen. He scoffed and said "How fitting."

"What's so funny four-eyes?" asked a voice,

He looked up and then saw a girl with a ponytail of autumn brown hair and brown eyes who wore a blue shirt and shorts carrying a small wooden case. Allen met her chocolate eyes with his crimson ones and said "Hello Riley"

The huntress smiled and sat down across the Picnic Table earning a few looks from the campers who whispered about them. The Social Outcast and the Former Enemy in one table, they could talk behind their backs but in a fight they stood no chance.

Riley glared at them and said "Looking for a fight ya snaggletooth pansies?"

They shook their heads and ran off as she yelled" Get lost!"

Allen closed his book and chuckled at the girl's attitude. In many ways, he was reminded of a typical country girl whenever he looked at her. She was often nice but when angered she was scary.

She toned down and sat back down as she said "Sorry 'bout that Red,"

Allen merely grunted and nodded as she peeked at the book while she took out a sandwich and said "That old musty crap Shakespeare? Man I quit that when I was a kid."

"It's better when you really look into it," said Allen, "but again, we don't meet till later at the archery range at six."

"Can a girl just say hi to her friend?" said Riley, "Other than Chain, Fecilia and sometimes that lizard Trevor, I can only talk to you. Blondie and Pinky aren't exactly on good terms."

Allen nodded and thought about what she said. Honestly, he kind of avoided Riley since he was deeply inside attracted to her. The reason he wanted to help her was simple but through the past week together and their encounters in the Labyrinth, his infatuation grew into something he didn't understand.

If he liked her then what the heck was he thinking? He was the most logical one among them, the judge, the advisor the his leader and he knew teen relationships were nothing but puppy love unless it was really special but was this special?

He was snapped back into reality when Riley snapped her fingers in front of him and said "Hey, four eyes, you okay there?"

"Yeah yeah," said Allen, "What's in the case?"

"Oh this?" asked Riley as she raised the wooden case, "This is a game called Chess, I am pretty good if I do say so myself."

Allen raised a brow at his favorite strategy game and said "I guess I am pretty good too."

"But I'm better," said Riley,

"Care to prove it?" asked Allen as he shut his book,

"Let's set it up then Red."

After a few minutes, the board was set and the two engaged in a deep chess game that took about a few minutes per turn. The game was close to ending, Allen had his Bishop, three Pawns, a Knight and his King while Riley had her Knight, two Pawns, her Rook and her King but Allen was a bit distracted due to his problems and Riley saw his troubled expression through his unusually lighter scowl and said "You alright?"

"What?" asked Allen, "It's my turn,"

"No I mean are **you** alright?"

Allen remained silent and then said "Look, it's just that I still have problems with my siblings, I am trying my best but it is all falling apart."

Riley's usually loud and striking voice was surprisingly low and hushed as she said "Allen, I know you try but this is something time has to fix, not you."

"But they're my siblings," said Allen, "I can't just sit here and do nothing as we fall apart!"

He nearly fell of his seat as she held his hand and said "Time will fix this, I know it will. If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you as you are for me."

The teen had no idea what to do but he felt his face get hot as he noticed Riley look at him eye to eye with a blush on her face. Riley slowly leaned in on his face and he found himself unable to move but he panicked and moved his Knight and said "Checkmate!" (Roy actually did this a few months back I swear! We couldn't stop laughing when he panicked.)

She looked at the board and indeed it was true. She scowled at him for ruining the moment and she punched him hard on the chest knocking him back and when he opened his eyes she had a knee on his chest and her face was dangerously close to his and she looked at the blushing teen she was on and she kissed him on the cheek and then she stomped on his chest and walked off.

Allen coughed and then watched her walk away angrily and then Fecilia walked by with Trevor and he said "Dude what happened?"

He sat up, felt his hot cheek and said "I…don't know."

"That's new," said Fecilia, " -It-All doesn't know something."

He dropped his hand to his lap and said "Sis, can I talk to you?"

**Percy's Mindscape**

Percy had his shirt smoking and smoldering while Jack's shirt was in the same condition. The area was burned, scorched and destroyed while only several areas were left untouched.

Jack grinned and said "You still can't win Percy! You depend on your blessing too much!"

The Son of Zeus rapidly shot blast after blast of lightning at Percy but Percy raised a wall of fire to block but the attack cut through and blasted him back to the wall. He knew he had to use his water powers but he would absolutely not attempt it. He is completely capable in his skills.

Jack blew his finger gun and said "Come on Percy, if you can't beat me then I'll finish this. Poor Zoe, she would have been alive if you won."

Percy opened his eyes and thought "Zoe! If I lose here, then she'll die too! I cant just lose here! I wont! I accept my birthright! The water calls me!"

As Jack blaster lightning at him as he was down, water cancelled the attack from below and Jack was shoved back into the air by a powerful torrent of water delivering a uppercut to his chin.

Jack stayed in the air due to his wind manipulation and said "Zeus vs Poseidon huh? I never liked the old man but let's see what you've got! Things got interesting Perce!"

Percy opened his eyes and rose a few feet into the air with his eyes filled with determination as Riptide said "Go Master! The Water calls you!"

The water swirled around him as he was surrounded in a water vortex with multiple whips that kept spinning around him and Jack said "Let's bolt!"

He turned into pure lightning as he charged at Percy who slapped him away with water but Jack shocked him with a powerful volt but the water denied the electricity and then Percy said "Thanks for helping me realize Jack, I own this power, it doesn't mean I accept Poseidon, it means I accept myself."

Jack sped around the vortex as he was forming a lightning storm but Percy raised the water under him, trapped Jack's arms and legs and froze the water into ice as Percy saw Jack and the semi blonde said "Congratulations brother, you win. Remember, you power is from within, not from nature. Remember it to your heart and never give up. Good luck."

He faded away into thin air as Riptide glowed in his pocket and he said "Well done master!"

Percy dropped from the vortex as he saw the wooden door open and then Percy said "Two down, three to

**AN**

**Twista: How was it? Cliffhanger for next time! Sorry for late update but Sophomore night is coming and I have to plan!**

**Later guys! Twista Etervo signing out!**


	24. Chapter 24: What It Takes Part 3

**AN**

**Twista: Greetings! We're back with a new chapter and lookie here! Roy helped write this one with the broken arm.**

**Roy: I HAD TOO! YOU KEPT TELLING OUR READERS ABOUT HOW I FUCKED UP IN MY SOCIAL LIFE!**

**Jake: Well its true…**

**Roy: Shut up!**

**Twista: *Smacks both boys behind the head* Now, now, I don't want any fighting, Now Jake answer our reviewers.**

**Replies**

**The Graceus Ultor: We have seen you a lot these past few chapters. Thanks! It may be a cliffhanger but it becomes better when you find out what happens!**

**Aesir21: Yep, this will be a running thing till Percy wakes up.**

**Ozymandeos: Honestly, Roy rants about how ours is already 100k+ words but has less reviews and follows while some are higher when they are short, unfinished, shitty plotted and above all cliché like the Betrayal/Chaos stories. If we make one, it will be UNIQE!**

**Roy: So that is all, please disregard what Twista says. Btw chapter is filled with flashbacks.**

**Twista: Don't do it, I just love this.**

**Jake: Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO and HOO!**

Tadi sighed for about the thousandth time as she held the picture of her and Jack when they were kids. She gazed at the picture and looked at the young blonde boy grinning happily as a young girl with pink pig tails hugged his arm and had her lips on his cheek.

The teen gazed outside to see birds chirping at her window. The sun was high and the sky was blue and the clashing of swords were heard. It was a beautiful day but the mood was still as heavy and gloomy as a funeral.

"It's my fault," said Tadi, "All of it because I was just afraid."

**Flashback**

A little deathly thin girl with pink hair about five years old was in the arms of a male teen with brown hair as they ran through a dark tall cave. The little girl wore a seemingly cute pink blouse that was now evidently dirty and messed up, her hair was also messy and stained but her left leg had a new burn mark that still smoked and hissed.

The girl yelped in pain and in fear as steps and growls was heard behind them. She buried her face in the teen's chest and said "Neil I'm scared!"

The teen, Neil then said "Don't worry Tadi, it's going to be fine."

Thought being a little girl, for the past few months on her own, she definitely knew it was not going to be alright. She had been helped by the Son of Ares, Neil Harkman and she now looked at him as an older brother since he had been constantly protecting her with his insane physical strength.

The roar was now closer and more hearable as he hefted her again and ran faster as he said "We'll make it! Don't worry!"

Tadi looked back and saw several pairs of red eyes close in as they cave shook with each step the creature took. Neil huffed as he tried to keep sprinting but then as they ran he suddenly tripped and fell to the ground while he threw Tadi forward and she crawled up and as he was on the ground and the creature approached, he said "Tadi! Run! Keep going forward! I'll be fine! Just go! Just-ahhhhhh!"

The little girl watched with tears in her eyes as the Son of Ares was snatched up by the leg by a serpent head and thrown into the air screaming while two other heads ripped him in half and ate him from the legs and the torso.

Tadi screamed and said "Neil!"

The Hydra roared as Tadi had tears in her eyes as she limped away a few seconds then tripped to see the Hyrda looming over her with five heads snarling and she covered her eyes, waiting for her doom until a powerful explosion ensued causing her to shield her face with her thin arms.

She opened her eyes to see the Hydra staggering back snarling while in front of her a tall man in a suit holding an axe in one hand as he said "Stay down child"

The man leapt forward and said "If a Hydra cant die from decapitation, then it will die with amputation."

With a sliding strike, he spun in one motion and severed the beast in half, killing it and turning it into golden powder. The large man towered over her and said "It's over now child, shed no more tears."

She sniffed and said "Who are you?"

"My name is Prometheus child, Titan of Forethought, and I have a proposition for you. Would you want a family?"

**Flashback End**

She remembered how she was found by Prometheus and how her friend Neil was killed because of her. How Prometheus saved her after she was so scared and terrified. After being accepted into the five and meeting Jack, she never wanted to part from her new family ever again.

The thought of losing them scared her and then nightmares plagued her nights until she was visited by Kronos and she had nothing left but to accept especially since they were in the losing side of the war but in actuality thanks to her, Percy was hurt and Jack was angry at her and her family was all scrambled.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock on the door was heard on her door and then she sighed and said "Whoever it is I don't want to talk!"

"You do very well know sis that I never did respect that rule," said a sarcastic voice,

In one more knock the door fell down and then a tall guy with a blue lizard on his shoulders said "Oops"

Tadi glared at him and said "I don't want to talk right now!"

"Right" said Talon, "and I love to dance."

"You do" said Tadi,

"Oh yeah," said Talon, "I do so it means you were being sarcastic too?"

Tadi glared while Talon walked over and said "May I take a seat?"

"It's not like you'll follow if I say no." said Tadi,

"Right you are sister."

Talon sat down on her bed and then he said "Well time to have a talk Tadi."

"About what?" asked Tadi crisply as Asteron climbed on to her lap as she started to stroke his scales,

"You"

"What about me?" asked Tadi,

"Ask anyone," said her older brother, "you barely eat, you barely sleep, you don't even touch your hair anymore."

She held a patch of her long pink hair that was now rough and frisky since she barely tended to herself anymore. Asteron hummed as she continued to stroke his scales while Talon got up, leaned against the wall and said "And open these windows! Let the dust out of here!"

He opened them causing a breeze to kick in and then Tadi said "Why do you care Talon?"

"I'm your brother Tadi," said Talon, "As an older brother, I have to care. It's in my job description."

Tadi cracked a smile and then Talon said "How long has it been since I've seen that?"

She shook her head and Talon said "Hard to believe huh? A whole month of conflict without Percy. This is going to get worse before it gets better I imagine."

She sighed and then Talon said "Besides, I smell something fishy. I came here to just say that if Jack won't try to fix this, then maybe you should try."

"Why me?" asked Tadi, "he won't even look at me."

"Then look at him," said Talon, "look the stupid guy in the eye and talk to him."

"When I look he glares! When I walk he runs! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Chase him!" said Talon, "Where's your effort girl! If a guy won't chase you, you chase him! If he runs or glares at you make a way! Freeze him if you have to! I will not stand for my siblings arguing and fighting without having a slightest bit of consideration for each other! How do you think Fecilia and I feel? How would Percy feel huh?"

Tadi remained silent while Trevor walked to the door and said "Think about it huh sis? And tell Alabaster to shape up, I saw him just now and he looked nervous as hell while his hair was all rugged. Christ the guy is as skinny as a sack of bones."

He left the room while Asteron followed and Tadi remained silent and said "He's right, Fecilia, Percy and him wouldn't see this as good. If Jack won't do something, I will."

With eyes of determination, Tadi stood, grabbed her wand and walked out the door.

**Minscape**

After what felt like years, Percy finally stepped through the door with a golden key in his hand and Rip walking beside him. He walked to the large door and put in the golden key and it shut in tight as Percy walked away to stand in front of the last three doors.

Rip sighed and said "The final three master. It will be more difficult as it is right now."

Percy looked around and said "Where is father?"

From behind the tallest door came out Hestia with her brown gown and long hair as she said "My champion, your father tries to calm an outburst in Olympus since most of the Gods want to make a move on Herk but Zeus says otherwise."

"That bastard" said Percy,

Hestia nodded and said "My brother remains stubborn but I am glad you are safe my Champion. You will be the tide turner in this war since you are the chosen one for the Great Prophecy."

"I know my Lady," said Percy,

"Lady Hestia," said Rip as he bowed,

Hestia nodded and said "The third door is the red one, do you understand what you face right now?"

"Yes," Percy answered as he nodded gravely, "My siblings represent something in me about leadership. I will face every one of them."

The Goddess nodded and said "Yes it is my Champion. Please be careful in this next trial for it may be the most difficult yet."

"Why my Lady?" asked Percy,

"For it is a test of Will and Intelligence," said Rip, "Master needs to think deep and to work well with his emotions if he wants to succeed."

Percy nodded while Hestia said "Be swift if you can my Champion, a turmoil is happening in both mortal and immortal affairs and only you can calm it. Your siblings argue while Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Athena, Hephaestus and I fight against Zeus to pass the motion of hunting his son."

The Son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes and said "My siblings are arguing? Why?"

"It is not my place young one," said Hestia,

She kissed him on the cheek and said "Good luck Perseus"

The Goddess vanished in a column of fire then Rip said "The Red Door is next master, shall we?"

Percy nodded and said "Lead the way Rip."

**Camp**

Allen walked down the path as he held a bunch of note cards in his hands and then he said "Why is this so god damn hard."

He groaned in defeat but he raised a brow under his red glasses as he saw Alabaster walking nervously past him in a quick pace and then Allen said "Hey Al"

The Son of Hecate stopped and said "Uhh, h-hi Allen. I g-gotta go!"

He ran off leaving Allen to say "Weird"

The mortal flipped through his note cards and each of them had a line he could say but he then remembered what Fecilia and him talked about.

**Flashback**

Allen sat down watching Riley storm away but not after she gave him a peck on the cheek. Talon who was walking with Fecilia, arms interlocked, said "Hey bro, what happened?"

The blank mortal looked at the distance and said "I…don't know."

"So Mr. Know It All doesn't know something? That's new."

Allen, who would have been pissed on normal circumstances but he simply got up, dropped his hand, looked Fecilia in the eye and said "Sis, can we talk?"

"Why can't I talk?" asked Talon,

"Because you're stupid," said Allen, "and I need this on a girl's perspective. Are you a girl?"

Talon narrowed his eyes while Fecilia laughed and said "Come on Talon, I'll talk to you later. Our little brother seems to need help."

"Fine," replied Talon as Fecilia separated from him,

The white haired girl with short hair kissed the tall teen in the cheek as he spread his wings and flew away. Fecilia walked up to Allen and said "What's up?"

Allen took a seat on the picnic table and then said "Fecilia, I think I'm sick."

"Sick?" asked Fecilia, "Why do you think you're sick? Heavy head? Fever? Come on talk."

"My chest," said Allen, "Whenever I talk to Riley or when she talks to me I heat up and my heart goes crazy!"

Fecilia squealed uncontrollably and then said "That's love little brother"

Allen looked at her in surprise since Fecilia NEVER squealed. The mortal shook his head and said "No, no, no, no, no! I can't be in love!"

"Do you like being around her?"

"Yeah but-"

"Do you feel all warm and nice inside when she talks?"

"Yeah but Fecilia!"

"Then you are certainly, absolutely, definitely in love little brother!" exclaimed Fecilia, "You made a good catch! You'll need strong women in your life and Riley fits that description!"

"Sis," said Allen, "I can't be in love with her she's my friend!"

"For someone with a IQ of over a 120, you're pretty stupid but what happened anyway?" asked Fecilia completely disregarding Allen's explanation,

Allen glared at her but his older sister, being the better glarer, glared back causing Allen to flinch and he said "Well she just sat there with me and we had some small talk and then she offered me to play chess. She noticed how I was troubled and she held my hand saying she was there for me as I was for her then she leaned in but I panicked so I moved a piece and said checkmate and then she-"

"You what!?" yelled Fecilia angrily,

She grabbed her brother by the shirt and said "Listen here Allen, she was about to kiss you and you blew it!"

"I panicked okay!" exclaimed Allen,

"Where's the calm, cool warrior when that happened huh?" asked Fecilia, "Man up Allen or you'll never understand."

"Understand what?" asked Allen raising his arms, "What the hell am I supposed to understand?!"

Fecilia sighed and said "Look Allen, this isn't something you can plan, its more like something you just jump into. It's easy that way, talk to her, spend time with her and then tell her how you feel. Don't waste your chances."

Fecilia then glared and pulled him face to face and said "But if you dare screw this up and lose the only girl you ever liked then so help me I will make you into a ragdoll and you will feel pain, you got it?"

"Yes ma'am" gulped Allen,

"Good, now get to it."

Fecilia grabbed Allen and then pulled him up as she walked away leaving Allen to say "Why me?"

**Flashback end**

For the past few days she had constantly been a snob and avoided Allen. She only trainer by herself and with Chain but no matter how he tried she would give in ever since that incident.

But now, the mortal was absolutely determined and would not take no as an answer. He would confront her and talk to her and definitely do what he swore on his word to never do ever since he was a kid. Take a girl on a date.

The teen then walked past a bunch of whispering Ares Campers and then Allen stopped, looked at them and said "Hey guys you mind-"

"Don't hurt me!" said the tallest among them,

Allen rolled his eyes and chuckled nervously and thought "Maybe I shouldn't have accepted it when they offered to go 10 v 1."

The mortal sighed and said "Have you guys seen Riley?"

"The ene-errr, I mean the hunter girl?" asked the Ares Camper,

Allen nodded and then one of them said "She was last seen behind the stables with her mount."

The Forethought member nodded and said "Glad to see you guys warming up to us."

The Ares Campers laughed nervously as Allen walked away and then he found the stables. The teen held his cards, pocketed them and said "Behind the stables huh?"

He walked behind it to see Chain on the ground snoring while a familiar voice that said "You know Chain? This reminds me of when it was just you, me and pops back in good old Texas. I reckon you missed this too huh?"

The Griffon cawed and then the voice said "Uhuh, you did love those fried Roosters pops made."

Allen raised a brow and said "Hello?"

From behind the Griffon rose a girl who wore a blue tank top that showed her figure, who had long brown hair that was messy on her back, she had a crescent necklace on her neck and she wore a pair of large glasses and she wore a cowboy hat. Allen was taken aback and then he said "Riley?"

The girl yelped in surprise as she pulled her hat off and took her glasses of as well and she said "Red! I uhh what errr what are ya doin' here?"

Allen pulled out the card in his pocket but ended up dropping them and he fumbled to pick them up and when he did, Riley who was looking at him blushed and then Allen just looked at the messed up stack and said "Fuck it"

He threw the cards away and then walked up to her saying "Mind if I join you?"

"S-Sure" replied the huntress,

Allen hooped over Chain who gave him a passive look since the Griffon had come to accept the mortal and he understood their mutual affections but he just found it stupid that humans couldn't just figure it out.

Riley and the mortal sat down and leaned on Chain's feathery body and they looked up to see some trees but the blue sky of clouds was right above them. Allen sighed and said "Nice view"

"T-Thanks" said Riley,

The mortal nodded and said "What's with the hat and the glasses?"

Chain huffed and Riley said "Those glasses are mine; I kind of need them sometimes."

Allen raised a brow and said "The hat?"

"It was my dad's before he…"

Allen nodded quickly and said "No need to say anything so you are a country girl?"

Riley smiled and nodded saying "I just realized be actually don't know much about each other."

Chain snorted as if to say "Ya think?"

Allen smiled and said "I guess. Maybe we should, you know? Start over?"

Riley nodded as she adjusted herself, looked at Allen and said "My name is Riley Amanda Casonus, daughter of Selene and Richmond Casonus. Born and raised in the heart of Texas, glad to meet ya."

Allen grinned and said "My name is Allen Raymond San Jose, former son of Hermes, daughter of Suzanne San Jose from Manila."

Riley grinned and then Allen took her glasses and said "Why don't you put these on?"

"It makes me look stupid," said Riley, "I was teased ever since I was a kid since my glasses were so big."

"Don't" said Allen,

He looked at her and slipped her glasses on her and then she opened her warm amber eyes to meet his crimson ones. Allen smiled and said "I think you look pretty cute."

"W-W-What?" asked Riley,

"I said you look cute." Said Allen with a grin,

Riley blushed, turned away and then thought "What am I doing?! Do something Amanda you wanted this! Do something!"

Allen then held her chin and turned her around as he looked into her eyes and thought "Fuck the plan, I'll roll with this."

"What is he doing? Is he going to do that?!" thought Riley,

Both could feel each other's breaths on their faces and then Allen pulled her in and gently pushed his lips on hers. Riley turned bright red while Allen had his eyes closed as he thought "Her lips are so soft,"

Riley was speechless as Allen pulled away and said "Sorry I thought that-"

She quickly tackled him on Chain's body and kissed him hard with her on top. Allen was now the one surprised as she kissed him deeply with passion. Riley had wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips on him and Allen wrapped an arm around her waist as the setting orange sun illuminated the area.

Riley then licked his lips asking for entrance and then Allen gladly opened his mouth as Riley explored every corner of his mouth. Their tongues danced around while Riley gave a moan of pleasure as she felt herself press on Allen's toned body.

After several breathless minutes, Allen and Riley parted with Allen giving her a surprised look and said "Well…"

"I could get used to that," said Riley, "never knew you had it in ya Red."

"Does this mean that we're…"

"Not unless you can complete a sentence anymore Red but if you can then yes, we are."

The mortal grinned and said "Then in that case, I can fully say this. I love you."

Riley smiled happily for the first time in a while with her glasses on as Allen pulled her down again and kissed her deeply but then suddenly from the roof of the stable came the claps of three people. A familiar voice then said "Never knew you had it in you Allen!"

"Way to go little brother!" said another,

"That's how we roll bro!"

Riley and Allen parted and looked up to see Fecilia, Tadi and Talon sitting on the edge of the roof and Talon said "Don't mind us, we're just watching. Go on"

Allen and Riley got up and then the mortal said "How long have you guys-"

"The beginning," said Tadi,

"Pinky! You're out! Did you and Blondie-"asked Riley,

"Not yet but I will!" said Tadi,

"Glad to see everything turning back to normal," said Fecilia,

Allen and Riley still blushed while Talon laughed out loud. From the darkness, a voice then said "Enjoy the peace, because soon it will be gone, as if it was magic."

**Mindscape**

Percy then walked through the ninth door of the trial. After entering the red door, he had faced several riddles, monsters and even seals separation through the nine doors. Rip had said there were ten and this was the ninth and he knew it would get worse.

His camp shirt was now burned from traps and errors but he was still alive and as he opened the ninth door, he found himself face to face with a red cowled figure and then the figure said "The ninth stage, a riddle of knowledge and logic."

Percy groaned and said "You again! Get on with it please!"

The figure then said "What is the end of Space and Time and the beginning of every Eternity and End? Answer it before the timer runs out or you fail."

The figure pulled out a purple sand hourglass and the sand started to fall. The figure vanished as Percy took a seat on the floor and said "First things first, do not take the riddle too deeply, that made me fight three Minotaurs…so what the hell is this?"

Rip was silent since he cannot help so Percy sighed as he saw the sand drop more.

"The End of Space and Time…" hummed Percy,

"Beginning of every End and Eternity…"

"What the hell can it mean?" yelled Percy as he ruffled his hair, "I learned to not take a riddle literally since it can lead me to hell but now I don't know what to do!"

The Son of Poseidon growled in frustration as he then said "Think Percy think!"

About ten seconds were left and each grain of sand dropped slowly but before the last one could fall, in a lesser moment of a millisecond, it all came together in Percy's mind. He had to look at this directly now. The End of Space and Time and beginning of every End and Eternity was just one simple thing. The letter E.

Percy then yelled "The answer is E!"

The last grain of sand did not fall and then the door in front of him creaked open. Percy sighed and then Rip said "I knew you can do it master! Now for the final stage!"

Percy walked through the door and found himself on a high place. Below him was a black and white checkered platform and as he gazed on the other side where a platform stood and the red figure stood and it said "The final trial! A game of tactics, will and skill! Chess!"

The board was now filled with giant chess pieces while in front of Percy a hologram board appeared.

The red figure materialized into a teenager with silver and black hair who had red eyes and tanned skin. He grinned as Percy said "Allen, I suspected it was you."

"Ah so you did?" asked Allen, "Then we begin, you shall be white while I use black. They key in this game is in the book I gave you all those years ago."

Percy nodded and said "Good thing I read it then, the Art of War."

The red eyed mortal nodded and said "Yes, now BEGIN!"

Percy moved his Pawn first while Allen moved his Knight. The game went really slow for God knows how long. They had exchanged pieces and now they were left with five each.

Allen then made a deadly move and took Percy's newly revived Queen and said "Opportunities are multiplied as they are seized. I am now closer to winning brother, honestly I am surprised you have lasted this long."

Percy ironically had a grin on his face as Allen raised a brow and said "What are you planning?"

Percy then moved his Pawn forward again while Allen moved his Bishop and said "Check"

Percy calmly moved his King away while Allen gave chase. Several moves later, Percy was now cornered by Allen's King, Bishop and Pawn. Allen grinned and said "One more move then I win brother."

"Too bad," said Percy, "I win now."

He moved his Bishop in one motion and then Percy said "Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance. I win brother, Checkmate."

Allen gaped at the board to see himself trapped by his own pieces and nowhere to block or go. He cursed out loud and then he said "You win Percy, with the simplest rule. All war is deception."

The Son of Poseidon nodded as Allen grinned and said "Good job, as a leader, you need your mental strength to compliment Physical and Spiritual. You will lead us into battle but even if there are losses, the battle continues and in the end, when the final deadly move is made, the things that matters is which side made it. Good luck brother, may you be successful."

Allen vanished while Percy turned to see the same red door he entered and then he found himself holding a red key and Riptide in another hand. Percy sighed and said "Almost there"

**AN**

**Twsita: Sorry if it's a bit sloppy but here it is!**

**Roy: How do you like it! Please like it! Btw we thank you for 200+ Followers! We really appreciate it!**

**Twista: Thank you! So tell us what you think! Any questions? If you do please review! Later!**


	25. Chapter 25: What It Takes Part 4

**AN**

**Twista: Hello everyone! We would like to start off to say…THANK YOU ALL!**

**Roy: We have reached 200 reviews! Thanks you all for the support you gave!**

**Jake: We thank you for reading and giving us the inspiration to write!**

**Twista: We love you all for that and now we noticed that people were confused with the Trevor-Talon thing. *Glares as Roy and then pick him up***

**Twista: You had ONE JOB! ONE JOB four eyes!**

**Roy: I'm sorry! I got confused with all the names beginning with T!**

**Twista: Get it right next time! Alright?!**

**Roy: Okay! Sorry!**

***Throws Roy across the room and dusts her hands***

**Jake: Holy Crap! You okay Roy?!**

**Twista: Hahaha, rest assured that's all fixed! So now the replies:**

**Eltigre221: Thanks! We'll deal with Herk eventually but prepare for more twists! I won't just cast aside Herk as a disposable charachter, he'll become a major enemy.**

**Master Warrior: No its Roy's fault sorry!**

**The Graceus Ultor: Thanks! Glad you liked them!**

**StoneCold: One big Derp up from Roy.**

**Roy: I said I was sorry!**

**Fantomfaire: Soory again! It was Roy! Yeah and things are looking good! But not for long…*Ominous message***

**Well here it is! New chapter and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

After stepping through the door of the third Trial back into his mindscape, Percy didn't know if he should feel relieved or annoyed. He should be relieved since he had completed the third trial but what he felt annoyed with was that there were two more and they were probably more difficult.

It was sort of funny that he had outsmarted his brother like that but he wasn't really sure if he could repeat that performance. The Crimson key he had, floated to the large door and locked itself in the third key hole and twisted, indicating it was locked in.

Percy sighed and took a seat on the ground and said "Man, after that last one, I'm beat."

Rip, who was now in human form, sat on the ground beside Percy, flicked his bronze hair and said "Yeah me too"

"We're you the one swinging the sword around?" asked Percy,

"I was the sword" replied Rip,

The Son of Poseidon rolled his eyes and said "Screw you Rip."

The sword merely chuckled and said "Have a rest master; I shall wake thee when anyone arrives. You look in need of a break."

Percy lay down on the cold hard ground and surprisingly fell asleep while Rip got into a meditative position and said "Two trials, two siblings"

**Dream**

Now if you could have a dream, within what you could call a dream, what would you call it? A double dream? Well anyway Percy was confused why he would have a dream in his mindscape but he might as well gave attention to what it was about.

He stood within a throne room in where several Titans stood in the room. A tall fiery man in burning armor stood next to a messy haired Titan in an orange prison suit. Next to him stood a Titan in a ram's helmet and then in the middle of the room, sitting on the throne was Luke Castellan but this time he wore royal robes and his eyes were golden spheres.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as a familiar face came into view. Percy's blood boiled as he saw Herk's face looking at Luke. The Son of Zeus bowed and said "Lord Kronos, the weakling is still asleep."

"Good," said Luke in a scary metallic voice, "he cannot interfere while he sleeps. What of our spy? What does she have to report?"

"She has been discovered my lord," said Herk, "The worthless witch confessed but at least she does not know of a second spy at their pitiful camp."

Luke chuckled as the man in the fiery suit said "This is good, our second spy is still hidden yes?"'

Herk nodded and then said "Of course my lord, they do not suspect a thing."

Percy bit his lip and thought "Who was the traitor? But there was another one who even the first traitor didn't know of? Things have gotten really bad."

"What of my treacherous granddaughter?" asked the man in the prison suit,

"Your granddaughter, the rider, has completely betrayed us. She has no intention of returning and she even started a relationship with one of the five. She cannot be salvaged and it will be best to eliminate her." Said Herk,

Percy raised a brow and said "The rider? Riley? So she's with us now."

"Shame," said Luke in the same voice, "She was a good warrior but she has outlived her usefulness."

The ram horned Titan then said "What of the camp? How shall we deal with it?"

"In a few months' time, we shall attack Olympus." Said Luke, "The Giant Typhon is rising and when he does, the Olympian's will have no choice but to fight it and then we, the Titans, shall attack their precious Mount Olympus and then destroy them from their thrones."

The Titans cheered while Herk coughed and said "My lord, I was promised power after I had completed my task."

"I ordered you to kill Jackson," said Luke, "you failed but you did disarray the Camp and that deserves a reward."

The Titans murmured amongst themselves and then Luke raised his hand as black lightning shot out of his hands and shocked Herk causing him to get lifted off the ground. He was encircled by the black lightning as he screamed in agony and in terror.

I was silent at the sight and when Luke dropped his hand, a black figure dropped to the ground and then Luke said "You will no longer be known as Hercules the Demigod but you shall now be called Kraxus the Twisted Bolt."

The thing that used to be Herk got up and Percy saw its features, His black hair was now streaked with grey and his eyes were now violent purple. His skin turned pale and black lightning marks ran across his right arm and cheek as his right arm was now a black disfigured blade. His head had a pair of crooked horns and as he grinned, large fangs, larger than Talon's, were shown as he said in a dark and malicious deep tone "Yes Master, what do you order me to do?"

Luke grinned at his sadistic creation and said "You shall join the traitor and do what has been planned. Capture one of the Forethought Five."

Kraxus nodded and got up as he looked at his right arm and said "I can feel the power master, may I choose who to be captured?"

"Yes you may," said Luke,

"Then it shall be," said Herk, "My so called brother Jack Rider!"

He laughed maniacally as black lightning coursed around him and then he said "Hey Jackson, if you ever wake up first. Tell that idiot Jack to watch out because I'm coming."

Kraxus looked up at Percy, snarled his fangs and leapt towards Percy with his blade ready.

**Dream End**

Percy gasped a she got up and Rip said "Master are you alright?"

"We can't wait for Dad now" said Percy, "We have to move now!"

"Master the next trial is a Trial of Strength," said Rip, "Are you sure you are ready?"

Percy nodded and said "It doesn't matter Rip, we need to move now! My family is in trouble!"

Rip turned into a sword and Percy held him tight and ran towards the fourth door, which was a metal door, and said "Hang on guys, I'm coming."

**Camp**

Fecilia and Talon sat on the roof of the big house. Talon's head was lying on Fecilia's lap while she sat down. The two were just catching up and admiring the sunset that had started.

"It looks beautiful" said Fecilia,

"Not as much as you," said Talon,

Fecilia blushed a bit and smiled as she said "But really it is right?"

Talon nodded and said "Yeah we don't exactly have a sunset view back at home at the Fields of Asphodel."

She giggled and nodded and swept her short hair behind her ears as she remembered their house in the Underworld. It was what she called home and where she met her brothers, sister and the love of her life.

She was silent as Talon poked her in the chin and said "Hey Fecilia, what's up?"

"Nothing," said the white haired girl, "just thinking."

"About what?" asked Talon,

"Just about back home when we were kids." Said Fecilia,

"Yeah," said Talon, "I remembered when we first met, we would argue all the time but I always thought you were pretty."

**Flashback**

In the living room of the Forethought Mansion, a nine year old Fecilia handed a five year old Allen a book while the five year old Jack played with some toys. She giggled at her little brother's antics and said "Jack come on, take a seat and read a book. It'll do you some good."

"I don't wanna!" said Jack, "Reading is for nerds!"

Allen flung a book at Jack and knocked him on the forehead causing the semi blonde to rub his head in pain and said "Ouch! That hurt!"

"That's for being stupid!" said Allen,

Jack rubbed his head and then glared at the reading Allen as he tackled him and the two started to wrestle. Fecilia rolled her eyes and said "Break it up you two break it up!"

Jack was held by his neck collar while Allen just stood a few feet away with a book in his hands and Jack said "Come on Fecilia! Let me at 'em!"

Fecilia then thought about how her father, Prometheus had left earlier saying that a new family member would be joining them tonight. Fecilia couldn't hold in her excitement, hopefully it was a girl this time; she always wanted a little sister.

Allen rolled his eyes and started to read while Fecilia just sighed and then they heard the front door open and close. Prometheus came into view with a boy with spiky black hair and red reptile eyes, his grin had a mischievous look in it as but his sharp teeth were seen as he smiled.

Prometheus coughed and said "Allen, Jackeron, Fecilia, say hello to your new brother, Talon West."

Talon nodded and said "Hey guys, my name is Talon West! Glad to meet you."

He grinned as Jack and Allen ran forward and said "Hi! My name is Jack! This nerd here is Allen!"

Allen scowled at him and said "Don't mind him, he's like that."

Talon laughed and said "I like you guys! Who's she?"

Fecilia stepped up and said "My name is Fecilia, glad to meet you."

Talon smiled and said "Man, you're pretty."

Fecilia blushed a bit but Talon then said "But your hair is weird."

She then narrowed her eyes and Jack said "Uh oh"

Allen walked away and said "Nice to have met you Talon"

Fecilia growled and said "What?!"

Prometheus chuckled nervously and said "I'll be at my room Fecilia. Please try leave him alive. Talon call me father now okay?"

"Sure pops," said Talon,

Prometheus left as Fecilia then said "What did you say about my hair you Lizard Brained Prick?!"

Talon narrowed his eyes and said "I just said it looked weird you scary girl!"

Fecilia grabbed his arm and tried to kick him in the head but Talon blocked it with his arm and she said "You're good"

"Thanks"

"Let's take this to the arena," said Fecilia,

**Flashback End**

Both of them chuckled at that memory and then Fecilia said "I'm still glad you're back."

"I am too," said Talon,

"I nearly joined the hunters you know, when I thought you were dead." Said Fecilia,

Talon's eyes widened and said "Wow, I'm glad you didn't but why didn't you?"

She blushed and said "I just knew. By any means, I felt as if I knew you were still alive out there, somehow. That's why I don't sleep at times, when I wake up, you might actually be gone and I don't want to lose you."

"I won't leave," said Talon, "Never again"

Fecilia locked her short white hair behind her ear and leaned down as she game Talon a deep kiss. Talon smiled with the kiss as he felt her lick his lips and then he opened his mouth as she deepened the kiss.

Fecilia explored his mouth while Talon groaned within the kiss. She felt his tongue dance with hers as she giggled with the kiss. She lifted her head up and Talon said "I will never get tired of that."

"Neither will I," said Fecilia,

Talon sat up as they interlocked hands and she leaned on his shoulder as they both watched the sun set.

**Mindscape**

Percy entered the door to find himself in a large arena just like Antaeus' but this one was bigger and more open. The area was lit with torches since the arena was covered by the ceiling.

Percy looked around as he held Riptide and said "Big place"

From a platform stood a figure in a black cowl and he said "Percy Jackson! Your trial of strength begins! You shall face monsters and beasts of all sizes until the final battle where in a test of strength, you will face me!"

The figure pulled down his hood to find the figure to have a head of spiky hair and a confident smile and a fang was out as he smiled. Red reptilian eyes looked at Percy as Percy said "Talon, I knew it was you. Alright brother, let us start."

Talon laughed and said "Alright Percy! Let us begin!"

He snapped his fingers as the first gate opened and a loud, blood curdling roar was heard. Percy tensed as Rip said "Stand ready master!"

Out of the dark area slid out a massive snake about five feet tall and twelve feet in length that bared its fangs at Percy while its tail bristled with spikes. Its green scales were glittering and then Talon said "Your first opponent! The Might Python! Even Apollo had a tough time beating this one so get ready!"

The Python slithered around Percy slowly as he held Riptide and then Talon said "No powers Percy! This is a test of your battle prowess!"

The snake hissed as Percy nodded and said "This just got a whole lot better."

The Python lunged with its open fangs while Percy rolled out of the way and said "Woah! That thing is fast!"

Percy quickly spun and tried to slash its tail off but the scales made his blade simply bounce off and with his recoil, Percy was slapped away by the Python's massive body.

The Python growled as it shot a wave of spikes at Percy who deflected all of the with his blade and then Percy grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it towards the Python and detonating it near its face causing the snake to recoil in anger.

The Son of Poseidon grabbed three more knifes and flung it at the Python and then detonating them but the Python merely shook it off as Rip said "Master I think it just got mad."

Percy dodged another lunge then tried going for the tail again but the Python merely shook of the attack and then tackled Percy with its body. Percy got up to find himself bound by the Python constricting his body hard causing him to drop Riptide on the ground.

Talon looked surprised and said "Oh no Percy! Better find a way out!"

Percy grit his teeth as the Python's grip got tighter and he had to find a way out. Riptide was glowing below him and the Python gave a open snarl as it widened its mouth and slowly closed in on Percy's head.

He had to find a way out. Percy groaned as he felt his lungs tighten and he felt blood spill from his mouth. He tried to steady his breathing as he counted his options. Riptide was on the floor and he had no weapons other than his exploding knifes.

His eyes widened as he hatched a plan and when the Python's head got close enough, he detonated the knifes on his belt wounding him and the Python. The snake dropped him as Percy crashed on the ground and felt his wounded waist, he growled as the Python bared its fangs and lunged.

In a split second, Percy made a plan as he picked up Riptide and then threw his sword like a large knife and it went straight inside the Python's mouth as the massive serpent fell to the ground with a thud, obviously dead.

The monster turned into dust leaving Riptide out in the open and Talon clapped and said "Nice job Percy! You'll have to be at full strength so have a five minute break, heal yourself, take a breather or whatever but in five minutes, the next challenge begins."

Percy nodded as he took a seat and picked up Riptide as the blade said "Good plan master, we must gather our strength."

Percy nodded and said "Yep,"

He put a hand over his stomach as he healed himself and then he felt his lungs get better. His burns healed and his body relaxed as he could breathe without feeling his bones crack anymore.

After five minutes of rest, Talon nodded and said "Next one Perce! This one's a toughie!"

He snapped again and this time, form the same gate, a Hydra crawled out as it hissed and snarled at Percy but this Hydra was different, it was bigger, a tone of dark green at instead of having five heads, it had ten and then Percy readied himself as Talon said "Begin!"

Percy gripped Riptide as the Hydra lumbered towards him and then he said "This one is bigger than the rest!"

He leapt away while Talon said "Oh yeah, this isn't just any Hydra, it's an Elder Hydra meaning it's tougher, stronger and harder to kill."

The Son of Poseidon huffed as the Hydra shot a gunk of acid at him but Percy managed to dodge and then as he ran towards the beast to strike its body, Percy was swiped aside by its tail and then he looked up to find a Hydra head snap at him but he managed to safely roll away.

Percy scrambled up as one of the Hydra heads released some green gas in the air and then Percy cautiously moved around in the mist as the Hydra was out of sight and then Talon said "Forgot to mention that each head has a specific thing to do, one makes some flammable gas while one-"

A snapping sound was heard while Percy's eyes widened as he hit the ground to evade the mist of explosive fire that ignited around him. Talon cringed and said "Yeah one lights it up."

Percy sighed as the Hydra hissed at him and then one head roared and breathed out a torrent of hot flames at him and Percy narrowly evaded the attack to be hit with a powerful torrent of water coming from one of the heads.

Soaked and drenched, Percy used the water used to heal himself but he found himself unable to and Talon said "All powers till after the match."

Percy, soaking wet, ran towards the Hydra, evading projectiles and snaps from each of the heads got close enough as he swiped across the Hydra's chest but his sword merely had no effect as Percy said "Really? Is this going to happen with EVERY monster I fight?"

He was then smacked away by the Hydra's tail and then he got up slowly as the Hydra hissed at him and said "What does this thing don't have?"

"It doesn't have lightning," said Talon,

One of the Hydra head's opened its mouth to release a powerful voltage of lightning that Percy barely evaded and then Talon said "Oops, I guess it does."

The Son of Poseidon dodged a volley of acid and then ran forward as he said "Come on you rattle snake!"

The Hydra hissed as it ran after Percy who ran as fast as he could, dodging all the hit the Hydra tried to deliver and when Percy tripped and fell down, the Hydra picked him up y the foot and threw him in the air but then the Son of Poseidon readied his weapon and said "Bad move reptile!"

Percy drove his blade to the nearest Hydra head's maw and, with the help of gravity, slashed downwards releasing all the Hydra's innards and causing it to hiss and roar as it died and turned into golden powder.

Percy was breathless as he inhaled and exhaled and then Talon clapped and said "Unconventional but cool but now Percy you have a ten minute break and then after that, it's you against me."

The Son of Poseidon started to heal himself while Talon took off his cowl to reveal him to be wearing a tight, scale designed shirt, jeans while his large green dragon wings folded on his back, his powerful long tail swishing around and he grinned as his sharp teeth came into view.

Talon smirked and said "Nine minutes Percy, get ready."

**Camp**

Allen ate some Pocky as he thought about what to do now since he was done with his stuff for today. He bit off a stick of it and chewed as he said "I don't meet up with Riley for dinner in about another hours so what to do for now?"

He took another stick as he walked past some campers who looked at him with a bit of annoyance since whenever Allen had Pocky, it meant it's his Pocky. Only his Pocky so that meant one rule, no sharing.

Allen chuckled as he bit off another piece and said "It's all mine so back off"

It was sort of funny since the only person he shared Pocky with was with the guy who introduced it to him. That guy was his brother, Jack Rider.

Allen sighed as he thought about his brother, Tadi said that she would talk to Jack but she just ended up watching him run away. Allen knew he had to do something about this. He picked the last Pocky, put it in his mouth and crushed the box as he pocketed it and said "I gotta go find that stupid blonde and settle this once and for all."

The mortal ate the stick and put his hands inside his jacket as he walked past some Demigods and then he remembered what Riley told him.

"It's better to settle this now rather than never Red," said Riley, "You'll never know unless you're too late."

Allen scratched behind his ear and said "Yeah yeah"

The mortal boy pushed his glasses up and then pocketed his hands as he walked towards where Jack could be, the Zeus Cabin. Allen walked up the steps to hear metal clanging from the inside and remembering how Talon spoke about last time, Jack wasn't really looking for a conversation.

With an open mind, Allen entered the Cabin to admire the amazing architecture. The marble walls and pillars, the design and even the little carvings all made perfect combinations for the Cabin.

He looked around and then he followed where the clanging sounds were coming from and then he stood before a small training area where Jack was all sweaty and tired from training and he dropped his smoking blades out of habit.

Jack noticed Allen and said "What are you doing here?"

Allen remained docile and said "Checking up on my brother"

Jack looked him in the eye and said "What do you want?"

"To put this all behind us Jack," said Allen,

Jack picked up one of his swords and slid it on the case in his back and said "Then do it, no one is stopping you."

"You're being a coward Jack," said Allen,

Jack glared at him and said "Say that again"

Allen raised a brow and said "You. Are. Being. A-"

"Don't you freaking say it!" said Jack,

"Coward" spat Allen,

Jack roared and tackled his brother but Allen side stepped and said "You don't face your problems"

Jack swung his fist but Allen blocked it with his arm and said "You don't even face anybody."

Allen flipped him on his back and said "You act like angsty teenager that had no training."

The mortal stepped on his chest and said "And above all, you turned away from us your siblings. Come on Jack, it's time to man up."

Jack couldn't find his way out and sighed as he said "Get off me"

Allen pulled him up while Jack frowned and said "You're right, I'm afraid. I can't face Tadi after what I did, the others, maybe but she, I hurt her. She may have hurt me but I never should have hurt her."

Allen smiled and nodded as he said "But she wants you back too! She is hurting inside since you don't talk to her and she thinks you hate her!"

"I could never hate her!" said Jack, "I needed time! I didn't mean what I said I love her!"

"Then I'm glad we understand each other," said Allen, "Tonight, you'll talk to Tadi got it and don't you dare run away."

Jack nodded as Allen pulled out a box from his jacket, opened it and said "Pocky?"

Jack took a stick of the sweets and said "I hope this works out."

"It will," said Allen, "it better."

**Mindscape**

Percy got up as Talon nodded and said "Time's up, let's start."

Talon raised a brow and said "Come closer Perce"

Percy now stood a few feet away from Talon while the half breed snapped his fingers and a ring of fire around twenty feet in diameter blazed around them. Talon then punched the ground and a large hourglass about ten feet tall appeared outside the circle and all the sand was suspended above.

Talon cracked his knuckles and said "Percy, you will not use any weapons here but your strengths. No powers just your strengths, you will have to knock me out of this circle within the time limit. If you leave the circle you lose, if the timer runs out and I'm still here you lose got it?"

Percy nodded while Talon said "Hold nothing back brother because I will just defend but you must above all make me step out the circle."

Percy nodded again as the sand started to fall and Talon said "Begin!"

The Son of Poseidon pocketed Riptide as he tackled Talon but the half breed merely caught him and tossed him back making him land on the ground with a thud. Percy then tackled Talon as he tried to push him with all his might but the half dragon just stayed in place like a stone pillar.

Out of breath, Percy stopped and looked up at Talon only to get backhanded back nearly knocking him out of the circle. The Son of Poseidon did a leaping kick at Talon but the guy just blocked it and when Percy tried to combo Talon tripped him with his tail and then flung him back with his tail.

For what seemed like for a while, all of Percy's efforts were put into vain by Talon's strength. As Percy ran in again, Talon spread his wings and spun around knocking Percy off his feet with his wings making him land on his bum on the ground.

The Son of Poseidon breathlessly ran in again and tried to push Talon but failed once again as he even failed to touch him since Talon's tail stiffly smashed under his jaw sending him in the air and falling to the ground.

Talon sighed as he crossed his arms and his wings folded back and he said "Is that all Percy? Time is running out! Is this all your strength? Is the reason we follow you because of your strength then if you were this weak then I should have been the leader!"

Percy opened his eyes and thought "What did make me their leader? Me being the child of the prophecy? No that wasn't it, his strength? No that wasn't it but what could it be, what was his hidden strength."

Talon slowly approached him with his claws extending and said "Remember brother, why are you the leader? Is this your only strength? Why did father choose you?"

"It was because I can lead," answered Percy, "I can fully operate out group by following my orders."

Talon slowly approached him with his fangs growing like his claws and then Percy said "I figured it out! This was never about physical strength, the two levels were to trick me but the real strength I have is leadership so Talon, please step out of the ring."

Talon grinned like a mad man and said "Gladly"

The half dragon stepped out of the ring of fire and then the timer just stopped as the area went dim leaving Percy and Talon face to face as Talon handed him a heavy bronze key and said "You are right brother, it was never about physical strength but your true strength is leadership. For it is you who will lead us to victory when the time comes, remember that brother and good luck."

Talon handed him the key as a metal door appeared in front of his while Talon faded away. He opened the door and then Percy said "The final trial, hold on guys, I'm coming."

**AN**

**Twista: How was this? The fourth trial! Please like it and review! It really helps us!**

**Roy: Forgive me please! I just screwed up a bit with the Trevor thing!**

**Jake: Well anyway read and review guys! The trials end next chapter and what will happen now with Herk and the traitor, there is another one but who is it? Good luck figuring it out!**

**Roy: Hope you loved this chapter and what we did!**

**Twista: Later! This is Twista Etervo! Signing off…**


	26. Chapter 26: What It Takes Part 5 End

**AN**

**Twista: We're back! With a brand new chapter!**

**Roy: Have you guys read House of Hades yet? It's shocking beyond belief and well I kind of freaked when they revealed (SPOILER) Nico to be gay hahaha.**

**Jake: THAT IS IN NO WAY HAPPENING HERE! We have nothing against gay people but we will ABSOLUTELEY NOT MAKE A TEN YEAR OLD GAY.**

**Twista: Calm down boys, I found it cute.**

**Roy: Whatever, anyway replies:**

**Eltigre221: Nailed that guess, it was kind of obvious but I liked Roy's ideas of his siblings representing a trial. Kraxus will be a BIG problem I promise. Mom will be back in the Last Olympian Arc.**

**Fantomfaire: Nice guess, it will be revealed here. Pocky is a favorite food of Roy's which is a wafer stick coated with chocolate. Google it.**

**Anaklusmos14: You saw it again! Thank you! We hope you continue your Altered Series now that HoH is out!**

**Master Warrior: I said I was sorry! XD**

**Stonecold: Not Beckendorf I promise.**

**Erwockz12: Thanks! Glad you liked it and hope you review once more! Ara will be back because the past few chapters were for the character development of the Forethought Members.**

**Roy: Anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

_**In loving memory of Bob the Titan**_

_**You will be missed**_

Zoe stood her ground as she fought back against the dagger of Annabeth and then she kicked under her to knock the blonde off her feet but she was smart enough to dodge by leaping upwards as well.

The former huntress dodged left and right as she evaded Annabeth's thrusts. Zoe raised her hunting knifes up as Annabeth slashed down and with her defense, she knocked her off balance and delivered a kick to her gut sending her on her bottom.

Zoe wiped the sweat off her brow and put her knifes inside their sheathes as she gave Annabeth a hand and said "You were pretty good."

"But you have like a thousand more years of experience," said Annabeth,

Zoe nodded and said "Remember, the knife is not a sword. Slashing is wrong move, glancing strikes are the best for them."

Annabeth nodded while Zoe put her hands on her hips as she breathed heavily and her chest rose with every breath. She wore a silver tank top and jeans while Annabeth wore a camp shirt and shorts.

Both were just finishing training for the day and then it was that time of day again, visiting Percy. Zoe was still troubled after what happened to Percy, his blood on her face and his dying body lay in her arms.

It was a month since then but he still hadn't woken up. Each day gave her more trouble as she struggled to not break down on what was happening now. Annabeth hadn't been any better, her friend was in a coma, the Camp was scattered and chaotic with the betrayal of Herk who they thought was the strongest Demigod and then there was the inner argument amongst the elite group of warriors, the Forethought Five.

Annabeth then got up, wiped off her sweat and then said "I think we're done right?"

"I do believe so." Said Zoe, "We have to visit Percy now."

Annabeth nodded while just then, they saw Talon running as fast as he could while Fecilia chased him with her spear up high yelling something about being a pervert.

Zoe could only sigh as she said "When does this place ever make sense."

Annabeth heard this and said "When you want it to, past all the craziness, the gloom, the war and the troubles, this place is home to us and it is where we want to be."

The former huntress looked at her and then said "Spoken like a true daughter of Wisdom."

The blonde proudly smiled and then a little girl about eleven years old who wore a turquoise shirt as her green, sea weed eyes, looked at them and she said "Hi guys!"

"Hello Ara," said Zoe, "what brings you here?"

The girl then said "I am looking for Nico, he seems to be around her somewhere. I kind of lost him."

"You lost Nico?" asked Annabeth,

Ara nodded and then she said "I am kind of bored since Tyson is at Dad's palace and I have no one to train with. Nico could work but I can't find him, Fecilia is chasing Talon and Jack, Allen and Tadi are still on the rough side with each other,"

Zoe and Annabeth nodded but then from behind them, Riley stood with her crescent and said "Howdy, I reckon you girls haven't heard yet but things are finally clearin' up for Blondie and Pinky. By the end of this day, they'll be back together, Red said so himself."

Ara smiled and said "Really?"

Riley nodded and then Zoe gave a small smile knowing things were starting to look up even with the frequent deadly quests and monster attacks. Zoe had come to respect Riley as a huntress as well and she did quite a good job at it.

Annabeth raised a brow and said "I didn't know you wore glasses."

Riley pushed her large glasses back up as her magnified amber eyes glittered as she looked a bit away and said "Red said that well I didn't look half bad in it."

Ara giggled while the brown haired girl yawned and said "I need to grab a snack. But first I could use a work out."

Annabeth looked at Ara and said "I think I found you a partner."

Ara looked at Riley as she stretched her back and said "Her? She scares me! She's really scary and tough and I'd lose in seconds!"

Riley heard it and said "Ya'll never know till you try girlie, none of us here were born warriors. It needs trainin' and trainin' aint somethin' you can just walk over."

Ara looked at Riley as she gave a small sadistic smile and said "Leave her here with me girls, I could always pass on what I know."

Ara gave a nervous gulp while Annabeth laughed and said "Good luck Ara"

Zoe gave a small smile as Ara yelped when Riley pointed her spear at her and said "Well girlie, draw ye'r weapon and lets dance."

Zoe and Annabeth exited the training area and started to walk to the infirmary where Percy was. As they walked, they came across some campers who were training, building and simply lollygagging around as if now war was on the horizon, they needed a wake up call and only one person could do that but he was asleep.

The camp was pitiful, it's so called 'leader' was a traitor, the only person who could lead was unconscious and only a handful of campers realized how screwed they were while the rest thought that someone like Herk or Percy would save them again.

The two walked past Clarisse who gave them a nod as she sharpened her knife. Travis and Connor were grim as they tried to look as cheery as possible and then they saw Will Solace giving them a nod.

The handful few knew what was really going on, how they stood little chance and without everyone taking this seriously, there is no chance for them to win. Zoe then opened the door to the infirmary to see Chiron trotting out and then he said "Ah, Annabeth, Zoe, you're here."

"What's going on?" asked Annabeth,

"Nothing," answer the centaur, "Percy is still the same but check on him if you wish."

Chrion walked out while the two entered to see Allen, looking down on Percy with a passive expression as he said "Man Percy we really need you back."

He noticed Zoe and Annabeth and said "Uhh, hey guys, just stopped by to visit."

Zoe nodded while Annabeth said "How is he?"

"Fine," answered Allen, "same as always, sleeping."

Zoe sat next beside the sleeping Percy's bed and said "We really need him back huh?"

"Fecilia won't lead," said Allen, "Percy is still here and she will not take his place unless it is truly necessary."

Annabeth nodded while Allen then said "As I heard, he is at his fifth trial. The most difficult that most fail to pass. I think Percy can do it but I am not so sure if we can wait anymore for him, the attacks have gotten larger, quests have gotten a higher casualty rate and even the camp is very ignorant."

Zoe then said "All we can hope for is wait."

The huntress leaned to Percy's ear and said "Percy come back, we need you."

**Mindscape**

Percy sighed as he watched the bronze key slide into place. The Son of Poseidon felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders as he finished the fourth trial. Only one remained and if his hunch was right, his opponent would be a very powerful one indeed.

As Percy looked around his barren mindscape, a faint but hearable voice was heard and said "Percy come back, we need you."

He looked around and said "Zoe?"

The boy felt as if he was going crazy and then Rip appeared behind him and said "The final trial awaits master, a final trial of everything you have learned but the most important of your lessons. Fail to see it and you shall surely fail."

"I need a break," said Percy,

"Soon master," replied Rip, "the final trial stands ready."

Percy nodded and then went to the final door which was a majestically designed door that gave a faint white glow. The son of Poseidon took in some air and opened the door only to be knocked inside by some invisible force and the door shut leaving him inside another area.

He turned in awe as he saw a large mountain that towered before him. Rip, now was a sword said "You must climb this mountain master, it will take days but when you reach the peak, you will face your true challenge."

Narrowing his eyes, Percy scaled the mountain from bottom to the unseeable top which was hidden among the clouds. This trial seemed simple enough, climb the stupid mountain but the distance is what kind of bugged him.

"Might as well get started," said Percy,

The Son of Poseidon pocketed Riptide and started to climb but as he stepped about three feet off the ground, the walls got slippery and wet as he skidded down to the ground with a thud.

Groaning, Percy rubbed his head and said "The hell?"

Holding the stones, it was completely dry as he they narrowed his eyes and felt water within the stones, he would have to grab hard if he didn't want to slip but that would surely bruise and wound his hands.

Percy clutched onto the wet stones as he got higher and higher up to the point where he could no longer fall meaning his death. He looked down to see the ground looking up at him and his hands were now bruised and blistered from the multiple accidents he had had as he climbed.

The winds were now picking up as his sweaty black hair blew in the wind. He felt exhausted after every hour of climbing until he came to a ledge and said "Maybe I should stop."

"I would advise against it master," said Rip, "there is a presence following you from below, if it catches up I would say that it would be bad for us to meet it, especially in conditions like these."

The Son of Poseidon peered down to see a faint silhouette of a large figure slowly making its way up. It roared as Percy was taken aback and said "Yeah, I think I'll keep moving."

As Percy climbed for countless hours with no rest, he was on the verge of yelling in anger on how tall this mountain was. The peak was still out of sight and the vibrations of the creature were getting closer.

Countless wounds were on his hands and he felt as if he couldn't even handle climbing anymore. As he felt the earth shake again, he lost his grip and fell.

With a thud, he landed on a cliff on the mountain and said "Arghh…"

"Master!" said Riptide, "stay awake!"

Percy's vision blurred and he dropped his head as he slowly fell to unconsciousness but before he could, a familiar girl's voice said "Come on Percy, get up."

He nearly lost consciousness until another familiar voice said "Don't stop now Perce! Not after beating me!"

"Don't give up Percy," said another voice, "you got this."

A more refined voice but it was still humorous as he said "Don't give up! Get up! You will reach the top! Show me your strength!"

Percy opened his eyes to see no one but himself and his sword on a large cliff as he groggily got up and felt his back ache. As Percy sat up, he held Riptide and said "That fall hurt."

Riptide was silent as a deafening heard was heard. The ground shook as Percy slowly got up and he came face to face with a large monster. It had a broken crooked horn while the other horn was long and bent. Its scaly hide looked as hard as steel while its grotesque reptilian face snarled with its six eyes. It was a brutish monster since it looked more like a gorilla since it had no claws just a hulky body and powerful scales but its teeth said otherwise.

Percy gulped as he clutched Riptide and the sword spoke "The Basarion! Master beware! Its breath is-"

Percy instinctively rolled out of the way as the creature roared a ear splitting cry and it sent a blast of magma from its mouth that steamed as it hit the mountain's wall. The creature growled while Percy said "Lava, not good."

The Son of Poseidon dodged another blast of lava and then sent an arc of fire towards the creature with a swing of his blade. The fire hit the monster and then it barely fazed it as the creature swung its arm at him making Percy dodge.

With the opening, Percy slashed Riptide across its hide only causing him to be knocked off balance by the thick hide's recoil on his swing. He was then smacked away by the arm and then Percy got back up to yelp before dodging a lava blast.

"I have to utilize m powers," said Percy, "embrace the water Percy."

With all of his willpower, Percy summoned a large amount of water within the mountain and it shoved the Basarion powerfully in the chest sending it back and making it roar as it stumbled back and with another pulse of the water, the best was sent falling down the mountain roaring.

Dropping his head in relief, Percy sighed and climbed the rest of the mountain and as he climbed, he saw the peak which was a broad and flat plateau, the Son of Poseidon tirelessly climbed and when he reached the top, out of breath, he raised himself up and said "I made it! Thank the Gods…"

A female voice then said "I want expecting you to kill the Basarion but I am not surprised you did Percy."

Percy turned to see his sister Fecilia in full white battle armor as she held her special designed spear in her hand while her head was uncovered by her helmet which was under her other arm.

She swept her short hair and said "Now that you're here, the final trial begins, you must beat me Percy. Whether exhausted or not, you will fight and will have to win."

**Camp**

Jack nervously played with his fingers as he watched Tadi swing her chakrams in a graceful dance from afar. The Son of Zeus breathed in nervously as he gathered up his courage to speak to the girl and said "Dammit Allen, I can't do this."

He then remembered his brother's face as he gripped his arm and said "You're a coward Jack."

The Son of Zeus scowled and held his breath as he walked towards her. Allen was watching from a small distance while Jack mustered up his courage to speak with the girl he had hurt.

"Don't back off now Rider," said Allen, "or else I'll make you regret it."

As Jack walked, he remembered what he had said to the girl he loved, he had said he hated her, he said he resented her, he said he never wanted to see her again but here he was now about to do so.

He watched her gracefully spin her bladed rings around and then as he watched her pink hair flow with her amethyst eyes, he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them as he was before.

Approaching her, she saw him and their eyes met. Tadi was silent as she held her chakrams down and Jack noticed her look and thought "Damn it, she hates me! I cant do this!"

Jack turned and ran a few moments later while Tadi dropped her weapons and said "Jack wait!"

Allen face palmed and said "You stupid idiot!"

Jack ran deaf as he tried to run away from the girl he loved. He didn't deserve her after what he had done; he couldn't take himself to forgiveness after hurting her. Tadi ran after him as he made a turn for a forest and Allen followed them slowly from behind.

The Son of Zeus then hid behind some trees as he closed his eyes and said "Please don't find me Tadi, I can't face you ever again."

Suddenly, he was encased in a block of ice, except his head, as a voice said "πάγωμα! (Freeze!)"

He struggled to break free but he found himself unable to as he came face to face with Tadi's amethyst eyes as she looked at his azure ones and said "Jack listen to me please!"

He turned away from her silently as she said "I'm sorry Jack! I know I don't deserve your love or respect but please let us let this go. We may never be the same again but please, I want you in my life, don't let me out of your life."

Jack looked at her softly and said "I could never take you out of my life Tadi, I love you but I hurt you and I can never forgive myself for it."

"But I hurt you first you stupid boy!" said Tadi,

The glared at him and said "I love you Jack, I always did! I never wanted to betray anyone but I was scared. I am not scared anymore especially not scared of doing this!"

She kissed him hard on the lips as Jack's eyes widened and he melted into the kiss as the ice around him melted away. The two kissed as passionately as possible since they had missed each other's company and now they were together again.

They parted to look into each other's eyes and said "Tadi, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Jack," replied Tadi,

"Isn't that sweet?" said a dark and malicious voice, "too bad the traitor was a traitor to us as well."

Jack and Tadi looked around them to see two figures walk out behind the trees. One was a pale skinned humanoid who had two long crooked horns on its head like a demon, bolt like marks that climbed up his right arm and cheek and his right hand was a black, deformed blade that crackled with sinister black static. Its fangs were bigger than Talon's it had claws on its left hand while its piercing, evil, malicious black eyes danced with a evil energy that was barley contained.

The second figure was a lanky, thin boy with messy, curly brown hair. He wore a cowl as his face was seen. It was Alabaster Torrington, Son of Hecate and Tadi's blood brother.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he eyed the two and said "Alabaster! Who the hell is that?! What are you doing with that monster!"

The magic user remained silent as the monster said "My, my brother, do you not recognize me anymore?"

Black electricity arced around him as he said "You always were stupid and you could never match up to me."

"Herk?" asked Jack, "What happened to you?"

"I became stronger!" said the former Demigod, "I am no longer that weak pitiful Herk! I am Kraxus! The Twisted Bolt!"

Tadi and Jack could only stare as the thing that used to be Herk grinned evilly and said "I have come to grab one of you and go, one of you must die and I guess it'll have to be the girl since she was a insolent little bitch."

Jack drew his blades on his back and said "You could never beat me!"

"I couldn't," said Kraxus, "but with this power, I can take on an army!"

He blaster a grove of trees with his block lightning that arced from his right arm blade and it incinerated the trees into dust. Jack started to crackled with electricity as Tadi said "Alabaster! Why?!"

"Same reason as you sister," replied Alabaster, "family."

"What?" asked Tadi,

"Mother was never welcome at Olympus!" said Alabaster, "Even when she helped them on multiple occasions! I am doing this for her and you should too!"

"No!" said Tadi, "I won't help them anymore!"

"Then you shall die by Kraxus' hand." Said Alabaster,

Tadi drew a card as she threw it in the air and caught it as a long, beautifully crafted Wakizashi whose metal glittered with the moonlight and then she held it ready as Jack did as well.

Kraxus laughed and said "This better be worth my time!"

He blasted a powerful voltage of black lighting at them which Jack countered with his own and then Tadi charged in with her boyfriend, weapons ready, as Kraxus blocked both their attacks with his right arm and said "Apparently I have become faster too!"

The beast roared as Jack and she flew back into some trees since he released a pulse of his powerful energy. He laughed mightily as Jack got up, wiped his lip and said "All you've got?"

Jack ran in and started to swipe, thrust and cut but Kraxus blocked and parried his strikes while Jack did the same to his. The two were in a deadly dance of blades as Tadi joined in and started to push the enemy back.

Tadi slashed gracefully across his chest, leaving a gash and he said "Stupid witch!"

He back handed her into some trees with a lour crack while Kraxus fought Jack.

Jack growled and said "Hey!"

The semi blonde blocked a strike and kicked him in the chest as he shot lightning at him causing him to be blasted back further but Kraxus got up unscathed and said "Interesting work out but your bolts merely tickle now! I am unstoppable!"

He grabbed Jack by the neck as the semi blonde said "Bad move dumbass!"

He turned into pure lighting as he zoomed around Kraxus but the monster stabbed his right arm on the ground and said "Your power is mine!"

Black electricity arced around him as Jack was now seen and he grabbed him out of the air with his left hand on the neck and said "You lose brother."

He smashed his body on the ground leaving a small crater and Jack groaned as Kraxus laughed and threw him on a tree on his head knocking him out. Jack was now beat and battered as his clothes were smoking, singed, burned and ripped. He was unconscious and wounded as Herk hefted him on his shoulders and said "We are no longer equals."

He turned to the semi conscious Tadi, pointed his right arm at her as it crackled with lighting and said "Goodbye"

But then he stopped as he heard noises and said "That's our que! Alabaster!"

The magic user male nodded as he opened a portal and Tadi reached her hand and said "No…Jack…give him back…"

The two enemies stepped through the portal with Jack as it closed and Tadi was left alone, bleeding from her head as it clouded her vision but then Allen came into view and said "Tadi! Where's Jack! I heard a commotion!"

She coughed and held a scythe amulet he grabbed from Kraxus' neck and said "K-K-Kraxus…Herk…took Jack…captured."

The poor girl then lost consciousness while Allen carried her bridal style as he gripped the amulet and said "The hell happened?"

**Minscape**

Fecilia dodged Percy's thrust and said "All you have brother? Pathetic!"

The tired and exhausted Percy tried to fight back but she simply moved out of the way and knocked him in the head. The Son of Poseidon growled as he roared and said "Shut up!"

He sent an arc of fire at her and then she stopped it with a slice of her spear and then Percy sent a torrent of water at her but she immediately dodged and said "You now go back on your word on you powers? What leader are you? I was supposedly the leader until **you** came along!"

Percy felt hurt since he felt he had taken the title from Fecilia since day 1, but she didn't seem to mind but in actuality she was glad but why here? Percy roared and said "No! I am the leader!"

Percy blocked her spear swipe and then kicked her only to be put off balance. Fecilia narrowed her eyes and said "You cant even fight right! You are weak! Weak!"

"I am not weak!" said Percy, "I am a strong leader!"

He sent a flurry at attacks at her only to be dodged as if she was dancing. Percy yelled and swiped hard only for his blade to be grabbed and said "You are a weak! You cannot beat me!"

He was pushed to the ground as he yelled in his mind "No! I cannot lose here! I am almost there! I cannot lose!"

With all his power, Percy got up and engaged Fecilia once more with renewed vigor. He hacked slashed and thrusted only to be countered by each other.

The Son of Poseidon looked at his armored sister and said "I won't lose…I can't lose…"

Fecilia growled as Percy came closer and said "Pathetic"

With a vault kick, she sent him back nearly falling off but then he grabbed on and said "I am not pathetic Fecilia, I won't lose no matter what you say."

"You will lose Percy," said Fecilia, "You are in no condition to fight."

Percy truly felt tired, used, exhausted and fatigued but he knew he had to win and his adrenaline had run out now and he almost had no juice left to fight.

With a roar, he sent a wave of flames at her to be pushed back and she said "Desperate move Percy, it's not good enough."

"No more," said Fecilia,

With a swift move, she impaled her spear head inside Percy's stomach pushing him on the ground and pressing on it as she said "You cannot win! You aren't a worthy leader until you see my message!

"What is the message?" thought Percy,

Fecilia glared at him and pushed the weapon in deeper and said "I can kill you right now but I am giving you a chance! WHAT MAKES YOU WORTHY AS A LEADER?! DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?!"

The Son of Poseidon flashed back to all the trials and then put it all together as he coughed up some blood and then said "I know now…"

"What is it?" asked Feiclia as she drove the weapon deeper,

"Acceptance," said Percy, "I have to accept my limit leader, I can't win this fight, if I continue to fight, I will die and lose but the main point of this fight is to surrender since I am exhausted, defeated and obviously outmatched for now."

"I surrender sister"

Fecilia raised her helmet grinned as the area dimmed leaving her and Percy inside his mindscape before the large multi key'ed door and then she said "Correct brother, this is where most fail. After the trials, the think they are unstoppable but this level and trial is where being humble and accepting thy own limits take place."

Percy nodded as she continued "You can't win against me here but you gave up thus accepting your limits."

Fecilia handed him a silver key and said "Congratulations, you really do have what it takes, the trials are completed; you are a great leader destined for greatness. Follow you destiny brother, we'll be with you every step of the way."

She faded away as the final key went into place and Rip said "I may not be able to speak anymore but let us do well master."

"Sure Rip"

**Camp**

Zoe, Fecilia, Talon, Allen and everyone else in the room gasped as Percy opened his eyes and went into a coughing fit. Some campers were shocked but Zoe hugged Percy and said "You're back!"

Percy let her go and then felt his chest to feel a sharp pain and said "Yeah I'm back. I feel like I missed a lot."

Allen and Talon exchanged looks as Prometheus phased into the room and said "Son, recover for now. All shall be explained soon."

Most people left leaving Ara, Riley, the Forethought, Prometheus and come Campers. Percy coughed again to say "How long?"

"A month," replied Allen, "It's really great to have you back Percy but there is some bad news."

**AN**

**Twista: There it is! Sorry if it sucks but we are tired as hell!**

**Roy: Practice sucks!**

**Jake: Yeah! So please review! Jack is captured, Tadi is hurt, Percy is back and next time will be the Last Olympian Time Skip! Later guys! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! THE TRIALS ARE OVER FINALLY!**

**Twista: Yes so Read and Review! (R&R!) Later guys!**


End file.
